Velocitas Lux Aeterna
by Mir.I.Am.c
Summary: Todo empezó con una inocente carrera y terminó con un suicidio. Kid Flash es considerado una amenaza en todo el planeta. Él y Jinx se enfrentarán a un enemigo que no sólo atentará contra el bienestar de la población mundial, sino que también contra sus propias vidas y su relación sentimental. ¿Serán capaces de derrotar al archienemigo de Kid Flash? Imagen hecha por picolo-kun
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Nuevo fic para este verano :D

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Sonó un balazo que retumbó en los oídos de Jinx y asustó a toda la gente a su alrededor. El ruido del arma al parecer se escuchó tanto en el teléfono como en la calle. Jinx comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

–¿Wally? – llamó pero no escuchó nada sino el término de su llamada – ¡Wally! – gritó como si con eso fuera a conseguir algo.

Vio que un grupo de personas se congregaban alrededor de algo al pie de la Torre de Central City. Algunos pedían ayuda, otros gritaban horrorizados y otros más ordenaban que alguien llamara a una ambulancia. Jinx avanzó hasta ellos, cruzando la calle sin el menor cuidado pues el desfile parecía haberse detenido. Empujó sin cuidado a todos cuantos se interpusieron en su camino. Escuchó a una niña exclamar entre llantos.

–¡Es Kid Flash!

Entonces el corazón de Jinx se aceleró y la chica comenzó a hechizar a la gente hasta que logró abrirse camino hasta el centro de todo aquel embrollo. Todo lo que vio fue un cuerpo rodeado de un charco enorme de sangre.

–No, no, no, no – masculló mientras se inclinaba en el suelo.

No podía ser él. Debía ser alguien más.

Pero tenía el traje de spandex amarillo y el cabello rojo. Sin embargo, su cara destrozada no era aquella con la que Jinx tantas veces había soñado.

Buscó su pulso y lo entendió al instante.

A su alrededor, se había congregado un grupo de gente que miraba la escena sin ser capaces de hacer algo. Jinx no soltó la mano inerte de Wally ni tampoco despegó los dedos de su cuello, ahí donde había sentido la ausencia de pulso.

La ausencia de vida.

Alguien se acercó al muchacho, palpó su cuerpo y repitió sólo lo que Jinx ya sabía. Luego, se escuchó el eco de una ambulancia y de decenas de patrullas policíacas. La hechicera escuchó todo como a través de una burbuja, pero no podía reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Paramédicos, policías, reporteros, titanes… Un mundo de gente rodeaba al pelirrojo pero nadie era capaz de ayudarlo. Alguien llegó con una sábana blanca intentando cubrir su cuerpo pero Jinx se lo impidió, hechizándolo y dejándolo inconsciente.

No era cierto.

No podía ser cierto.

La noche anterior él estaba tan lleno de vida. Hacía unos minutos habían sostenido una conversación por el teléfono y él le había dicho que la amaba. Él seguía vivo. Ese cuerpo no era de él, no era él. Si le ponían la manta blanca lo estarían haciendo oficial. Si trazaban su contorno en la banqueta con un gis blanco también lo harían real. Y Jinx no podía aceptarlo, no quería.

Era un sueño. Un mal sueño del que deseaba despertar ya.

Opuso resistencia cuando intentaron alejarla de la escena.

-Amiga, Jinx. Por favor. No debes ver esto – dijo una voz femenina quebrada que le resultó familiar.

Robin cayó rendido de rodillas junto a su amigo y soltó un grito desgarrador.

Raven le puso una mano en el hombro a Jinx y entonces la obligó a ponerse de pie y alejarse de aquél lugar.

La llevaron a una ambulancia y comprobaron sus signos vitales. Jinx permanecía como en shock. Veía a su alrededor a los titanes devastados. Preguntándole cosas. Lamentándose. Maldiciendo. Buscando culpables. Y ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de que era real.

Se había ido.

Para siempre.

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo eso?

El cielo se nubló y entonces Jinx pudo recordarlo. Todo comenzó un día nublado y lluvioso. Un día en que las cosas parecían marchar bien y sentían que tenían toda una vida por delante para disfrutar de ella juntos.

Que equivocados habían estado.

* * *

 _Ojalá les haya gustado este inicio. Sólo quiero comentar que me gusta pensar en este fic como una continuación o secuela de las Aventuras de Jinxy, pero si no la han leído, siéntanse libre de omitirla. Los pequeños detalles que puedan surgir de ella serán explicados en su debido momento._

 _Saludos :)_


	2. Capítulo I: Un día nublado y lluvioso

**:)**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Un día nublado y lluvioso**

Parecía que con cada paso estaba dispuesta a destruir el mundo bajo sus pies. Caía con tanta fuerza que eso le restaba velocidad. Y abría tanto las piernas en cada zancada que parecía un avestruz. Su cabello rosa no ayudaba mucho a evitar ese tipo de comparaciones. Wally rio para sus adentros.

–¿De qué te burlas?

De acuerdo, tal vez exteriorizó su carcajada, pero no pretendía hacerla sentir ridícula.

«Acabo de compararte con un avestruz, princesa. Lo siento mucho» pensó.

–No estás escuchando – fue lo que dijo–. Si sigues corriendo así, jamás podrás alcanzarme.

Jinx puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y frunció el entrecejo. Muy típico de ella.

–Eres tú el que no está escuchando. No quiero alcanzarte. ¡Eres un velocista! Jamás podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en que corra? Yo no te doy clases de gimnasia.

Lo había hecho, una vez. Wally sintió que su posible descendencia había desaparecido aquél día. Lo de dar volteretas y saltos no estuvo nada mal, pero en cuanto a los estiramientos… el chico estuvo muy cerca de la muerte.

–Fuiste tú quien sugirió que hiciéramos actividades que al otro le gustara.

Y por eso últimamente habían estado pintando, yendo a exposiciones de arte, visitando museos y viendo películas y series; debía admitirlo, de vez en cuando le habían gustado esas cosas y también había sido divertido aplastarla en sus videojuegos, llevarla al mundo de Lego o invitarla a cenar con sus padres, pero era momento de que Jinx afrontara la máxima diversión de Wally, y esa era correr como si de ello dependiera su vida.

–Sí, pero estás forzándome a hacer lo imposible. ¡No puedo correr tan rápido como tú!

A Jinx le encantaba enojarse. De verdad. Se enojaba incluso si no estaba enojada. Era algo raro de explicar pero Wally ya había aprendido a lidiar con eso. De hecho, le encantaba molestarla hasta conseguir enfadarla. Era parte de su rutina. La hacía enojar y luego buscaba una manera de contentarla de nuevo. Era casi como un juego. No podía evitarlo.

–No te pido que seas tan veloz, sólo que lo hagas bien. Hay una técnica adecuada y debes apegarte a ella.

Su novia empezó a refunfuñar.

Esta vez, no sabía qué le estaba molestando tanto. Podía jurar que aquella fue una de las pocas mañanas en que no despertó pensando cómo hacerla enojar. Y sin embargo, lo había logrado. Era un don natural que tenía. Eso, correr y comer sin quedar saciado.

–… y me estás exigiendo demasiado. Ya son cinco días en los que no me has dejado descansar…

¿Cinco días? ¡Vamos! Eso no era cierto. Eran cuatro días y algunas horas. No podía creer que ya se hubiera hartado. ¿Estaba enojada por correr tanto? ¿Era eso? ¿Por qué? Wally llevaba corriendo años enteros de su vida y siempre se sentía bien después de hacerlo. Quería que Jinx compartiera la felicidad que a él le embargaba siempre que corría pero por algún motivo estaba fallando.

–… esperaba que cada uno corriera a su ritmo pero me tratas como si fuera alguna especie de robot…

Wally pensó arduamente. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Ya no quería que estuviera enojada. ¿Qué podía hacer? No la comprendía. ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía lo que le enojaba y ya? Wally lo dejaría de hacer y todo quedaría solucionado.

–…te lo has tomado demasiado en serio. Era sólo un día…

La miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos para fijarse mejor en cada detalle. Probablemente descubriría algo.

Para empezar, su ropa y su cuerpo estaban empapados, en parte por la lluvia y quizá también por el sudor. Pero tal vez eso no tenía que ver con su mal humor. No se había maquillado en aquella ocasión, lo cual le gustaba más a Wally, pero cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera enojada porque se sentía incómoda de mostrar su verdadero ser al mundo entero. El cabello castaño de su peluca estaba embarrado contra su cabeza, porque la lluvia había aplastado la coleta que se había hecho para correr y quizá era eso lo que la ponía de malas. ¿O serían los lentes de contacto? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en ocultar su identidad así?

A Wally no le importaría usar siempre su uniforme mientras ella pudiera ser ella misma y no ocultarse bajo kilos de maquillaje y cabello falso. Pero Jinx insistía en que debía hacerlo, aunque Wally en el fondo sabía que no le gustaba. ¿Era eso lo que la estaba poniendo furiosa?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus labios se movían y su lengua también. No sólo entendió que estaba hablando, sino que también le estaba diciendo el motivo de su enfado. ¡Rayos! Siempre fallaba en eso. A veces odiaba su estúpido déficit de atención e hiperactividad que le hacía perder esos pequeños detalles.

Concentró toda su atención y cada milímetro de su ser en su novia y logró escucharla.

–Estoy cansada, está lloviendo y quiero irme a casa – sentenció.

Wally abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Es eso? Debiste habérmelo dicho antes Jinxy. Vámonos de aquí.

–No soy Jinxy.

Wally sonrió y la abrazó contra su pecho. Seguía lloviendo, aunque cada vez con menor intensidad. Jinx intentó zafarse de los brazos de Wally pero pronto se dio por vencida.

–Si tanto detestabas salir a correr, ¿por qué esperaste hasta hoy para decírmelo? – le susurró al oído.

Jinx se removió entre sus brazos y levantó la cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. ¡Ah, cómo le hubiera encantado ver sus felinos ojos rosas y no los ordinarios café de sus pupilentes!

–Parecías disfrutarlo – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –. Y no odio correr, lo que odio es que te obsesiones con que lo haga a tu manera. Puedo salir y trotar algunos kilómetros pero tú te empeñaste en que le diera la vuelta al mundo.

–Lo siento – dijo pasándole su dedo índice por los labios de la hechicera. Jinx le dio una mordida feroz, demostrándole que aún seguía enfadada aunque ya no tanto. Wally no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

–Lo que deberías hacer es conseguir a alguien con quien puedas correr a tu propio paso. Así evitarías descargar tu soledad conmigo.

Wally lo pensó unos instantes y después se alumbró algo en el interior de su mente.

–¿Más y menos? ¿Te refieres a ellos? – preguntó entusiasmado. La tomó de los hombros y la apartó unos centímetro de su cuerpo – Podríamos competir en una carrera.

–Sí, supongo…

–¡Y la televisará el mundo entero! ¡Slowpoke, eres una genio!

–No soy Slow…

Wally le plantó un beso en la frente y se separó para ver su expresión

–¡Me encanta tu idea! Dime más.

Jinx abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, sin decir algo. Wally aguardó con emoción el tiempo que la hechicera se tardó en hablar. La abrió otra vez y la cerró con brusquedad. Después frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

–¿Y si…?

–¿Ajá?

Wally estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

–¿Y si recaudan fondos? – Wally se quedó en silencio – Ya sabes – Jinx bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y entretuvo su pie golpeando una piedrita –, piensas hacerlo en grande, y mucha gente querrá ser testigo así que lo que se recolecte podría ir para una buena causa – Jinx, su Jinx elevó de nuevo sus ojos hacia los de Wally –. Pero probablemente sea una muy mala idea, así que…

–¡Es grandioso! – Wally rio con emoción y elevó a Jinx mientras la cargaba y daba vueltas. Jinx gritó y él también. Le dio un beso en la nariz, y sin permitirle volver al piso le preguntó –: ¿A quién irán los fondos recaudados?

–No lo sé. Tú decide eso con Más y Menos. Será su carrera.

–Fue tu idea.

–Yo sólo comenté que…

–¡Vamos! Piensa en algo, ¿sí?

Jinx desvió la mirada y se quedó callada algunos instantes. Wally la bajó con delicadeza y la observó con mucha atención. Supo que Jinx había pensado en Señora Trapeador en cuanto dijo:

–Para los perros callejeros – Y luego supo que pensó en su nueva adquisición, el Señor Vaquito porque añadió –…y también los gatos callejeros –. Entonces fue obvio que pensó en ella misma porque agregó –… y los niños huérfanos – finalmente, pensó en alguien que Wally desconocía porque concluyó –… De hecho, en todas las personas sin hogar. Los fondos serán para todos e… uhmm.

Wally no la dejó finalizar. Había tomado su cara entre sus manos y la había besado en los labios. Le encantaba hacer eso. Interrumpir sus palabras con besos era probablemente otro de sus dones naturales.

Al cabo de algún tiempo, se separó de ella no sin dificultad pues Jinx se aferraba a continuar el beso.

–Será mejor que te quites los lentes de contacto y tu peluca.

–¿Por qué? – se sorprendió Jinx.

–Convocaré a la prensa aquí mismo, y seguramente ellos querrán ver a Jinx, no a Jela Nyan.

–No lo entiendo – Wally comenzó a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad –. ¡Wally! – le gritó su novia.

–¡Haz lo que digo! – alcanzó a decirle antes de que desapareciera de su vista no sin antes atisbar a la chica dando un pisotón al suelo y cerrando los puños.

Ah, adoraba hacerla enojar.


	3. Capítulo II: Incidente en el Museo Flash

**.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Incidente en el Museo de Flash**

–La última vez que el mundo entero estuvo al pendiente de una carrera de escala mundial, fue en la historia de Julio Verne – anunciaba Wally, ahora con su traje de Kid Flash, a las docenas de periodistas y reporteros que se congregaban a su alrededor –. Phileas Fogg, fue capaz de darle la vuelta al mundo en 80 días a contra reloj – Kid Flash había llamado a toda la prensa que pudiera llegar rápidamente al punto de encuentro, tanto la nacional como la internacional. Jinx, había tenido que deshacerse de su disfraz de civil para poder estar ahí, aunque no quisiera. Kid Flash había insistido en que se subiera al estrado con él, pero la hechicera había preferido estar abajo para poder pasar desapercibida –. Yo, puedo darla en menos, mucho menos tiempo – Kid Flash sonrió con galantería y Jinx escuchó a varias reporteras soltar suspiros de amor –. Por eso, hoy mismo y en este lugar, quiero retar a mis amigos Más y Menos, miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes del Este, a competir contra mí en una carrera como ninguna otra –. Todas las cámaras y grabadoras estaban al pendiente de todo lo que hacía y decía Kid Flash. Jinx se sentía aliviada de no tener que ser ella el centro de atención: estaba mojada y despeinada. Agradecía enormemente que el mundo no la viera de esa manera. En cambio, Kid Flash lucía fresco y radiante, como si no acabara de correr kilómetros y kilómetros bajo el agua de la lluvia –. Correremos alrededor del mundo y los recursos que sumemos serán donados a las personas y animales que vivan en situación de calle – los presentes estallaron en vítores y porras.

A todos les parecía genial la idea. Kid Flash sonrió y saludó para las cámaras. Ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar la respuesta de Más y Menos, y organizar el trayecto que deberían seguir. Los reporteros lo asaltaron con preguntas, pidiendo detalles acerca de la idea de la carrera.

–Kid Flash, ¿cuándo será la carrera?

–¿Crees poder dar la vuelta en menos de una hora?

–¿Son realmente Más y Menos competencia para ti Kid Flash?

–¿De dónde vino la idea?

–¿Por qué destinar recursos para ellos y no para otras causas?

Kid Flash levantó ambas manos y empezó a contestar todas las preguntas.

–En una semana, eso espero. Claro que sí, y yo diría que menos. Definitivamente, ganarles representa un reto. Todo fue idea de Jinx – Kid Flash la apuntó y entonces una decena de cámaras se posaron sobre ella, haciéndola ruborizar –. La gente y los animales en esas situaciones reciben poca atención, quizá en otra ocasión organicemos otra carrera y los beneficios sean para otros grupos vulnerables.

Las preguntas siguieron surgiendo por montones. Jinx se sentía muy afortunada de que Kid Flash acaparara toda la atención otra vez.

Empezaba a aburrirse porque parecía que todas esas personas preguntaban lo mismo pero con diferentes palabras. Incluso, comenzaron a preguntar cosas sobre misiones anteriores o chismes pasados que nada tenían que ver con el motivo actual de la rueda de prensa. Kid Flash era muy paciente porque respondía todo y a todos. Si Jinx fuera la que tuviera que contestar, ignoraría más de una pregunta y probablemente mentiría en otras.

Entonces, hubo una que le llamó verdaderamente su atención.

–¡Kid Flash! – gritó un periodista – ¿Es cierto que tú y la ex villana Jinx mantienen una relación sentimental?

¿Ex villana? ¿Por qué nadie la conocía como la nueva titán? ¿Por qué tenían que aferrarse a su pasado oscuro?

Otra vez, varias cámaras voltearon hacia la hechicera, pero Jinx permaneció atenta a lo que Kid Flash dijera. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso en público y Jinx moría de ganas por ver de qué manera ingeniosa Kid Flash decía que sí. Lo único que le preocupó fue que al siguiente día, salieran fotos de ella en las revistas con el aspecto desaliñado que llevaba en ese momento.

¡Rayos! Sabía que debía haber huido mientras pudo.

–Jinx es una gran heroína y trabajamos juntos contra los criminales que acechan nuestra ciudad. Pero eso es todo lo que somos, compañeros en busca de la justicia social.

El corazón de Jinx se detuvo un instante y estuvo segura de que su mandíbula se aflojó y abrió la boca componiendo una expresión ridícula.

Compañeros en… ¿qué? ¿No se suponía que eran novios o algo así? ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? ¿Acaso le avergonzaba?

–¿Entonces no son novios? – preguntó otra periodista, con una expresión ilusionada, sin ocultar su amor por el velocista.

–No, señorita – contestó el superhéroe.

–¿Y los rumores…?

–¡Kid Flash hazme un hijo! – pidió una reportera.

–¡A mí también! – exclamó otra.

¿Era así como se sentía un corazón hecho trizas?

Jinx empujó a cuantos se interpusieran en su camino a la puerta e intentó salir del recinto. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente y no quería saber más del asunto. Varios reporteros la asaltaron con preguntas en su camino a la salida.

–¿Qué se siente ser parte del lado de los buenos ahora?

–¿Cómo sabemos que realmente abandonaste al H.I.V.E. FIVE?

–¡Jinx! ¿Por qué la idea de esta carrera?

Jinx los ignoraba a todos y evitaba voltear a las cámaras tanto como le fuera posible. De repente, la luz de algún flash la dejaba encandilada y le dificultaba mucho el seguir con su camino.

–¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

–¿Te gusta Kid Flash?

–¿Es cierto que ayudaste a derrotar a la Hermandad del Mal?

–¿Cómo lidias con el sentimiento de culpa tras haber traicionado a tus antiguos amigos?

Jinx sintió ganas de golpearlos a todos porque cada vez era más difícil salir de ahí. Eran todos como moscas incansables volando a su alrededor.

Justo cuando llegó a la puerta de salida, un periodista le bloqueó el paso y le preguntó a gritos:

–¿Es cierto que no son novios tú y Kid Flash? – tras decirlo le apuntó con su grabadora.

Jinx puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Debía contestar o de otra manera no lograría salir de ahí sin que alguien resultara herido.

–Él ya contestó a esa pregunta ¿no?

Esperaba que la dejara pasar pero el hombre siguió interrogándola con ahínco.

–¿Entonces qué consejos le das a todas sus admiradoras que buscan una oportunidad con él?

–Morirán antes de tener una oportunidad.

Todos a su alrededor soltaron un grito ahogado de sorpresa y Jinx aprovechó su desasosiego para empujarlos y ser libre. En cuanto salió, corrió tan rápido como pudo para alejarse de ellos y se subió al primer taxi que encontró a su paso.

El conductor se sorprendió de verla, pero Jinx ignoró su expresión y le pidió que le llevara a un lugar cercano a su departamento. No quería que nadie supiera dónde vivía. Al salir del auto, se quitó su chamarra deportiva, la colocó sobre su cabeza para que nadie más viera su cabello rosa y así entró al edificio donde vivía para que no pudieran reconocerla como Jinx. Maldijo el momento en que olvidó tomar su peluca.

Al llegar a su departamento, señora Trapeador corrió a su encuentro para darle una cálida bienvenida. Por su parte, señor Vaquito apenas si se dio cuenta de que su dueña había llegado. Comenzó a servir hojuelas de maíz en un plato servido con leche cuando le llegó un mensaje de texto a su celular.

 _donde estas? Ya termino todo, quieres ir a cenar? :_ _J_

Jinx le respondió que estaba en su casa porque estaba cansada e iría a dormir temprano. Apagó su celular, lo aventó al sofá y se fue a su cama aunque tardó en conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, se alistó pronto para ir a la escuela. Como perdió su peluca, tuvo que ocultar su cabello rosa bajo un gorro gris. Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, lo primero que vio en el pasillo fue a Kid Flash esperándola, vestido con un smoking negro pero con su máscara amarilla de superhéroe. Probablemente acababa de llegar o algo así.

–¿Necesita que la lleven, _mademoiselle_?

Kid Flash le extendió una mano caballerosamente. Jinx la tomó a regañadientes.

–No – contestó y comenzó a avanzar hasta las escaleras de emergencia.

–¿Estás enojada?

–¿Por qué negaste que fuéramos novios?

–¿Es eso?

–¿Te avergüenza admitir públicamente que tu novia es una _ex villana_?

–¡De ninguna manera! – negó arrugando el entrecejo. Jinx se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación – Jinx, esto es acerca de nuestra seguridad personal.

–¿Qué?

En ese momento la puerta del departamento vecino comenzó a abrirse y Kid Flash tuvo que llevarse de ahí a Jinx para poder hablar en privado. Aparecieron en un callejón sucio y sin salida. Jinx tuvo que aguardar unos momentos para reincorporarse, porque viajar con Kid Flash siempre le agitaba algo en su interior y hacía que se sintiera un poquito mal. Finalmente se irguió y el chico le explicó las cosas.

–Jinxy, no pueden saber que somos novios.

–¿Qué hay de malo con eso? – se quejó la chica – Nos ven todo el tiempo juntos. Tu familia lo sabe y nuestros amigos también. ¿Por qué ocultárselo al mundo? Tarde o temprano lo sabrán.

–Prefiero que sea tarde, o mejor aún, nunca. ¿Sabes por qué mantenemos nuestra identidad secreta? Sé que lo sabes.

–Para mantenernos a salvo – explicó como una niña recién regañada.

–Sí, y a la gente que amamos también. Si nuestros enemigos se enteran de eso, podrían usarlo para lastimarnos. Si mis enemigos saben lo especial que eres para mí, no quiero ni saber lo que te harían para destruirme.

Jinx se cruzó de brazos pero entendió lo que Kid Flash quería decir, además, le dio lástima su expresión de dolor. Ella, personalmente sabía de algunos de sus enemigos que torturarían a Kid Flash sólo para molestar a Jinx si supieran que él era la persona que más quería en todo el planeta. De todas formas, intentó replicar.

–Podríamos defendernos.

Kid Flash negó con la cabeza.

–Es un riesgo que no quiero tomar.

Su novio la envolvió en un abrazo que Jinx correspondió. Le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca, rodeada y protegida por sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y aspirando el olor de su perfume. Al separarse, Kid Flash le mostró un artículo de una revista de chismes y rio entre dientes.

" _'_ _Morirán antes de tener una oportunidad'_ ¡Lo sentimos fans de KF!"

Jinx rio también al leer la nota de fans coléricas por su respuesta a los medios.

–Rompiste muchos corazones anoche – bromeó el súper héroe.

–No me arrepiento – confesó, sonriendo de lado, volviendo a sumergirse entre los brazos de su velocista favorito.

En el transcurso del día, Más y Menos anunciaron a través de un canal de noticias, que aceptaban el reto de Kid Flash y estaban preparados para ganarle en la carrera.

La semana siguiente, Jinx hubiera esperado que Kid Flash se preparara corriendo largas distancias en el menor tiempo posible para romper sus récords anteriores o que entrenara de alguna forma, pero el chico estaba muy tranquilo y demasiado confiado en que ganaría la carrera, así que no hacía nada para mejorar sus tiempos. Combatía el crimen e iba a la escuela como de costumbre, y aunque Jinx le insistió en que entrenara aunque fuera un poco, el muchacho la ignoró por completo.

Un par de días antes de la carrera fueron a visitar el Museo de Flash en Central City. Jinx había insistido en que Wally debía descansar bien para rendir su máximo en la carrera pero él seguía terco en que quería enseñarle el museo ya que Jinx había admitido que desde que se inauguró jamás había ido. Fueron vestidos de civiles para el recorrido de última hora que ofrecía el museo. Jinx quedó asombrada porque lo primero que vislumbró a la entrada del edificio fue una estatua gigante de acero hecha a imagen y semejanza de Flash, el tío de Wally. Era tan grande, que ofrecía sombra a toda la calle y un sitio de descanso para las palomas de la ciudad. Por dentro del museo, era todo tan grande como el monumento de afuera. Jinx conoció artilugios increíbles como una colección única de los boomerangs de Capitán Boomerang, una pistola gigante del Capitán Frío, uno de los anillos de Flash en los que se guardaba su traje spandex, la Caminadora Cósmica o la Flauta de Pied Piper. Y también había cientos de maniquíes con trajes especiales de Flash que había usado a lo largo de su trayectoria y también aquellos que nunca había usado pero que habían ganado concursos entre los diseñadores de moda más reconocidos.

–¿Genial, eh? – dijo Wally.

Llegaron a una sala dedicada a la Liga de la Justicia, y otra dedicada a Los Jóvenes Titanes. También deambularon por una donde se hablaba del primer Flash, a quien Jinx ya había tenido el placer de conocer y que sabía que se llamaba Jay Garrick. En una galería, que era la favorita de Wally, mostraban los trajes de Kid Flash así como una breve narración de sus batallas más representativas y los objetos que había ido recolectando a lo largo de ellas.

–Mira, captaron mi esencia.

Wally señalaba una estatua a escala real hecha de él mismo con su traje de Kid Flash. Jinx lo examinó con cuidado. En realidad, lo habían hecho más alto y más musculoso. Y le habían puesto cabello rizado en lugar de su habitual cabello quebrado y alborotado. Pero habían hecho el intento. No les había quedado nada mal pero no se parecía mucho al verdadero Kid Flash. Pasaron a la tienda de recuerdos, donde Wally compró una réplica del anillo de Flash, una figura de acción de Flash, una chamarra de Flash, una mochila de Flash, un bolígrafo edición especial de Flash y un peluche para Jinx de Kid Flash. Se comportaba como un niño pequeño en una gran juguetería.

–Veo que es tu superhéroe favorito – dijo la cajera mientras les cobraba.

–No tiene ni idea – replicaron a la vez Wally y Jinx entre risas.

–Tenemos la oferta de en la compra de dos llaveros giratorios de Kid…

El sonido atronador de una explosión detuvo a la cajera. Todo lo que Jinx pudo ver fue una onda expansivo de fuego acercarse a ellos, y entonces, de repente, estuvo afuera, en la calle, sana y salva junto a muchas personas más que Wally había logrado sacar. Una explosión siguió a la otra, y luego a la otra, y a la otra. Jinx no podía ver a Wally pero cada vez veía más gente en la calle que el chico estaba logrando salvar. Jinx corrió detrás de una camioneta y se quitó su disfraz de civil para poder volver al museo y ayudar en lo que pudiera. Sin embargo, pronto vio salir a Wally y corrió hasta él.

–Hice lo que pude – dijo mientras tosía y se doblaba de cansancio, con la cara y el traje de kid Flash totalmente ennegrecidos por las cenizas y el humo del museo.

La gente le aplaudió y Jinx le quitó las cenizas de la cara.

–Nos salvaste – intentó animarlo.

El edificio colapsó junto con el monumento gigante a Flash. La gente gritó y huyó para mantenerse lejos lo más posible. Jinx entendió que aunque hubiera gente adentro, era imposible salvarlos en ese momento. Pronto llegaron camiones de bomberos, ambulancias y policías. Entre todos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para rescatar a las víctimas que afortunadamente no fueron tantas. Kid Flash había conseguido sacarlos a casi todos.

–Excepto a tres – Kid Flash estaba desanimado, recibiendo oxígeno de una mascarilla y respirando con mucha dificultad –. Tres personas murieron y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ya era entrada la noche. Los policías habían conseguido elaborar una lista de los supervivientes y de las personas que habían estado dentro del museo al momento de la explosión y así pudieron saber a ciencia cierta quiénes fueron los desafortunados que no habían conseguido salir. Al parecer, fueron los que estuvieron más cerca del origen de las explosiones, es decir, la Caminadora Cósmica.

Kid Flash, cabizbajo le pasó la lista a Jinx quien la leyó con cuidado.

 _Tom Schneider, guardia de seguridad, 33 años._

 _Kate Johnson, guardia de seguridad, 57 años._

 _Hunter Zolomon, estudiante, 18 años._

–Éramos compañeros de laboratorio, Jinx – habló Kid Flash con el ánimo por los suelos –. Hunter era mi amigo y no fui capaz de salvarlo.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Hay una muy breve referencia sobre una de las víctimas en los capítulos Una celosa situación y Xilema y Floema pt. 1 de mi historia Querido y estúpido Wally, o si quieren llenarse de posibles spoilers pueden buscarlo en google._

 _Saludos :)_


	4. Capítulo III: La Gran Carrera

¡Hola! Sólo quisiera comentarles que el siguiente capítulo es una adaptación que añadí a este fic del cómic Teen Titans Go, específicamente del cap. The Great Race, protagonizada por Kid Flash, Más y Menos. Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **La Gran Carrera**

– _¡Bienvenidos al Maratón del Mundo!_ _The rally 'round the World!_ _Una Carrera para recaudar fondos para F.R.U.S.T., la "Fundación de Reconstrucción Urbana y Social de los Titanes"_.

Wally podía escuchar la voz de los interlocutores a través del auricular que llevaba en su oído izquierdo. También podía escuchar al público inquieto y emocionado que se congregó en el estadio que serviría como punto de partida y de finalización de la carrera. El chico escuchaba con calma, mientras se comía su sexto _hot–dog_ y veía a Más y Menos calentando al otro lado del campo.

– _Eso es cierto Marv_ – añadió otro comentarista – _F.R.U.S.T. es un grupo de caridad que ayuda a limpiar y reconstruir las áreas dañadas en combates, así como a las personas y animales en situación de calle aquí en Jump City donde la carrera comenzará._

Llevar a cabo la carrera requirió de toda la ayuda de los Jóvenes Titanes. Más y Menos decidieron que también querían donar fondos de la carrera a las personas que habían perdido sus casas, escuelas o trabajos por culpa de las innumerables batallas en las que los Jóvenes Titanes habían estado involucrados de una u otra forma. Chico Bestia fue quien decidió llamarle F.R.U.S.T. al proyecto. Bruce Wayne, fue quien comenzó donando una cantidad increíble de dinero, y tras él, muchos otros filántropos millonarios siguieron su ejemplo.

– _Pero la carrera sigue a lo largo de todo el globo terráqueo en los puntos de control, ¡literalmente por todo el mapa!_

Wally seguía triste por la muerte de Hunter días atrás y la culpa, aunque sus amigos habían intentado atenuarla, seguía ahí. Hunter había sido un buen amigo suyo, uno de los pocos que sabía que Wally era Kid Flash y se sentía muy mal al recordar la forma en que había muerto.

Los cuerpos de los dos policías que fallecieron se habían encontrado prácticamente hechos cenizas a tan sólo un par de metros de la Caminadora Cósmica, mientras que el cuerpo de Hunter Zolomon jamás fue hallado, bajo la creencia de que sus restos, por haber estado más cerca del origen de la explosión, habían sido evaporados.

La teoría era que Hunter había decidido usar la Caminadora él mismo, pero las cosas salieron mal ya que él no tenía ningún tipo de adiestramiento para usarla y provocó la explosión que acabó con su vida.

– _Exacto George. ¡Porque una carrera en línea recta o incluso sólo alrededor del mundo sería muy fácil!_

Recordaba una vez que Hunter, que entonces ya estaba paralítico por su infortunado encuentro con Gorila Grodd, le pidió Wally que usara la Caminadora Cósmica para viajar en el tiempo y evitar el daño permanente en su cuerpo. Kid Flash se negó, explicándole que no podía arriesgarse a dañar el curso del tiempo. Evidentemente la idea nunca se despegó de la cabeza de Zolomon y eso le había cobrado la vida. Pobre chico. ¿Habría resultado diferente si Kid Flash se hubiera arriesgado a ayudarle?

– _Sí, ¡una carrera así terminaría en un flash!_

Sacudió la cabeza. No. Tal y como le había dicho su tío Barry alguna vez, el tiempo no era un juguete que pudiera usar a su antojo. Mucho menos podía usarlo para ayudar cada caso en particular que se le pusiera enfrente.

– _¡Ja–ja! ¡Tienes razón, George! Entonces, en lugar de eso es una carrera en zig–zag, transoceánica, intercontinental entre…_

 _–_ _Los gemelos tornado conocidos como…_

 _–_ _¡Más y Menos!_

La gente estalló en vítores y aplausos para el pequeño par de súper héroes. Había gente disfrazada de ellos y había otros que sostenían carteles vistosos demostrando su apoyo.

– _Y el velocista dorado escarlata…_

 _–_ _¡Kid Flash!_

Sus admiradores se volvieron locos bramando su nombre. Kid Flash sonrió dejando de lado lo de Zolomon y dándole un trago a su bebida gaseosa.

–¡Viejo, ya lo tienes! – lo apoyó Chico Bestia que estaba emocionado admirando a la multitud del estadio – Sin ofender a Más y Menos pero _tú_ eres el chico con vida más veloz.

–Sí, pero trata de no ser muy duro con los chicos, ¿eh? – aconsejó Cyborg en tono serio – Y, eh, ¿puedo tener el resto de tu _hotdog_ si no vas a comértelo todo?

Kid Flash se encogió de hombros, entregándole el resto de su bocadillo a Cyborg y lo que quedaba de su soda a Chico Bestia.

–Corredores, a la línea de partida, por favor – pidió Starfire quien ya estaba situada en su puesto.

Kid Flash tronó los nudillos de sus manos y estiró el cuello de un lado a otro. Estaba listo para ganar.

–¡Buena suerte! – le desearon el par de gemelos estrechándole al mismo tiempo ambas manos.

–Buena suerte a ustedes también chicos – dijo devolviéndoles el apretón de manos –. Que el titán más veloz gane… quien, por supuesto, soy yo, pero… De cualquier manera, démosle a la gente un buen show.

De eso se trataba todo, de ofrecer un buen espectáculo. Si Más y Menos dijeron algo, Kid Flash no lo notó porque entonces Starfire elevó una bandera roja.

–En sus marcas…

Hubiera deseado que Jinx estuviera ahí y fuera ella quien sostuviera la bandera roja, o quien le hubiera dicho que Más y Menos no tenían oportunidad contra él, pero desgraciadamente tenía demasiados exámenes y trabajos finales encima, y le era imposible acudir personalmente a la carrera. O algo así había dicho. El punto era que le prometió que la vería por televisión y le festejaría cuando resultara victorioso.

–Listos…

No pudo evitar soltar un eructo. Probablemente no había sido muy recomendable tomar un refresco antes de la carrera. Pero no era algo de qué preocuparse, tenía asegurada la victoria.

–¡Titanes, al ataque! – exclamó Starfire, y tras ella, el público bramó de emoción.

No le costó nada tomar la delantera y salir de la ciudad.

– _Bueno Marv, la carrera acaba de ponerse en marcha… ¡Pero parece que los competidores ya están en el agua!_

– _¡Y ni siquiera es una competencia de nado! ¡Cielos, oh cielos! ¡Espero que nuestras cámaras vía satélite puedan seguirles el paso!_

No era la primera vez que corría sobre el agua, pero sabía que sería la primera vez que el público lo veía hacerlo. Mientras más los asombrara, más fondos se recaudarían. En tan sólo un par de segundos cruzaron el primer punto de control, donde se encontraba Robin supervisando.

–¡Intenten no caerse chicos! – les gritó Kid Flash a los gemelos en tono de burla – ¡Que la fuerza de la velocidad esté con ustedes! ¡Bip, bip!

Le agregó más velocidad a su trote y dejó muy atrás a Más y Menos. En tan sólo cuestión de segundos, los perdió de vista pero no por eso aminoró la marcha. El siguiente punto de control fue Haití y de ahí cruzó hasta Hawaii para después regresar a Brasil y luego irse hasta el extremo sur de Chile. En cada punto de cada país lo esperaba una grandiosa multitud que era muy lenta como para reaccionar a tiempo y gritar cuando él pasaba por ahí.

Después, cruzó el Océano Pacífico y ya no hubo más gente. Detrás de él, ni siquiera había rastro de los hermanos.

Al llegar a China donde era de noche, comenzó a sentir hambre y se detuvo en un puesto de algún mercado callejero a comprar una vara de calamar frito. Kid Flash no hablaba chino y el comerciante no hablaba el idioma del superhéroe, pero fue fácil hacerse entender. Incluso, firmó un par de autógrafos que algunas chicas le pidieron.

Entonces, escuchó algo romperse en la cercanía y un gran estruendo. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, y lo único que distinguió fue a Bushidō cayendo del cielo.

Kid Flash corrió hacia él y lo salvó de la caída, atrapándolo entre sus brazos. El titán de rasgos asiáticos exclamó de dolor.

–Te tengo, compañero titán.

–¡Kid Flash! – se sorprendió Bushidō – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que estás corriendo esa carrera?

Kid Flash le dio un mordisco a su calamar frito.

–Digamos que sólo estoy de paso – volteó hacia arriba de nuevo y distinguió una mujer de vestido verde y máscara de gato sonriente huyendo por los techos de las casas y edificios – ¡Cheshire! ¡Así que es por ella que caíste! – soltó al titán y le dio su calamar en vara – Toma, sostenlo. Vuelvo… – corrió hacia la villana, la amarró con sus propias mangas del vestido y la cargó de vuelta hasta Bushidō – enseguida – justo cuando esperaba que le agradecieran, vio a Más y Menos rebasarlo. Le arrebató el calamar a Bushidō y siguió la trayectoria de los hermanos – ¡Hola, hombres! ¿Me extrañaron? – los sorprendió segundos después cuando logró alcanzarlos. No permitió que le respondieran – Bueno, no se emocionen, porque esto es otra vez una despedida – aceleró el paso y añadió –. ¡Bip, bip!

Se preguntó si Jinx lo estaría viendo en ese momento y estaría orgullosa de él.

Seguramente sí.

Llegó al desierto del Sahara en África y luego volvió al continente asiático.

– _¡Wow!_ – escuchó al comentarista decir cuando Kid Flash visualizó a Pantha – _¡Parece que Kid Flash ya está cerca del punto de control en la Gran Muralla China!_

–¡Hey, Pantha! ¿Cómo va todo? – la saludó.

– _Pero Más y menos no están tan rezagados, así que esto podría estar más reñido de lo que pensamos._

Pantha en cuanto apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y agitarle la mano a Kid Flash.

– _¡Oh, oh! No debiste haber hablado tan rápido, George. Parece que los gemelos se atrasaron un poco al salir de África._

 _–_ _¡Es cierto, Marv! ¡Y Kid Flash ya está llegando al punto de control en la Antártida!_

Observó a Raven meditando entre la nieve, en medio de los pingüinos.

«Un show. Debo ofrecer un show para los televidentes. Seguro no están conformes con el arresto de Cheshire».

–Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos – repetía Raven con su monótona voz.

Kid Flash se detuvo bruscamente, derrapando en la nieve y accidentalmente tumbando a algunos pingüinos.

–¡Hey! ¿No tienes frío? – le preguntó a la titán, saltando en su lugar para no enfriarse él.

–¿No estás a mitad de una carrera? – lo interrogó a modo de respuesta.

–¿Qué? ¿No puede un chico detenerse a charlar con una linda señorita por un segundo?

Raven soltó un bufido.

–Raven al centro de comando – Raven hablaba a través de su comunicador T –. Kid Flash acaba de, um… Bueno… Él está aquí parado en el centro del punto de control y…

En ese preciso instante pasaron Más y Menos a toda velocidad, salpicando nieve a su paso. Toda la nieve cayó en la cara de Kid Flash y eso no fue gracioso. Ese no era el show que había pretendido ofrecer.

–¡Esperen ustedes dos! – les gritó al par de hermanos mientras los alcanzaba.

Sin embargo, en su trayecto al pasar por Irán no pudo evitar llegar a comprar una bolsa de pistaches. Le llevó sólo un par de segundos cambiar sus dólares por la moneda válida ahí y pronto alcanzó a Más y Menos.

–¿Pistaches? – les ofreció para hacerlos enfadar – Los conseguí en el genial mercado al aire libre en Shahrazad. Ofrecen un montón de energía – los gemelos se cruzaron de brazos y lo ignoraron dándole la espalda –. De acuerdo, ustedes se los pierden – los rebasó mientras decía –. ¡No me culpen cuando se queden sin gas! – cuando los dejó atrás, exclamó – ¡Bip, bip!

Para deleite suyo, los escuchó mascullar con enojo al unísono:

–¿¡Tiene que seguir haciendo eso!?

Corrió de vuelta a América y atravesó el Cañón del Sumidero, después, en Europa se detuvo a comprar un _croissant_.

– _¡Oh, oh! Parece que los gemelos se están quedando sin combustible._

– _Sí Marv, y mientras recuperan el aliento en el punto de control de los Andes, Kid Flash va rumbo al norte a través del Atlántico._

Kid Flash se detuvo en las playas de España y luego de Australia para firmar algunos autógrafos más. También detuvo varios robos y asaltos, y permitió que un abuelito le contara una historia de amor. De verdad esperaba que Jinx estuviera viéndolo desde su casa, para que al finalizar la carrera pudieran juntos platicar sobre sus mejores momentos.

En Londres vio que Argent tenía problemas enfrentando a Punk Rocket. Rocket acababa de destruir un muro con un acorde de su guitarra y Argent, con una mano gigante de energía roja detenía los escombros mientras la gente civil se ponía a salvo. Kid Flash se situó junto a ella, cruzó los brazos y le sonrió de la manera que sabía que volvía loca a cualquier chica.

–¡Hey, Silver! ¿Necesitas una mano? – Argent volteó a verlo – Es decir, otra mano.

–¡Kid Flash! – se sorprendió la titán – ¿Pero no se supone que estás en una carrera justo ahora?

Kid Flash corrió y se puso frente a frente con Punk Rocket.

–¿Por qué todo mundo sigue preguntándome eso? – preguntó con cierto enfado. Arrancó la guitarra eléctrica de las manos de Rocekt y comenzó a manipular las cuerdas.

–¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? – se enfadó el hombre.

Kid Flash logró deformar la guitarra entera convirtiéndola en algo así como una expresión de arte abstracto, de esos que tanto le gustaban a Jinx.

–¿Has escuchado hablar del multitareas?

–¡Mi guitarra!

Kid Flash esperó a que se lo llevara la policía y más gente se reunió a pedirle autógrafos.

–Entonces – dijo dirigiéndose a Argent –, ¿no vas a invitarme a tomar té y galletitas?

–¿No vas a perder la carrera si sigues…?

Una ráfaga de viento les agitó el cabello y los gemelos lo dejaron atrás. Kid Flash corrió tras ellos.

–¡Nos vemos después! Tengo que alcanzarlos.

Kid Flash se situó en primer lugar otra vez al cruzar el Mar Árabe. En Islandia saludó a Hot–Spot y atravesó las Cataratas del Niágara posicionándose en la recta final.

– _¡No tardará mucho! ¡Nuestro ganador debería estar aquí en un_ – el comentarista limpió su garganta – _flash!_

– _¡Ja–ja! Muy cierto, Marv. Pero recuerda, todo esto fue por diversión y una buena causa._

Al pasar junto a la Estatua de la Libertad, Kid Flash aminoró el paso para darles unas últimas palabras a Más y Menos.

–Bueno, yo les daría una "A" por esforzarse, muchachos. ¡Los veo en la meta! – volvió a ganar velocidad y antes de perderlos de vista gritó – ¡Bip, bip!

Kid Flash entró a Jump City y escuchó vítores y aplausos a su alrededor.

– _Okay, esto es… Sí… Sí, alguien está llegando al estadio… Sí…_

– _¡Es Kid Flash!_

En el estadio, todo mundo se volvió loco y sacaron sus pancartas de Kid Flash. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad emocionó al superhéroe fue ver a Jinx acercándose a él. ¡Era como un sueño hecho realidad! Dijo que no iría, pero fue. ¡Estaba ahí para apoyarlo! ¡Para coronarlo campeón!

– _Esperen, fans. Alguien está… Alguien está corriendo dentro de la pista._

Kid Flash estaba a unos escasos metros de ganar, cuando vio que Jinx no se detuvo y en cambio se posicionó entre la línea de la meta y él. Y, oh rayos, ¿qué era eso? No, las manos en la cadera no. Todo menos eso. No ahora, no. Esta vez, no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué las manos en la cadera.

Frenó justo a tiempo para no chocar y quedó frente a ella, todavía sin cruzar la meta. Oía al público rugir a su alrededor y luego quedarse callado, en un expectante silencio. Pero después empezó toda la gente a gritarle que cruzara la meta.

–¿Jinx? – preguntó, casi con temor.

¿Ahora por qué estaba enojada? Iba a ganar la carrera especialmente por ella. Le dedicaría su victoria.

–Oh, ¿todavía recuerdas mi nombre? – estaba seguro de que nadie sino él podía escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo – Pensé que quizá lo habías olvidado con todas las otras chicas con quienes estuviste coqueteando.

–¿Coquetear? – Kid Flash no entendía nada.

–Te vi. Todos te vimos en la televisión – le recriminó con rabia – Coqueteando con Raven, luego con Argent, y todos esos autógrafos…

Un grito de sorpresa cruzó todo el estadio y luego una ráfaga de polvo.

–¡Bip, bip! – exclamaron Más y Menos mientras lo dejaban atrás.

Kid Flash abrió los ojos como platos.

 _–_ _¡Esto es increíble, gente! ¡Hablando de reveses! ¡Más y Menos han cruzado la meta primero!_

– _¡MÁS Y MENOS HAN GANADO LA CARRERA!_

El público soltó ovaciones y aclamaron a los ganadores. Todo mundo gritaba de felicidad y entusiasmo. Speedy y Aqualad elevaron a los gemelos sobre sus hombros y los hicieron saltar en medio de porras y celebraciones. Kid Flash no podía creerlo. Estaba pasmado. Había perdido. No podía ser verdad, él nunca perdía.

–Pero yo soy el chico más veloz con vida – reclamó a nadie en particular.

Después, las cosas sucedieron muy rápido pero él anduvo muy lento. Los gemelos le estrecharon las manos y lo felicitaron, en tono burlón, por su desempeño en la carrera. Toda la atención del mundo se fue a los ganadores del día. Incluso los titanes estaban festejando a los gemelos. Tan sólo un canal de televisión poco importante se fijó en el velocista y le preguntaron que qué se sentía perder. Kid Flash tuvo que mentir diciendo que lo hizo a propósito.

–Todo fue parte del show.

Jinx no quería ni verlo en pintura, así que no lo consoló por haber perdido la carrera y se perdió de vista. Kid Flash, de alguna manera, llegó a su casa luego de caminar –no correr– horas y horas, y tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que se sentía un poquito cansado. Sus padres lo recibieron como si él hubiera sido el ganador.

–¡Ya llegó mi velocista favorito! – saltó su madre y lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso que Wally no correspondió.

–Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo – su papá le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un reconfortante apretón.

–No estoy de humor – se liberó del abrazo de Mary y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Sus perros Wolfy y Chewbacca lo recibieron con entusiasmo pero Wally en cuanto a penas les hizo caso.

–Para nosotros siempre serás un ganador, Wally – le recordó su mamá.

–Gracias, mamá – dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara.

–¿Nos acompañas a cenar? – preguntó Rudolph, su padre.

–No tengo hambre.

–¿¡Que no tienes qué!? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo sus padres.

Wally cerró la puerta de su habitación, alimentó a su pez Gandalf, se quedó sólo en boxers y se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama. Intentó llamarle a Jinx, pero no le contestó. Vio unos minutos las noticias pero tan sólo se mencionó brevemente la cantidad de dinero juntado en la carrera y luego prosiguieron rápidamente a alabar la velocidad y persistencia de los hermanos Más y Menos. Incluso su tía Iris estaba fascinada con la carrera y no dejaba de comentarles a los televidentes acerca del grandioso desempeño de los gemelos. ¡Era su tía! ¡Debía alabarlo a él también!

Apagó la tele y se enrolló en sus cobertores. Ese día se estaba convirtiendo en el peor de todos.

Justo cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, su celular comenzó a sonar. Se irguió de un brinco y pensó emocionado que Jinx quería verlo y solucionar las cosas. Quizá, hasta podría invitarla a cenar. Sin embargo, cuando tomó el teléfono, vio que no era Jinx quien lo llamaba, sino un número privado que no permitía ser identificado. Wally pensó que quizá se trataría de Jinx hablando de un teléfono público, así que contestó de buen humor.

–¿Hola?

– _Hola, Kid Flash._

Wally se quedó mudo. No era Jinx desde un teléfono distinto. Era la voz de un hombre quien lo saludaba. Y peor aún, un hombre a quien no conocía pero que sabía que Wally West era Kid Flash.

–¿Quién habla? – preguntó con cautela.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risita.

– _¿No me reconoces? Creía que éramos amigos._

Wally se estrujó el cerebro pero no pudo identificar la voz y no recordó a algún amigo que pudiera llamarlo en aquél momento. Los Titanes por lo general se hablaban por el comunicador T.

–Lo siento, no. ¿Quién eres? – insistió.

– _¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? Me decepcionas, Kid Flash. Pero te diré algo, porque yo sí soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte._

–¿Ayudarme en qué? – Wally no entendía nada.

– _Estás en graves problemas, Kid Flash._

–¿De qué estás hablando?

– _Revisa la pantalla de tu teléfono celular._

Wally se alejó el celular de la cara y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto nuevo. Provenía del mismo número no identificado, así que lo abrió. El contenido era tan sólo un _link_ de alguna página en internet.

–¿Qué es esto?

El misterioso hombre se rio con ganas.

–¿Es esto alguna especie de broma?

– _No, Kid Flash. Da click en el hipervínculo. Es una noticia._

Wally sintió que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Era una broma, definitivamente, y de mal gusto.

–Ya sé de qué trata la noticia. Buenas noches.

De su derrota. ¿De qué más?

Colgó la llamada pero inmediatamente recibió otro mensaje. Luchando contra sí mismo, no pudo resistir mucho y lo leyó.

 _No es lo que crees, ábrelo_

Wally resopló, pero le ganó la curiosidad y se dirigió a la página de internet que el hipervínculo indicaba. En efecto, era una página de noticias de algún periódico europeo, pero la nota que saltaba a primera vista fue lo que dejó a Wally estupefacto.

 ** _¿KID FLASH, DE AMIGO A ENEMIGO?_**

 ** _Se reportan cientos de millones de dólares perdidos alrededor del mundo._**

 _Todos los países que visitaron los velocistas reportan un aumento en índice de robos y asaltos bancarios. Los testigos afirman haber visto un borrón "amarillo escarlata" justo antes de notar sus pérdidas. Las autoridades están en busca del reconocido Kid Flash por ser el sospechoso número 1 y se ofrece una cuantiosa suma a quien lo entregue a la justicia. Ver nota completa en página 5ª._

Wally West pudo sentir algo frío recorrerle la espina vertebral. Nadie nunca lo había acusado de ser un criminal. Él no lo era, no había robado todos esos millones de los que se hablaba en la nota. De inmediato, le llegó otro mensaje del mismo número desconocido.

 _Tendrás que explicarnos esto, Kid Flash_


	5. Capítulo IV: La Bruja Traidora

**.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **La Bruja Traidora**

–¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

Jinx nunca había estado en un juicio oral, pero estaba segura de que no era lo ordinario ver alguno con tantos súper héroes reunidos. Gran parte de ellos habían sido llamados al estrado para declarar a favor de Kid Flash. El turno de Jinx, en cambio, aun no llegaba y no había podido todavía hablar frente al jurado.

–Inocente – respondió con seguridad y su voz hizo eco en el gran salón.

Desde la carrera, Kid Flash no era el mismo. Sonreía poco y bromeaba aún menos. Trataba de disimular su cambio de actitud pero le servía de poco. Jinx lo notaba y sabía que en parte, era culpa suya. ¡Pero no pudo evitarlo! Ver la carrera le hizo hervir la sangre de furia. Kid Flash sabía que ella lo vería y aun así tuvo el descaro de coquetear con todas las chicas del mundo. Literalmente, del mundo. ¡Y actuaba como si no hubiera hecho nada mal! ¿De verdad no lo veía?

Apretó los puños y se reprochó a sí misma por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas en aquél momento. Wally estaba en graves aprietos y ella debía estar ahí para apoyarlo, no para distraerse en simplezas como los celos. De cualquier manera, ya lo habían arreglado todo, y como siempre, Wally había prometido no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

–Tomaremos un receso y el juicio será reanudado el próximo 16 de diciembre – el juez usó su mazo para decretar que por aquél día, había terminado el oficio.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie y salieron por las puertas dobles de madera.

Días atrás, Wally había dicho que sospechaba de cierto personaje desconocido que le había llamado la noche del día de la carrera. Creía que él había sido el culpable y quería que rastrearan el origen de la llamada. Robin le ayudó, pero era como si todo se lo hubiera imaginado Wally. En su celular no había ningún mensaje o registro de llamada recibida. Incluso, enviaron a analizar el aparato a un experto en esas cosas, pero parecía que tal llamada y los mensajes jamás habían existido.

Jinx esperó a que todos los grandes hombres se separaran de Kid Flash para acercarse.

Kid Flash le sonrió al verla pero Jinx supo que esa sonrisa no era auténtica. No era la verdadera sonrisa de Wally. La sonrisa coqueta, la sonrisa burlona, la sonrisa de felicidad, la sonrisa traviesa, la sonrisa ladina… No era ninguna de esas. Era la nueva sonrisa que se había plantado en su cara y parecía querer quedarse ahí: la sonrisa falsa.

–Gracias por venir – le dijo rascándose la nuca –. Es decir, por acompañarme. Significa mucho para mí.

Jinx le acarició el brazo.

–Yo te creo.

Kid Flash la cargó con ambos brazos y se la llevó corriendo del tribunal de Japón. Jinx apretó los ojos durante todo el trayecto y sólo los abrió cuando estuvieron de vuelta en Keystone City. Kid Flash la bajó con cuidado y luego hundió su cara entre el cabello de Jinx.

–Eso significa todavía más para mí.

En Tokio brillaba el sol con todo su apogeo. En Keystone City era casi media noche. Cambiar tan drásticamente de horario era prácticamente como viajar en el tiempo, y eso mareaba aun más a Jinx. Aparte, Kid Flash era cada vez más veloz y parecía olvidar que el cuerpo de Jinx no toleraba muy bien las grandes velocidades.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kid Flash luego de algunos segundos.

Jinx asintió con la cabeza.

–Sólo estoy cansada.

En el último día tan sólo había conseguido dormir tres horas. Estaba muriendo lentamente y poco le faltó para quedarse dormida durante el juicio.

Kid Flash la levantó con cuidado y tuvo la delicadeza de correr más lentamente hasta su departamento.

–Me quedaré aquí esta noche – Wally ya se había quitado su traje de súper héroe y ahora buscaba comida en el refrigerador de Jinx –, ¿está bien?

–Seguro.

Jinx no tenía energía para ponerse su pijama así que se dirigió directamente a su cama. Sabía que Wally no quería llegar a su casa porque tendría que contestar preguntas que sus padres le harían con respecto a todo lo que había estado pasando. En cuanto terminó de comer, Wally se acostó junto a ella e hizo tintinear el contenido del colchón.

–Me alegra ver que ya tienes hambre de nuevo – susurró Jinx, más dormida que despierta.

–Yo siempre tengo hambre – Wally sonrió mientras se terminaba el emparedado que había preparado.

–No es cierto – lo contradijo Jinx –. No comes igual cuando algo te pone triste – la sonrisa de Wally se esfumó y volteó a ver a Jinx significativamente –. Lo siento. Sé que te he hecho pasar por muchas cosas estos últimos días. No debí hab…

–No – la calló Wally –. Ya solucionamos esto.

Lo habían hablado mucho y ambos se habían pedido disculpas hasta el cansancio, pero Jinx aún se sentía mal por haber hecho que perdiera la carrera y sabía que Wally también tenía un recuerdo amargo de aquél evento. También, sabía que Wally se sentía mal por haber hecho que Jinx se pusiera celosa y Jinx aún no olvidaba todo lo que Wally coqueteó aquél día.

Era horrible saber que perdonar y olvidar no iban siempre de la mano.

Aparte, Jinx había arruinado eso que quería Wally sobre mantener su relación en secreto porque probablemente medio mundo estaría suponiendo que algo más que un buen compañerismo había entre ellos dos.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos y Jinx pensó que Wally ya se había quedado dormido, pero entonces el chico se acomodó bajo la colcha y dijo en tono pensativo.

–Tengo un nuevo enemigo.

Jinx giró sobre su cuerpo para poder ver de frente a Wally quien volteaba hacia el techo de la recámara. El interior de la cama volvió a tintinear con el movimiento.

–Sabemos muchas cosas sobre él – intentó animarlo Jinx –. Corre rápido. Es astuto. Le gusta molestarte y evidentemente tiene un problema personal contigo porque quiere desacreditarte. Piensa Wally. Probablemente es alguien que te conoce mejor de lo que imaginas. Si no, ¿cómo consiguió tu número de celular?

Habían tenido aquella misma conversación todos los días con la esperanza de poder obtener un nuevo sospechoso. Pero a Wally no se le ocurría alguno y a Jinx todavía menos.

–Quiere ser como yo – razonó Wally –. Pero en versión malvada – se llevó las manos a la cabeza –. Es imposible, ¡todo mundo quiere ser como yo! ¿Cómo sabré quién de todos ellos adquirió súper velocidad?

Jinx no tenía una respuesta para eso y Wally tampoco, entonces volvieron a permanecer en silencio. Todavía quedaba resolver aquello de la explosión en el Museo de Flash, porque Wally se negaba a aceptar que Hunter Zolomon – un chico paralítico – hubiera sido capaz de provocarla subiéndose a la caminadora. Era ridículo, según él. Jinx sabía que lo que Wally quería era limpiar el nombre de Hunter, pues no quería que lo recordaran como el chico que murió accidentalmente en un acto vandálico. Wally creía que alguien más había usado la caminadora y ocasionado aquellas tres pérdidas, y que seguramente ese alguien era el mismo que había cometido los robos y asaltos bancarios alrededor del mundo y el mismo que le había marcado a su teléfono celular.

Wally se apoyó sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo para ver de frente a Jinx y arqueó una ceja cuando notó el ruido que la cama hacía.

–¿Por qué tu colchón tintinea?

–En lo que consigo mi propia caja fuerte, no se me ocurrió otro lugar para guardar mis ahorros.

Wally soltó una risita, y por más pequeña que fue, Jinx se alegró de ver que por fin era sincera.

–¿Todos tus ahorros? – preguntó de buen humor.

–No, no todos. También los guardo entre mis calcetines, dentro del televisor, debajo del bote de basura y entre la arena del señor Vaquito.

–Chica lista – Wally le alborotó el cabello rosado y luego dejó su mano sobre la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y Jinx pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

–Wally, apaga tu celular, no quiero que suene la alarma mañana.

Wally lo apagó en tan sólo algunas centésimas de segundo y luego atrajo a Jinx hacia su pecho y la abrazó de manera protectora. Jinx aspiró con gusto la varonil fragancia de Wally y le rodeó el cuerpo con una pierna sintiéndose cómoda. A veces, pensaba que sus cuerpos se moldeaban a la perfección el uno para el otro, casi como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos. En momentos así, olvidaba todo lo que le rodeaba y se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

Deseaba que esos momentos de felicidad duraran toda la eternidad.

Los siguientes días, intentaron hacer actividades que pudieran distraerlos del juicio que se celebraría el próximo 16 de diciembre y que marcaría un cambio en la vida de Wally. El velocista parecía algo obsesionado con atrapar villanos y criminales, y asegurarse de que las cámaras lo captaran. Era como si quisiera demostrarle al mundo que él era una buena persona. Incluso, veía crímenes donde no existían y buscaba atrapar al culpable aunque no hubiera alguno. Si Jinx tocaba el tema, Wally negaba que algo hubiera cambiado en su método como súper héroe.

Una noche, atraparon a un vulgar ladrón que se había atrevido a robarle el bolso a una ancianita en Keystone City, la cuna que vio crecer al chico más veloz con vida. Jinx sabía que había que ser muy tonto o estar muy desesperado como para ser delincuente en aquella ciudad.

–¿Para qué era el dinero? – le preguntó Jinx al hombre – ¿La escuela de tus hijos, alimentar a tu familia, saldar una deuda quizá?

El hombre estaba amarrado con su propia chaqueta y parecía algo asustado del aspecto de Jinx.

–Una–na fiesta c–con mis ami–migos.

Jinx resopló con enfado. Ya no los hacían igual que antes. Los delincuentes, es decir.

Kid Flash volvió. Había ido a llevar a la ancianita a su casa y devolverle sus pertenencias. Regresó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Detener el mal era de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer. Poco a poco volvía a ser el de antes.

–Hey, yo te conozco – dijo el hombre, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor a Kid Flash.

–Claro que me conoces – Kid Flash sonrió con satisfacción y se admiró la mano derecha –. Soy el chico más…

–¡Viejo, bienvenido seas! – Kid Flash compuso una expresión de sorpresa – El lado oscuro te llama – el tipo empezó a reírse de su propia broma mala y eso provocó a Wally. Lo estrelló contra una pared a pesar de que ya estaba amarrado y lo inmovilizó tomándolo por ambos brazos –. Es como el crack, una vez que lo pruebas jamás puedes dejarlo – Jinx se puso de pie y cubrió los metros que la separaban de ellos –. Pero qué tonto, hermano. ¿Creíste que nadie se daría cuenta de que eras tú? Robar todos esos millones… en plena carrera… ah… ¡ah!... ¡Estás lastimándome! ¡AH!

–¡Kid Flash!

Kid Flash lo soltó de inmediato. El ladrón cayó al suelo con estrépito y Jinx notó la quemadura en el antebrazo del sujeto, ahí donde Kid Flash lo había agarrado.

Lo llevaron rápidamente a la comisaría y sólo cuando estuvieron solos volvieron a hablar.

–Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó – Kid Flash lucía agitado.

–Estaba provocándote y caíste – Jinx puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo detuvo –. Eres inocente, Wally. Nada de lo que otros digan hará cambiar las cosas.

–Lo sé – Kid Flash pasó una mano por su cara y desvió la mirada hacia la calle –. Es sólo que no me acostumbro a lidiar con esto. Normalmente eres tú quien… – entonces se calló y volteó a ver a Jinx –. Es decir…

–Lo sé – fue su turno de decir –. Suelo ser yo la que lidia con las dudas sobre su lealtad. Ya no me importa. Sé quién soy y sé lo que quiero. Tú me ayudaste con eso, ¿recuerdas? Olvida lo que otros tengan que decirte. La verdad saldrá a la luz y…

–¿Y qué si no? ¿Qué si no encuentran pruebas suficientes para declararme inocente?

–¿De verdad crees…?

–¡Ese loco quiere verme tras las rejas! ¡Quiere deshacerse de mí y hacer algo terrible! – Kid Flash comenzó a andar en círculos y a peinarse el cabello con los dedos. Jinx nunca lo había visto tan inquieto. Generalmente era ella la que se enojaba y perdía la paciencia, no él. No sabía qué hacer – Lo siento, Jinx. Lo siento – la tomó de los hombros y la acarició –. Por supuesto que todo esto es ridículo.

Jinx tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le acarició la mejilla.

–No es ridículo. El mundo se dará cuenta del error que están cometiendo y pronto todo esto quedará en el olvido. Encontraremos al culpable y yo personalmente le daré una patada en el trasero – Kid Flash dejó escapar una risita y tomó una de las manos de Jinx –. Te lo prometo.

Kid Flash asintió y la llevó a su departamento.

–¿Por qué no te quedas hoy también a dormir aquí? – sugirió Jinx mientras avanzaban por el pasillo de su piso – Podríamos preparar panecillos de chocolate y…

Entonces, visualizó la puerta de su casa, maltratada con pintura amarilla neón. Al acercarse distinguió la palabra "BRUJA" escrita sobre el fondo blanco de la puerta. Al otro lado, Señora Trapeador arañaba la puerta y profería rugidos lastimeros.

Kid Flash vibró sus moléculas rápidamente a través del muro y logró entrar antes que Jinx. La chica sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta a toda prisa, no sin antes notar que la chapa no había sido forzada ni dañada.

Dentro, parecía que un tornado había atacado su hogar. Las luces estaban encendidas y todos los muebles estaban o destruidos o patas para arriba. El refrigerador estaba en el suelo y toda la comida se había salido. Señora Trapeador estaba en dos patas, saludando a Jinx. Por lo menos, ella parecía estar intacta.

Kid Flash volvió con su gato gordo en las manos.

–Señor Vaquito está bien – Jinx abrazó a su peludo amigo –. Pero todo tu departamento está hecho un desorden. Alguien entró a robarte, Jinx.

Jinx no podía creerlo. En todas las paredes de la sala y la cocina estaban escritas con la misma pintura amarillo neón palabras como "ZORRA", "TRAIDORA" y otras de contenido más altisonante. Los vidrios de las mesas estaban hechos añicos y también los espejos, pero las ventanas estaban intactas. Sólo hasta entonces, Jinx reparó en las palabras de Kid Flash.

–¿Robarme?

Kid Flash no parecía muy cómodo dándole las noticias.

–Tus ahorros.

Jinx sintió un gran peso caer dentro de su estómago.

–¿Todo?

–Dentro de tu colchón, entre los calcetines, bajo el bote de basura, entre la arena del Señor Vaquito y dentro de la televisión. Examiné todo. No hay dinero ahí. ¿Guardabas dinero en otra parte?

Jinx negó con la cabeza.

Todo.

Le habían robado todo el dinero que había conseguido ahorrar desde que comenzó a trabajar con los Allen. No tenía más dinero, ni siquiera en el banco. No tenía nada sino eso y se lo habían llevado. Un año entero de arduo trabajo había desaparecido en un instante. En un _flash_.

–Debemos hallar a los culpables, quizá no estén muy lejos – sentenció el velocista –. ¿Quién más sabía dónde guardabas tu dinero?

Jinx volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–Nadie – admitió con los ojos empañados en lágrimas –. Sólo tú, Wally.


	6. Capítulo V: Álter Ego

_Gracias por seguir leyendo :)_  
 _Me gustaría actualizar cada semana como antes pero ya no puedo :c de cualquier forma, no se preocupen, no dejaré la historia inconclusa_

 _Espero disfruten del nuevo cap_

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Álter Ego**

Kid Flash se sentía más preocupado por Jinx que por él mismo. Sabía que su propia reputación y su libertad estaban en juego, pero en aquellos últimos días no le había prestado demasiada atención a eso. En cambio, el asalto al departamento de Jinx había sido una amenaza directa a su seguridad e integridad. Era como si alguien quisiera decirle: "Sé quién eres Kid Flash, te conozco y conozco a aquellos a quienes más quieres, y pronto te haré arrepentirte de algo". Kid Flash estaba seguro que quien fuera que hubiera hecho eso era el mismo que robó bancos alrededor del mundo. Era alguien que odiaba a Kid Flash, conocía su identidad secreta y quería destruirlo de manera indirecta, amenazando a sus seres queridos.

«Aunque quizás algún día intente enfrentarme directamente y ya veremos entonces quién destruye a quién» pensó mientras corría alrededor de la ciudad haciendo sus rondas normales de patrullaje.

Llevaba toda la semana buscando alguna manera de encontrar al culpable pero nada se le venía a la mente. En momentos así, era como si no existiera. Y eso apestaba porque era justo lo que su enemigo quería que la gente creyera, que no existía y que el único culpable de lo que pasaba era Kid Flash.

A Jinx no le había sentado nada bien perder todo su dinero y ver los mensajes pintarrajeados en las paredes de su hogar. Pero la hechicera era fuerte y orgullosa; no permitió por ningún motivo que Kid Flash la invitara a su casa a vivir un tiempo y mucho menos aceptó préstamos de su novio porque insistía que no quería recibir "limosna" de nadie. Tampoco dejó que Kid Flash la viera llorar, bien fuera de coraje o tristeza. Él nunca vio ni una sola lágrima salir. En cambio, lo que Jinx hizo fue conseguir otro empleo para poder juntar rápidamente algo para solventar sus gastos mensuales. Así que ahora, Jinx, bajo su nombre real de Jela Nyan, trabajaba algunas mañanas arreglando el jardín de los Allen y otros vecinos de la zona, por las tardes en una cafetería de la ciudad y en las noches en un supermercado abierto las 24 horas del día. Kid Flash quería ayudarla porque no quería que la hechicera desgastara toda su energía en trabajos tontos, pero ella no se dejaba, prefería hacer las cosas por ella misma, como había estado acostumbrada a hacer por tantos años. Si Kid Flash no la conociera tan bien, temería que Jinx volviera temporalmente al mundo del crimen para recuperar en poco tiempo lo que le hacía falta. Pero tenía plena confianza en ella, la había visto cambiar poco a poco y sabía que Jinx no volvería a caer en ese estilo de vida.

El incidente de aquella noche tampoco le sentó muy bien a su relación. Kid Flash era el único, aparte de Jinx, que sabía dónde había guardado todos sus ahorros. Así que era el único sospechoso. Y aunque Jinx le había dicho que confiaba en su palabra y sabía que él nada había tenido que ver con el robo, algo en su forma de ser con él había cambiado. Quizá todo fuera producto de la imaginación de Kid Flash o quizá no, pero podía ver el atisbo de duda en la mirada de Jinx cada vez que trataban el tema, y notaba que había aumentado la distancia entre los dos, como si de repente un muro de vidrio se hubiera interpuesto y aunque les daba la falsa sensación de cercanía, de alguna manera los mantenía separados. Esa percepción que tenía Kid Flash sobre su relación, hacía que se sintiera todo el tiempo de mal humor porque pensaba que Jinx ya no confiaba en él y eso le hacía sentir muy enojado. Entonces, se portaba cortante con Jinx y eso hacía que ella se distanciara aún más, y así se creaba un terrible círculo vicioso que no hacía más que empeorar la situación amorosa de ellos dos.

Por otro lado, su tía Iris, notando el enorme cambio de humor en Wally le recomendó ir a desahogarse con una psicóloga. Para Wally, las terapias le parecían algo aburridas pero servían para contarle casi abiertamente a alguien todo lo que sucedía en su vida y lo que opinaba al respecto. Obviamente no podía revelarle que él era Kid Flash, pero encontraba la manera de acomodar las situaciones de una manera que tuvieran sentido. La psicóloga no era de mucho ayuda, salvo que sabía escuchar con atención y de vez en cuando le aconsejaba algo poco útil como escribir cartas y guardarlas hasta estar seguro de entregarlas. Asombrosamente, Wally le hizo caso y se encontró a sí mismo escribiendo cientos de cartas, todas a Jinx, los titanes y su tío Flash, descargando su ira porque sabía que de alguna forma se encontraba solo contra la nueva amenaza que se formaba a sus espaldas. No estaba seguro de entregar ninguna, así que lo que hacía era irlas guardando dentro de su buró. En el plazo de una semana acumuló tantas cartas cargadas de coraje y sentimientos encontrados que pensó que pronto necesitaría adquirir una mesita nocturna más grande o un nuevo lugar donde guardar todas aquellas misivas no entregadas.

Kid Flash sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo alrededor de la ciudad en busca de algo que no sabía qué era y que no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrarlo. La nieve le caía y le mojaba su traje pero no le importaba demasiado.

Su comunicador T comenzó a sonar y al abrirlo vio la cara de Jinx al otro lado. Se veía cansada, ojerosa y probablemente con algunos kilos menos. Su cabello estaba alborotado y mal recogido en una coleta alta.

–¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir? – dijo Wally a modo de saludo.

–Suficiente – era su manera de decirle "no es de tu incumbencia" –. Sólo quería decirte que acabo de salir de trabajar.

Kid Flash comprobó la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana; Jinx acababa de salir del supermercado. La hechicera no dormía porque no podía debido al trabajo y Wally porque no quería debido a sus preocupaciones. Prefería andar deambulando por ahí toda la noche hasta quedar exhausto.

–¿Quieres que pase por ti?

–No – cortó rápidamente –. Ya estoy en casa – Jinx movió el comunicador para que se viera la sala de su departamento recién pintado –. Iré a dormir y tú también deberías hacerlo ya.

–¿Cómo sabes que no estaba dormido y me despertó tu llamada?

Jinx roló los ojos y los puso en blanco.

–Puedo ver la nieve detrás de ti y sé que estás corriendo. Aparte, tu cara es un asco y sé que no has estado durmiendo muy bien.

Era posible que tuviera razón. Wally no se había observado al espejo muy a conciencia en los últimos días así que no podía refutar lo que le decía Jinx.

–Tu cara también es un asco – replicó a modo de defensa. Jinx sonrió de lado, desvió la mirada, apretó los labios y luego soltó una risita. Kid Flash también rio un poco –. Supongo que con esta nueva cara que tengo ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que otras chicas lindas te roben a tu novio.

–Supongo que no – ¡Jinx sonreía de nuevo! De la forma sutil y malvada que tenía de hacerlo, como en los viejos tiempos. Un brote de esperanza surgió del interior de Wally. Estaban bromeando, probablemente las cosas pronto volverían a ser como antes –. Y además, ¿de qué otras chicas lindas hablas? – Jinx se hizo la ofendida – Creí que yo era la única.

–Eres la única, preciosa.

¿Eran esas las mejillas de Jinx sonrojarse? Kid Flash sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Creo que ya no te creo.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? – Kid Flash se hizo el ofendido –. Eres, la única, en mi corazón y el mundo.

Jinx sonrió y roló los ojos otra vez.

–¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para que te creyera?

–Todo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea – replicó rápidamente.

–¿Como qué?

Wally se tomó un par de segundos para pensar algo descabellado y gracioso que la hiciera reír. Pondría el mundo de cabeza si con eso conseguía hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

–Haría que un cohete despegara y en su trayecto dejara una estela de humo que dijera " _eres la única_ ".

Jinx sonrió ladinamente.

–Estás demente, Kid Flash.

–Tú también lo estás – bromeó el chico –. Después de todo, estás saliendo con un demente.

Jinx dejó escapar una risita ahogada.

–Estaré volteando al cielo, entonces.

–Así me gusta.

–Mañana no trabajaré con los Allen. Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos…

–Vernos. ¡Sí! – la cortó Kid Flash.

–Bien.

–Bueno.

–Ajá.

–Entonces…

–Sí.

–Ok.

Kid Flash se rascó la nuca y Jinx bajó la mirada. Era raro. Su relación, es decir. Llevaban juntos poco más de un año y todavía existían esos momentos en los que no sabían muy bien qué decir por vergüenza a sonar ridículo. Era como si apenas estuvieran invitándose a salir en su primera cita y los dos estuvieran demasiado abochornados como para decir frases coherentes. Y su primera cita no fue precisamente como una primera cita normal. Es decir, Wally había tenido que ir disfrazado de pollo, sí, y había bailado en una mesa, pero no recordaba que Jinx lo hubiera puesto tan nervioso como en aquel preciso momento del presente.

–Hasta mañana, entonces – se despidió Jinx.

–Hasta mañana.

–¿Kid Flash? – lo detuvo Jinx antes de que colgaran.

«Soy Wally» quiso decirle pero no tenía sentido. En aquél momento traía puesto su traje de látex y estaban hablando a través del comunicador T, así que era obvio el motivo por el cuál Jinx no lo llamaba por su nombre.

–¿Sí?

–Te amo – Jinx volvió a sonrojarse pero también pareció enojarse porque seguramente pensaba que se veía muy tonta. Kid Flash sólo podía pensar en lo linda que se veía –. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Wally no recordaba haberse comido un gato, pero probablemente lo hizo porque sintió su estómago ronronear.

–Claro que lo sé. Me sorprendería que no lo hicieras.

–Por supuesto. Buenas no…

–¡Hey! – la interrumpió de nuevo – No te vayas aún.

–¿Qué sucede? – se sorprendió Jinx.

–También te amo – dijo Wally.

Jinx sonrió, lo insultó de manera linda y finalmente desapareció del comunicador. Al cortar la llamada, Kid Flash se sentía en un 200% de mejor humor. Corrió más rápido y sintió que el tiempo avanzaba más lento. La nieve dejaba de caerle y parecía que él era quien caía sobre los copos de hielo. Sus problemas desaparecieron. El próximo juicio, su nuevo enemigo, todo. No quedó nada. Sólo él y sus piernas moviéndose casi a la velocidad de la luz. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo. Era él quien azotaba al viento y viajando alrededor del mundo podía decirle al Sol en qué momento salir y en cuál ocultarse. Ni siquiera en la carrera había mostrado la verdadera velocidad que podía alcanzar porque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de conocerla.

Corrió tanto que a los pocos segundos olvidó cuántas veces había visto el crepúsculo y el amanecer. Y dejó de sentir el cambio radical de clima, del abrasador calor del desierto del Sahara al abrumador frío del Polo Norte. Nada más existía sino él, la velocidad de su cuerpo y la promesa de ver a Jinx al día siguiente. Sabía que mientras más rápido se moviera él, más lento avanzaba el tiempo y más larga se hacía la espera del día de mañana, así que comenzó a disminuir su velocidad.

Ocurrió lo que nunca antes con su traje: comenzó a incendiarse. Kid Flash reaccionó rápido y se aventó al agua de las Cataratas del Niágara. Sentía la adrenalina recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo, así que no le importó realmente sentir el agua helada clavársele en la piel como mil cuchillos filosos. Salió y siguió corriendo, algo más despacio, con la esperanza de secarse y evitar coger un resfriado. Llegó finalmente a Central City y notó que el agua de su traje se había congelado. Despegó todo el hielo y notó los agujeros que había dejado el fuego.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Jamás había alcanzado esa velocidad antes y estaba seguro de que aún no daba su máximo. Quizá, si se lo proponía, en otra ocasión alcanzaría la velocidad de la luz… Sí, estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Si lo hacía, sería él, y no Barry, el hombre más veloz con vida…

Siguió corriendo con el pecho erguido, más satisfecho de sí mismo que nunca antes. Por primera vez durante las últimas semanas, se sentía sinceramente feliz. Ya comenzaba a planear lo que haría con Jinx al día siguiente. Quería llevarla a correr con él para que fuera testigo de su nuevo descubrimiento.

–¿No es un poquito tarde, Kid Flash? – susurró una voz masculina a su oído. Kid Flash frenó en seco y sus pies hicieron volar nieve en todas direcciones. Volteó a todos lados y no encontró al autor de aquél comentario – ¿O debería decir muy temprano? – Kid Flash volteó hacia arriba y sobre el balcón del segundo piso de algún edificio vio a un chico vestido como Kid Flash pero con un traje escarlata amarillo y no amarillo escarlata.

Como rayos, por su mente atravesaron un millón de ideas. Ese tipo podía correr tan rápido como para considerarse un velocista. Él era seguramente el autor de los últimos acontecimientos.

–¿Me dirás quién eres? – gritó Kid Flash – Vamos, no seas tímido, no muerdo – añadió para hacerlo enojar.

Surtió efecto. El desconocido frunció el entrecejo y saltó desde el balcón para aterrizar a un escaso metro frente a Kid Flash.

–Ya te he dicho que soy tu amigo.

–Usualmente reconozco a mis amigos – Kid Flash lo examinó con detenimiento.

La persona frente a él no debía tener más de 18 años, justo como Wally. Y al igual que él, medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta, tenía complexión atlética pero delgada aunque su cuerpo aun no embarnecía como el de un hombre maduro, justo como Wally. Su cabello era de un castaño tan oscuro que probablemente bajo el sol podría parecer algún tipo de rojizo. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué lo habían confundido con él. Físicamente eran muy similares si uno los veía corriendo y tenía pocos momentos para fijarse en detalles. Incluso su traje de látex era rojo con algunos detalles amarillos, inversos al diseño del traje de Wally.

Kid Flash sintió el inminente deseo de molerlo a golpes, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad de saber quién era.

–Rompes mi corazón, Kid Flash – exclamó el desconocido dramáticamente.

–Tú eres quien se hizo pasar por mí el día de la carrera y robó en todos los países alrededor del mundo.

–No, no fui yo – se defendió y sonrió de manera burlona.

–Por tu culpa Hunter Zolomon está muerto.

–No lo creo.

–También entraste al departamento de Jinx y robaste todo lo que tenía – Kid Flash recordó el enojo que sintió al ver las palabras pintadas en amarillo neón que ofendían a su novia –. La llamaste… traidora – siseó mientras apretaba los puños de coraje. No era capaz de decir en voz alta todo lo que había en la pared. También le había escrito "BRUJA", "PUTA"; "BASTARDA" e incluso algunas amenazas de muerte. Kid Flash no se lo perdonaría.

–¿Eso hice? – fingió inocencia – ¿Te consta? Si mal no recuerdo, también estaba escrito que era una perra y una zorra…

Kid Flash lo estrelló contra la pared y alzó un puño.

–Pedirás disculpas y quizá te tenga un poco de misericordia.

Su interlocutor rio como si fuera un maniaco.

–Sólo quería que supieras la verdad sobre ella…

Kid Flash golpeó su cara con tanta fuerza que sintió los huesecillos de su nariz fracturarse y se manchó el guante de la sangre sucia de aquél extraño. Él sólo rio como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas.

–Eres el primer amigo que me trata de esta forma.

Kid Flash ya no estaba para bromas.

–No soy tu amigo – masculló –. Me dirás quién eres o…

–¿O qué? – esta vez fue el turno del extraño vestido como él de arrojar a Kid Flash al suelo y patearle en la cara.

Kid Flash no esperaba el movimiento así que reaccionó tarde y sintió la bota sobre su ojo, dejándolo ciego momentáneamente. El extraño muchacho aprovechó el dolor de Wally y su incapacidad de defenderse para pisarle el rostro y aplastarlo contra la nieve y el duro suelo de la calle.

–Te creía más inteligente – le dio otra patada, esta vez en el abdomen –. Y más considerado con tus amigos – esta vez, le piso en la entrepierna. Kid Flash gritó de dolor –. Pero no eres más astuto que un animal – Kid Flash sentía la ira amotinarse en su interior, pero el dolor le impedía reaccionar adecuadamente y defenderse –. Kid Perro deberían llamarte.

Fue el colmo. Kid Flash detuvo con su mano una patada que iba directamente a su ya magullada cara y tiró de ella rápidamente haciendo que su enemigo perdiera el control y cayera de sentón al suelo. Entonces, aprovechó ese momento de vacilación y lo inmovilizó sentándose sobre su tórax y aplastándolo en la calle. Después, dejó caer una lluvia de puñetazos sobre el rostro del muchacho.

–Si yo soy un perro, entonces tú no eres más que una insignificante pulga – pensó que sería bueno de una vez por todas levantarle la máscara y conocer su identidad. Sin embargo, en cuanto su mano tocó el borde de esta, el molesto villano recuperó sus fuerzas y arrojó a Kid Flash por el aire, haciendo que el titán cayera varios metros al otro lado de la calle, barriendo y dejando libre de nieve el camino a su paso.

Mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a rondarle la idea de correr a la velocidad de la luz hasta derrotarlo, observó que a su alrededor algo raro ocurría. El mundo se había quedado en silencio. La nieve había dejado de caer y se había quedado inmóvil en el aire. Las gotas de sangre que se habían desprendido de su cuerpo, tardaban en llegar al suelo, como si la gravedad hubiera dejado de existir. Pero él y la pulga de amarillo y rojo seguían moviéndose con normalidad.

–¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías detenido el tiempo? – la pulga rio y avanzó con tranquilidad hacia Kid Flash – Estamos encerrados en un instante de un segundo. Sólo tú y yo, Kid Flash.

Kid Flash corrió hacia su nuevo enemigo y justo cuando iba a reventarle los dientes con un puño, desapareció.

La nieve volvió a caer y el sonido de la madrugada retornó. La luz del semáforo cambió de color. En el momento en el que pensó que había huido, sintió una patada detrás de las rodillas que lo hizo caer sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Entonces tuvo de frente al villano, quien lo agarró salvajemente del cabello y lo hizo levantar la mirada para verlo directamente. Kid Flash no se dejó humillar de nuevo y le devolvió el golpe en los genitales. Era poco honroso esa maniobra pero fue la única forma en que consiguió librarse de la mano que le apresaba el cabello. Se puso de pie y le volteó la cara con un golpe.

–¿Quién eres? – repitió y justo iba a darle otro puñetazo cuando el guante amarillo de la pulga le detuvo la mano y quedaron los dos inmovilizados por la fuerza del otro, mirándose de frente, distinguiendo en el otro el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

–Soy tú, Kid Flash – la fuerza de su puño aumentó pero también la de los dedos que lo detenían de asestar el golpe –. Puedes llamarme tu _álter ego_ , porque nadie te creerá que existo – Kid Flash utilizó su brazo zurdo para propinarle el impacto que con la diestra no podía pero también fue suspendido en el acto –. O puedes conocerme como Zoom porque los dos sabemos que no eres un verdadero superhéroe si no tienes un archienemigo.

Antes de que Kid Flash usara sus piernas para derribarlo, pulga desapareció y en esta ocasión no se tomó la molestia de volver.


	7. Capítulo VI: Locura

¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo, y a los que se toman su tiempo para dejar su review: ¡mil gracias más! :D

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Locura**

–Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? – Jinx se sacó la paleta de caramelo de la boca – Podríamos dar un paseo con Señora Trapeador, Wolfy y Chewy.

–No.

Wally tenía el rostro limpio pero aún se le notaban las mismas ojeras que Jinx le vio en la madrugada durante su breve llamada. Otra vez, parecía tener un humor de mil demonios y no podía entender por qué. Eso era muy raro. Generalmente la malhumorada era ella, había que admitirlo. Pero la noche anterior se habían dicho mutuamente que se amaban y los dos habían terminado su conversación con una sonrisa, ¿qué habría pasado desde entonces? Jinx tenía que averiguarlo, pero antes debía hacerle mejorar su estado de ánimo.

–¿Quieres que deambulemos por el centro de la ciudad? Ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría ver el árbol navideño gigante que acaban de poner.

–No.

Jinx torció la boca. Se le estaban agotando las ideas. Wally tomaba tragos de su chocolate con malvaviscos pero parecía no estarlo disfrutando del todo.

–¿Tarde de películas? Podría pedirle a Linda que me cubra el…

–No.

–¿Salimos a correr? Creo que te vendría bien estirar las piernas y...

–Quiero que pelees conmigo – sentenció con gran seriedad. Jinx abrió los ojos como boba y por un momento no supo qué responderle. Wally estaba sentado y Jinx de pie, así que tuvo que alzar la barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos.

–Desde que nos conocemos peleamos todo el tiempo – Jinx se sentía mal de admitirlo, pero era la verdad –. Es todo lo que sabemos hacer.

–No, no es cierto. Te enojas y discutes, pero no peleamos. Nunca hemos peleado, no desde que te convencí de dejar al H.I.V.E. FIVE.

De acuerdo. Wally tenía un punto y era cierto. No peleaban desde entonces, por lo menos, no físicamente.

Sin embargo, Jinx no sabía muy bien de dónde surgía la loca idea de Wally. Hacía unos minutos se le había escapado decir que iba a terapia con una psicóloga pero se había negado a darle más detalles. Jinx comenzaba a pensar que la psicóloga lo estaba volviendo loco en vez de ayudarle a resolver sus conflictos internos.

–Peleábamos mucho en aquellos tiempos – recordó Jinx. Cuando se conocieron, Jinx estuvo a punto de entregarlo a Madame Rouge. Y luego, en el periodo entre ese momento fatal y el abandono de su antiguo equipo, Jinx había luchado en numerosos encuentros con Kid Flash. Cada uno era siempre menor que el anterior, y el deseo de estrangularlo había ido desapareciendo paulatinamente, sustituido por el deseo de besarlo –. Y no quiero volver a hacerlo. Somos aliados. Estamos en el mismo bando ahora. Eres mi no…

–Debes hacerlo. Tenemos que pelear y tienes que derrotarme.

–¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

–¡Tienes que practicar!

–Hay miles de delincuentes con los qué practicar, gracias.

Wally lucía desesperado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El muchacho se talló los ojos y soltó un resoplido.

–Ayer, luego de colgarte, conocí a Zoom.

–¿Zoom? – Jinx intentó recordar sus clases de historia en la Academia H.I.V.E. pero maldijo su memoria porque no se acordó de algo verdaderamente útil – ¿Quién es Zoom?

–Así se hace llamar. El tipo que se hace pasar por mí.

Jinx soltó un grito ahogado.

–¿Lo conociste? ¿Por qué esperaste todo este tiempo para contármelo? – le reclamó.

Wally se encogió de hombros.

–No lo admitió pero sé que él es el culpable de todo, y no pude atraparlo. Pero es rápido y se parece a mí.

–¿A qué te refieres con que se parece a ti?

–Su traje, su apariencia física y algo en sus superpoderes. Calculo que puede alcanzar velocidades de hasta ochocientos mil metros por segundo, pero no estoy seguro. Podría ser más.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? Lo de la velocidad…

–¡Es como yo! De alguna manera detuvo el tiempo… No sé cómo. Pero es veloz, podía detener mis golpes. Quiere hacerse pasar por mí, incluso dijo que era mi _álter ego_. Es una copia malvada de mí mismo.

Jinx trató de entender las palabras de Wally pero quedó confundida; resopló y salió vapor de su boca. Se dio cuenta de que Wally la había transportado hasta un lugar árido donde nevaba y toda vegetación estaba muerta. Estaba ahora, lejos de su cálido hogar.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–¡Pelear! – Wally corría describiendo círculos alrededor de Jinx. Ella ni siquiera podía distinguir su cuerpo, sólo veía haces de colores rodeándola – ¡Si puedes derrotarme a mí podrás derrotarlo a él!

–¡Ya te dije que no quiero pelear contigo! – le desesperaba hablarle y no poder verlo a la cara – ¡En la Torre T tienen salas de simulación! – el torbellino que creaba Wally al correr alrededor de ella la estaba despeinando – ¡Podríamos usar alguna! – Wally no dejaba de correr.

–Yo sé cómo se comporta, será más realista.

–¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? Acabas de conocerlo. Hasta hace unas horas no tenías ni idea de cómo era – reclamó cruzándose de brazos. En aquél frío sentía que se le congelaban los dedos aunque traía puestos sus guantes negros.

–Ya te lo dije, se parece a mí.

–¡Suficiente! – Jinx se desesperó – ¡No pienso lastimarte!

–Tendrás que hacerlo. Derrótame y usa un campo de fuerza nivel cuatro – Wally le aventó un collarín y un control remoto pero Jinx se negó a recogerlos del suelo.

–¡No quiero!

¿Por qué no lo entendía? Sus poderes no eran para jugar a héroes y villanos. Eran mala suerte. Si lo atacaba de verdad podía terminar gravemente herido o incluso muerto. Bastaba con que un rayo se desviara a su corazón y lo detuviera para siempre. Y aunque llevaba años de experiencia controlando su magia, siempre existía el riesgo de que algo malo pasara. En ocasiones habían jugado a atraparse y Jinx había usado sus poderes pero a pequeña escala. Lo que ahora quería Wally era que de verdad intentara hacerle daño, como si fuera su enemigo. No podía arriesgarse a hacerle daño. Lo amaba demasiado.

–Entonces tendré que obligarte – Wally aceleró y comenzó a formar un remolino de aire aún con mayor fuerza que agitó la ropa y el cabello de Jinx. Luego, sintió un tirón de su coleta que le molestó un poco.

–¡Hey! – Wally entonces le dio un pellizco en la mejilla que la dejó adolorida – ¡Déjame en paz!

–¡Pelea!

–¡No lo haré! – sintió un golpe sobre su hueco poplíteo y cayó sobre una rodilla.

–¡Hazlo! – ordenó Wally.

–¡Estás volviéndote loco! – otra vez sintió que la jaló del cabello. Intentó darle un manotazo pero ni siquiera podía verlo.

–¡Quiero que sepas defenderte de mí!

–¡Es de él Wally, no de ti! ¡Tú no eres él!

–¡Si puedes conmigo puedes con él!

Jinx apretó los dientes y los escuchó rechinar, pero pudo controlarse.

–No lo haré – Wally le jaló ambas mejillas de la manera en que hacen los adultos con los niños cachetones. De nuevo, Jinx no pudo darle el manotazo.

–Aunque prometí no hacerlo, sigo coqueteando con chicas – Jinx entendió lo que Wally quería hacer al provocarla con sus declaraciones inoportunas –. Algunas de ellas son bonitas, muy bonitas – Wally no se detenía y como un mosquito zumbaba alrededor de Jinx –. Mucho más bonitas que tú – el velocista le dio un golpecito en la frente.

–¡Detente! – exclamó la hechicera golpeando el suelo con un pie y apretando los puños.

–Me olvido de ti cuando estoy con ellas – Wally le picó en la cintura. Jinx no pudo evitar lanzarle un pequeño rayito que cayó sobre una roca en el suelo. Al instante se arrepintió porque estaba cayendo en la trampa de Wally –. Mi fantasía sexual incluye sólo a la Mujer Maravilla – cada músculo del cuerpo de Jinx se tensó con furia. Sabía que lo que decía Wally eran mentiras para hacerla enojar pero no podía controlarse. Después de todo, sabía que Wally siempre había fantaseado con la Princesa Diana –. Cyborg y yo nos burlamos de tu peinado porque parecen cuernos – Jinx pensó que era muy probable que se estuviera poniendo roja del coraje –. Y concordamos en que estás demasiado flaca como para que alguien más se fije en ti. Eres más plana que una tabla.

Jinx no resistió más. Sintió que sus ojos se tornaron de un color rosa brillante y lanzó una onda expansiva de mala suerte a los trescientos sesenta grados. No hubo forma de que Wally la esquivara así que cayó rodando en el suelo pero se puso rápidamente de pie en un acrobático salto. Jinx quiso lanzarle una bola de magia pero Wally le desvió el brazo con un golpe.

–Muy lenta – se burló. Jinx usó su otra mano para lanzarle rayos pero Wally la apartó de nuevo –. Ya recordé por qué comencé a apodarte Slowpoke – entonces Jinx intentó darle una patada pero Wally la tomó de la bota y le torció la pierna, haciendo que Jinx tuviera que girar su cuerpo y perder el equilibrio pero antes de caer de bruces al suelo giró de nuevo lanzando una patada voladora que en cuanto apenas Wally pudo esquivar haciéndose para atrás –. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

Jinx cayó de espaldas y con trabajo giró sobre el suelo justo en el momento exacto en el que Wally taladraba su puño en el suelo donde instantes antes había estado la cabeza de Jinx. Dejó un pequeño cráter en la dura tierra. La chica abrió la boca de sorpresa y sintió su cabello despeinado caer sobre su cara.

«Va enserio» pensó «De verdad quiere que peleemos. Estuvo a punto de hacerme daño».

–He besado a una chica en cada país – continuó Wally con su perorata –. Las latinas besan mejor que tú – Jinx rugió y le lanzó una bola de magia que Wally esquivó saltando alto –. Odio que tu cabello sea rosa – Jinx corrió hacia él y evitó una patada haciendo una voltereta lateral. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, Wally volvió a arremeter contra ella y entonces todo se volvió un mundo de golpes, patadas, saltos y caídas. Jinx llevaba las de perder en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque Wally le daba cincuenta toques (aunque podía, no la golpeaba) por cada dos que detenía Jinx. Así que saltando hacia atrás se alejó como pudo –. Me encanta la fragancia de Linda a vainilla, y la de Raven a moras – Jinx lanzó una lluvia de rayos cargados de mala suerte, con la esperanza de que alguno cayera en su lindo rostro bañado de pecas pero él las evitó todas –. Me avergüenza admitir que salgo con una ex villana. ¿Te imaginas el tipo de reputación que me ganaría? – Jinx apuntó al suelo y abrió una grieta que logró tumbar a Wally. Entonces le lanzó una bola rosada y lo escuchó quejarse de dolor, pero no lo suficiente porque pronto volvió al combate –. Me humillaste en la carrera y te fuiste sin decirme a dónde – Jinx lanzaba rayo tras rayo y Wally corría en zigzag para evitar ser alcanzado aunque de vez en cuando alguna chispita residual lo lastimaba –. Una hermosa chica rubia se acercó para consolarme y esa noche me acosté con ella – Jinx se detuvo súbitamente y una idea le atravesó la mente. Entonces supo exactamente cómo lo derrotaría –. Tenía el cuerpo de una diosa y lo hicimos toda la noche.

–¡Eres todo un caballero! – exclamó Jinx dolida. Se dejó caer al suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y escondió la cara entre ellas. Agitó su cuerpo rítmicamente y logró quebrar su voz – Yo siempre te quise y te respeté.

Se hizo el silencio en el campo de batalla. Tan sólo se escuchaba el viento soplar y sólo sentía los copos de nieve humedecerle el cabello. Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando notó que no le costaba nada de trabajo humedecer sus ojos con lágrimas.

–¿Jinx? – la hechicera no respondió – ¿Jinxy? – dejó escapar un gemido lo suficientemente alto como para que Wally lo escuchara. Oyó sus pasos acercándose a ella – Todo lo que dije es mentira, Jinxy – la tomó suavemente por los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie para abrazarla pero Jinx se zafó con un movimiento brusco y no permitió que le viera la cara –. Lo dije para provocarte. Sólo quiero que estés lista para Zoom porque no quiero que te haga daño – le puso una mano en el hombro y Jinx lo agitó para quitárselo de encima –. Yo jamás te engañaría. Lo siento mucho. De verdad. No pretendía lastimarte tanto.

–No – Jinx giró con lentitud y disfrutó enormemente la cara de culpabilidad de Wally al ver las lágrimas correr por el rostro de ella. Wally se las secó con su guante de lana. Jinx lo tomó del cuello con delicadeza –. ¡Soy yo quien lo siente! – entonces descargó una ráfaga de mala suerte en su cuello que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y lo dejó milésimas de segundo paralizado. Jinx pudo ver sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su expresión de pánico antes de patear su pierna y escucharla crujir bajo su bota de plataformas. Supo que la había quebrado. Wally gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Jinx se posicionó sobre su tórax para inmovilizarlo y rápidamente le puso un collarín de metal – Ahí tienes tu campo de fuerza nivel cuatro.

–¡Tregua!

–No – Jinx tomó el control remoto del campo de fuerza y se lo enseñó a Wally –. Como en los viejos tiempos, querido.

–¡Piedad!

Jinx lo tomó de su suéter tejido y lo hizo levantarse unos centímetros. El movimiento debió haberle dolido mucho pues su grito desgarró el ambiente hasta entonces silencioso y unos pájaros a la distancia volaron despavoridos. Jinx volteó hacia atrás y se sintió un poquito culpable al notar la pierna del velocista en una extraña contorsión y darse cuenta de que la fractura había sido abierta pues todo estaba lleno de sangre y se podía ver su hueso. Entendía por qué le dolía tanto.

–Admite que yo gané.

–¡Ganaste!

–No volveremos a jugar a pelear.

–¡No fue un juego!

Jinx lo zarandeó y seguramente una oleada de dolor atravesó al pobre Wally.

–¡Dilo!

–¡No fue un juego! – insistió tercamente – ¡No quiero que te lastime! ¡Debes estar lista y vencerlo como me venciste a mí!

–¡No pelearemos de nuevo!

–¡Lo haremos! ¡Mañana y pasado mañana! – Wally se quejó de dolor y contrajo toda su cara en una mueca de verdadero sufrimiento – Mañana seré más veloz y más molesto. ¡Y tendrás que derrotarme en menos tiempo!

–¡No lo haré!

–¡Debes hacerlo! – Wally se removió bajo el cuerpo de Jinx y la chica casi se sintió mal por estarlo atormentando tanto –. Sabes que curo rápido. Si dejas mis huesos así, calcificarán mal y tendré la pierna torcida de por vida.

–Nada que otra fractura no pueda solucionar, Wally – Jinx se inclinó sobre él, le quitó el pelo de la frente, le limpió el sudor de la cara y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

El muy idiota se sintió con ánimos de bromear.

–¿Es así como se siente el sadomasoquismo? – su risa le trajo otro acceso de dolor.

–Odio verte sufriendo – Jinx se reclinó más, le mordió el labio inferior y luego lo beso con más pasión. Al final de algunos segundos alejó su rostro –. No pelearemos de nuevo y punto.

Le ayudó a reacomodar su pierna y llamaron a la Torre T para pedir que los rescataran, ya que Wally no estaba en condiciones de correr.

No quedó ningún resentimiento entre ellos dos.

Por la noche, había curado completamente e incluso corrió a su casa para conseguir más chocolate caliente y pan dulce, pero Jinx insistió en que debía tener el yeso por lo menos doce horas más.

Estaban en el departamento de Jinx viendo su serie favorita en la televisión. Wally estaba sentado en el sillón y Jinx estaba hecha bolita bajo su reconfortante abrazo. Habían parado ya de discutir sobre si tendrían de nuevo o no su sesión de pelea y mientras tanto, buscaban algo que los distrajera del mundo externo cuando sonaron sus comunicadores T. Ambos abrieron el suyo respectivamente y vieron la cara de Robin.

–Será mejor que vean las noticias. Ya – dijo el líder de los titanes al otro lado del comunicador.

Jinx tomó el control remoto del televisor y cambió de canal con gran velocidad.

– _Aviso de última hora: misiles alrededor del mundo han sido lanzados sin consentimiento de las autoridades gubernamentales_ – Jinx se enderezó sobre su asiento – _. Expertos intentan calcular el sitio de impacto de cada uno para poder evitar pérdidas humanas. Se dice que esto podría terminar con más de la mitad de la población mundial_ – los chicos se lanzaron una mirada mutua de horror. Wally se puso de pie, listo para poner manos y piernas a la obra _–. Reportan que todos han trazado misteriosos mensajes en el cielo. Les rogamos mantengan la calma y atiendan las indicaciones de las respectivas autoridades al mando._

Jinx sintió que se le paralizó el corazón y se le congelaron los intestinos cuando transmitieron la imagen del mensaje en el cielo que todos los misiles habían dejado en todo el mundo. Se sintió enferma y rogó que aquella broma cruel fuera sólo una terrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar ya.

 _ERES LA ÚNICA_


	8. Capítulo VII: Misión Suicida

Perdón por la tardanza s: Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Misión Suicida**

Maldita sea.

Wally volteó a ver a Jinx y vio reflejada en ella una expresión de horror y duda.

–No fui yo – sintió la obligación de aclarárselo porque sabía que en su mente había dos posibles autores de aquella estupidez y quería que entendiera que aunque todo apuntara a él, era inocente –. Todo ha sido culpa de Zoom, estoy seguro – Jinx asintió con la cabeza. Wally no estaba seguro de cómo Zoom había logrado escuchar la conversación que Wally tuvo la noche anterior con Jinx, y tampoco sabía cómo había conseguido activar todos esos misiles pero ya después habría tiempo para investigarlo. Por el momento debían salvar al mundo –. Iré a la Torre T.

–Todavía estás lastimado – le recordó Jinx, apuntando su pierna recién fracturada y atendida.

–Puedo correr sin problemas – le aseguró Wally –. Tú mantente en contacto con Robin.

Wally salió corriendo y en más segundos de los que esperaba, llegó a Jump City, ya con su traje de Kid Flash puesto. En la sala de comando de la Torre T estaban los cinco titanes analizando un mapa mundial.

–¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó, sorprendiendo a todos con su llegada. Tan sólo Robin permaneció inmutable.

–Se han contabilizado 352 misiles que impactarán distintos puntos en todos los continentes – le explicó el líder –. Tendremos que hacer que estallen en el aire antes de que toquen tierra y dañen a la población. Necesitaremos tanta ayuda como sea posible. Trabajaremos en conjunto con la Liga de la Justicia y los ejércitos de todos los países.

–Entendido.

Se encendió la pantalla gigante que tenían en la sala y apareció el rostro serio y moreno de Bumblebee.

–Los Titanes del Este estamos preparados, Robin.

Entonces la pantalla se dividió en dos y vieron el rostro cetrino de Jericho y un mudo asentimiento. Luego, se dividió en tres y ahora también veían a Kole. Sucesivamente, tuvieron a todos los titanes en la pantalla, como si fuera una gran reunión familiar. Incluso Jinx estaba ahí. Robin los organizó a todos en pequeños equipos y comenzó a darles instrucciones. Según él, tenían menos de sesenta minutos para llevar a cabo la misión. Había misiles que se esperaba que impactaran en aun menos tiempo, por lo que debían darse prisa.

A Jinx le fue asignado un misil que colisionaría en un poblado de New Hampshire. Ella junto con Cyborg, subirían en una nave y lo destruirían en el cielo. A cada titán se le asignaron misiones similares en el lugar que más cerca les quedara.

–¡Titanes, al ataque! – ordenó Robin y todos pusieron manos a la obra.

La misión de Kid Flash era desalojar las ciudades donde sería imposible detener el ataque, así que tenía que esperar a que algún titán, soldado o miembro de la Liga de la Justicia fracasara en su misión para acudir al rescate. No le gustaba mucho la idea, prefería estar en el cielo destruyendo misiles pero sabía que su colaboración era más que necesaria. De cualquier forma, mientras le asignaban algún lugar que salvar, siguió la nave de Cyborg y llegó al punto de encuentro con Jinx, sintiendo un ligero dolor ahí donde se habían roto su tibia y peroné.

–Esto es una locura – le dijo a la hechicera –. Es como una misión suicida.

Jinx intentó tranquilizarlo.

–Es peligroso pero si calculamos bien las distancias y somos rápidos no tiene por qué haber heridos – estaban en un aeropuerto militar. Jinx traía puesto un pesado traje negro y Kid Flash le ayudó a colocarse un casco de aviador –. Hay muchas vidas en juego, Wally.

–Incluyendo la tuya.

Estaba sonando como su madre pero temía por la vida de Jinx. Maldijo internamente el momento en el que la convenció de unirse a los titanes. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ella podría estar en aquel momento resguardándose de las bombas en lugar de arriesgar su vida en un intento suicida para salvar a un millón de personas que no conocía. Incluso él estaría a salvo en la tierra.

–Estaré bien – Jinx se acercó a él –. Lo prometo – la hechicera sonrió de lado y rodeó el torso de Kid Flash con sus brazos apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Kid Flash la abrazó y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza, intentando creer en la promesa de Jinx.

Llegó Cyborg en una avioneta de combate y se detuvo sobre la pista de aterrizaje. Jinx se separó rápidamente de Kid Flash, se puso de puntillas, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y corrió hasta la nave. Kid Flash fue tras ellos. La chica saltó sobre el ala y se sentó detrás de Cyborg bajándose los lentes de su casco.

–Nuestro misil impactará en trece minutos, debemos darnos prisa – anunció Cyborg moviendo una palanca del avión y haciendo que las turbinas reavivaran su marcha.

–Manténganse a salvo – pidió Kid Flash.

Los dos asintieron con una sonrisa.

–Lo haremos – contestaron al unísono –. Tú también – añadió Jinx.

–Después de esto celebraremos con pizza – comentó Cyborg –. ¡Booyah!

Los dos lucían tan seguros de lo que hacían que resultaba ridículo sentirse preocupado por ellos. Kid Flash incluso sintió una pizca de celos de Cyborg por tener que compartir la misión con Jinx. Odiaba ese sentimiento. Cyborg era su amigo, detestaba estar celoso de él. No era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación así que supo cómo ignorarla fácilmente pero no podía evitar sentirla. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia para sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente. Tenía una misión que cumplir. El avión avanzó a gran velocidad y pronto se elevó por los aires describiendo casi una trayectoria vertical.

–¡Buena suerte! – les gritó pero fue inútil, no lo escucharon.

Se quedó un minuto parado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, así que optó por correr alrededor del país. Pronto sonó su auricular.

– _Oráculo a Kid Flash_ – lo llamó una voz femenina.

–¡Bárbara! – Kid Flash se alegró de escucharla. Tenía años sin hablar con ella – Me tenías algo abandonado.

– _No hay tiempo para bromas, Wally_ – le recriminó –. _Tenemos una misión para ti. Al noroeste de Ucrania hay un poblado llamado Vyshnivets. Un misil impactará en exactamente cinco minutos treinta y ocho segundos_ – Kid Flash ya se había puesto a correr en dirección a Ucrania –. _Con una población aproximada de tres mil cuatrocientas sesenta y nueve personas._

«Tres mil cuatrocientas sesenta y nueve vidas» pensó el velocista.

–Entendido.

– _Debes evacuarlos lejos de un radio de 50 kilómetros. Y te recuerdo que sólo tienes cinco minutos así que no tomes contratiempos._

–Quédate tranquila y yo nervioso, Barbie.

Mientras cruzaba el Rin, Flash lo alcanzó.

–¿Necesitas una mano? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Hasta dos.

Kid Flash estrelló su puño con el de Flash y sonrió también lleno de satisfacción. Juntos atravesaron Europa corriendo. Trabajar con él, juntos de nuevo en una misión era lo mejor que le podía pasar aquél día. Desgraciadamente su gusto le duró poco.

– _Hay otro misil que impactará en seis minutos en Ourense, un poblado al noroeste de España_ – informó Oráculo –. _Uno de ustedes diríjase allá de inmediato._

–Supongo que ese soy yo – Barry comenzó a correr entonces en sentido contrario –. ¡Un placer trabajar contigo Kid Flash!

–¡El gusto fue mío! – bromeó el velocista y llegó de buen humor a Vyshnivets, dispuesto a ser el héroe del día.

Al llegar, la gente ya estaba vuelta loca y corría con desesperación lejos de sus hogares. Mientras que en Central City estaba bien entrada la noche, ahí el sol se asomaba tímidamente, pero el cielo nevaba con más fiereza y la nieve dificultaba la visión a lo lejos. Aún así, era una suerte que Kid Flash trajera puesto sus lentes de protección porque de otra manera la nieve le cegaría por completo. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para buscar ropa más abrigadora o para aprender palabras en ucraniano así que esperó que la gente no se enojara mucho cuando tuviera que llevarlos fuera de la ciudad. Volteó un segundo al cielo y vio un puntito negro a lo lejos, justo sobre sus cabezas y sabía que era el misil cayendo a toda velocidad.

– _Tienes cuatro minutos y medio, Kid Flash._

Kid Flash puso manos y piernas a la obra y comenzó llevándose a las personas del centro del pueblo. Cargaba de dos en dos o de tres en tres dependiendo del caso, y cuando los alejaba 50 kilómetros de Vyshnivets le daban ganas de darles algunas palabras reconfortantes pero no había tiempo para hablar. Si tan sólo no tuviera la pierna recién fracturada podría alcanzar fácilmente las velocidades de la noche anterior, pero ese accidente sumado al peso de las personas que cargaba le impedían alcanzar una velocidad adecuada. De cualquier forma, calculó que tendría el tiempo suficiente como para evacuar a todos de aquél lugar.

De repente, escuchó un tronido en la distancia y observó asombrado cómo una nube de fuego se creaba en el cielo a kilómetros de distancia de él. Supuso que era el resultado de una misión exitosa haciendo estallar el misil en el aire. Volteó de nuevo a ver el punto negro sobre su cabeza que ahora era más bien un círculo pequeño y se infló de valor. No había salvado aún ni a una décima parte de la población.

Siguió corriendo, llegó al centro de la ciudad. Se echó a dos niños al hombro, uno de cada lado y tomó delicadamente a un bebé entre sus brazos. Los llevó al bosque donde estaba dejándolos y regresó por su madre y su mascota, un rottweiler alemán. Rescató a unos cientos más antes de que Bárbara le recordara que le quedaban tres minutos.

Lo más difícil fue evacuar el hospital porque debía emplear el doble de cuidado y delicadeza y debía llevar a algunos pacientes con todo y equipos electrónicos que los mantenían con vida como ventiladores, máquinas de diálisis y nebulizadores. Pero finalmente lo consiguió en tan sólo veinticinco segundos. Regresó al pueblo y tomó a tres ancianitas, la más vieja y frágil iba entre sus brazos. Entonces vio correr a su doble a un lado de él. Por un momento pensó que era Flash que había rescatado a la gente de España y venía a ayudarle, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era el Dr. Zoom a quien tenía a un lado. Sus brazos estaban ocupados con las viejitas, así que le fue imposible golpear su boca burlona en aquél momento.

–¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – exclamó pero sabía que lo único que podía hacer ahí era una cosa: ocasionar problemas.

–Vine a ayudarte – respondió Zoom con seriedad.

Kid Flash le creyó por un segundo, pero entonces, al dejar a las señoras en el bosque vio que él las tomaba y corría de vuelta a la ciudad.

–¡HEY! – exclamó Kid Flash con furia y corrió tras él.

–Te estoy ayudando a ser más rápido. Tendrás que rescatar a la gente dos veces en la mitad de tiempo que te dieron – se burló el muchacho y dejó sentadas a las viejitas en una banca de un parque –. Ahora, niégame que soy un buen amigo.

Kid Flash hizo rechinar sus dientes pero volvió a cargar a las señoras y se las llevó otra vez lejos de la ciudad. Zoom le llevaba la delantera. Cuando llegó al bosque, Zoom ya iba de regreso con dos jóvenes más. Kid Flash lamentó lastimar a los civiles inocentes pero no le quedó otra alternativa más que lanzarse contra Zoom y tirarlo al piso. Los cuatro rodaron y Kid Flash se aseguró de caer encima de su enemigo y golpearlo infinidad de veces en la cara. Al creer que ya había sido suficiente, reanudó su labor. Devolvió a los jóvenes al bosque y regresó a Vyshnivets por más gente. Si sus cálculos no eran erróneos, ya llevaba a la mitad de la población.

– _Dos minutos, Kid Flash._

El velocista aceleró más e ignoró el dolor que le taladraba su pierna. Después de todo, haber peleado con Jinx quizá no había sido muy buena idea y mucho menos haciéndola enfadar de esa manera.

Se sintió enojado cuando vio que por cada persona que rescataba, Zoom regresaba dos. El velocista entendió que debía deshacerse de él o no tendría oportunidad de salvarlos a todos. Volteó hacia el cielo y vio que el circulito comenzaba a adquirir la forma de un proyectil. Cargó consigo a una mujer y un hombre, y se encontró de frente con Zoom que iba de regreso con tres niños en sus brazos. Kid Flash dejó a las personas en la nieve, a medio camino y fue tras Zoom al que pudo derribar fácilmente y llevó a los niños a un lugar a salvo al mismo tiempo que a los dos adultos que ya cargaba antes. Lo que hizo después fue arrojarse a Zoom y batirse en un duelo con él.

Esta vez, no se detuvo el tiempo. La nieve seguía cayendo y todo fluía con normalidad pero Kid Flash sabía que estaban ofreciendo un espectáculo a toda la gente que seguramente no veía nada más que borrones amarillos y escarlatas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Kid Flash soltó un puño en el abdomen de Zoom y se escuchó como el tipo perdió momentáneamente todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero entonces recibió una mordida en el hombro y supo que ya podía respirar otra vez. Kid Flash intentó amarrarlo a un árbol pero fue imposible porque su oponente se movía demasiado y casi tan rápido como él.

– _Un minuto._

Zoom corrió hacia Vyshnivets y Kid Flash fue tras él. Corrieron por todas las calles del pueblo. Cada vez que Kid Flash intentaba golpearlo, el villano lo esquivaba con facilidad.

–¡Estás siendo muy lento, Kid Flash! – soltó con mofa el villano.

Kid Flash lanzó un golpe bajo en vano.

–¡Tú hiciste esto! – intentó darle con un gancho y nada.

–¡Tú me diste la idea!

Kid Flash recordó su estúpido comentario a Jinx sobre lanzar un cohete.

Subieron corriendo por la fachada de un antiguo edificio. Zoom saltó en el aire para caer en la azotea, pero Kid Flash lo agarró por la espalda y antes de que pudieran llegar al suelo se propinaron varios puñetazos.

– _Cincuenta segundos_.

Zoom sostuvo por la espalda a Kid Flash e intentó aplicarle una llave para inmovilizarlo pero el velocista echó su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza logrando darle un golpe en la frente y así librarse de su agarre. Cayeron los dos rodando sobre el suelo de la azotea del edificio, pero de manera simultánea se pusieron de pie y siguieron batallando. Kid Flash intentó darle un pinchazo con su mano hecha puño pero Zoom corrió alrededor de él.

– _Cuarenta segundos. Kid Flash, ¿estás escuchándome? ¿Por qué no respondes?_

Kid Flash sabía que perdía el tiempo con Zoom. Intentó volver a salvar a la gente pero Zoom llegó corriendo a él por sus espaldas, lo tomó del tronco, lo levantó en el aire, giró y le estrelló la cabeza en una viga, como si fuera un ariete. Kid Flash azotó en el suelo sintiéndose algo aturdido. Zoom le asentó un golpe sobre una mejilla y luego una patada sobre la otra que lo hizo rodar en el suelo de nuevo.

–¿¡Vas a dejar que esta gente muera!? – masculló Zoom. Antes de que Kid Flash reaccionara del todo, Zoom arrancó un tubo oxidado de una cañería – ¿Cómo va tu pierna, eh? – levantó el tubo por encima de su cabeza y con brutal salvajismo lo clavó en la pierna izquierda de Wally, la misma que Jinx le había roto aquella mañana.

Kid Flash lanzó un grito que desgarró el aire.

– _Treinta segundos. Kid Flash, ¿ya sacaste a todos de ahí?_

–¡Necesitas aprender a ser el mejor! – Zoom le dio otro puñetazo en la cara pero entonces Kid Flash se lo devolvió y logró alejarlo algunos metros de él. Agarró todo el coraje del mundo y se sacó el pedazo de cañería no sin poder evitar soltar otro grito de dolor. De su pierna brotó un charco de sangre. Zoom regresó y con una patada frontal hizo que Kid Flash volviera al piso – Kid Flash, estás decepcionándome. ¿Qué diría Flash si te viera perder tan fácilmente ante mí? – Zoom lo puso de pie pero Kid Flash en cuanto apenas pudo sostenerse – ¿O será que lo estás haciendo a propósito? – Zoom pateó sus costillas y Kid Flash tuvo que sostenerse de un pilar para no caer a la calle seis metros abajo – ¡No me gusta jugar con trampas! – volvió a estrellar su cabeza en el pilar e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas, sintiéndose torturado por cada terminación nerviosa de su pierna lastimada.

– _Veinte segundos. Oh, dios mío, Wally di algo. ¿Qué está pasando?_

Wally miró al cielo y distinguió mejor que nunca el proyectil acercándose.

–No he perdido aún, cara de idiota – no supo de dónde le vino aquello pero lo dijo. Claramente se encontraba en una situación desfavorable pero jamás lo admitiría. Estaba perdiendo sangre de la herida de la pierna y sentía que la energía lo abandonaba. Zoom se acercó, lo tomó del traje y lo hizo levantarse.

–Ya perdiste – agarró su barbilla con brusquedad y obligó a Kid Flash a elevar la mirada sólo para volver a ver lo que ya sabía que estaba sobre ellos –. Mil personas morirán el día de hoy por tu culpa y de nadie más.

– _Diez segundos. Kid Flash, ¿dónde estás?_

–Eres un perdedor – Zoom lo soltó y Kid Flash hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no caerse. Entonces el enemigo le rodeó el cuello con una mano y le cortó la respiración –. Como tu amigo, yo quería hacerte un mejor superhéroe, sacar día con día lo mejor de ti para que te convirtieras en el héroe que este mundo merece, pero eres un caso perdido, Kiddy.

– _Nueve._

Zoom volteó a ver el cielo y pareció recapacitar algo. Liberó el cuello de Kid Flash.

–Será mejor que me vaya. Nos veremos en el infierno, Kid Bobo – Zoom desapareció corriendo.

Wally tosió y notó que escupía gotitas rojas. Se limpió el sudor y la sangre de los ojos. Analizó la trayectoria del misil y supo que caería a no más de veinte calles de distancia. Era inútil sacar a más de mil personas en las condiciones en las que estaba actualmente. Su pierna se doblaría por el peso y perdería toda su sangre antes de poder salvar siquiera a cien.

«Son mil vidas. Mil personas que morirán hoy por mi culpa y de nadie más».

Supo entonces que debía idear otro plan y no rendirse. Volvió a ver al misil que ya estaba a pocos cientos de metros de la tierra y una buena idea le atravesó la mente.

«Una idea suicida, pero podría funcionar» pensó.

– _Ocho._

Agarró un trozó de madera, se lo llevó a la boca y lo mordió con fuerza. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer le dolería mil demonios. Cubrió corriendo la distancia que lo separaba del sitio de impacto del misil. Su pierna lo mataba y aunque apretaba su mandíbula con toda su fuerza, era incapaz de ignorar el dolor. Se situó justo bajo la punta del misil y analizó el campo que lo rodeaba. Había gente que huía despavorida. Había una reja, una fuente, un campo de nieve y un palacio pequeño de tres pisos.

– _Siete._

Deseaba con todo su ser que Bárbara cerrara la boca.

Notó los llantos desesperados de una mujer que se había resignado a morir y ni siquiera hacía el intento de huir. Kid Flash se armó de valor. Escaló la fachada del edificio, por una vez ignorando satisfactoriamente a su maldita pierna. Llegó al techo del mismo y corrió hasta la parte trasera. Se inclinó en el suelo, colocando las yemas de los dedos de su mano en el piso, como si estuviera a punto de empezar una carrera.

Recordó la última carrera en la que estuvo y le dio risa el pensar lo distinta que era la situación ahora.

– _Seis._

Kid Flash tan sólo esperaba que el misil estuviera a su altura para correr.

«En sus marcas».

– _Cinco._

El misil hacía un sonido espantoso que cortaba el aliento.

«Listos».

– _Cuatro_.

Ahora, el proyectil estaba tan sólo a tres metros más arriba que la altura de Wally.

«¡Fuera!».

Kid Flash aceleró. Un pie tras otro. Cruzó toda la extensión de la azotea y cuando el misil caía justo frente a él, saltó del techo. Impulsado por la velocidad de su carrera, voló el espacio que había entre el borde de la barandilla y el misil, y con un golpe sordo estrelló su cuerpo contra el dispositivo gigante, desviándolo tan sólo ligeramente. Se aferró a él con ambos brazos rodeando su estructura de metal.

«No quiero morir abrazándolo» pensó.

Pero se dio cuenta de que era posible que así fuera. El misil bajaba a toda velocidad y estaban a escasos metros de la calle. En cuanto tocara suelo, explotaría y destruiría todo lo que estuviera a menos de cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda.

Si fallaba, Kid Flash no volvería a ver a su familia ni a sus amigos. Ni a Jinx.

– _Tres._

Kid Flash intentó patearlo para desviarlo aún más pero en el aire no podía hacer mucho. Tendría que esperar a usar la calle como base para impulsarse.

Un extraño pensamiento le asaltó en ese momento. Si moría ese día, la gente no lo recordaría como un héroe, sino como un villano acusado de más de doscientos robos, que aparte, había fracasado en su única misión de aquél día, llevándose a la muerte a poco más de mil personas.

«Mil seres humanos con ganas de seguir adelante y disfrutar la vida».

No podía irse a la tumba dando impresiones tan lastimeras.

– _Dos_.

Se aseguró de que sus pies quedaran suspendidos en el aire, por debajo del misil. De esa manera, serían los primeros en tocar tierra.

– _Uno._

Entonces sucedió. Kid Flash apoyó los pies en el duro pavimento de la calle y sintió todo el peso del misil encima de él, como si por unas cuantas centésimas de segundo estuviera cargando todo su peso sobre él. Sus hombros dolieron y escuchó su pierna tronarse y doblegarse ante la tonelada que debía pesar aquella cosa. Cayó sobre una rodilla y pudo ver la punta del misil a un metro escaso del suelo.

– _¡WAAAALL…!_

Todo avanzó tan rápido dentro de su mente y cuerpo que por un instante sintió que todo a su alrededor iba como en cámara lenta. Incluso el grito de Bárbara se escuchaba lento y prolongado. Kid Flash comenzó a correr sobre su lugar, sin soltar el proyectil. Lo sintió moverse y vio como la punta, cada vez más cercana a la superficie de la tierra, cedía lugar y empezaba a inclinarse para tomar otra dirección. Su pierna seguía matándolo lentamente, como si le recriminara por hacer tan mal uso de ella en menos de veinticuatro horas. Quiso arrancársela para dejar de sentir dolor pero si lo hacía perdería el misil y todo sería polvo y cenizas en cuestión de un parpadeo.

– _¡…LLYYY!_

El trozo de madera se quebró bajo la mordida del velocista. Kid Flash siguió corriendo y empujando el misil. El dolor se hacía insoportable pero recordar todas esas vidas en juego le inspiró fuerza y coraje, así que empleó cada nanómetro de su ser en redireccionar aquel proyectil.

Justo cuando el extremo puntiagudo del misil quedó a diez centímetros del suelo, Kid Flash logró moverlo. Entonces, cambió de rumbo. El misil se elevó describiendo una diagonal hacia el cielo. Kid Flash temió soltarlo por si acaso había que guiarlo de nuevo pero pronto entendió que ganaba altura demasiado rápido y que se soltara donde se soltara moriría por el impacto.

– _¿Qué pasó?_ – preguntó Bárbara desde su centro de comando – _Kid Flash, no explotó el misil de tu localización, ¿qué hiciste?_

Kid Flash escupió la madera de su boca y sintió algunas astillas en la lengua y el paladar. Colgaba del mortal artefacto sosteniéndose con ambos brazos pero soltó uno para llevárselo al auricular y contestarle a la pelirroja.

–Lo desvié y ahora cuelgo de él – divisó delante y arriba de él, otro misil que estaba destinado a caer sobre algún país europeo y cerca, había un escuadrón de ataque dispuesto a destruirlo –. Bárbara, creo que va a impactarse sobre otro misil que está en nuestra trayectoria. Tienes que decirles a los que estén cerca que se aparten.

Unos segundos más tarde, vio al avión alejarse a toda velocidad y sólo entonces Kid Flash soltó su agarre. El misil siguió arriba y adelante pero Kid Flash sólo caía de espaldas a la tierra. Había ganado ya buena distancia con la caída en picada cuando efectivamente un misil colisionó con otro y causó la explosión más grande que Kid Flash hubiera visto en su vida. Y vaya que había visto muchas.

Una onda expansiva que precedió a la bola de fuego, golpeó a Wally y lo dejó semiaturdido. Entonces, lo alcanzó una barrera de calor que le hizo sentir que se quemaba. Siguió cayendo, sin suficiente fuerza o conocimiento. Sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitar impactarse y quedar embarrado contra el duro suelo que le esperaba abajo. Vio las nubes de fuego hacerse más grandes y mortíferas, y se preguntó qué sería lo que lo mataría, si la explosión o la caída.

Ninguna de las dos, al parecer.

Un titán vestido como soldado verde y una estrella roja en el centro de su pecho llegó volando a su encuentro y cubrió a Kid Flash con su propio cuerpo. Entonces, el fuego lo alcanzó a él y Kid Flash no sufrió más que quemaduras menores.

Aterrizaron con cuidado en medio de una carretera.

–Hiciste un gran trabajo – lo felicitó el desconocido titán.

–Necesitaré unas vacaciones después de esto.

Kid Flash sintió que su visión se nublaba y perdió el conocimiento.


	9. Capítulo VIII: Cartas, Dinero y Pintura

Ahh, un capítulo largo :)

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Cartas, Dinero y Pintura**

Jinx bajó de un salto de la avioneta y sintiendo el corazón en la boca corrió por la explanada hasta las escaleras. Bajó a toda velocidad escuchando detrás de ella la voz de Cyborg gritándole que fuera más despacio porque estaba herida. Pero no le importó, lo único que quería saber era cómo estaba Kid Flash. Lo que le preocupaba era un rumor que se había expandido a una velocidad de la que hasta el mismísimo Flash habría estado orgulloso. Kole, a través de su comunicador le había comentado que un pueblo en Ucrania a cargo de Kid Flash había sido destruido y que se desconocía el paradero del velocista. Speedy aseguraba que Kid Flash había logrado salvar a miles de personas pero había muerto durante su hazaña. Argent les había dicho que el chico estaba gravemente herido porque la explosión lo alcanzó. Bushidō dijo que Kid Flash estaba moribundo en algún hospital clandestino de Ucrania.

Todo lo que Jinx sabía era que Kid Flash no contestaba su comunicador T.

Jinx irrumpió en la sala de comando de la Torre T destruyendo las puertas dobles de entrada porque no se abrían lo suficientemente rápido. Robin, Starfire, Más, Menos y Aqualad estaban dentro, y dieron un brinquito de sorpresa por el alboroto que hizo la hechicera.

–¡Wally! – exclamó casi sin aliento, corriendo hacia el líder del equipo – ¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Está…!?

Robin la detuvo sosteniéndola con firmeza de los brazos.

–Está vivo y estoy seguro de que se pondrá bien en un par de horas, su metabolismo es rápido – el chico le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Jinx sintió un enorme peso quitársele de los hombros, como si se le fuera con el exhalo que dio en ese momento. Se dejó caer sobre el enorme sofá de la sala y se limpió la cara con una mano, notando restos de sangre fresca al hacerlo.

–Deberías ir a nuestra enfermería, amiga Jinx – le sugirió Starfire.

–Estoy bien – aseguró la hechicera, aunque la frecuencia de su corazón seguía sintiéndose alta y más que nunca era consciente de lo fuerte y rápido que podía llegarle a latir.

–Entonces – Cyborg había llegado a la sala también y había escuchado sobre las buenas nuevas –, ¿lo logramos?

–Todos los misiles fueron destruidos – presumió Aqualad con satisfacción –. Esta victoria pasará a formar parte de la historia. Ya escuché que le llamarán la segunda crisis de los misiles, y esta vez, nosotros somos los protagonistas – añadió con orgullo.

Todos sonrieron cuando llegaron Raven y Chico Bestia sanos y salvos. Starfire voló y los estrujó a los dos en un poderoso abrazo. Al parecer, sus comunicadores se habían descompuesto y nadie estaba seguro de si estaban bien o no. Mientras todos se entretenían recibiendo a más titanes y recabando detalles de sus respectivas misiones, Jinx observó a Robin alejarse un poco del círculo y acercarse a los ventanales de la Torre T. Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió.

–¿Están todos bien? – no conocía ni a una octava parte de los involucrados en el éxito de aquél día, pero sintió que igual debía preguntar por ellos aunque fuera sólo por cortesía.

–Todos – le confió Robin, pero había una expresión de preocupación en su rostro cubierto por el antifaz.

–Y Wally… – era el tema que quería tocar. Quería saber todos los detalles acerca de lo que había pasado con su novio – ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

El chico maravilla dio un suspiro pesado antes de hablar.

–Oráculo estaba siguiendo de cerca a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y al menos a la mitad de los titanes, entre ellos Wally. Dijo que el misil del que él estaba encargado nunca tocó tierra porque Wally se colgó de él y lo hizo estrellarse contra otro proyectil. Fue entonces cuando perdió contacto con él. Pero media hora más tarde Estrella Roja se comunicó conmigo y me dijo que rescató a Kid Flash y que lo llevó al hospital más cercano. Tendremos que preguntarle los detalles a Wally cuando lo veamos.

Jinx pensó en muchas cosas en ese momento. Quiso preguntarle a Robin por la localización exacta de Wally para ir con él, y también por qué a pesar de que todo estaba en orden y habían ganado él seguía luciendo sombrío y preocupado, entonces Cyborg los interrumpió.

–¿Qué pasa? ¡Ganamos! ¿Por qué esa cara, viejo?

Jinx entendía que había algo que le preocupaba al chico enmascarado y que hasta entonces se había negado a decirlo en voz alta. El líder dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

–Kid Flash debía evacuar a la población de Vyshnivets. Pero en lugar de eso, espero a que el misil casi tocara tierra para redirigirlo – comenzó a contarles –. Fue algo estúpido e inoportuno. Al principio pensé que quizá él había pensado que sería mejor hacer eso o que tal vez había querido lucirse haciendo algo épico, pero eso hubiera sido muy impropio de él.

–Definitivamente – Jinx sintió el impulso de defenderlo. Kid Flash era un gran engreído y definitivamente le gustaba que la gente lo aclamara y lo reconociera como un gran héroe, pero no era el tipo de persona que arriesgaría sus vidas sólo para verse bien –. Seguramente tuvo problemas y no pudo evacuarlos – entendió pero entonces una idea le asaltó la mente –. Iba muy lento y no pudo. Hoy en la mañana se rom… le rompí la pierna – Cyborg y Robin la miraron con una gran expresión de sorpresa –… por eso no pudo rescatarlos a todos como era lo planeado. Fue mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiera lastimado él no habría tenido problemas y entonces no habría puesto en peligro a toda la población y… y a sí mismo… – Jinx no podía creerlo. Quería aventarse desde esa altura a través de las ventanas y matarse. Fue su culpa. Por su culpa el velocista casi moría.

–Es una posibilidad – admitió Robin –. Pero creo que no fue ese el problema.

–Pero, ¿qué más? Con una pierna lastimada no podía correr tan…

–Llegó a Ucrania en menos de un minuto, fue lo suficientemente veloz incluso con una pierna lastimada – la interrumpió el chico maravilla –. No fue eso.

–¿Entonces qué? – se interesó Cyborg.

–Al principio pensé que se había encontrado con alguno de nuestros enemigos – explicó Robin y Jinx pensó inmediatamente en Zoom –. Pero entonces encontré estos videos en internet.

Robin les mostró la pantalla de su dispositivo portátil. Era un video subido a la web por alguna persona ucraniana en la última hora. En él, se veía tan sólo un borrón amarillo y rojo corriendo a gran velocidad y ocasionalmente deteniéndose, sólo para mostrar a Kid Flash cayendo sin poder evitarlo, como si lo hubieran golpeado en varias ocasiones, pero era imposible ver a alguien más. El título del video estaba en un idioma que Jinx no entendía pero cuando Robin lo tradujo decía: " _Kid Flash peleando contra sí mismo_ ".

–Eso es raro – admitió Cyborg.

–Es Zoom – afirmó Jinx –. Si es tan rápido como Wally y se parece a él, es fácil que no pudiera ser distinguido y se perdiera en el video – razonó.

–¿Quién es Zoom? – preguntó el chico robot.

–Está este otro – lo ignoró Robin poniendo otro video donde alguien grababa en un bosque y se veía cómo cada vez aparecía más gente traída por Kid Flash, o lo que debía ser Kid Flash ya que sólo se distinguía un borrón que iba a gran velocidad. Pero entonces, el borrón dejaba gente y se llevaba otra de regreso, ocasionando la confusión y el temor de todos los rescatados. Al traducirlo, se titulaba: " _Kid Flash loco_ ".

–Es Zoom – insistió Jinx –. Ambos van tan rápido que es imposible distinguir a uno de otro.

–Podría ser – aceptó Robin quien ya parecía estar al tanto del nuevo enemigo de Kid Flash –. Pero nadie ha visto a Zoom más que él.

–Porque sólo Wally es tan rápido como para verlo – atestó la hechicera –. Y Zoom lo odia. Quiere que todo el mundo crea que es él.

–¿Quién es Zoom? – repitió Cyborg.

–Wally es mi mejor amigo, no me gusta dudar de él – explicó Robin.

–Entonces créele – se indignó Jinx.

–Lo hago y quiero ayudarle a derrotar a Zoom, exista o no.

Jinx sintió esas últimas tres palabras como una cachetada. ¿Qué estaba tratando de insinuar Robin? No sabía si sentirse enojada o no, pero estaba convencida de que no entendía nada.

–¿Quién es Zoom? – se desesperó Cyborg.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Puede que Zoom exista sólo en la mente de Kid Flash y para él sea real. Tal vez Wally está bajo el efecto de una droga o un poderoso conjuro. Tal vez algo lo está traumando y su subconsciente creó un archienemigo para reprimir otra cosa. No lo sé. Sólo sé que debemos estar abiertos a todas las posibilidades – Robin habló con calma. Jinx se llevó una mano a la boca. No lo podía creer. No sabía qué pensar. Estaba confundida –. Todas las cosas que han pasado coinciden con lo que él hace y él sabe. Está lo del día de la carrera. Los robos. Y en la noche dice que recibió una llamada y mensajes de texto pero en su celular nadie encontró nada, ni siquiera Batman. Wally me contó sobre lo que pasó en tu departamento…

–Wally nunca habría hecho eso – sentenció Jinx aunque comenzaba a albergar sus dudas. Quizá no había sido consciente de eso si estaba usando alguna droga… –. Había cosas escritas que… – recordó todas esas palabras y sintió que Wally era incapaz de ofender a Jinx de esa manera – Él me respeta, Robin, y no hubiera...

–¡Esperen! – los detuvo Cyborg – ¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que está pasando? – fue Robin quien en resumidas palabras le contó las cosas al moreno – ¿Y qué cosas había escritas? – quiso saber después.

Jinx se sintió incómoda al recordarlas. Bajó la mirada y se abrazó el cuerpo.

–Cosas – fue todo lo que dio como respuesta.

 _Traidora._ Si Wally había escrito eso… la había llamado así porque Jinx había traicionado a sus antiguos amigos al dejarlos por los titanes. O quizá fue porque se enojó porque le hizo perder la carrera. ¿Tenía algo de sentido que un Wally drogado la llamara así…?

Negó con la cabeza para sus adentros. Era una tonta si pensaba así de él. Ella era su novia y tenía que demostrárselo confiando en él.

–Kid Flash dijo que Zoom admitió ser su _álter ego_ – recordó Robin –. Tal vez fue demasiado literal.

«¿Qué acaso Wally te cuenta todo?» pensó Jinx con fastidio.

–Esto no me está gustando – comentó Cyborg cruzándose de brazos.

–Quizá tú sabes algo más, ¿Jinx? – quiso saber Robin –. Necesito reunir toda la información que sea posible. Sólo así podremos ayudarlo.

–No sé nada – replicó con enfado y se alejó de ellos andando hacia la salida. Quería alejarse de ahí y encontrar a Wally lo antes posible.

No le dijo nada sobre las frases escritas en el cielo por los misiles y cómo Wally le había dicho exactamente lo mismo días antes, ni cómo el humor del pelirrojo había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos días. No dijo nada de eso porque todo haría sino confirmar el hecho de que Wally era el autor de esas fechorías. Y Jinx se negaba a pensar de esa forma. Al menos de manera consciente, porque una parte en su interior la traicionaba y le hacía ver la lógica en las deducciones de Robin. Porque quizá, había una pequeñita posibilidad de que Kid Flash estuviera bajo el efecto de un hechizo que lo hacía hacer cosas malas sin que él se diera cuenta, o una sustancia experimental inyectada por algún enemigo todavía anónimo que quisiera verlo haciendo el mal.

No aceptó que la llevaran a su casa. En lugar de eso, tomó el tren hasta Central City y a todo aquél que osara voltearla a ver les lanzaba una mirada asesina que los hacía arrepentirse al momento. Incluso apartó bruscamente a los que se acercaron a pedirle un autógrafo. Se hizo un ovillo en su asiento y miró hacia la carretera.

Quería asesinar a Robin por plantarle la semilla de la duda. Hasta el momento, había creído ciegamente en Zoom como un enemigo real y tangible. Alguien que amenazaba la integridad de Wally comprometiéndolo en situaciones difíciles. Pero también tenía sentido el razonamiento de Robin… Jinx sabía que si había alguien que se preocupara por Wally y lo quisiera, ese era el líder de los titanes (además de ella misma, claro). Sabía que habían sido amigos desde hacía muchos años y que por lo tanto Dick sólo quería ayudar a Wally. Jinx también quería ayudar pero se sentía confundida. Sentía que traicionaba a Wally con el simple hecho de dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Golpeó el vidrió de la ventana. Se sentía frustrada. No quería pensar mal, no quería pensar así de la persona que más le importaba en todo el mundo. Por eso no le dijo a Robin lo que sabía o sospechaba sobre los misiles. No quería darle otra razón que sostuviera su loca teoría sobre Wally siendo hipnotizado y obligado a realizar todas aquellas atrocidades.

Más tarde, Cyborg le avisó que Kid Flash estaba siendo transportado a un hospital de Keystone City y que estaba estable aunque muy abatido. Como ya estaba Jinx en su departamento y el avión que llevaba a Kid Flash no llegaría sino hasta el amanecer, decidió esperar y dormir un poco, aunque no pudo lograrlo pues las palabras de Robin rondaban por su cabeza, como taladrándole el cerebro.

Por la mañana, sólo se tapó el cabello rosa con un gorro negro y llegó lo más pronto que pudo al hospital. Intentó entrar pero un guardia de seguridad la detuvo con brusquedad.

–¡Hey! – se quejó Jinx porque casi pierde el equilibrio.

–Hoy no hay visitas – declaró con rudeza el musculoso hombre.

–¿Sabes quién soy? – Jinx sintió que le salía humo por las orejas y que se ponía toda roja.

–No, ni me interesa – replicó el guardia –. Sólo sé quién está internado hoy y que mis instrucciones son que nadie sin pase de acceso puede entrar.

Jinx entendió que querían mantener la estancia de Kid Flash ahí en el más absoluto secreto. Era probablemente para resguardar su seguridad porque si estaba tan malherido como creía, sería un blanco fácil para cualquier enemigo que quisiera derrotarlo. Y también porque la prensa llegaría como moscas tras un festín de estiércol. Sólo que, claro, Wally estaba infinitamente lejos de ser un festín de estiércol. Era más bien como un pastelillo de zanahoria, delicioso y mortalmente adictivo.

La hechicera agitó la cabeza para sacarse de ella esas ideas locas y le gruñó al oficial pero no hizo mucho más, simplemente cedió de malos modos y rodeó el hospital hasta situarse en su parte trasera, donde estaban todos los contenedores de residuos hospitalarios. Volteó a ambos lados de la calle y al asegurarse de que nadie pasaba y la veía, comenzó a escalar hasta una ventana abierta que vio en el segundo piso. Luego, saltó con cuidado a través del marco de la ventana, y aterrizó en el piso sin hacer ruido, dando una voltereta gimnástica que le hizo sentir muy orgullosa. Desgraciadamente, cayó justo enfrente de una camilla donde un enfermo la miró sorprendido, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

–Dices algo y yo misma me aseguraré de inyectarte un émbolo de aire – lo amenazó. Sintió que su acción fue poco heroica pero dio resultados porque el hombre sólo asintió con cuidado y guardó silencio. ¿Qué más daba? Todo lo hacía por amor.

Jinx salió con precaución de la habitación del enfermo y recorrió los blancos pasillos del hospital hasta encontrar el cuarto de los residentes de cirugía. Entró sin ser vista y tomó prestado un traje quirúrgico de color azul marino que aunque le quedaba algo grande le serviría para andar con tranquilidad por el hospital sin llamar la atención. Incluso encontró un gorrito a juego en el que pudo esconder su larga cabellera rosa. Lo único que le hizo falta fue un par de zapatos de tela, pero no le importó demasiado pues pensó que nadie repararía en sus botas de plataforma.

Anduvo con tranquilidad recorriendo el hospital hasta que encontró la central de enfermeras. Ahí, buscó entre todo el papeleo el censo de pacientes, donde seguramente estaría registrado Kid Flash y así sabría en qué piso y habitación buscarlo. Estaba en su labor detectivesca cuando una monstruosa enfermera con cara de estar teniendo un pésimo día se acercó a grandes zancadas.

–¡Doctora! ¡Sabe perfectamente que odio que registren en mi escritorio sin mi permiso! – Jinx dio un salto y luego intentó replicar algo pero debía de comportarse y meterse en su papel. Seguramente esa enfermera no se atrevería a gritarle de esa forma si supiera con quién se estaba metiendo.

–Estoy en guardia y me asignaron al chico velocista – explicó intentando no gritarle –. Sólo busco la habitación en la que se encuentra.

–Ah, Kid Flash – entendió la mujer ya entrada en años, que por su aspecto y forma de hablar seguramente era la jefa de las enfermeras. De cualquier forma, su expresión se ablandó cuando supo de quién estaban hablando –. Piso tres, habitación ocho. Es usted muy afortunada, doctora. Dicen mis compañeras que cura increíblemente rápido y posiblemente mañana lo den de alta. Estoy segura de que no cualquier médico tendrá la dicha de decir que presenció un caso así de extraño. Además, ¡es tan cortés!

La titán sonrió de lado.

–Yo escuché que es un chico muy guapo – le dijo Jinx antes de agradecer y correr a las escaleras de emergencia.

Llegó al piso tres y no tardó en encontrar la habitación número ocho, que era flanqueada por dos tipos en traje negro que parecían gorilas malhumorados. Jinx adoptó su actitud de profesional de la salud y alzó la barbilla mientras se acercaba. En el camino, agarró un estetoscopio y se lo colgó al cuello para complementar a la perfección su disfraz.

–Buenos días, caballeros.

Los mencionados dieron un pequeño saltito y le sonrieron con encanto.

–Buenos días, doctora.

–Adelante, doctora.

Le abrieron la puerta y le dejaron pasar sin ningún problema. Jinx se asombró del poder que tenía la figura de una persona respetable y reconocida.

Dentro, Kid Flash saltaba infantilmente sobre el colchón de su cama. Llevaba puesta una bata azul de tela delgada y parecía que un millón de vendas le envolvían piernas, brazos, tórax y cabeza.

–Estoy bien, ¿ya puedo ir…? – Wally abrió los ojos como platos al reparar que no era una enfermera ni una doctora quien había entrado en su habitación – ¡Jinxy! – saltó al suelo y corrió a su encuentro. Jinx corrió también y se estampó con el pelirrojo envolviéndolo en sus brazos – ¿Cómo…? – Wally no pudo terminar su pregunta, le acariciaba la cara a Jinx y esta lo besaba como si llevara años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

–Estaba tan preocupada por ti – admitió la hechicera. Wally le sonrió con encanto antes de esconder su cara en el cuello y levantar a Jinx del suelo –. ¡Wally! ¡Tienes que guardar reposo! – le reprochó para que la bajara pero Wally no lo hizo sino hasta que le hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas en el aire.

Cuando la soltó, le acomodó con cuidado algunos cabellos detrás de la oreja.

–¿Y tú desde cuándo eres experta en medicina? – exigió saber, sonriendo de manera coqueta.

–Desde hace tres minutos – Jinx estaba tan feliz de tenerlo de vuelta que volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Wally se sentó en el borde de su cama y atrajo a Jinx hacia él.

–Estoy feliz de que hayas venido – admitió.

Jinx alborotó su cabello rojo con ambas manos y luego pasó los pulgares por sus numerosas pecas. Le encantaba sentir la suavidad de su piel y lo sedoso de su cabello. Lo estrujó contra sí, haciendo que pegara la cara a su pecho y rodeando su cabeza protectoramente con ambos brazos. Apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de Wally y agradeció al universo que les diera aquellos momentos para estar juntos.

–Aunque ya me curé, los médicos insisten en no darme de alta sino hasta mañana – se quejó Wally.

Jinx lo besó en la frente.

–Eso es porque quieren asegurarse de que estés realmente sano. Lo hacen por tu bien, ¿sabes? Y tú debes poner de tu parte – Jinx lo obligó a acostarse y volvió a acomodar el catéter del suero en el dorso de la mano de Wally.

–Con una doctora como tú cuidándome no me importaría quedarme en el hospital por el resto de mi vida.

Jinx sintió sus mejillas encenderse y vio dibujada una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Wally. Intentó cambiar de tema.

–No están dejando entrar al hospital tan fácilmente, ¿lo sabías?

–Sí. Al parecer tienes que conseguir un pase de acceso o algo así. Mi mamá fue la única de mi familia que consiguió uno y vino más temprano. También consiguió entrar mi tío Barry y Dick pero tuvieron que saltarse algunas cuantas normas… – Wally miró el disfraz de Jinx y rio un poco – como tú.

Jinx se encogió de hombros.

–De vez en cuando se siente bien romper las reglas – admitió y se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que decía.

Wally rio por lo bajo y continuó con el tema.

–Pero no sé cómo podrás conseguir uno. Desperté hace poco y no estoy muy seguro de qué es lo que ha estado pasando. Pero Dick me dijo que todo ha salido bien, ¿no?

–Sí – dijo Jinx y se puso algo seria porque recordó muchas cosas –. Entonces… ¿estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo?

–Al parecer desde que me encontró Estrella Roja hasta hace apenas unas horas – Jinx se dirigió a una mesa alta que estaba pegada frente a la cama de Wally. Encima, estaba el expediente clínico. Jinx lo tomó y se puso a examinarlo con detenimiento –. ¿Qué haces?

–Shock hipovolémico secundario a hemorragia masiva. Lesión renal aguda. Fractura expuesta de tibia y peroné a nivel proximal. Fractura conminuta de hueso frontal sin aparente daño a lóbulos cerebrales. Luxación de articulación de hombro. Fractura de clavícula en tercio distal. Fractura de cuarta y quinta costillas con perforación pulmonar derecha. Múltiples…

–Deja de leer eso – se quejó Wally –. Soy duro de matar, ¿sí? Y no pasó nada malo, ya estoy bien – Jinx se preguntó si una persona con algún problema mental sería capaz de hacerse daño de esa forma, con todas esas fracturas. Recordó algunas películas de miedo que había visto y la respuesta fue sí, pero eran personas muy, muy enfermas. Wally, en cambio lucía completamente sano… Respecto a su salud mental, es decir. Lo cual, reforzaba más la teoría de que estuviera hechizado o algo así –. Ven aquí – Wally le hizo un espacio en su cama y Jinx obedientemente fue a acostarse junto a él, sintiendo su abrazo pero sintiendo también culpabilidad por comenzar a dudar de él otra vez –. ¿Qué te pasa? – Jinx no estaba segura de querer contárselo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Wally la besó melosamente y le hizo sentirse menos tensa – Estoy vivo y todo salió bien. Al final de cuentas eso es lo que importa, ¿no crees? – Jinx asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Él volvió a besarla y se entretuvo más jugando con sus labios. Jinx, como cada vez que Wally la besaba de esa forma, sintió su estómago contraerse por el aleteo de las mariposas en su interior y al cabo de algunos segundos no pudo evitar separarse para tomar aire –. No entiendo qué te sucede – Jinx desvió la mirada porque estaba delatándose, pero Wally la tomó de la barbilla con sus dedos y la hizo verlo de frente –. Estás ocultándome algo.

Jinx apretó los labios.

–¿Jinxy? ¿Está todo bien?

–Sí – mintió…

–Jinxy… puedo ver que ocultas algo.

–No es cierto.

–¿No es cierto?

–No.

–¿Lo prometes?

–No.

–Entonces sí me ocultas algo – Jinx guardó silencio –. ¿Qué es?

Quiso cambiar de tema pero luego decidió simplemente sortearlo.

–¿De verdad te enfrentaste a Zoom? – preguntó haciéndose bolas con las palabras.

Wally la miró directo a los ojos sin parpadear por algunos segundos.

–Sí – contestó al final –. ¿A qué te refieres con "de verdad"?

–Nada – mintió pero Wally la taladró con la mirada –. Es decir, me… me preocupa, sí. Porque te hizo mucho daño. Casi te mata – Jinx frunció los labios otra vez y como no pudo soportar los ojos inquisitivos de Wally, prefirió concentrarse en sus clavículas, preguntándose cuál fue la que se había roto.

–Mientes.

Jinx se puso algo nerviosa.

–No, no lo hago – contestó fingiendo estar molesta.

–Lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Qué está pasando?

–Nada – lo único que a Jinx se le ocurrió hacer en aquél momento fue tomar a Wally por la nuca y estrujar sus labios con los de él, esperando que se le olvidara todo pero no funcionó muy bien.

–¿Qué estás ocultándome? – preguntó luego de separar su boca casi con brusquedad.

–Dije que nada.

–¿Por qué me estás mintiendo? ¿Qué pasó? – la mirada de Wally era severa y penetrante. Jinx odiaba verlo tan serio.

–¡Nada! – fue todo lo que acertó decir ocultando su nerviosismo bajo un falso coraje.

–Jinx, dime – no era una petición, era una orden.

Jinx gruñó sonoramente antes de verse obligada a contestar.

–Anoche vimos algunos videos sobre lo que pasó en Ucrania – confesó rápido y se preparó mentalmente por si se avecinaba una tormenta.

–Vide… – Wally abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿Vieron a Zoom? ¿Aparecía él? ¡Podré usarlos como evidencia en el juicio de la próxima semana!

Jinx negó con la cabeza.

–No – repitieron sus labios y bajó momentáneamente la mirada –. No se ve él. Sólo tú. Como si… – Jinx se detuvo, insegura de querer continuar.

–¿Como si qué? – inquirió Wally pero Jinx no respondió – Jinx, contéstame. ¿Como si qué?

–¡Como si estuvieras luchando contra ti mismo! – Jinx respiraba con agitación – Si usas esos videos en tu juicio seguramente lo perderás – soltó de golpe.

Wally no dijo nada y se sentó en su lugar. Jinx pudo ver su espalda salpicada de pecas a través de las aberturas de la bata que se amarraba por detrás.

–Seguramente ellos ya se hicieron con el video – razonó el pelirrojo con una extraña e inquietante tranquilidad en su voz –. A estas alturas podría ser viral.

Jinx se sentó también y tomó a Wally por los hombros, intentando darle un pequeño masaje. Tenía ganas de decirle algunas palabras alentadoras pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía decir. En aquél momento, no había nada alentador en su situación. Así que se mordió el labio y guardó silencio.

–La gente estará convencida de que soy yo el culpable de todo – Wally permaneció callado algunos segundos y luego volteó a ver a Jinx –. ¿Y tú?

Jinx se sorprendió. No esperaba la pregunta y para ser sincera, no sabía muy bien qué decir. Su cuerpo se paralizó por algunos instantes.

–¿Yo?

–¿Tú qué crees?

–¿Creer? – repitió como boba mientras pensaba alguna respuesta sincera.

Wally emitió un sonidito de desesperación. Al parecer, se estaba enojando. A Jinx le asustaba un poquito cuando se enojaba, era como si se convirtiera en otra persona lejos de ser el chico bromista y algo inmaduro que ella solía ver a diario.

–Jinx, deja de jugar.

–¡No estoy jugando!

–¿Tú qué crees de mí? ¿Piensas que digo la verdad o no? – su pregunta fue tan directa que no hubo manera de seguir posponiendo la respuesta.

–Sí – dijo con aparente calma –. Yo creo que dices la verdad…

–¿Pero?

–Pero… – Jinx pasó saliva con dificultad y se llevó una mano al cuello – Ayer, hablábamos de esto… Robin, Cyborg y yo. Pensamos… Es decir, es posible… Pero obviamente dices la verdad. Creemos en ti – Jinx se mordió un labio y miró a Wally como pidiéndole perdón pero no encontró piedad en sus ojos –. Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Zoom viva, ya sabes, sólo en tu mente. Porque quizá alguien te hechizó y…

–¿En mi mente? – Wally se puso rojo – ¿Creen que yo me lo he estado inventando todo?

–¡No!

–¡Ustedes también piensan que estoy loco! – entendió el superhéroe dándole la espalda.

–¡No es así! – Jinx tomó aire y procuró tranquilizarse – Pero tus visitas al psicólogo y todas las cosas que has dicho… Tienes que admitir que todo esto es muy…

–¿Raro? ¿Sospechoso? – la ayudó Wally escupiendo cada palabra cargada de enojo – ¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? ¿¡Crees que no me doy cuenta de que todo me apunta a mí como único culpable!?

–Wally – rogó Jinx y se puso de pie para rodear la cama y quedar de frente a él –, sólo queremos ayudar.

–¡Yo no quiero su ayuda! – gritó y resopló con enfado. Volteó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, ahí donde no estuviera Jinx – No la necesito.

–Somos tu equipo y estaremos…

–¿¡Entonces por qué no empiezan por tragarse sus estúpidas sospechas!? – exclamó con furia mientras se ponía de pie y se arrancaba el catéter.

Jinx se asustó. Jamás lo había visto así.

–Este no eres tú.

–Quiero estar solo.

–Deberíamos hablar de esto.

–Quiero que te vayas – Jinx abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido –. No quiero verte.

–Wally, por favor... –Wally caminó hasta la puerta y la invitó a salir. Jinx quiso cerrarla de nuevo pero pensó que quizá lo mejor sería dejarlo un rato, aunque en el fondo quisiera arreglarlo todo en ese momento – Yo sé que no mientes.

–Sólo crees que estoy loco.

–¡Yo nunca dije eso!

–Lo hiciste – insistió –. Y ahora quiero que me dejes solo.

Jinx avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta y antes de salir se agarró del marco de esta y quiso tomar a Wally de la mano pero él la aparto con brusquedad.

–Seguimos… seguimos siendo novios, ¿verdad? – preguntó con inseguridad.

–No lo sé – Wally comenzó a cerrar la puerta –. ¿Estás segura de que quieres salir con un lunático? – cerró la puerta en la cara de Jinx con un fuerte golpe.

–¡No creo que estés loco! – Jinx golpeó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

Como los guardias la miraban de forma inquisitiva Jinx tuvo que alejarse a grandes zancadas, asegurándose de devolverle el estetoscopio a un médico que gritaba como loco por su " _Littmann 3M_ ". Se desvistió en el pasillo y arrojó el traje quirúrgico donde lo había encontrado.

De alguna manera, logró sobrevivir cuatro horas sin regresar y gritarle a Wally cuánto lo odiaba por pensar que ella pensaba que estaba loco. Revivió un millón de veces la discusión en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que debió haber dicho en lugar de las que dijo. Cuando volviera, se las diría y no le permitiría interrumpirla hasta que hubiera terminado de sacar sus ideas. Tenía que hacerle comprender que quizá algún enemigo estaba jugando con su mente o que podía ser, en efecto, Zoom quien quería pasar inadvertido por todos menos por Kid Flash. Y que ella y los titanes estarían ahí siempre para apoyarlo, fuera cual fuera la verdad.

¡Pero no! ¡El muy idiota creía que todos se encontraban en su contra! ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué no podía comprenderlo? Sólo querían ayudar. No estaban desconfiando de él. Simplemente querían ver más allá de los hechos, más allá de las palabras. Tenían que buscarle todos los lados a la moneda. Y el estúpido de Wally creía que estaba solo en todo aquello. Y eso hería profundamente a Jinx. Eso, y el hecho de que su novio la hubiera corrido de su propia habitación. Porque eso no era lo que tenía planeado en su cabeza cuando fue a visitarlo aquél día.

¡Aghhh! Velocista idiota.

Jinx planeó durante las horas siguientes la conversación que tendría con Wally y la manera en que lograría convencerlo de que estaba de su lado, y remediar lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Quería hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría, y siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo. Eso fue con lo que debió haber empezado en la mañana, pero la situación se le salió de control. Esta vez, no sucedería así.

Así que, al mediodía entró al hospital de la misma forma que más temprano y se disfrazó también. Pero al entrar a su habitación lo encontró profundamente dormido y se sintió frustrada porque no quería despertarlo pero al mismo tiempo sí quería hacerlo pues quería arreglar las cosas. Salió de la recámara y se encontró de frente con una enfermera joven y bella, cuyo gafete tenía escrito el nombre de Sandy. Sandy entró al cuarto de Wally. Jinx permaneció afuera expectante y cuando la vio salir, minutos más tarde, le preguntó:

–¿Cómo se encuentra?

–¿Wally? Oh, es un chico encantador y muy platicador, justo ahora me ha dicho por milésima vez esta mañana que la comida que le dan es poca y él tiene mucha hambre. Me sorprendería si no lo dan de alta mañana… Además su frecuencia cardíaca es normal, la presión arterial también, la oximetría de pulso…

Jinx no necesitó escuchar más. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y de nuevo lo encontró dormido. Entonces sintió hervir la sangre y no pudo evitar gritarle, tirando por la borda todo su elaborado plan.

–¡Sé que estás despierto! – avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él – ¡No finjas estar dormido!

Wally abrió un ojo perezosamente.

–Enfermera, por favor, llévensela de aquí – pidió.

–¡No soy…! – comenzó Jinx pero detrás de ella vio a Sandy llegar.

–Doctora, quizá debería dejarlo descansar.

–Está fingiendo. Él…

–Sus gritos me lastiman – insistió Wally.

–¡Yo voy a…! – los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta entraron y arrastraron a Jinx hasta la salida, quitándole el disfraz de médico y revelando su verdadera identidad.

Jinx quiso enfrentarse en un combate con ellos dos pero entonces amenazaron con marcar a la policía y tuvo que tranquilizarse. Fue echada del hospital con la advertencia de que si volvía tomarían medidas más severas. Entonces tuvo que darse por vencida y volver a Central City, no sin antes marcarle mil veces a Wally al celular sólo para escuchar la voz de su contestadora " _¡Hey! Probablemente estoy ocupado o comiendo. Deja tu mensaje y te llamaré después… o no_ ". Pero Jinx nunca dejó mensaje alguno.

«Velocista de mierda» pensaba cada vez que escuchaba la grabación.

Al día siguiente volvió a intentar con las llamadas y los mensajes de texto, pero nada surtió efecto.

–" _¡Hey! Probablemente estoy ocupado o comiendo. Deja tu mensaje y te llamaré después… o no_ ".

–Wally, márcame, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. Y sólo para que lo sepas, confío plenamente en ti.

Horas más tarde, volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado.

–¡Wally West eres un estúpido! ¡No podrás evitarme toda la vida!

Y por último, al anochecer de ese mismo día:

–Olvida lo que te dije, estaba enojada, sólo márcame, ¿sí? Podemos solucionar esto juntos.

Pero nada rindió frutos.

Ahora sentía lo que debía sentir él cada vez que Jinx se enojaba. Probablemente estuviera vengándose o algo así. Si ese era el caso, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que se reconciliaran fácilmente aquél día, porque era así como pasaba cada vez que discutían… O bueno, que Jinx discutía y él alegaba su inocencia. De cualquier forma, se sentía mal formando parte del lado de los no enojados. Era triste saber que la persona que más amaba en el mundo no quería verla, la evitaba y no hacía nada por detener a los guardias de seguridad que la sacaban arrastrándola del hospital de la manera más humillantemente posible.

Finalmente, llegó el día en que darían de alta del hospital a Wally, así que Jinx supuso que lo mejor sería buscarlo en su casa. Tomó el tren que la llevó a Keystone City y llegó cuando ya había anochecido. Estaba nevando y el viento soplaba fuertemente, así que fue imposible no sentir frío. Por eso, se alegró cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa de Wally y sintió una oleada de calidez golpearle suavemente la cara.

–¡Jinx, qué bueno tenerte aquí! – saludó Mary West. Aunque sabía que Jinx en realidad se llamaba Jela, la llamaba así porque sabía que la hechicera aborrecía su verdadero nombre – Pasa, debes estar muriendo de frío.

Jinx agradeció el gesto y entró a la acogedora casa de los West. Dentro, parecía que una fiesta había tenido lugar, pues había globos, serpentinas y confetis de colores adornando la sala y el comedor. Sobre la mesa principal había varios platos sucios y pasteles a medio acabar, y los cobertores de los sillones lucían desacomodados. Tan sólo el arbolito de navidad con todas sus luces y los focos navideños colgados alrededor del barandal de las escaleras permanecían en orden.

Rudolph West, que estaba mirando algo en su celular se puso de pie para saludar a Jinx.

–Voy a avisarle a Wally que estás aquí – dijo su padre y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Jinx se quitó los guantes, el gorro, la bufanda y su abrigo, y los colgó todos en el perchero.

–¿Quieres algo de ponche caliente, Jinx? – le ofreció la señora West.

–Sí, por favor – Jinx la acompañó hasta el comedor.

Era algo sumamente lindo estar en aquella casa. Se sentía cálido y acogedor el ambiente, no sólo por el clima sino porque podía percibirse el amor de una familia. Jinx se preguntaba a menudo, si su mamá nunca hubiera muerto, ¿su familia habría sido similar? Es decir, ya sabía que su padre la detestaba y su hermana también, pero tal vez con su madre viva las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. ¿Qué se hubiera sentido celebrar una Navidad con toda su familia? ¿Hubiera sido algo lindo o algo espantoso? En su país de origen ni siquiera celebraban Navidad, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que se sentía eso.

Mary le sirvió ponche humeante en una taza navideña y Jinx lo probó con cuidado para evitar quemarse la lengua. Era de frutas y sabía a amor.

–Es una pena que no hubieras podido venir a la fiesta de bienvenida. Fue algo pequeño pero lo hemos pasado muy bien.

Jinx casi escupe el ponche.

–¿Perdón? – preguntó con educación. ¿Fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Cómo que no pudo ir? ¡Ni siquiera había sido invitada!

–Wally nos dijo que te llamó y que le dijiste que estabas muy ocupada trabajando – le explicó Mary –. ¿Es que nunca te dan vacaciones en esa cafetería?

Jinx no sabía si enfurecerse o entristecerse. Era cierto que había tenido mucho trabajo pero Wally nunca se tomó la delicadeza de llamarle e invitarla a su fiesta de bienvenida.

–Tengo que trabajar horas extras – compuso Jinx.

Lo cierto era que trabajaba algunas noches en un _call–center_ , pero daba lo mismo decir eso o no. Lo que la dejaba completamente aturdida era el hecho de que Wally jamás le hubiera avisado algo. ¡Aún eran novios! ¿Por qué estaba castigándola así? Apartarla de su vida, no era correcto. Sólo habían tenido una pequeña discusión y lo solucionarían pronto, pero el dolor en el pecho de Jinx al darse cuenta de cómo Wally la alejaba de él sería algo más difícil de reparar.

–¡Qué pena! – exclamó la señora – Nos la pasamos realmente bien. Aquí estuvieron Nick, Billy, Linda y los tíos de Wally, Barry e Iris. Se fueron apenas hace un rato.

Jinx no contestó nada. ¡Incluso Linda había sido requerida en la fiesta! Pero Wally no la había llamado a ella y al parecer, tampoco a algún titán.

–Lo siento, Jinx. Está algo cansado y no pude despertarlo – se disculpó Rudy y se sentó con ellas en la mesa –. Ese chico tiene el sueño muy pesado, juraría que es como un oso hibernando – añadió entre risas pero Jinx sabía que Wally tan sólo fingía, así como fingió el día anterior en el hospital. El muy inmaduro estaba evitándola, todavía.

En lo que Jinx se terminaba el ponche, platicaron un poco más de cosas triviales y cosas algo más serias, como la crisis de los misiles, la salud de Wally y finalmente, de Zoom. Al parecer, los señores West estaban muy bien informados sobre los acontecimientos de la vida de Wally como superhéroe y detestaban con todo su corazón que arriesgara su vida. Decían que a veces, echaban de menos su vida en Nebraska, cuando Wally era tan sólo un fan de Flash y no un superhéroe que arriesgaba su vida continuamente. Incluso hablaron sobre la esperanza que tenían de que Wally dejara su actual estilo de vida cuando entrara a la universidad pues ya había sido aceptado en Harvard.

Jinx casi escupe el ponche por segunda vez aquella noche.

–¿¡Harvard!? – repitió y abrió los ojos como platos.

–Sí, querida – la mamá de Wally lucía radiante de felicidad –. El lunes recibimos la carta y le dimos la buena nueva ayer. ¿No te contó todo eso ya?

Jinx no sabía cómo sentirse, otra vez. Estaba feliz por Wally, porque no era fácil ser admitido en esa universidad pero se sentía mal porque no le comentó nada. ¡Nada! Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que lo que para ella había sido una simple discusión para Wally verdaderamente había significado una pelea. Una seria pelea como no la habían tenido nunca antes.

–Estaba tan ocupada que no pudimos hablar mucho y supongo que él quería decírmelo en persona – mintió. No sabía por qué estaba inventando excusas. Debería simplemente decirles que su hijo ni siquiera le había llamado y estaba evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con ella.

–Bueno, te lo diré pero cuando él te lo cuente, finge sorpresa – cuchicheó Mary extasiada –. Le dieron una beca del 100%. En ingeniería mecánica, ¿puedes creerlo?

Jinx se sentía cada vez más y más triste. Wally no le contó absolutamente nada. Es decir, Jinx ya sabía qué quería estudiar Wally y dónde quería hacerlo, incluso supo que solicitó la beca, pero no tenía ni idea de que ya había sido aceptado. Wally solía contarle todo. Todo. Y no le contó eso. En tan sólo dos días Wally había conseguido apartarla de su vida.

Depuró su ponche con rapidez aunque le quemó la garganta y se dispuso a volver a casa rápidamente, pero los padres de Wally la miraron como si estuviera loca.

–Esto es una tormenta, no puedes salir así – la detuvo Rudolph.

–No es nada – Jinx quería salir corriendo y esconder el rostro bajo una almohada o bajo una montaña de nieve, daba igual –. Si me apuro llegaré pronto y alcanzaré el último tren a Central City.

–No, señorita – le reprochó el señor West –. Pasarás la noche aquí y mañana temprano cuando pase la tormenta podrás regresar a casa.

Por más que Jinx replicó no la dejaron salir. ¿Así se sentía ser cuidado por unos padres amorosos? Se sentía extraño, pero lindo. Al final tuvo que ceder y dar las gracias. Le adaptaron la sala para que durmiera ahí porque el cuarto de invitados estaba repleto de miles de objetos inútiles pero ni una sola cama. Jinx no le encontró nada de malo a la sala pero los señores West se disculparon mucho por no poder ofrecerle algo mejor. Se acostó en el sofá más largo bajo tres pesadas cobijas y con el calor de la chimenea encendida acariciándole el rostro. Aunque era reconfortante el calor del fuego, Jinx prefería mil veces las manos de Wally.

Cuando los señores West le desearon buenas noches, Jinx se quedó mirando las llamas de la chimenea, como hipnotizada. Parecía que danzaban sin parar, como si estuvieran alegres. ¿Qué no sabían que aquél era un día triste? Jinx nunca antes se había sentido así de lastimada. Wally estaba al alcance de unos cuantos pasos pero nunca lo había sentido tan distante. Nunca. Incluso cuando se conocieron existió una conexión instantánea que los unió al momento pero ahora parecía que Wally quería cortar esa conexión con una gran sierra eléctrica.

Jinx sentía su relación con Wally como en una montaña rusa. Había llegado al punto más alto y era el momento de bajar rápidamente y en picada. Y tenía mucho miedo de que después de esa caída no hubiera forma de subir de nuevo sino que hubiera llegado al final del juego.

Quizá era momento de bajarse.

Se sentía miserable.

Wally la corrió de su habitación el día anterior y fingió que dormía para no hablar con ella. Celebró una fiesta y no la invitó pero sí invitó a Linda Park. Y compartió con ella y todos sus invitados la dicha de haber sido aceptado en Harvard. Y no se molestó en llamar a Jinx porque no le importaba compartir con ella su felicidad. No quería compartir su tiempo con Jinx, no quería oírla ni hablar con ella.

Wally la odiaba. Wally no quería verla nunca más. Wally ya no la amaba.

Jinx se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Le dio la espalda al fuego y se hizo un ovillo, escondiéndose bajo las cobijas.

¡Qué tonta había sido! No debió haber aceptado la invitación de pasar ahí la noche, debió haber insistido en que llegaría a salvo a su casa.

¿Y qué había sido todo eso de fantasear con una familia? Los West nunca serían parte de su familia. Wally terminaría su relación con ella y todo terminaría ahí. No más ponche de frutas, ni calidez, ni nada.

Lloró sin consuelo hasta quedarse dormida. Y al soñar, soñó sólo con el desprecio de Wally.

Cuando despertó, notó el sol en su cara y más espacio en el sillón del que recordaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el sillón ni en la sala de los West. Se sentó bruscamente y vio las paredes forradas de posters y dibujos de superhéroes, pero sobretodo de Flash y Kid Flash. Había también una pecera con una tortuga de mediano tamaño y mucha ropa esparcida y tirada por toda la habitación. Talló sus ojos con asombro. Supo de inmediato dónde estaba.

–Buenos días – Jinx dio un salto porque no había reparado en la presencia de Wally. Estaba sentado bajo el marco de su ventana y miraba hacia la calle –. Mis padres salieron a trabajar pero me dijeron que te dijera que esperan verte pronto.

Jinx miró las colchas de la cama.

–Fueron muy amables – fue todo lo que acertó decir porque sentía la voz ronca por tanto llorar. Se rascó la nuca y bajó la mirada, esperaba que Wally no la hubiera escuchado llorar como niña pequeña la noche anterior. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Wally empezó a jugar con una pelota pequeña, la arrojaba, hacía que botara en el piso y después la atrapaba.

–Ya no está nevando – observó el velocista.

Jinx comprendió lo que eso quería decir. Era la forma sutil y educada que el pelirrojo tenía de decirle " _ya puedes irte, ya es seguro volver a casa. Te detesto, ya no quiero verte, ya no te amo, adiós"_.

–Lamento molestarte. Me iré de inmediato – comenzó a quitarse de encima las mil cobijas pero Wally la detuvo.

–No. Primero debemos hablar – se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

«¿¡Ayer y antier me evitabas y hoy no me dejarás ir hasta que hablemos!?» se frustró.

–Wally… – comenzó Jinx pero en realidad no sabía qué decirle.

–Escuché todo anoche – Jinx sintió que se sonrojaba y quiso hablar pero Wally le ganó la palabra –. He estado siendo muy estúpido y te pido disculpas – comenzó a botar su pelotita, sin mirar a Jinx.

–No estabas obligado a invitarme.

¡Sí lo estaba! ¡Era su novio, carajo! Eso era lo que hacían. Contarse cosas importantes e invitarse a las pequeñas fiestas familiares. Sí estaba obligado a invitarla a su fiesta y a platicarle sobre su aceptación en Harvard. Pero no lo había hecho. Ya no la quería más. No quería saber de ella. No quería seguir compartiendo su vida con ella.

–Te escuché llorar – Jinx abrió los ojos y sintió que moría de vergüenza –. Esperé a que te quedaras dormida y te traje a mi cama. Yo me quedé abajo.

Le hubiera gustado mucho más pensar que durmió junto a ella y que veló por sus sueños. Que la abrazó en la noche aunque ella no hubiera sido consciente de eso. Le hubiera gustado que su rostro pecoso fuera lo primero que vieran sus ojos al despertar y que compartieran juntos la calidez de una colcha sobre sus cuerpos. Hubo un tiempo en el que lo compartían todo. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera a ser posible de nuevo.

–Fui una tonta al venir sin ser invitada – fue todo lo que pudo decir y de nuevo intentó ponerse de pie para irse de ahí pero otra vez él hizo un movimiento para detenerla.

–No, espera, tengo que hablar – había algo malo en la voz tranquila de Wally y en el hecho de que no la mirara mientras le hablaba –. Te he hecho sufrir mucho y ya no quiero hacerlo – algo en el interior de Jinx se iluminó. Si él era consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo, entonces era porque se proponía dejar de hacerlo y solucionar las cosas, ¿no? -. Lo he pensado mucho, Jinx, de verdad y creo que lo nuestro ya no está funcionando.

No.

Jinx no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Por un instante de segundo creyó que lograrían arreglarlo todo, sobre todo cuando Wally dijo eso de que ya no quería hacerla sufrir.

–Está funcionando – balbuceó y sintió su corazón agitarse al mil por segundo. La gran conversación que había planeado días atrás se perdió en su cabeza y ahora tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para mejorar su relación con Wally -. Tuvimos una pelea, ¿y qué? Las parejas las tienen todo el tiempo y salen adelante. Y eso es lo que haremos. Saldremos adelante. Tú y yo, ¿me entiendes? – Jinx estiró su brazo y cogió la mano de Wally, pero este de inmediato la apartó y la alejó de la hechicera, como si el mero contacto le hubiera hecho daño como quien toca una brasa.

–¿Y qué si ya no quiero seguir adelante?

Jinx sintió una enorme herida abrirse en su corazón.

-¿Ya… ya no quieres seguir adelante? – preguntó con el latido sintiéndolo en su boca. Wally bajó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Jinx se negó a creerlo - ¿No quieres continuar con lo nuestro?

-No.

-¿Quieres que dejemos de ser novios? – Jinx no podía creerlo, estaba segura de que su voz demostraba tristeza y estupefacción.

-Estoy terminando contigo, Jinx – aclaró él sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Su voz también sonaba extrañamente triste.

–Wally, es por lo que te dije, ¿verdad? – Jinx sintió otra vez las estúpidas ganas de llorar – Entiendo que estés enojado y eso es algo completamente normal. Lo sé, yo tengo la culpa. Lo sé, te debo disculpas. Y en verdad lo siento, no pretendí que pareciera que desconfío en ti. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, pero no quiero perderte. Te amo y sé que tú me amas a mí también. Saldremos de esta y nos haremos más fuertes.

–No todo se soluciona con amor, ¿sabes? – Wally detuvo la pelota entre sus dos manos y la observó con cuidado, como si fuera muy interesante lo que veía en aquella esfera de goma roja – Hay otras cosas. Comprensión, comunicación, confianza. Las hemos perdido todas, Jinx.

–No, no es cierto – Jinx gateó por la cama hasta él y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos –. Las tenemos todas.

–¿Sí? – su expresión era triste. ¿También había llorado él la noche anterior? – Tú no comprendes mis problemas y yo no entiendo tus celos. No te digo todo lo que pienso, ni tú a mí. Nos mentimos constantemente. No crees en lo que digo ni yo confío más en lo que me dices... Deberíamos terminar de una vez. Ahora que estamos calmados. Cortar en sano, ¿no crees que es lo mejor? – los ojos azules de Wally mostraban una tristeza infinita, tan grande como la de Jinx.

No. No. No, no, no, no. No era esa una solución. Era una forma fácil de escapar a todo. Wally estaba exagerando. Jinx creía en lo que él le contaba y lo comprendía, y sólo le decía mentiras piadosas. Sabía que era lo mismo con Wally hacia ella. Lo que pasaba era que él seguía molesto y había tomado la dramática decisión de terminar. Pero no era bueno, no estaba bien. Si realmente lo quisiera así, ¿por qué estaba tan triste?

Quería decirle todo eso. De verdad que sí.

Pero no pudo. Asintió estúpidamente con un movimiento de cabeza y con un gran silencio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle todo lo que pensaba?

Porque estaba rota. Estaba más rota que la pierna de Wally en días anteriores. Sabía que si abría la boca sería sólo para dejar escapar un gemido que terminaría en un llanto sin fin. Así que se deshizo de todas las cobijas y la colcha y se puso de pie. Buscó sus botas y las encontró junto a la mesita de noche de Wally.

Mientras se las ponía y amarraba las agujetas, notó un sobre saliendo de la puertita del buró en el que se leía su nombre como destinatario. Intentó tomarla pero Wally se la arrebató y cerró bien la puerta.

–¿Qué era eso? – preguntó dejando que la curiosidad le hiciera olvidar momentáneamente la tristeza.

–Nada – Wally se interpuso entre ella y el buró.

–Pero tiene mi nombre, es para mí y quiero verla.

-No es tuya.

-Claro que sí. Está dirigida a mí. ¿Estás robando mis cartas? – se indignó - ¿Has estado husmeando en mi correo? – no podía creerlo.

-¡No! – se indignó Wally también – Yo las escribí.

-Entonces dámela, quiero leerla.

–Fue una tontería escribirlas, estaba enojado y no tienen mucho sentido ahora.

–No importa, quiero leerla – Jinx lo empujó, Wally no cedió y forcejaron un rato pero mientras lo hacían, la hechicera consiguió jalar la puerta y abrirla.

Por lo menos cien cartas cayeron en cascada a los pies de Wally y las rodillas de Jinx. Notó que ella no era la única a la que iban dirigidas las cartas pero no fue eso lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Fue ver algunas bolsas de plástico llenas de monedas y billetes, justo como Jinx recordaba haber escondido sus ahorros. Al fondo, había una lata y una brocha manchadas con pintura amarillo neón, la misma que había sido utilizada para rayar las paredes de su apartamento.

–¿Qué…? – intentó exclamar Wally pero Jinx le lanzó energía llena de mala suerte mientras se alejaba a gatas de él, haciéndole mucho daño y aventándolo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación – ¡Jinx!

–¡Aléjate de mí! – Jinx se puso de pie y corrió hasta la puerta del cuarto de Wally mientras oía cómo la llamaba. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo pero Wally la detuvo a medio camino, sujetándola de las muñecas contra la pared – ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Mentiste! ¡Siempre has sido tú! – le escupió en la cara mientras que dejaba que las palabras salieran cargadas de rabia, terror y tristeza.

–¡Escúchame! ¡Yo no puse eso ahí!

–¡Me robaste y me llamaste perra traidora! – Jinx sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero no le importaba mucho ya.

–¡No tiene sentido, Jinx! – Jinx intentó librarse pero Wally la detuvo con más fuerza – ¿¡Por qué fingiría ser todo este tiempo Zoom!? ¿¡Por qué querría hacerte daño!?

–¡Estás loco! – Jinx lo pateó en la entrepierna y aprovechó su dolor para zafarse de su agarre y correr hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa. Tomó rápidamente sus cosas del perchero y como lo vio acercarse lo apuntó con los dedos de su mano derecha y dejó que se vieran los rayos rosas recorrer sus piel – ¡Un paso más y no dudaré en lastimarte! ¡Y voy enserio esta vez!

No dudaría ni sería blanda como aquella vez en que pelearon para defenderse de Zoom. No, no de Zoom. Wally la había preparado para que Jinx se defendiera de él mismo.

Porque todo este tiempo, él había sido la verdadera amenaza.

Él era Zoom.


	10. Capítulo IX: El Juicio

_¡Holaaa! Ya sin tardanzas (tanto). Gracias por seguir leyendo :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **El Juicio**

Tan pronto como terminó con ella supo que había sido una terrible idea. ¿Por qué lo hizo? La noche en el hospital y el día siguiente, mientras lo decidía había parecido tan buena idea pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no era así. De cualquier forma, la había perdido para siempre porque ahora, más que nunca, Jinx estaba convencida de que Wally era un maniaco que se hacía pasar por Zoom.

No debió haber terminado su relación así. Debió haber pensado mejor las cosas. Debió haber insistido más con ella, hacerle ver que él no era Zoom. Debió haber corrido tras ella y no dejarla ir hasta convencerla de la verdad y prometerle que Zoom no se saldría con la suya. Debió explicarle hasta el cansancio que él era inocente de todo y que jamás hubiera movido ni uno sólo de sus dedos si eso implicaba hacerle daño a ella. Debió haberla convencido de que Zoom era alguien peligroso ajeno a Wally. Pero no lo hizo. Jinx huyó despavorida de su casa y Wally supo que no llegó a su departamento, porque pasó horas esperándola ahí.

Fue un día estresante. Dejó todas las pertenencias de Jinx que habían aparecido en su buró en la puerta de la casa de ella porque no quería entrar sin su permiso y que la hechicera lo acusara de algo más. Sabía que llamarle sería inútil, así que, en lugar de eso, decidió correr hasta la Torre T y descargar sus frustraciones con Robin porque también estaba furioso con él por dudar sobre su inocencia. ¿Y se hacía llamar su mejor amigo? El líder de los titanes dijo que todo podía ser cierto o que bien podía estar bajo alguna artimaña de Psimon. Y cuando Wally le contó sobre lo que encontraron aquella mañana en su buró, el chico maravilla tan sólo dijo con voz convencida que llegarían al final de todo aquello aunque fuera lo último que hicieran.

Nada tranquilizaba a Wally y sólo conseguía ponerse de peor humor. Lo que lo empeoraba todo era el hecho de que Zoom no se hubiera presentado en aquellos días. Si tan sólo Wally tuviera la oportunidad de encontrárselo de frente de nuevo, si no conseguía derrotarlo por lo menos haría hasta lo imposible para obtener una prueba de su existencia y librarse así de todos sus problemas. Pero parecía que Zoom se ocultaba a propósito y eso no hacía sino aumentar las falsas sospechas que todos ya tenían de que Wally era el verdadero enemigo. Mientras tanto, el tiempo seguía avanzando, los días iban y venían, y más pronto de lo que él hubiera deseado, el 16 de diciembre llegó a la puerta de su casa, lo que significaba que ya era el día del juicio. Así que vistió un traje negro por encima del amarillo de látex, se dejó la máscara puesta y se fue hasta Japón. No tenía ni idea de por qué el juicio se celebraba ahí pero al parecer algo tenía que ver con el hecho de que fue ahí donde se robaron más millones de dólares de los bancos.

Cuando llegó a Tokio, dos guardias de seguridad tuvieron que escoltarlo hasta su lugar en la sala de audiencias a pesar de que Kid Flash era perfectamente capaz de moverse y protegerse a sí mismo. Recorrió la ciudad en un auto negro y cuando salió de él, lo recibieron un millón de videocámaras y grabadoras, así como gente que, o bien le gritaban "terrorista" o lo alababan como héroe. Los guardias se encargaron de alejar a todos del camino de Kid Flash pero en ningún momento le dirigieron la palabra, quizá porque ellos no hablaban inglés y el chico no entendía el japonés. Al llegar a la sala, todo mundo guardó silencio y volteó a verlo. Kid Flash avanzó hasta su asiento. Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos en el más absoluto silencio, volteando a todos lados para ver a los presentes, hasta que llegó el juez Warren y todos se pusieron de pie. Posicionándose en la tribuna, Warren dijo algunas cosas sin importancia y luego leyó todos los crímenes de los que se acusaba a Kid Flash, entre ellos robo, homicidio, actos terroristas, incitación a la guerra y amenaza a la paz mundial. Wally supo entonces que también se le acusaba de haber iniciado la segunda crisis de los misiles.

Claro.

Cuando el juez se sentó, todos en la habitación lo imitaron. Kid Flash volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor y no le sorprendió no encontrar a Jinx ahí. Después de todo, su ex novia seguramente estaba convencida de su no–inocencia, así que no declararía en su favor.

Justo lo que le faltaba. Un aliado menos.

–Se le acusa de haber sido el culpable de hacer explotar el Museo de Flash y terminar con la vida de tres personas, ¿cómo se declara?

–Inocente.

Esa era nueva. Nunca lo habían acusado de ese incidente sino hasta aquél día. Él nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso, y mucho menos de acabar con la vida de Hunter, su amigo.

–Kid Flash, ¿usted fue el encargado de robar millones de dólares en todo el mundo el día de la carrera, el pasado 30 de octubre del año en curso, en los países Australia, Japón, India, Rusia, Francia…?– el juez hablaba y hablaba. Mencionó todos los países que habían reportado asaltos en sus sucursales bancarias y la lista abarcaba a por lo menos cuarenta.

Kid Flash negó con la cabeza.

–No – sentenció en voz alta.

–¿Es usted culpable del homicidio de 18 hombres y 15 mujeres el día de los robos en los países mencionados? – Warren era un ser inexpresivo pero aun así, algo en sus ojos demostraba gran aborrecimiento hacia Kid Flash.

–No – repitió el muchacho.

–¿Usted manipuló los controles de 352 misiles alrededor del mundo para que impactaran sobre distintas urbes y otras zonas rurales?

–No – replicó con enfado.

–Pero arriesgó innecesariamente las vidas de las personas de Vyshnivets, Ucrania, ¿cierto o no?

–¡Todas esas acusaciones son falsas! – soltó sintiéndose más molesto – Yo las ponía a salvo pero llegó…

–Kid Flash, le ruego que sólo conteste a mis preguntas – lo interrumpió Warren –. Cuando sea su turno de hablar escucharemos todo lo que tenga que decir. Por el momento, repetiré la pregunta. ¿Arriesgó innecesariamente las vidas de las personas de Vyshnivets, Ucrania, sí o no?

–No – contestó el aludido.

El juez Warren le hizo como mil preguntas más sobre crímenes menores de los que se le acusaba también. Muchos de ellos eran nuevos y Wally no tenía ni idea de que habían sucedido. Kid Flash negó cada una de ellas casi de manera metódica.

–¿Entonces se declara inocente de todas las acusaciones?

–De todas ellas.

–¿Y cómo diría que ocurrieron entonces todos esos crímenes de los que nadie sino alguien con su misma súper velocidad podría ser culpable? – el juez penetró a Kid Flash con una mirada severa y una expresión indescifrable pero Wally no se inmutó.

–Hay un villano que se llama a sí mismo Zoom. Él es el culpable – declaró Kid Flash con toda la seguridad del mundo.

A su alrededor escuchó murmullos y cuchicheos así como exclamaciones de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Kid Flash mencionaba a Zoom en público y parecía que nadie estaba preparado para aquella acusación tan directa.

Warren golpeó con su mazo y exigió orden en la sala. Entonces se dirigió directamente a Wally.

–¿Se refiere al profesor Eobard Thawne, archienemigo de Flash II? Le recuerdo que está encerrado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad de la que nunca podrá escapar.

–No – aseguró Kid Flash –. No, Thawne, no lo creo. Esta es otra persona que adoptó su identidad.

Más murmullos y más cuchicheos, esta vez, con tono de miedo.

–¡Orden, orden! – exigió Warren – Explíquese, Kid Flash.

Kid Flash procedió a hablar detalladamente de todos los encuentros que había tenido con Zoom y de cómo en la primera sesión no pudo acusarlo porque ni siquiera lo conocía. A pesar de que no fue interrumpido ni una sola vez, no sintió que Warren ni los miembros del jurado estuvieran muy convencidos de sus palabras. Al terminar su relato, el juez entrelazó los dedos de sus manos.

–El acusado puede llamar a su primer testigo – anunció.

Pasaron a declarar varios titanes sobre la inocencia de Kid Flash, así como algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y uno que otro civil que podía atestiguar sobre los hechos que en realidad ocurrieron. Incluso, Jinx fue capaz de llegar justo a tiempo y, asombrosamente, declarar en su favor, lo cual dejó totalmente perplejo al chico pues él estaba seguro de que Jinx no asistiría. ¿Sería que aún tenía esperanza?

También pasaron personas que acusaban a Kid Flash de ladrón, homicida y terrorista, y entre ellos había algunas cuantas personas de las que había salvado en Ucrania. Todo se veía muy confuso, porque unos negaban lo que otros aseguraban y todo mundo parecía contradecirse. Sin embargo, el jurado parecía creerle más a los que acusaban a Kid Flash que a los que no. Wally lo notaba por la forma en que asentían silenciosamente con sus cabezas.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas cuando Warren pidió un receso de veinte minutos. Robin aprovechó para acercarse a Kid Flash y hablar con él susurrando.

–Algo no anda bien en este juicio – le dijo el líder de los titanes.

–Lo sé, yo también lo siento – admitió el velocista.

–No creo que lleguen a un veredicto el día de hoy. Aprovecharemos el tiempo que nos den hasta el próximo juicio y…

–¡Te declararán culpable! – exclamó Jinx y se acercó corriendo hasta ellos dos.

Kid Flash rio amargamente.

–¿Eso crees? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

Asombrosamente, la mirada cargada de odio que recibió de parte de la hechicera no le inmutó ni un poco. Estaba seguro de que su mirada hacia ella también era mortífera.

–Venía en camino a la sala y escuché hablar a dos hombres en una oficina – comenzó relatando Jinx –. Uno de ellos era el juez y al otro no lo reconocí pero era apenas un muchacho, de cabello castaño rojizo. Estaba sobornando al juez, Kid Flash. Le ofreció una mansión de lujo en California – la expresión de Jinx ahora era de preocupación.

–¡Lo sabía! – bramó Robin golpeando su mano con un puño – Este juicio está vendido.

–Debemos hacer algo – lo apuró Jinx.

–Si escapamos sólo lograríamos convencer al mundo de que Kid Flash es culpable – razonó lógicamente el chico maravilla –. Tendremos que esperar a que…

–¿Así que ahora confían en mí? – Kid Flash no sabía muy bien cómo debía sentirse pero estaba seguro de que estaba enfadado – Los dos me juzgaron de loco y sólo ahora están de acuerdo en que soy inocente.

–Todo te apuntaba a ti – saltó Jinx en su defensa –. Y no creíamos que estuvieras lo…

–¿Entonces por qué viniste? – indagó el pelirrojo descargando su ira en ella – Si todo apuntaba a mí, ¿por qué viniste a declarar?

–Yo… – Jinx se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque no supo qué contestar.

–¿Ibas a acusarme? ¿Les ibas a contar que también robé el dinero de tu departamento? – Jinx dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin poder articular ni una sola palabra – Déjame decirte algo, ¡no quiero tu falsa lástima!

–¡Kid Flash! – esta vez fue el turno de Robin de intervenir y Wally se dirigió a él.

–¿Y tú querías ayudarme también? ¿Pensabas decirles que no me encerraran en la cárcel sino en un manicomio? ¿En Arkham, quizás?

–¡No! – profirió Robin – Nosotros nunca hubiéramos hecho eso.

–Eres un estúpido, Wally – escupió Jinx antes de alejarse dando grandes zancadas, con la cara roja de coraje.

–¡Sí, huye! ¡Es todo lo que sabes hacer! – Kid Flash se cruzó de brazos.

–Sólo tratamos de ayudarte – le reprochó Robin antes de irse también.

Kid Flash se quedó solo el resto del receso. Las recientes palabras de las dos personas en quien más solía confiar resonaron en sus oídos como zumbidos que se negaban dejarlo solo. Sólo así fue Kid Flash capaz de reparar algo que de otra manera le habría pasado desapercibido.

«Ella dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo», pensó Wally, trayendo una imagen a su memoria. «Como Zoom» recordó y no le sorprendió que él estuviera detrás de toda aquella corrupción pero otra imagen se le vino a la cabeza: «Cabello castaño rojizo, apenas un muchacho pero con voz de hombre». Kid Flash empezó a sudar frío «Se parece a mí y me conoce a la perfección. Es un genio de la computación porque ha sabido espiarme sin dejar rastro». Todo tuvo sentido entonces. Los satélites seguían a Kid Flash a todas partes del mundo y hackeándolos era fácil saber dónde estaba y a dónde se dirigía. Cuando Jinx le contó sobre los escondites de su dinero, el celular de Wally había estado encendido. Cuando Wally dijo la estupidez del cohete lo hizo a través de su comunicador T. Sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de lograr esas cosas pero había muerto recientemente. O eso parecía «Me odia pero dice que es mi amigo». Un amigo muerto y vuelto a la vida, aparentemente «Sólo un cuerpo no fue hallado el día de la explosión en el Museo del Flash». Su respiración se volvió agitada «Y ni siquiera Flash sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer la Caminadora Cósmica cuando se sale de control».

 _Hunter Zolomon._

Un chico de mente brillante y constancia de acero. Junto con Dick Grayson, era uno de los mejores amigos de Wally, y de los pocos que sabía que él era Kid Flash. En repetidas ocasiones le ayudó a combatir el crimen ayudándole con su intelecto y sagacidad. A pesar de haber perdido a sus padres, su novia y su puesto en una investigación de renombre, jamás perdió su característica fortaleza. Un encuentro infortunado con Gorilla Grodd le convirtió en un hombre incapaz de caminar por sí mismo. Cuando Wally fue a visitarlo al hospital, Hunter le pidió ayuda rogándole que usara la Caminadora Cósmica para que viajara atrás en el tiempo y evitara todas sus desgracias pero Wally se negó porque usarla era un peligro al que no podía exponerse sin arriesgar la realidad de miles de personas alrededor de todo el mundo. Hunter recriminó cómo la vida de Wally había sido perfecta y nunca había sufrido una tragedia, cómo lo tenía todo, incluyendo el amor de una chica linda (que en aquél momento era Linda Park) y la adoración de todo el mundo, y que por eso no podía entender las desdichas por las que pasaba él y se negaba a ayudarlo. Entonces su amistad quedó fracturada para siempre; Hunter se rehusó a escuchar cualquier cosa que Wally tuviera que decir. Con el tiempo, Wally llegó a pensar que las cosas se arreglarían pero no tenía idea de lo equivocado que había estado.

Wally intentó recrear en su mente aquella descabellada hipótesis.

Hunter, sin dejar de lado la idea de la Caminadora Cósmica y sabiendo que Wally se negaría a usarla, decidió probarla por él mismo. Entró al museo y creyéndose capaz de lograrlo, atravesó las salas y se subió a la Caminadora. Dos guardias lo siguieron por considerarlo sospechoso entonces Hunter usó la Caminadora sin cuidado, más preocupado por darse prisa que por hacerlo bien, pero no pudo controlarla y ocasionó la explosión. Los guardias murieron y él adquirió nuevos súper poderes así como la fantástica capacidad de caminar de nuevo, así que huyó de la escena del crimen, dejando que todos dieran por hecho que había muerto y sus restos se habían convertido en nada por ser el más cercano al origen de la explosión. Con una nueva vida, ahora sólo tenía un propósito en mente: destruir a Wally. Así que se encargó de hacer que quedara mal ante el mundo entero, logró que todos, incluyendo sus mejores amigos, lo consideraran un lunático y mentiroso, le hizo perder a su novia y ahora buscaba verlo tras las rejas, o muerto quizá.

Era una venganza tortuosa, lenta pero segura. No obstante, ahora que Wally sabía la verdad sería más fácil detenerlo. O eso creía. Por lo pronto debía salir vivo y victorioso de aquél juicio.

El juez Warren volvió luego de los veinte minutos acordados y Kid Flash se aseguró de mirarlo de tal manera que supiera que ya se había enterado de toda la verdad y pensaba destruirlo aunque aún no supiera muy bien cómo, pero lo haría.

–Los acusadores pueden llamar a su siguiente testigo – declaró el juez.

El abogado que hasta entonces se había ocupado de hacer ver a Kid Flash como el gran culpable que no era, se puso de pie, carraspeó y dijo:

–Llamamos a la ex villana Jinx al estrado.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió a todos los presentes y hasta Kid Flash no pudo reprimir una expresión de horror en su rostro. Si le hacían a Jinx las preguntas adecuadas, todo parecería que Wally estaba loco y se hacía pasar por Zoom. Jinx era un arma de doble filo y ese abogado inútil lo sabía. Kid Flash volteó a ver a Jinx y vio la perplejidad dibujada en su cara.

«Ella odia que le digan ex villana» recordó «Y sería incapaz de testificar en mi contra» pensó «¿O no?» preguntó una segunda vocecilla en su interior. Sólo con contestar la verdad sería como acusar a Kid Flash. No había escapatoria.

Su abogado, el licenciado Darrow reaccionó rápido y se puso de pie en un salto.

–Su señoría, Jinx ya ha sido llamada al estrado y ha declarado a favor de mi cliente. Considero absurda esta pérdida de tiempo.

–Deseo hacerle algunas preguntas que previamente fueron omitidas por desconocimiento mío – intervino Chase, el abogado contrario –. No tomará más que un par de minutos, se lo aseguro.

Warren entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

–Que pase de nuevo la ex villana Jinx – dispuso el juez agitando la papada mientras hablaba.

«No es una ex villana, es ahora una titán. ¡Ella odia que le digan así!» pensó Wally.

Jinx se puso de pie desde su lugar al fondo del tribunal y avanzó lentamente hacia el frente. Kid Flash no apartó ni un segundo sus ojos de su esbelta figura, recriminándose a sí mismo por no correr hacia ella y huir juntos a alguna isla desierta donde jamás pudieran ser encontrados.

Una isla desierta. No estaría nada mal.

Pero no lo hizo.

Le colocaron a Jinx un libro sagrado enfrente.

–Diga su nombre – pidió Chase.

–Jinx – en aquél juicio no había necesidad de decir sus verdaderos nombres, porque a pesar de todo, se respetaban sus identidades secretas.

–¿Jura que su testimonio será veraz y honesto?

–Lo juro – repitió ella no sin antes tomarse unos segundos para deglutir saliva y mirar significativamente a Kid Flash, que estaba sentado frente a ella, a unos escasos metros de distancia.

–¿Usted conoce a este súper héroe? – preguntó Chase señalando a Wally.

–Sí. Kid Flash.

–¿Hace cuánto que lo conoce?

–Aproximadamente dos años.

–¿Qué relación tiene con él?

–Señor juez, me opongo – intervino Darrow parándose–. El licenciado Chase está repitiendo el interrogatorio.

–Señor Darrow, por favor tome asiento de nuevo y le ruego que deje al señor Chase proseguir.

Chase se acomodó la corbata sonriendo ladinamente y repitió su última pregunta.

–Soy su compañera de patrulla. Combatíamos el crimen y deteníamos malhechores.

–¿Es usted sólo su compañera o mantenía una relación amorosa con el acusado?

Wally se inclinó hacia su abogado y le susurró al oído.

–Estoy perdido. Puedes dejarme ahora si quieres.

Darrow sólo lo miró levantando una ceja. Wally ya sabía cómo terminaría aquello y sabía exactamente lo que le preguntarían a Jinx, lo cual le hizo sentirse aún más preocupado.

–Yo… era su novia – admitió la chica.

Otra vez, se dejaron escuchar los murmullos en toda la sala.

–¿Era? – repitió Chase.

–Del verbo ser. O sea, que ya no lo soy, señor abogado – explicó Jinx y en la sala se dejaron oír algunas risitas.

–¿Y por qué motivo dejaron de serlo? – preguntó, ignorando la mofa.

–Tuvimos… nuestras diferencias.

–¿Qué clase de diferencias?

–De las que pueden solucionarse.

Algo cálido en el interior de Wally se encendió al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, como una llama de esperanza, como un gatito gordo empezando a ronronear.

–¿Cuáles son esas, señorita Jinx?

–¿Estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi historia de amor o sobre la inocencia de Kid Flash?

–Limítese a contestar las preguntas, por favor. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cuáles son esas diferencias?

Jinx apretó los labios.

–Confianza, comunicación, honestidad… No sé. Son muchas. ¿Alguna vez se peleó con su novia? – de nuevo el público rio y hasta a Kid Flash le dieron ganas de sonreír. Tan sólo Jinx y Chase permanecieron completamente serios.

–Quien hace aquí las preguntas soy yo, señorita. Ahora, seré más directo. Tengo entendido que el pasado 15 de noviembre su departamento fue mancillado y a usted le robaron cierta cantidad importante de dinero, ¿cierto o no?

Jinx dejó escapar un resoplido y Kid Flash contuvo la respiración.

–Sí.

–¿Sabía alguien aparte de usted dónde escondía ese dinero?

–Sí.

«No, Jinx, cállate. No sigas hablando» rogó Kid Flash para sus adentros.

–¿Ese alguien es Kid Flash? – Jinx se quedó callada algunos segundos, incapaz de contestar aquello – Señorita Jinx, ¿escuchó mi pregunta? ¿Kid Flash sabía dónde escondía usted sus ahorros? – otra vez se hizo el silencio en la sala. Jinx volteó a ver a Kid Flash en busca de ayuda pero el velocista no supo qué podía hacer – Le recuerdo que juró decir la verdad. Repetiré una vez más la pregunta, ¿Kid Flash sabía dónde guardaba su dinero o no?

–Sí – Jinx bajó la mirada. Kid Flash apretó los puños. El público soltó una exclamación.

–¡Discrepo! – se opuso Darrow – Es posible que mi cliente no fuera el único que lo supiera. Los ladrones más astutos encuentran siempre lo que buscan.

–¿Señor Chase? – intervino Warren.

–Su señoría, estoy por probar algo. Me gustaría continuar – pidió el aludido.

–Le concedo el permiso – otorgó el juez.

–De acuerdo a una fuente anónima, que marcó apenas hace unos minutos, usted Jinx, encontró ese mismo dinero así como una lata de pintura con la que escribieron majaderías en las paredes de su departamento, dentro de la recámara de Kid Flash – todo mundo soltó un gritito –. ¿Es eso verdad o no? Y quiero recordarle una vez más que juró ante todos nosotros el contestar con honestidad bajo pena de cárcel si se demuestra lo contrario.

Jinx volteó a ver a Kid Flash y él le devolvió una mirada. Todos se quedaron expectantes, conteniendo el aliento, notando el juego de miradas entre ambos titanes. En la expresión de Jinx, Wally sólo distinguió culpa y él no pudo evitar demostrar su enojo. ¡Él era inocente!

«Miente, Jinx. Por favor, miente» suplicó aunque en parte quería que dijera la verdad porque no quería que ella se metiera en problemas. Reconsideró la idea de tomarla entre sus brazos y salir huyendo de ahí juntos para esconderse el resto de sus vidas en una isla desierta donde nadie nunca pudiera molestarlos.

–¿Jinx? – insistió el abogado.

Jinx bajó la mirada.

–No entiendo de dónde ha sacado esa información.

–Insisto, en que la fuente ha sido anónima. Por favor, conteste, ¿Kid Flash escondía en su habitación el dinero robado así como el material que se utilizó para ultrajar su departamento?

Kid Flash se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

–Es verdad – declaró tras unos muy tensos segundos, en voz muy baja y con la mirada en el suelo.

El alboroto desatado se hizo tan grande que Warren tuvo que usar su mazo otra vez para recobrar la quietud en la sala. Kid Flash sintió cientos de pares de ojos posarse sobre él.

Sabía que todo era obra de Zoom, ¿quién más sino él habría conseguido obtener esa información sin ser visto? Pero aun así, se sintió enfadado con Jinx y con nadie más que con ella. Sabía que era muy injusto, que ella no hacía más que decir la verdad y que se metería en serios problemas si mentía, pero su lado inmaduro salía a flote y le decía que debía odiarla a ella en ese momento.

–La misma fuente de comunicación nos ha proporcionado una grabación que si el juez Warren me lo permite, quisiera compartir con los aquí presentes – el juez obviamente aceptó y el equipo de audiovisual puso manos a la obra para transmitir la grabación a buen volumen.

«Mierda, ¿y ahora qué?» Kid Flash volteó a ver a su abogado pero no encontró auxilio en su fisonomía.

–Les ruego a todos que presten atención – pidió Chase.

 _–_ _Eres la única, preciosa._

Kid Flash escuchó su propia voz resonar en toda la sala, y después escuchó la de Jinx.

 _–_ _Creo que ya no te creo._

 _–_ _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? Eres es la única, en mi corazón y el mundo._

 _–_ _¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para que te creyera?_

 _–_ _Todo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea._

 _–_ _¿Como qué?_

 _–_ _Haría que un cohete despegara y en su trayecto dejara una estela de humo que dijera "eres la única"._

Luego de que todos profirieran gritos escandalosos, se armó un lastimoso silencio que Chase dejó pasar de manera teatral antes de seguir con su farsa.

–¿¡Cómo consiguieron eso!? ¡Era una conversación privada entre Kid Flash y yo! – bramó Jinx saltando de su asiento.

–La chica que me lo envió rogó la más absoluta discreción – explicó el abogado guiñándole un ojo a Jinx. Wally apretó los puños al ver ese gesto. Era como si el abogado quisiera hacerle creer a todo el mundo que Jinx misma le había provisto de aquellas grabaciones –. Como el jurado y todos los presentes pudieron oír, Kid Flash dejó entrever sus intenciones poco antes de que se desatara la crisis de los misiles. Si no me equivoco, fue exactamente la noche previa – Chase pasó saliva –. Ruego que me corrijan si no estoy en lo correcto – como nadie lo corrigió, continuó con su palabrería –. Creo que no hacen falta más pruebas pues es obvio que Kid Flash es el único culpable de todos los cargos de los que se le acusa.

–¡No, no lo soy! – exclamó Kid Flash golpeando la mesa y poniéndose también de pie – Alguien está tratando de desacreditarme. Tiene acceso a mis comunicadores y celulares, y puede escuchar todo lo que digo mientras yo los cargue conmigo.

–Kid Flash, le ruego que se limite a hablar cuando sea su turno – le reprochó el juez Warren pero Kid Flash lo ignoró por completo.

–Y les diré algo. Ese alguien se hace llamar Zoom pero en realidad es Hunter Zolomon.

Probablemente las exclamaciones de sorpresa del público ya habían dejado de llamar la atención de Wally porque no le importaron.

–Eso es una grave acusación, señor Kid Flash – anunció Warren.

–Kid Flash, ¿qué estás haciendo? – susurró Darrow jalándole la manga del saco.

–Tomaría su declaración enserio de no ser porque Hunter Zolomon ¡está muerto! – rugió Chase – Aquí dice – hojeó el expediente que traía en manos y leyó – que Hunter Zolomon fue una de las tres víctimas del accidente del 29 de octubre en el Museo de Flash, su cuerpo fue calcinado y evaporado por lo que no quedaron sus restos.

–Exacto. Sus restos nunca fueron encontrados porque logró escapar con vida. La explosión le dio poderes nuevos y la habilidad de caminar otra vez. Juró vengarse de mí y ha estado manipulando las cosas para que yo parezca el culpable de todo.

Chase soltó una risita molesta.

–¿Me equivoco o está usted sugiriendo que un chico paralítico fue capaz de usar una caminadora y logró sobrevivir a una explosión que se llevó consigo la vida de dos hombres más fuertes y sanos que él y que redujo a polvo el museo más grande de Central City, adquirió mágicamente un poder equiparable sólo al suyo, Kid Flash, y suponiendo que esto fuera posible, aparte decidió emplear su tiempo y sus nuevas habilidades en arruinarle la vida a usted?

–Sí.

–Esto es ridículo. Su señoría, solicito que se evalúe ahora mismo el caso y se dicte una sentencia.

–¡No es todo! – Kid Flash apuntó con un dedo acusador a Warren – También lo ha sobornado a usted para que me declare culpable. Usted lo ha visto y ha tratado con él.

Otra vez, las exclamaciones de sorpresa reinaron en la sala y en esta ocasión, fue imposible escuchar algo más aparte del gran alboroto. Warren se puso rojo de la cólera y comenzó a golpear violentamente el atril con el mazo.

–¡Orden en la sala! – exclamó a todo pulmón– ¡Orden en la sala! – su papada también se había puesto colorada y se balanceaba de un lado a otro – ¡Estas acusaciones no tienen pies ni cabeza, Kid Flash! ¡Lo encuentro culpable de todos sus cargos y lo sentencio a pena de muerte!

«Oh, oh» Kid Flash no esperó a que llegaran los guardias de seguridad y le colocaran un campo de fuerza nivel cuatro, desapareció de aquél lugar y corrió por su vida.

Su oportunidad de demostrarse inocente había pasado.


	11. Capítulo X: Odio

Este es un capítulo un tanto pequeñito, pero es por mucho uno de mis favoritos. En verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo pero al mismo tiempo sufría demasiado y no me despegué nunca de mi teclado sino hasta que terminé de escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, al leerlo y al releerlo :D

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **Odio**

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Y cinco veces mierda.

Todo estaba desmoronándose a su alrededor y Jinx sentía que no podía hacer nada sino observar el desastre como una espectadora más, como a través de una pantalla, sin ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto para evitar todos los acontecimientos que se desencadenaron uno tras otro.

Los abogados de la corte le aseguraron a Jinx que ella era inocente y no se le culpaba de encubrir al velocista. También, personal de seguridad nacional, le repitieron unas mil veces que la protegerían pues era seguro que el superhéroe querría dañarla tras los acontecimientos de aquél día. Jinx los empujó a todos lanzando maldiciones. Eran unos inútiles y no hacían más que decir estupideces. Como si ella necesitara que la protegieran, ¡ja!

Idiotas todos.

Como todo el jurado votó también a favor de la culpabilidad de Kid Flash sobre todos los hechos ocurridos, no hubo dudas en el veredicto y la sentencia final. Sin embargo, se inició una investigación para comprobar o refutar lo que Kid Flash dijo con respecto al juez Earl Warren y la supuesta corrupción de la que se le había acusado.

Por otro lado, nadie sabía a dónde había ido Kid Flash pero durante los siete días siguientes todos los departamentos policiacos de todo el mundo se dispusieron a encontrarlo, ofreciendo cuantiosas sumas de dinero a quienes pudieran entregarlo vivo. Incluso, se le pidió a los Jóvenes Titanes que ayudaran a detenerlo, cosa a la que Robin se negó rotundamente, y aunque hubo algunos problemas legales, finalmente resultó que ningún gobierno podía obligarlos a hacer eso porque ellos no trabajaban para nadie. O algo así. El punto era, que Kid Flash se convirtió en uno de los personajes más buscados en todo el mundo, como si en verdad fuera un criminal de talla alta. En los noticieros y periódicos se veía reflejado el miedo de la gente de ser amenazada de nuevo por bombas nucleares que pudieran acabar con la vida sobre la faz de la Tierra, y era por eso que el mundo entero conspiraba en contra del velocista y había grandes disturbios ahí en donde se creía que alguien lo había visto.

Aunque todos ayudaban a su modo, ningún titán parecía muy seguro de haber encontrado la forma de demostrar que Zoom de hecho era Hunter Zolomon, como Wally había afirmado. Parecía que no había ningún hecho o indicio que sustentara la descabellada teoría de Wally, y aunque todos los titanes querían demostrar que su palabra era verdadera, no encontraban la manera de hacerlo y defenderlo. Desesperada, Jinx recurrió a su última fuente de apoyo. Viajó hasta la cárcel de máxima protección en Jump City para menores de edad y pidió un tiempo a solas con Gizmo. Le exigió al enano que encontrara la manera de demostrar la inocencia de Kid Flash.

–¿Y por qué habría de ayudar a ese cabeza de zanahoria? - preguntó con descaro.

–Porque si lo haces, Kid Flash será declarado inocente y tu condena podría reducir notablemente.

–¿Sólo eso? – Gizmo hizo una pedorreta con la lengua – Puedo escapar de aquí cuando quiera.

–Me aseguraré de que tengas una dotada ración de pastelillos de chocolate por un año entero – Jinx no supo de dónde le surgió tal propuesta o de cómo la cumpliría pero ya se las arreglaría.

Gizmo pareció meditarlo con cuidado pero finalmente accedió a regañadientes y consiguió que la dotación de pastelillos durara dos años.

Por otro lado, en los días posteriores al juicio, Robin ordenó que todos los comunicadores T fueran recolectados y destruidos pues habían infiltrado sus líneas de seguridad. Cyborg trabajó duro para crear unos nuevos con una doble barrera de protección, tarea que no le fue fácil, ni siquiera con la ayuda a regañadientes de Gizmo. Por mucho tiempo, Jinx siguió sin recibir un nuevo comunicador, sintiéndose, al igual que el resto de los titanes, un poco aislada, confundida y perdida. Robin tenía que llamarles por teléfono a sus dispositivos personales cuando quería darles una misión urgente.

JInx también se sentía furiosa con Wally porque no le daba ninguna señal de vida, porque recordaba lo que le había dicho el día del juicio cuando le advirtió sobre el soborno, porque recordaba también sus miradas cargadas de enojo mientras declaraba y porque había terminado su relación con ella. ¿Qué no entendía que necesitaba saber si estaba bien o no? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Jinx no había hecho nada más que seguir su sentido común cuando dudó de él? ¿Qué no estaba consciente de que si mentía durante el juicio todo mundo se daría cuenta y no haría sino confirmar que Kid Flash era culpable? ¿Qué no era consciente de que ella lo amaba por encima de todas las cosas?

«Maldita sea, Wally West».

A veces, Jinx se preguntaba si su ex novio no estaría sordo y ciego además de estúpido.

Por encima de todas las cosas, se sentía enojada consigo misma por creerse incapaz de hacer algo realmente útil. No encontraba la manera de ayudar. Declaró por todos los medios de comunicación a su alcance que lo que Kid Flash dijo sobre el corrupto del juez Warren era verdad pues ella misma lo había escuchado y que confiaba plenamente en la teoría del velocista con respecto a Hunter Zolomon, pero parecía ser que la palabra de una ex villana – que era como la prensa se empeñaba en nombrarla – valía lo mismo que si no dijera nada.

También llevó las bolsas con su dinero a examinar a la Torre T con la esperanza de que saliera la huella digital de Zoom, pero todo lo que encontraron fueron las de ella misma y las de Kid Flash.

Todo el estrés hacía que durmiera muy poco o nada en las noches y aunque ya había dejado su trabajo nocturno, se sentía incapaz de descansar adecuadamente. Tampoco sentía hambre ni ganas de hacer lo que normalmente le gustaba, y todo eso repercutía en su energía y su forma de ser. Así que durante el día su mal humor se veía reflejado con toda la gente que le rodeaba, incluso con los inocente clientes de la cafetería que atendía, lo que condujo a su jefe a amenazarla con despedirla si seguía con esa actitud que claramente espantaba a la clientela.

–Jela, deberías relajarte un poco – sugirió Linda, que era una de sus compañeras de trabajo y la única que sabía que en realidad ella era Jinx.

–Sí – la apoyó Alice, otra de sus compañeras –, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

–Oh, déjame adivinar – saltó Alexis, su compañero favorito y a quien consideraba casi su amigo –. Rompiste con tu novio, ¿verdad? Por eso ya no viene a visitarte durante tus horas de trabajo.

Alice y Linda se taparon la boca, escandalizadas.

–¿Rompiste con Wally? – preguntó Alice – Jela, pero si está guapísimo.

–Es un idiota – contestó la hechicera, disfrazada como civil, a modo de respuesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero.

Aun no lo perdonaba por todo lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

–Yo tengo la solución a tus problemas, querida – Alexis le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

–No iré de compras con ustedes, si es lo que estás pensando.

–No, para nada – rio Alexis –. Lo que tú necesitas es una noche de chicas y Alexis.

–¿Qué?

De alguna manera la convencieron para salir a bailar aquella noche. Jinx se había negado hasta el cansancio pero fueron tan insistentes y sus argumentos fueron tan buenos que no le quedó otra alternativa más que aceptar. Sabía que era algo tonto e irresponsable, pero en esos días no podía hacer nada más para ayudar a Wally y probablemente era cierto lo que Alexis decía y todo lo que necesitaba era liberarse un poquito bailando y bebiendo como una adolescente despechada normal lo haría. Para bien o para mal, Linda decidió no acompañarlos, cosa que Jinx agradeció muy en el fondo de su ser porque sabía que a la chica no le entristecía el hecho de que Jinx hubiera cortado con Wally. Así que sólo serían Alice, Alexis y ella.

Se puso un vestido negro corto con mangas caídas y un pequeño escote que dejaban ver la totalidad de sus hombros y el inicio de la línea entre sus senos. Usó unos botines negros de plataforma que reservaba sólo para ocasiones especiales. Se dejó el collar tipo gargantilla que siempre llevaba puesto y por una vez en la vida no tuvo complicaciones para verse como una civil normal pues Cyborg (para animarla por la ruptura con Kid Flash) acababa de regalarle un anillo que al ponérselo la hacía cambiar de apariencia por completo. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue arreglarse un poco el ahora castaño cabello para dejarlo suelto y aplicarse maquillaje nocturno que fuera a juego con su vestimenta.

Sus amigos pasaron a recogerla en el auto de Alice.

–Si yo fuera el tarado de tu novio – decretó Alice en cuanto la vio – me tiraría de un precipicio al saber lo que me estoy perdiendo.

–Gracias – replicó Jinx sin estar muy segura de qué más decir –, pero en realidad preferiría ser yo quien lo tirara del precipicio.

Sus amigos rieron.

Lo cierto era que se sentía muy atractiva esa noche y le hubiera encantado que Wally estuviera ahí para halagarla. Seguramente, si lo hacía, Jinx le recordaría que la había cortado y que ahora ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, ni siquiera para mencionarle lo linda que lucía. Y entonces, admiraría, con una mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza, cómo su ex velocista favorito se tiraba de un precipicio y moría arrepentido de haber dejado ir a Jinx.

Pero eso, claramente, no pasaría. El estúpido pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado escondiéndose del mundo entero, y seguramente no tenía tiempo para buscar a la hechicera de la mala suerte, fijarse en su atuendo, ni mucho menos halagarla.

–Por cierto, esta es tuya – Alexis le extendió una identificación falsa donde decía que ella tenía veintiún años y no diecisiete –. La necesitarás.

Tenía razón, en el club no la hubieran dejado entrar si no hubiera demostrado tener veintiún años y jamás le habrían vendido bebidas alcohólicas si no mostraba su credencial.

Al entrar, el volumen de la música le aturdió los oídos y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse un momento de sus penas. Se dirigieron a una mesa redonda, pequeña y alta, y comenzaron a pedir bebidas sin parar aprovechando la promoción de la barra libre. Jinx probó varios tragos de vodka, whisky, tequila y brandy, pero al instante se arrepintió porque se dio cuenta de que al mezclarlos todos sólo había conseguido embriagarse más rápidamente y marearse un poco. No era buena idea embriagar a una hechicera de la mala suerte como ella porque no se sabía lo que podía ocurrir si acaso sus poderes se descontrolaban.

Dio gracias al universo porque sus poderes no eran como los de Raven y no había necesidad de reprimirlos constantemente.

Alice y Alexis estaban tan borrachos como ella pero aun así le aconsejaron parar de tomar, consejo al que Jinx hizo oídos sordos y ellos también.

–¿Saben _queeeé_? – balbuceó entre gritos para hacerse escuchar, golpeando la mesa con la botella de vidrio y sin querer, viendo saltar chispitas de su propia magia por todos lados – ¡Que Wally se joda! – levantó su cerveza para brindar y al mismo tiempo dejó salir el aire pues sus amigos no se dieron cuenta del pequeño desliz de magia.

–¡ _Seee_! – cantaron a coro Alice y Alexis estrellando sus botellas con la de Jinx y todos le dieron un trago a sus bebidas.

–¡No lo _quier'en_ mi vida! – aseguró y dejó escapar un hipo.

–¡Nooo! – corearon los otros dos.

–¡ _Soyuna_ mujer fuerte _yinteligente_ que no _necesitaalguien_ como él! – masculló y entonces se echó a llorar – ¡Lo extraño tanto! ¡ _Guallyyyy_!

Alexis intentó saltar para consolarla pero al bajar de la silla cayó al suelo y empezó a reír de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Alice le dio una cachetada que le volteó la cara hacie el lado opuesto.

–¡Jela Ige Nyan Xelú! ¡Tu maquillaje! – le recriminó.

Jinx entendió que si seguía llorando dejaría de verse asombrosa así que consiguió calmarse. Agarró de la camisa al primer mesero que andaba por ahí.

–Tráeme unnnn… – volteó a ver a Alice en busca de consejo.

–¡Un hombre!

–Sí – la apoyó Jinx –. Tráeme un hombre.

–¿Un qué?

–Y un _shot_ de whisky – pidió y le puso un billete en su mano –. ¡Rápido! – agitó sus dos manos como si estuviera espantando a Señor Vaquito de la cocina de su casa.

El mesero se alejó a toda velocidad. Pusieron una canción que a Jinx normalmente no le gustaba pero no pudo evitar sentirse extasiada con el sonido a todo volumen y las luces de colores parpadeando y bailando por encima de ellos. Se sintió verdaderamente emocionada cuando el volumen de la música le hizo vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

Alexis consiguió ponerse de pie pero seguía riendo como si fuera un loco.

–¡Creo que deberías ponerlo celoso, Jela! – sugirió el muchacho.

Jinx sacó su teléfono celular y consideró la posibilidad de tomarse fotos y subirlas a internet, a su cuenta en Facebook porque sabía que de alguna manera Wally las vería, pero alejó el impulso de idiotez de su cabeza, arrojándole el móvil a Alexis.

–¡No! – la música le entraba por los oídos y le tocaban el alma, inflándole el ánimo de una forma extrañamente agradable – ¿Saben _queeeé_?

–¿ _Queeeé_? – vocearon a coro otra vez sus amigos.

En ese momento llegó el otro trago de whisky. Jinx se lo tomó en menos de un segundo y sintió su garganta quemarse antes de gritar a pleno pulmón:

–¡Odio a Wally West! ¡Y odio a Linda _Bark_! – sus amigos gritaron de emoción y se partieron de risa ante su confesión pero brindaron con gusto – Ella quiere robarse a _Gually_ y se cree perfecta. ¡Perra!

–¡Perra! – le siguió Alice alzando su copa otra vez.

–Pero creí que tú le robaste a Wally – replicó Alexis.

–¡ _Sho_ no robo! ¡Soy una _súpe'roína_! – sentenció y posó como lo hacía Superman cuando volaba.

–¡ _Wooooo_! – se emocionó Alexis y esta vez fue el turno de Alice de morir de risa y casi ahogarse en su carcajada.

Jinx, inspirada por su nueva canción favorita, su puso de pie sobre su silla y con ayuda de Alexis se puso a bailar sobre la mesita sin importarle cuanto se balanceaba esta y cuán cerca estaba de perder el equilibrio y quizá también la cabeza.

– _I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_ – cantó a los cuatro vientos y no le importó en lo absoluto ser el centro de atención de todos, ni tampoco que odiara esa canción con todo su corazón – _, everything that shines ain't always gonna be gold_ – también empezó a bailar con más energía – _, hey! I'll be fine once I get it, I'll be gooooood!_ – la mesa se reclinó más de la cuenta y Jinx no pudo evitar caer. Sin embargo y para su buena suerte, cayó en los brazos de un muchacho que en aquél momento le pareció el más guapo de todos – ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente y no supo cómo ni por qué pero tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente, haciendo que todo mundo a su alrededor gritara y aullara como los homos neandertales que eran.

El desconocido la bajó con cuidado sin dejarla de besar y le rodeó la cintura para pegarla más hacia su propio cuerpo, ignorando al público que los seguía observando. Jinx se separó de él para tomar aire y notó las señas de aprobación que le hacían Alice y Alexis, así que se llevó al tipo al otro lado del club, donde no pudieran verlos. Bailando y besándose, el uno pegado al otro, sintió que una mano de él bajaba por su cintura y se colocaba justo sobre uno de sus glúteos. A Jinx no lo importó demasiado porque estaba muy ebria e hizo lo mismo con su compañero de baile, notando un bultito en su bolsillo trasero que sacó para ver qué era.

–¡Oye! – se quejó el muchacho que seguramente debía ser algunos años más grande que Jinx.

La hechicera examinó la cartera del tipo, así como su identificación, vio algunos dólares y que se llamaba Jason pero le aburrió seguir explorando y se la devolvió. Tan sólo se quedó con la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Sacó uno y se le cayeron tres al suelo.

–¿Tienes encendedor? – preguntó.

–No podemos fumar aquí – le recordó. Jinx hizo el intento de alejarse a buscar un encendedor con alguien más pero el muchacho la detuvo tomándola por el brazo y sacó su encendedor. Cuando Jinx exhaló la primera bocanada de humo le preguntó –. ¿Quién eres?

Jinx extendió los brazos a los lados y exclamó dándose aires de grandeza.

–¡Soy Jinx _,_ _l'echicera_ de la mala suerte! – El tipo pareció encontrar eso muy gracioso porque se empezó a reír. Tal vez estaba tan borracho como ella y era de los que reía de todo – ¿Y tú quién eres?

–¡Red X, tu peor pesadilla! – profirió haciendo el mismo movimiento ridículo que Jinx.

–No, oh. No te creo – canturreó la chica, liberando humo por encima de sus cabezas.

Ella prefería los cigarros mentolados, pero llevaba años sin probar ninguno de ningún tipo así que ese no le desagradó del todo. Sin embargo, pensó que tardaría días para quitarse el mal olor de encima, sobretodo de su cabello.

–Ni yo a ti – el muchacho volvió a pegar a Jinx a su cuerpo y siguió besándola.

– _Redex_ , ¿quieres ser mi novio? – le susurró Jinx al oído.

–Tal vez.

Jinx soltó otra bocanada de humo blanquecino dentro de la boca del tal Jason y luego reanudaron los besos y caricias que se habían visto interrumpidas. Jinx se puso de espaldas al tipo para seguir fumando porque si seguía de frente tendría que besarlo y en ese momento todo lo que quería era terminarse el cigarro. No le importaba que la echaran del club, sólo quería acabárselo. Jason la pegó aún más contra su cuerpo y a los pocos segundos comenzó a subirle la falda del vestido.

–No, aquí no – se quejó Jinx, tirando la colilla de cigarro y pisándolo con su bota.

Jason la empujó hasta la pared más cercana y le acarició los hombros, bajando intencionalmente todavía más las mangas del vestido de Jinx. La hechicera también empezó a desabotonarle la camisa pero se dio cuenta de que seguían rodeados de un montón de gente.

–Ni aquí – reclamó.

Le robó otro cigarro y le ordenó que lo prendiera.

Jason la obedeció y la arrastró hasta el baño de hombres. Entre risas, besos, mordidas, caricias y humo de cigarro, se abrieron camino hasta una caseta y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Jason se dejó caer sobre la tapadera de la taza de baño y Jinx se posicionó de frente sobre él. Sintió sus besos húmedos en el cuello y peligrosamente cerca de su escote, algunos le dolían un poco y sabía que dejarían una horrorosa marca roja o morada, pero no le importó mucho. También estaban sus manos jugueteando con su cuerpo mientras intentaba abrirle el vestido. Jinx echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó complacer. En su mente imaginaba que Jason tenía el cabello rojo y así disfrutó más el momento. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello para pegar más su boca a la piel de sus clavículas y disfrutar más de sus húmedos besos en el nacimiento de sus senos.

–Oh – gimió –, sigue así, Wally – fue lo que dijo cuando su mano le acariciaba el interior de un muslo.

–¿Qué? – el muchacho detuvo sus labios y sus manos.

Jinx abrió los ojos de par en par al notar su error colosal.

–Dije, sigue así, Jason – repuso con rapidez y antes de que pudiera replicar algo más, se aferró con rudeza a su cabello y lo besó en la boca, permitiendo que sus lenguas jugaran un rato mientras le terminaba de desabrochar la camisa y se abría paso para bajar la cremallera de su pantalón –. ¿Dónde están los condones? – preguntó repartiéndole besos en toda la cara y el cuello, y admirando las manchas de su labial morado por todas partes.

Jason se detuvo.

–Creí que tú traerías.

–No – Jinx se levantó con enfado pues se había arruinado toda la diversión –. Así no.

Abrió la puerta con una patada y bajándose la falda salió de la caseta trastabillando, sólo para encontrarse de frente con un pasmado Wally West.

Oh, no.

No dijo nada porque si abría la boca sería sólo para soltar un eructo o vomitar, y le daba mucha pena el pensar que Wally la viera haciendo eso. Jason salió tras ella y también se quedó asombrado de ver a Wally ahí aunque ni siquiera supiera quién era o qué estaba pasando. Jinx se subió las mangas del vestido y se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. También se llevó una mano al cuello para disimular las marcas de los besos que seguramente tendría por toda la piel.

Wally la examinó a ella y luego a Jason, y luego de vuelta a ella, con una gran expresión seria y severa. Jinx jamás había sentido un segundo tan largo e incómodo como aquél.

–Estás fumando – Wally le arrebató el cigarro de los dedos y lo arrojó al retrete más cercano.

–Yo se lo di – reclamó Jason y Jinx aprovechó el ruido para abrir la boca y dejar salir el aire, que sonó como un hipo y no como lo había temido.

–Tú cállate – Wally lo golpeó en la cara e hizo que el muchacho cayera sin poder evitarlo, confirmando la suposición de Jinx de que él estaba tan borracho como ella –. Y tú sígueme – tomó a Jinx de la mano y la arrastró fuera de ahí.

–¡Hey, pero _éls_ mi novio! – se quejó la chica al ver a Jason sangrar de la nariz e intentó forcejar para soltarse pero no tuvo éxito – ¡Jason! – le gritó cuando ya estaba por salir del baño – ¡Llámame! – añadió mientras lo veía desaparecer tras la puerta.

Sabía que no tenían sus números y no volverían a verse nunca más en la vida pero quería hacer enojar a Wally tanto como fuera posible.

Salieron al aire frío de la noche y Wally comenzó a quitarse la chamarra que traía encima.

–Toma – dijo extendiéndosela pero Jinx la arrojó al suelo.

–¡No la quiero! – se inclinó hacia él con el dedo índice interponiéndose entre ellos, apuntándolo de manera acusadora y sintiendo más que nunca que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor – No quiero la chamarra ni te _quieroa_ ti.

–Jinx, estás ebria y el frío no hará más que empeorar las cosas – intentó hacerla razonar.

–Estoy harta de ti – lo ignoró la hechicera, intentando golpearlo pero fallando con gracia –. ¿Crees que puedes mirarme feo, acusarme de llamarte loco, desaparecerte por una semana entera sin una sola llamada y volver sólo para seguir arruinando mi noche y mi vida? – Jinx sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las inminentes ganas de vomitar – ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio y no quiero saber nada más de _tú_ ni de tu lindo cabello rojo! ¿Por qué estás aquí en primer lugar?

Wally recogió la chamarra y logró ponérsela encima, bajo las protestas de la chica.

–Me llamó Alice desde tu celular y me dijo que estabas en problemas.

–Esa impía infeliz – Jinx pegó un brinco que le hizo tener arcadas pero se dio cuenta de algo –. ¿Viniste a salvarme?

–Vine porque pensé que algo malo estaba pasando contigo pero lo único malo con lo que me encontré es que te interrumpí la fiesta – soltó con enojo.

–Sí – lo apoyó Jinx, balanceándose porque el suelo se movía dispuesto a tirarla –. Arruinaste mi noche. Y creo que Alice sólo te marcó para que vieras lo bien que me la estaba pasando sin ti, inútil... – Jinx no pudo aguantar más, dobló su cuerpo y vomitó todo el contenido líquido y no tan líquido de su estómago, salpicando accidentalmente los tenis de Wally a pesar de que él se aseguró de dar un brinquito hacia atrás.

–¡Jinx! ¿Estás…? – Jinx tuvo una segunda arcada y terminó de escupir todo el alcohol que no había alcanzado a absorberse en su cuerpo. Wally la sostuvo tomándola de los hombros y le alejó el cabello de la cara.

–Eso es lo que pienso de ti, Wallace Rudolph West – Jinx intentó alejarse unos pasos de él y se tambaleó tanto que tuvo que aferrarse al tronco de un árbol. Sintiendo sus piernas flaquearle se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y sin dejar de abrazar al árbol, cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir a pesar de que la nieve le hizo sentir las piernas desnudas congelarse –. Te odio a ti – dijo mientras se quitaba el anillo que le dio Cyborg y lo guardaba en la chamarra que le dio Wally –, odio a Alice, Alexis y al otro chico que no recuerdo su nombre – soltó un bostezo y un hipo le estremeció el cuerpo –. Pero para que lo sepas, es mi novio y lo amo.

Sintió unas manos cálidas ponerla de pie otra vez.

–Te llevaré a tu departamento, ¿está bien? – dijo la voz de Wally y Jinx consiguió la energía suficiente para mover la cabeza de arriba abajo. Wally hizo que Jinx lo abrazara por la espalda, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y él sostuvo sus piernas, una de cada lado –. De verdad creí que algo malo te estaba pasando. Eres una tonta, una gran tonta, Jinx.

–Lo sé – Jinx apoyó su cara en el hombro de Wally y se acomodó para poder dormir en paz –. Pero no más que tú. Sólo no vayas rápido, ¿sí? Odio correr contigo.

–Está bien, pero tardaremos más en llegar – Wally caminaba rápido pero no corría, así que no se mecía tanto y Jinx no se mareaba más de lo que ya estaba –. Jinx ponerte así de ebria fue una estupidez. ¿Qué otras cosas hiciste aparte de tener sexo con un desconocido?

–¡No es un desconocido, es mi novio! – se quejó débilmente y omitió a propósito el sacar a Wally de su error – Y tú lo golpeaste.

–¿Hiciste algo peligroso?

–Quizá – Jinx intentó recordar –. Creo que le dije quién soy a un par de personas.

–Tonta – repitió Wally –. Eres la chica más tonta del mundo.

–¡Y tú el que más odio! – Jinx abrió los ojos de golpe – ¿Dónde estabas?

–Escondiéndome y buscando a Zoom.

–¿Tuviste suerte?

–No – admitió. Jinx soltó una carcajada cansina –. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

–Ahora tú eres el villano y yo la heroína – volvió a reír y cerró los ojos –. Y todavía te odio.

Wally permaneció en silencio y ni siquiera rio un poco. Jinx se quedó dormida y no volvió a vomitar, aunque sí fue consciente de todo el frío que sentía.

–Tus piernas están heladas – observó Wally y comenzó a frotárselas rápidamente con ambas manos para que pudieran calentarse un poco, gesto que Jinx hubiera agradecido enormemente de no ser porque estaba enojada con él y además se sentía a punto de morir –. ¿Segura que no quieres que corra?

–¡No! – clamó la chica, despertando de su breve sueño – Estoy bien. Si lo haces, vomitaré en tu cara.

–No me importa. Vas a enfermarte.

–Si lo haces te odiaré más por el resto de mi vida – repuso.

–No me importa.

Y de verdad no le importó. Wally corrió tan rápido como nunca antes y Jinx soltó un chillido cuando ya estaba en su cálida cama. Por algo Wally le apodaba Slowpoke. Se giró sobre sí misma para vomitar, Wally le puso una cubeta bajo su cara pero todo lo que Jinx consiguió fue escupir lo que le parecieron litros de saliva.

–¡Te odio! – chilló mientras Wally le quitaba los botines y la colocaba debajo de sus cobijas – ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – mientras le decía cuánto lo odiaba se agitaba y pataleaba bajo el peso de los cobertores sabiéndose observada por Wally. Pronto se cansó y se sintió con ganas de vomitar otra vez, así que paró – Te odio porque me odias y ya no quieres verme. Te odio porque ya no me amas y yo a ti sí.

–Necesitas descansar – Wally se sentó junto a ella y le pasó una mano por la frente –. Hablaremos en otra ocasión.

–¡No! – se quejó la pelirrosa. Sentía el corazón partido porque Wally no la contradijo diciéndole que todavía la amaba – No sé cuándo volveré a verte.

–Cuando todo esto acabe y sea seguro.

–¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? – Jinx notó la boca de Wally entreabrirse un poco por la sorpresa – ¿Por qué si te sigo importando decidiste dejarme sola?

–Jinx, tomaste mucho. Duérmete ya – Wally hizo el intento de ponerse de pie e irse pero Jinx lo jaló de un brazo y lo tumbó encima de ella.

–Dime – le ordenó y pudo sentir su nariz y su frente rozando las de él, así como el latido de su propio corazón agitarse al mil por hora.

–Te apesta el aliento a alcohol y tabaco.

–¿Por qué te rendiste tan rápido con lo nuestro? Días antes me habías dicho que me amabas.

–Escucha… – Jinx no lo dejó hablar. Lo tomó por la nuca con fuerza y lo obligó a estampar sus labios con los de ella. Al principio, Wally opuso resistencia, pero después siguió los movimientos de los labios de Jinx y ambos compartieron un beso suave y lento hasta que el celular de Wally sonó y el chico corrió a abrir el mensaje –. Debo irme.

–¿Qué pasó? – Jinx intentó sentarse pero Wally la empujó de nuevo contra la cama.

–Tú descansa. Yo me encargaré de esto.

–¿Qué es?

–Zoom – explicó Wally antes de salir corriendo de su habitación, de su departamento y de su vida.

Jinx quiso ponerse de pie, pero se enredó con las cobijas y cayó de bruces al suelo, donde encontró muy cómoda la alfombra de su cuarto y no pudo evitar quedarse dormida a pesar de que su intención era correr a socorrer a Wally.


	12. Capítulo XI: Quid Pro Quo

_¡Hola! Ya vamos como a la mitad de la historia, o quizá un poco más._

 _Para los que han seguido leyendo hasta este punto, ¡gracias! No saben cuánto los aprecio. Espero que lo sigan disfrutando._

 _Para_ Nikki West _que_ _hoy es su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades! :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Quid Pro Quo**

Wally corrió toda la noche, buscando desesperadamente a sus padres. Zoom le había mandado un mensaje donde decía que los señores West estaban con él y que permanecerían sanos y salvos mientras Kid Flash hiciera todo lo que él pedía. La cuestión era que no le había pedido nada aún y tampoco le había dado más noticias sobre sus padres. Wally tenía la intención de recorrer cada rincón del planeta entero y no desistir hasta encontrarlos.

Con el amanecer, una nueva capa de nieve cayó sobre Keystone City. Wally examinaba su casa en busca de pistas sobre lo que había sucedido pero todo estaba en perfecto orden. Wolfy y Chewbacca lo recibieron con el ánimo habitual y parecían ser inconscientes de que sus otros dos dueños estaban desaparecidos.

Wally intentó rastrear el origen del mensaje que había recibido y así contactarse con Zoom pero fue inútil, el mensaje había desaparecido de su bandeja de entrada sin dejar rastro alguno. El velocista se dirigió al antiguo departamento de Hunter como último recurso. Entró haciendo vibrar sus moléculas y encontró un hogar abandonado, frío y cubierto de una fina capa de polvo. Buscó más pistas en aquél lugar y tan sólo le llamó la atención una silla de ruedas deformada por haber recibido múltiples impactos y abandonada en la tina del baño, y una fotografía antigua, de antes del accidente, donde aparecían los señores Zolomon, Hunter y su novia, todos abrazándose y sonriendo despreocupadamente a la cámara. El marco de la foto estaba dañado y el vidrio que lo protegía tenía cientos de fisuras, como si alguien lo hubiera estrellado.

Un mensaje de texto hizo saltar a Wally de asombro. Sacó su celular rápidamente y leyó.

 _Buen intento, pero no me gusta que hurguen entre mis cosas. Te haré una propuesta que no podrás rechazar. Encuéntrame sobre la Torre Central City al punto del mediodía._

Probablemente, cualquier persona que no fuera él se habría deshecho de un celular que sabía que estaba bajo el control de Zoom, pero Wally se negó a hacerlo porque era el único medio de comunicación que tenía con el villano. Sabía que era una estupidez porque al llevarlo siempre consigo permitía que Zoom lo siguiera espiando, pero no tenía alternativa. Aunque probablemente fue por su celular que Zoom supo que Wally no estaba en casa durante la madrugada y aprovechó para secuestrar a sus padres, fue también gracias a su celular que Wally pudo encontrar a Jinx en el club y sacarla de ahí antes de que hiciera más tonterías.

Wally aguardó impacientemente la hora acordada y en las pocas horas que tenía antes de que dieran las doce, se puso su traje de Kid Flash y siguió buscando alrededor del mundo, intentando pensar como un criminal, recorriendo los lugares más probables en donde podrían estar sus padres y teniendo mucho cuidado de no encontrarse con algún enemigo que quisiera entregarlo a las autoridades. Desgraciadamente, su búsqueda no surtió efecto y sólo consiguió sentirse agotado.

Cuando faltaba poco para las doce en punto, Kid Flash corrió hasta el punto más alto de la Torre Central City, que era la torre más alta de la ciudad. Sobre la azotea no había nada sino una pequeña capa de nieve derritiéndose por el sol que ardía arriba, justo sobre la cabeza de Wally. Debajo, por la avenida principal de la ciudad, se llevaba a cabo el desfile habitual de cada año en Noche Buena. Recordaba que de pequeño le encantaba admirar los autos alegóricos, las figuras gigantes hechas de globo, los danzarines y artistas de circo, y al viejo gordo Santa Claus saludando y arrojando dulces a diestra y siniestra, sobre los hombros de su tío Barry.

Hacía años solía añorar que esa fecha tan especial llegara para poder vivir la magia de aquél desfile con sus tíos favoritos. Ahora, que lo veía todo desde arriba y disfrutaba mejor que nunca de la vista, envidiaba a todos aquellos niños pequeños montados sobre los hombros de sus familiares, sin preocupaciones, sin la policía detrás de ellos, sin sus padres secuestrados, sin un enemigo maniático dispuesto a destruirlo, sin una amada exnovia que tuviera sexo con otro tan pronto hubieran terminado la relación...

–Hola, Kid Flash – escuchó detrás de él.

Kid Flash estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el dueño de la voz que acababa de saludarlo, pero se contuvo. Cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces, tratando de calmarse, aunque por dentro sintiera lava correr por sus venas. No debía actuar sin pensar, y en cambio tenía que lograr ser más astuto que él para poder vencerlo en su propia jugada.

–¡DIJE HOLA! – exclamó con cólera el villano.

Kid Flash dio media vuelta, abrió los ojos y apretó los puños.

–Zoom.

–¿Fue eso muy difícil? ¿Qué no enseñan modales en la escuela de superhéroes?

Kid Flash quería destruirlo ahí y en ese momento. Tan sólo debía correr un poco y aventarlo del borde del edificio, o perforar su abdomen con la mano moviéndose a una súper velocidad. No sería difícil, ni siquiera…

No.

¡Él era un súper héroe, no un asesino!

Apretó los dientes hasta que los oyó rechinar. Frunció el ceño. Tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo. Y por primera vez entendió lo que sentía Jinx con todas esas "normas de chicos buenos". Por primera vez, sintió el deseo de no ser tan bueno.

–¿Dónde están mis padres? – masculló sin dejar de mirarlo directamente.

–Ellos están bien – Zoom sacó un celular y se lo mostró a Kid Flash –. ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

–¿¡Dónde están!? – esta vez fue su turno de exclamar.

–Te diré algo – dijo con tono calmado –. Te diré dónde están y te dejaré comunicarte con ellos si aceptas jugar conmigo.

–¿Qué? ¿Jugar qué?

–Si tú ganas, dejaré en paz a… Bueno, a todos los que te rodean y desapareceré de tu camino. Si yo gano, haré con ellos lo que me plazca. Sin trampas. ¿Qué dices?

Kid Flash negó con la cabeza. No sabía lo que estaba planeando pero claramente no era un juego de pelota el que quería llevar a cabo. Era seguramente algo injusto del que siempre saliera ganador, sin importar lo que pasara.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Hunter? – era la primera vez que lo llamaba así desde los últimos acontecimientos y pudo notar la sorpresa marcada en sus ojos – Solíamos ser buenos amigos, ¿por qué?

–Aún somos buenos amigos, Wally. Todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho para que crezcas como superhéroe. ¿No es eso lo que haría un buen amigo? Te puse obstáculos y aunque no has sabido superarlos todos, has aprendido de ellos y has logrado llegar hasta aquí con vida, ¿no es cierto? Tú también me empujaste a mis límites y mírame ahora, Wally. Dime qué ves.

–Un psicópata – sostuvo Wally sin dudarlo ni por un segundo –. Estás confundido y quieres lastimarme, pero puedo ayudarte Hunter.

–No, no necesito ayuda – Zoom parecía algo desesperado –. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta. Con todo el dinero que tengo ahora, contraté a un grupo de mercenarios, ¿has escuchado hablar de ellos? Son seres fantásticos que hacen cualquier cosa por dinero.

–Son personas sin valores que no dudan en disponer de una vida con tal de obtener lo que quieren – expuso con enfado.

–Exacto y tienen la orden de matar a tus padres si no reciben una llamada mía en… – Zoom revisó la hora en su reloj – diez segundos – Kid Flash dio un paso hacia él y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Zoom levantó una mano y lo hizo callar –. Yo no les marcaré hasta que aceptes jugar bajo mis términos y condiciones. Así que dime, ¿juegas o no?

–Sí – saltó Wally y vio a Zoom reírse.

Entonces su enemigo realizó una llamada telefónica

–Aborten la misión alfa. Maniobra beta en curso – Zoom le aventó el teléfono celular y Kid Flash lo atrapó en el aire.

Se lo llevó al oído y no escuchó nada al otro lado.

–¿Hola?

– _¿Wally?_

– _Oh, dios mío, Wally, ¿estás bien?_

Eran las voces preocupadas de sus padres, y aunque sonaban exactamente igual a ellos tenía que asegurarse de que no era una trampa.

–Estoy bien. Mamá, ¿cuál es tu actor favorito?

– _¿Wally, qué…?_

–Por favor, sólo contesta – era su pequeño gusto culpable y nadie más sino Wally y ella lo sabían.

– _Al Pacino_.

Wally resopló y sintió una gotita de sudor frío recorrerle la nuca.

–¿Cómo están papá y tú?

– _Estamos bien, hijo_ – contestó su padre –. _Pero no te preocupes por nosotros, todo lo que queremos es que tú salgas con vida._

–¿Dónde están?

– _No lo sé_ – confesó su madre – _, está todo oscuro…_ – sonó un golpe seco, un grito de dolor y una exclamación de furia al otro lado de la línea. Wally se puso tenso.

–¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Están…!?

– _No… no podemos decirte dónde. Lo siento, hijo_ – sonó otro golpe y la llamada se perdió.

Wally miró con furia a Zoom.

–¡Déjalos en paz a ellos! – avanzó unos pasos hacia él – ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!

–Ahora que has empezado a jugar tan sólo debes ganar – replicó en tono burlón.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? – se contuvo de alzar la voz y empleó cada parte de sí mismo para mantener la calma – Seguramente ya eres el hombre más rico del mundo. Conseguiste desacreditarme frente al mundo entero. Ahora tienes todo lo que querías. Tú ganaste, yo perdí. ¿Cómo puedo jugar así?

–Mmm, se escucha tan bien cuando lo dices – Zoom sonrió ladinamente y avanzó lentamente hacia Kid Flash –. Pero te equivocas, no tengo aún todo lo que quiero. Sólo falta una pequeña cosita. Un detalle pequeño, insignificante podrías decir.

Kid Flash intentó hallar en su cabeza alguna pista que hubiera visto en los últimos días, algo que le hiciera ver qué era lo que quería, para así él protegerlo y evitar que Zoom lo destruyera todo. No podía permitirlo. ¿Qué sería? ¿Una mansión en Marte? ¿La presidencia? ¿Los secretos de Estado?

–¿Por qué tan enojado Kid Flash? Anda, pregúntame qué quiero. Hazlo.

Lo que Kid Flash quería hacer era volarle los dientes de un puñetazo.

–Sólo una preguntita pequeña, no hagas que me enoje porque… me temo que lo lamentarías, Wally – algo en el cuerpo de Kid Flash se detuvo, fue como si su corazón dejara de latir un segundo y luego se pusiera en marcha de nuevo. Sintió que comenzó a sudar frío –. Déjame aclararte un par de cositas. Tengo tres francotiradores trabajando para mí en este preciso momento. Bueno, en realidad tengo cientos, pero hagamos eso de lado, los que nos importan ahora son sólo tres. Uno de ellos, está por aquí cerca, apuntándole a cierta chica de cabello rosado.

–Jinx – Kid Flash empezó a buscar rápidamente con la mirada en todas direcciones, pero sólo lograba ver azoteas vacías y un millón de ventanas y edificios.

–Sí, buen chico, eres muy inteligente – Wally se asomó de nuevo hacia la avenida e intentó buscar entre el mar de colores una cabecita rosa pero no la encontró. En cambio, Zoom, de un momento a otro, se acercó a Wally y le colocó un collar de acero. Kid Flash no soportaba no ser el único con gran velocidad en aquél momento. Su preocupación por Jinx le impidió evitar que Zoom le pusiera aquél dispositivo. Se llevó las manos al cuello e intentó arrancárselo, pero entonces sonó un _bip bip_ y acto seguido un disparo.

–¡NO!

Volvió a asomarse hacia la calle bajo él y vio miles de personas disfrutando el desfile pero ninguna de ellas era la hechicera que con ansiedad sus ojos buscaban. Entonces, sintió una mano sobre la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello.

–Tranquilo, Wally West, tranquilo. Aun no termino de…

Kid Flash se lanzó sobre Zoom y lo estampó sobre un muro tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta. El muchacho rio como si todo aquello le pareciera de lo más gracioso.

–¿Qué has hecho? ¡Contéstame!

Zoom rio con ganas, y Wally no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar de la nariz.

–¿Dónde está Jinx?

–Ella está bien.

–¿¡Dónde!? – Wally lo estampó otra vez contra la pared.

–Si me sigues haciendo daño, tendrán que matarla. Ya tienen órdenes mis francotiradores. Y si yo muero, ella también, al igual que Rudolph y Mary West, e Iris Allen, tu hermosa tía.

–Déjalos en paz.

– _Quid pro quo_.

–¿Qué? – Wally lo soltó de inmediato.

–¿Sabes lo que significa?

–Una cosa por otra – recordó Wally trayendo a mente sus clases de raíces grecolatinas.

Zoom se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo bordado que sacó de algún lugar de su traje

–Sí, qué inteligente. Mis padres murieron y ahora yo tengo a los tuyos. Mi novia me dejó, tú dejaste a la tuya y ahora yo le apunto con un rifle. Perdí mi puesto en la investigación con el doctor Moon y tú perdiste tu credibilidad como superhéroe. Perdí mi capacidad de caminar y tú perdiste tu libertad. Ahora, pregúntame qué es lo que quiero. No estás jugando adecuadamente. Y estás empezando a hacerme enfadar.

–¿Qué quieres? – gruñó Kid Flash.

–¡Oh! – Zoom aplaudió con entusiasmo – Sabía que me lo preguntarías. Ya estás entendiendo esto. Sólo quiero una pequeña cosita a cambio de la vida de tus seres queridos. Las reglas del juego son estas: Traes en el cuello un collar que reacciona a grandes velocidades. Tiene registrado tus más altos límites, así que si intentas algo loco, se activará y explotará y mis hombres inmediatamente sabrán que tendrán que jalar el gatillo – dio un resoplido –. Pero eso sería muy aburrido, ¿no? Yo sé que no te gusta perder tan fácilmente, así que tienes otra alternativa – Zoom hurgó en su traje, sacó una Magnum 45 y se la extendió a Wally –. Ya sabes lo que pasará si apuntas hacia mí, todos perdemos, pero si haces lo correcto, tus amados se salvan.

«Mis más altos límites registrados» repitió Wally en su mente y se llevó discretamente una mano al collarín.

El velocista miró la pistola y por un momento no entendió lo que pasaba pero pronto lo comprendió todo. Entendía lo que Zoom quería que hiciera. De eso se trataba todo, desde el principio. Siempre lo odió y ahora quería que él mismo terminara con su vida. Era el final perfecto. Era lo único que le faltaba para salir victorioso de esa partida.

–Bien, Wally, ya entendiste – Zoom agitó la pistola hasta que Kid Flash la tomó –. Les dije que eras muy inteligente. Yo sé que les hubiera gustado conservarte como perro pero les dije que ya teníamos muchos. Sólo si te disparas ganarás el juego, ¿entiendes? Y si el mundo se entera que el grandioso Kid Flash no soportó la presión de ser tachado como criminal y se suicidó, habremos quedado a mano. Yo perdí mis esperanzas de vivir y tú habrás perdido la oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

Wally temblaba de coraje. Levantó la mano con el arma. Zoom lo observaba, expectante, excitado.

–Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Vamos, Kid Flash, no me hagas perder la cabeza – Zoom lo empujó hasta el borde del edificio donde el sonido del festival a sus pies se hizo más claro.

Kid Flash se apuntó a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

–¡No, espera! – gritó Zoom – Se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor – Zoom le sacó su propio celular del bolsillo, marcó un número e hizo que Wally se lo pegara a la oreja –. Quiero que dejes una nota de suicidio – expresó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


	13. Capítulo XII: En un flash pt 1

_:)_

 _Lamento la tardanza, sólo espero que sepan que nunca me retiraría sin terminar una historia, ¡odio eso!_

 _Ojalá disfruten este cap :D se aceptan críticas y sugerencias_

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

 **En un** ** _flash_** **pt. 1**

La cara de Jinx era devorada por húmedos besos de Señora Trapeador. Su espalda era calentada por el peludo cuerpo de Señor Vaquito. Sus tímpanos eran perforados por el ruido que hacían sus dos mascotas al respirar. Abrió un ojo con cuidado y la luz le lastimó tanto que tuvo que cerrarlo de nuevo. Su cabeza, estaba matándola de dolor. Además, tenía náuseas y sentía que el simple hecho de moverse le haría vomitar.

Tenía medio cuerpo en el piso y medio cuerpo en la cama. ¿Por qué estaba así? No podía recordarlo. No claramente, al menos. Tenía ideas vagas de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero había grandes agujeros negros en su memoria. Sólo podía traer consigo pequeños momentos. De repente bailaba, luego estaba en el baño, luego con Wally…

¡Wally!

Jinx intentó incorporarse pero no hizo más que caerse completamente. Señor Vaquito saltó molesto porque su sueño había sido interrumpido pero Señora Trapeador volvió a lamerle la cara.

–¡Shuu, vete! – los espantó a ambos y se elevó como pudo para ver el reloj en su mesita de noche –. ¿Cómo he podido dormir tanto? – se quejó en voz alta.

–Aparentemente tuviste una noche… entretenida – comentó una voz monótona a sus espaldas.

Jinx saltó y se encontró con una Raven impasible y una encantadora Starfire asombrada.

–¿Qué ha…? ¿Cómo entraron?

–Simplemente aparecimos – explicó Raven mientras le daba una ojeada a la habitación de Jinx.

–Amiga Jinx – Starfire voló hasta ella y la tomó de las manos –, tienes que prepararte para salir a la calle. Debemos encontrar al Zoom.

–Zoom – repitió Jinx –. ¿¡Zoom!? – pareció entender y comenzó a buscar un cambio de ropa pero todo lo que hacía era quejarse por el dolor de cabeza – Wally recibió un mensaje suyo. Algo habrá pasado. ¿Está él bien? ¿Por qué lo buscaremos? No me digan que…

–Relájate – Raven puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Jinx y la chica comenzó a sentir cómo su cefalea disminuía considerablemente hasta desaparecer –. Un mensaje anónimo nos dijo que Zoom estaría en el desfile de hoy. Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia ya se han adelantado a buscarlo. No hemos podido contactarnos con Kid Flash.

Jinx apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Rápidamente se puso ropa limpia y salió con las chicas a la calle. Volaron hasta el centro de la ciudad. Fue Starfire quien la cargaba mientras iban por los aires y a Jinx no le gustó mucho más volar que andar con Kid Flash corriendo. Al llegar, Raven le dijo que se comunicarían por medio de un _walkie talkie_ viejo que les entregó a sus compañeras pues Cyborg aún no desarrollaba nuevos comunicadores T confiables. Se repartieron la avenida central y cada una tenía la misión de asegurar el orden y reportar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

La avenida, era ya un mundo de alegría, colores y espíritu navideño que Jinx parecía no compartir. Todo lo que sentía era el inminente deseo de destruir a Zoom con sus propias manos y poner fin a todo aquello. No le importaba si en otra época él había sido buen amigo de Wally. Asesinaría a Hunter Zolomon sin pensarlo antes ni dos segundos.

Avanzó con cautela entre toda la gente. Estaba tan al pendiente de lo que sucedía, que realmente no apreciaba el desfile de carros alegóricos, aunque pensó que en alguna situación diferente le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Todo lo que veía era a un montón de civiles vestidos con ropa de invierno, aplaudiendo y maravillándose ante el espectáculo que se les ofrecía. Jinx intentó buscar entre los presentes a cualquier sospechoso de cabello castaño y complexión joven que le hiciera pensar que era Zoom disfrazado de inocente ciudadano.

Bueno o malo, el desfile avanzaba sin que Jinx pudiera visualizar al villano. Tampoco sus compañeros titanes parecían tener nuevas noticias. Todo marchaba en orden y parecía ser que el mensaje anónimo que recibieron no había sido más que una falsa alarma o una broma por algún ser humano con demasiado tiempo libre.

Lo más destacable, era la atención que llamaba Jinx al estar inmiscuida entre toda esa gente, después de todo, las personas no estaban acostumbradas a ver a una ex villana de cabello rosa caminar entre ellos en un festival familiar y navideño. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, el celular de Jinx comenzó a sonar. La hechicera lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsa y observó que la llamada era del número celular del velocista. Contestó rápidamente.

–¿Wally?

– _Jinx…_

–¡Wally! No puedo creerlo. Lo siento tanto por lo de anoche. No quise decir todo eso. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Descubriste algo de Zoom? ¿Es…?

– _¡Jinx, escúchame!_

Wally sonaba perturbado, lo cual era raro y sólo logró que la hechicera se pusiera tensa. Jinx lo puso en altavoz porque había demasiada gente reunida por el festival y no podía escucharlo con claridad.

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde has estado?

– _Jinx, te amo, ¿me oyes? Te amo._

El corazón de Jinx se detuvo. No sabía qué estaba pasando pero entendía que esas palabras de Wally fueron las que le hubiera gustado oír cada día durante aquellas últimas semanas.

–También te amo, Wally – confesó y se sintió bien decirlo. Sin embargo, Jinx sabía que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo porque de otra manera, Wally le hubiera dicho eso de frente y no por una llamada. Entendió que su ex novio no le llamaba para arreglar las cosas entre ellos –. Te amo – repitió –, ¿pero qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien? Wally, ¿dónde estás?

 _–Eso… eso no importa ya. Sólo quiero que me prometas algo_ – lejos de Wally pero a través del teléfono, Jinx pudo escuchar una voz masculina. No supo identificarla o entender sus palabras, pero de inmediato sospechó que no era una compañía muy grata la que tenía el superhéroe en aquél momento.

–¿Qué cosa?

– _Le enviarás esta conversación a todos los medios._

–¿Qué?

– _Prométemelo. A cadenas de radio, de televisión, noticieros en internet, el periódico. Todos._

–No. Dime por qué.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un resoplido.

– _Porque quiero confesar mis crímenes._

–Wally, ¿qué…?

– _Dile a mis padres y a mis tíos que también los amo._

–Wally – a Jinx le empezó a temblar la voz –. Estás asustándome. ¿Por qué no confiesas tú directamente? No, mejor hablemos sobre esto, ¿sí? ¿Por favor, Wally?

– _Y a todos, diles que lo siento._

–Wally, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Dime que no estás pensando hacer una...!

 _–Jinx, yo soy Zoom._

Jinx se quedó paralizada y poco faltó para que se le cayera el teléfono celular de la mano. No podía ser cierto. Wally estaba mintiendo. Estaba encubriéndolo. No supo qué decir. No supo cómo reaccionar. Él no era Zoom. Él era Kid Flash, un titán y un superhéroe, el chico más veloz con vida, no un criminal demente.

–No… no te creo – balbuceó.

No le creía y no le haría llegar aquella conversación a nadie más. Tan sólo tenía que convencer de eso a Wally.

 _–Yo soy Zoom y debo pagar por lo que hice._

–Wally no…

– _Lamento ser un cobarde, Jinx._

Sonó un balazo que retumbó en los oídos de Jinx y asustó a toda la gente a su alrededor. El ruido del arma al parecer se escuchó tanto en el teléfono como en la calle. Jinx comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

–¿Wally? – llamó pero no escuchó nada sino el término de su llamada – ¡Wally! – gritó como si con eso fuera a conseguir algo.

Vio que un grupo de personas se congregaban alrededor de algo al pie de la Torre de Central City. Algunos pedían ayuda, otros gritaban horrorizados y otros más ordenaban que alguien llamara a una ambulancia. Jinx avanzó hasta ellos, cruzando la calle sin el menor cuidado pues el desfile parecía haberse detenido. Empujó sin cuidado a todos cuantos se interpusieron en su camino. Escuchó a una niña exclamar entre llantos.

–¡Es Kid Flash!

Entonces el corazón de Jinx se aceleró y la chica comenzó a hechizar a la gente hasta que logró abrirse camino hasta el centro de todo aquél embrollo. Todo lo que vio fue un cuerpo rodeado de un charco enorme de sangre.

–No, no, no, no – masculló mientras se inclinaba en el suelo.

No podía ser él. Debía ser alguien más. Pero tenía el traje de spandex amarillo y el cabello rojo. Sin embargo, su cara destrozada no era aquella con las que Jinx tantas veces había soñado.

Buscó su pulso y lo entendió al instante.

Su vida, se había ido en un _flash_.

* * *

:(


	14. Capítulo XIII: En un flash pt 2

**:)**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **En un _flash_ pt. 2**

Robin confirmó que la muerte de Wally se produjo por un impacto de bala en la cabeza que hizo que cayera del edificio más alto de la ciudad. El mundo entero dijo que fue un suicidio. Jinx no sabía qué creer. Se negaba a creer la verdad. No podía aceptar que Wally ya no existía más.

De alguna manera, el departamento de policías se adueñó del celular de Wally y consiguió extraer su última llamada, por lo que pronto el escándalo se hizo viral a nivel mundial, y aunque se respetó su identidad secreta, todos supieron que Kid Flash siempre había sido Zoom. No hubo manera posible de convencerlos de lo contrario.

Los señores West, al parecer, habían sido secuestrados por alguien a quien nunca pudieron ver pero aseguraban que fue Zoom. Fueron puestos en libertad sin haber sufrido grandes daños más que algunos moretones y rasguños. Cuando se enteraron de la noticia de su único hijo quedaron destruidos por completo.

El funeral del joven velocista estuvo lleno de gente, tanto de los que lo amaban como de los que no. Tan sólo brillaron por su ausencia los señores West. Jinx supuso que estaban demasiado afligidos con la muerte de su hijo como para asistir. Ella misma estuvo dudando demasiado sobre si tenía la fuerza suficiente para ir o no pues entendía que al hacerlo, estaba admitiendo que el amor de su vida había muerto, y eso no era algo fácil de asimilar. A pesar de todo, consiguió ir. Nadie iba vestido de negro. Todos los asistentes vistieron alegres colores rojo escarlata y amarillo brillante, para rendir tributo a la siempre alegre personalidad del joven superhéroe. Los grupos de admiradoras de Kid Flash fueron quienes más lágrimas derramaron en aquél fatídico día, pudiendo crear fácilmente un mar de llanto amargo. Eran tan ruidosas y molestas, que varias de ellas tuvieron que ser sacadas a la fuerza del recinto funerario, pero nadie pudo evitar que se congregaran en los campos santos para darle un último adiós al velocista.

Jinx sólo veía pasar el tiempo de una forma extraña. No entendía muy bien aun lo que implicaba todo aquello. Estaba en un estado raro de trance. En las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado tanto a la ausencia de Wally que ahora que de verdad no estaba, no notaba mucho la diferencia. Pero sabía que pronto lo haría. Pronto se daría cuenta de que no volvería a acariciar su sedoso cabello rojo, no volvería a escuchar su risa traviesa ni a sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Comenzaría a añorar esa forma en que la miraba sin decir ni una palabra, o la fuerza y firmeza de sus brazos cuando la abrazaba por la cintura y se negaba a dejarla ir. Pronto se daría cuenta de que acababa de perder para siempre a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y quizá, a aquella que había sido la única en amarla de verdad. Y cuando lo supiera, esperaba tener la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante con su propia existencia. Porque antes de dejar que Wally West entrara en su vida, Jinx era una persona mala que se sentía vacía. Ahora se quería negar a dejarlo salir de su vida, incluso si ya no estaba más físicamente en ella.

El resto de sus vacaciones las empleó simplemente en sobrevivir. No tenía ganas ni fuerza suficiente para hacer más cosas, todas aquellas que antes solía disfrutar como pintar unicornios o escribir en su diario. Tan sólo se movía para hacer sus necesidades y para alimentar a Señor Vaquito y Señora Trapeador.

«Eran nuestros hijos» recordó Jinx con amargura mientras miraba sin parpadear a sus dos mascotas. «Al igual que Wolfy y Chewy. Dijiste que practicaríamos hasta tener hijos de verdad. Mentiroso… ¡Mentiroso!» Jinx arrojó un hechizo a la pared de su habitación, que quedó destruida y después, se tapó la cara con una almohada.

No atendía las llamadas telefónicas ni se preocupaba más por ver las noticias. Hiciera lo que hiciera todo le recordaba a él. Y recordarlo significaba volver a ser consciente de que ya no lo vería nunca más. Por eso intentaba escapar pero no sabía a dónde. Quería desconectarse del mundo externo pero no quería quedarse atrapada en su interior. Ambos lados eran un infierno y cruel tormento para ella. No sabía qué hacer. Quería gritar pero no podía. Y sobretodo, quería llorar y desvanecerse en un valle de lágrimas hasta desaparecer y reencontrarse con Wally en donde quiera que él estuviera pero eso era prácticamente imposible.

–No contestas tus llamadas telefónicas – le recriminó la chica cuervo entrando a su habitación sin su permiso.

Era un día del año nuevo y Raven se había aparecido en el departamento de Jinx sin haber avisado o tocado la puerta antes.

Jinx rodó en su cama para darle la espalda.

–No tengo nada qué decir – era verdad. Además, ponerse de pie para contestar el teléfono era algo demasiado agotador.

–Tampoco asististe a su ceremonia de homenaje – apuntó la bruja.

–Estaba ocupada – mintió Jinx.

–¿Haciendo qué?

–Existiendo.

Raven se acercó unos pasos.

–Yo puedo ayudarte. Puedo disminuir tu tristeza.

–No quiero. Estar triste es mejor que sentir nada – Jinx se aferró a su almohada con brazos y piernas.

–A él no le hubiera gustado verte así.

–A él – corrigió Jinx, incapaz de mencionar su nombre – no le importé lo suficiente. Justo antes de sui… suicidarse – le costaba mucho decir esa palabra y su labio inferior comenzó a temblarle – me marcó, dijo que me amaba, me mintió y después se disparó – una lágrima comenzó a asomarse por el borde inferior de su ojo -. ¡Al diablo lo que a él le hubiera gustado! ¡Wally era un imbécil egoísta! ¡Siempre lo fue! – se enderezó violentamente e hizo el afán de hechizar de nuevo su pared pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Raven la contempló en silencio y la hechicera de la mala suerte recobró la serenidad - Hizo lo que quiso con su vida y destruyó la mía. No me importa si a él no le hubiera gustado verme así. ¡Él está muerto y me importa una mierda lo que hubiera querido!

¡Por fin! Lo hizo. Comenzó a llorar. La desesperación y tristeza se apoderaron de ella. Fue incapaz de contener sus gemidos de dolor y todo lo que pudo hacer fue ocultar su rostro tras las palmas de sus manos. Raven tardó algunos segundos en acercarse y darle unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza como si no hubiera esperado esa reacción de Jinx y no supiera exactamente qué hacer.

–Aún no sabemos por qué lo hizo – replicó cuando la hechicera se hubo tranquilizado un poco.

–Pero lo hizo – recalcó Jinx con la voz quebrada.

–Tampoco estamos seguros de si fue realmente él quién lo hizo...

–Pero es real. Él ya no está más.

Raven no se fue a pesar de que Jinx ya no dijo nada. En cambio, se puso a arreglar un poco el departamento y a poner ciertas cosas de Jinx en orden. Incluso consiguió que alguien arreglara el muro que la chica había destrozado en días pasados. ¿Desde cuándo eran amigas? La chica púrpura también consiguió comida para los días siguientes porque sabía que Jinx no era capaz de cocinar algo en esos momentos y por eso no se había estado alimentando adecuadamente.

Al final del día, no quedó mucho por hacer.

–Debo irme – anunció pero Jinx no le contestó –. ¿Me escuchaste? Tengo que irme, pero sabes que puedes buscarnos siempre que lo necesites. Y cuando quieras hablar… estaremos para ti.

Jinx cerró los párpados con fuerza. Escuchó a Raven alejarse algunos pasos

–¿Por qué el sol sigue brillando? – le preguntó antes de que se fuera de vuelta a Jump City. Raven sólo dejó escapar un sonido de incomprensión – ¿Por qué las aves siguen cantando? ¿Y por qué las estrellas brillan allá arriba?

–¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo?

–Me despierto cada mañana y me pregunto por qué todo sigue siendo de la manera que era antes – continuó y se hizo un ovillo en la cama –. No lo puedo… no puedo entender cómo es que la vida continúa como lo hace. Raven, mi vida se detuvo desde que él se fue.

–Eso es mentira. Estás aquí. Debes seguir adelante – Raven se sentó en el colchón, a un lado de la chica -. Aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer y un futuro por delante.

–¿Por qué mi corazón sigue latiendo? – preguntó, ignorándola, sintiendo de nuevo las ganas de estallar – ¿Por qué mis ojos lloran? – añadió y se le escapó una lágrima, como abriendo camino para las otras – ¿Qué no saben que es el fin del mundo?

–No es el fin del mundo.

–Acabó cuando Wally jaló el gatillo.

Como si al decir su nombre se quitara el tapón que había estado conteniendo más lágrimas, Jinx empezó a llorar inconsolablemente. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y nada de lo que hizo Raven ese día o el resto de los titanes los días posteriores le sirvió para detenerlas. Seguían saliendo y saliendo como si no tuvieran nunca un final.

Encontró el peluche de Kid Flash que Wally le obsequió cuando visitaron el Museo de Flash y se aferró a él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Sólo entonces entendió realmente lo que había pasado.

Jinx no encontró consuelo en su peluche de cabello rojo.

Wally West estaba muerto y no volvería jamás.

* * *

 _Hay una referencia de los hijos de Jinx y Wally en mi historia "Querido y estúpido Wally" capítulo 15 "Señor Vaquito", por si tienen ganas de leer algo cuando las cosas eran más felices. ¡Saludos!_


	15. Capítulo XIV: William East

_Un capítulo muy, muy corto, pero espero que compense la espera :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **William East**

–¿Cómo?

–Porque soy el chico más veloz con vida.

El chico más veloz.

Con vida. Eso era muy importante. Lo más importante, en realidad.

–¿Entonces estás tratando de decirme que apuntaste a tu cabeza, tiraste del gatillo, la bala salió, corriste a la velocidad de la luz…

–O quizá más rápido.

–… buscaste en todas las morgues del mundo, encontraste un cadáver parecido a ti en Noruega, le pusiste tu ropa…

–Antes le pedí perdón por lo que iba a hacer.

–… te aseguraste de llenarlo de sangre y luego regresaste y lo colocaste en el trayecto de la bala?

–Soy genial, ¿eh?

–¿Y después entraste a una extraña dimensión donde quedaste atrapado dos días? – quiso saber Robin.

–En realidad, yo sentí que fueron sólo un par de minutos pero al parecer sí.

Zoom le había dicho que ese collarín reaccionaba a sus más altos límites registrados. Y nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Kid Flash sabía cuál era su más alto límite porque aún no lo alcanzaba. Así que no estaba registrada su velocidad más alta, porque aún no la corría, no se había atrevido a alcanzarla. Entonces, en cuanto supo que no tenía otra alternativa sino dispararse y morir, o dispararse y arriesgarlo todo, decidió que debía hacer esa última. Y lo logró. El collarín no mandó las señales a los mercenarios de disparar, Zoom creyó que Kid Flash se había matado y ahora todo lo que debía hacer era mantenerse encubierto hasta que pudiera derrotarlo.

Lo de entrar a la dimensión fue un efecto no deseado, producto de la velocidad que alcanzó. No supo muy bien qué era, pero esa dimensión era definitivamente el paraíso de cualquier velocista y en ella se sentía la fuerza de la velocidad presente como en ningún otro sitio.

–Déjame adivinar – dijo Robin –. Y ahora vas a hacer una aparición triunfal en tu cena de conmemoración.

–¡Hey, no! – se indignó Kid Flash – ¿Qué clase de tonto piensas que soy? Tengo que seguir fingiendo mi muerte.

–Habrá muy pocas personas, algunos titanes y tu familia. Ellos merecen saber que estás vivo.

–Quizás – admitió Wally –. Pero no quiero exponerlos. No todos son buenos actores y son capaces de disimular la verdad. Si por algún motivo Zoom tiene la más mínima sospecha que sigo vivo matará a la gente que más quiero.

Wally procedió a contarle cómo Zoom lo amenazó dándole a todo un toque humorístico y admitiendo que sólo era un juego para él. La condición para mantener vivos a sus padres, su tía y Jinx era que Wally se matara y confesara al mundo algo que era una completa mentira.

–Así que ahora él piensa que su venganza está completa – entendió Robin –. Y tú aprovecharás esta oportunidad para derrotarlo.

–Él no tendrá ni idea de quién lo golpeó.

–¿Cómo lo harás?

–Antes tengo que entrenar y hacerme mejor que él – explicó, sintiéndose no muy feliz de decirlo –. Y tengo que conocerlo mejor, saber lo que trama, destruirlo desde adentro. Algo pasó dentro de su cabeza porque él no es más Hunter, no lo reconozco.

–Entiendo – aseguró Robin –. Entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo.

–Bien – Kid Flash se alejó unos pasos. Estaban en un desierto, alejados de toda civilización humana. Wally tuvo que asegurarse de raptar a Dick y llevarlo hasta ahí para que no hubiera ningún dispositivo electrónico a través del cuál Zoom pudiera estar espiándolos –. Recuerda no decirle de esto a nadie.

–¿Nadie? – se sorprendió Robin.

–Es importante.

–¿Qué hay de tus padres? Están tan mal que ni siquiera fueron a tu… bueno, al funeral que se suponía que era tuyo.

–Nadie.

–¿Y Jinx? Debe estar pasándosela realmente mal.

–Ella es fuerte y podrá seguir sin mí.

Era cierto, Wally no tenía duda de lo fuerte que era ella. Probablemente estaría muy triste justo ahora pero lograría salir de su duelo y se alzaría de nuevo.

–¿Tus tíos?

–Son jóvenes, podrán vivir sin mí.

–Wally, todos ellos sabrán disimularlo. Te aman y saber que volverás les haría muy felices.

–¿Y qué crees que pensaría Zoom si se da cuenta de que ellos de repente ya no lloran mi muerte? – como Dick no contestó, Wally tuvo que seguir – No puedo exponerlos así. Y quizá… Tal vez no vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? Planeo encontrar de nuevo esa dimensión y aprender tanto como pueda de la fuerza de la velocidad pero si algo sale mal, si no soy capaz de salir vivo o si salgo y muero combatiendo a Zoom… ¿Entiendes lo que digo? No quiero que pasen su vida esperándome.

–Entiendo – se rindió su mejor amigo –. Pero eso no pasará. Haz todo lo posible por volver, ¿quieres? – Dick extendió su mano.

Wally la tomó y ambos se abrazaron brevemente.

–Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Si había alguien que pudiera entender a la perfección sus intenciones sin siquiera hablarlas, ese era Robin. Sólo él fue lo suficientemente astuto como para examinar el cadáver por sí mismo y a pesar de descubrir que su ADN no coincidía con el de Wally, entendió que había una razón para ello y le dijo a todos que él estaba muerto a pesar de saber que no era así. Por eso, Wally le había confiado la verdad a él y sólo a él.

Kid Flash lo llevó de regreso a la periferia de Jump City y se alejó corriendo.

Probablemente debía estar concentrado en la misión que tenía delante, pero lo cierto era que no podía. Pensaba en su familia y pensaba en Jinx. Sabía de sobra que estaba siendo muy injusto con todos ellos y que probablemente, si salía con vida de aquella situación, ellos se encargarían de matarlo sólo por todo lo que los estaba haciendo sufrir en esos momentos.

Dick había tenido razón, ellos merecían saber la verdad. Merecían vivir tranquilamente sabiendo que Wally no era un villano demente, ni se había suicidado, ni había planeado hacerlo. Pero también, merecían vivir. Y si acaso, por cualquier descuido Zoom se enteraba de que Wally seguía vivo, ellos serían los primeros en pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, y él no quería arriesgarlos a eso. Prefería saber que vivían tristes pero que vivían.

Sus padres aún eran jóvenes, podían tener otro hijo o adoptar alguno, o hacer todo aquello que siempre quisieron pero no pudieron por tener a Wally en sus vidas. Podían dejar la tristeza atrás y viajar por el mundo, poner el negocio de sus sueños, trabajar menos horas, adoptar más perros. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera. Sus tíos también eran jóvenes, pronto su familia crecería y Wally no sería más que un doloroso recuerdo del pasado. Barry seguiría siendo el mejor superhéroe del mundo e Iris se convertiría en la grandiosa reportera que Wally sabía estaba destinada a ser. Así tenía que ser. Saldrían adelante. Lo sabía. Lo deseaba.

Y Jinx… Ah, Jinx.

No sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir respecto a ella. En las últimas semanas su relación se había vuelto una revoltura de odio–amor y por eso Wally había decidido ponerle fin a todo. Quizá había sido lo mejor, aunque él se arrepintiera. Se arrepintió desde el instante en que le dijo que todo había terminado y se arrepentía ahora que sabía que de todas formas era necesario separarse. Había sido lo mejor también. Jinx era libre ahora para rehacer su vida y seguir adelante. ¿No le había demostrado ya que era capaz de hacerlo? A los pocos días de haber terminado con ella ya se había relacionado con otro tipo. Sabía que lo había hecho por despecho, pero aun así, no le había costado nada meterse con él. Así que ahora, no le costaría nada de trabajo sustituirlo en su vida.

En su última llamada, se habían dicho que se amaban, y Wally sabía que el sentimiento había sido sincero en ambos, pero era necesario superarlo. Jinx debía odiarlo en aquél momento por haberse suicidado, Wally estaba seguro. Pero una vez concluida su etapa de duelo y todos esos sentimientos extraños que seguramente le rondaban, Jinx sería capaz de rehacer su vida y conseguirse a alguien más. Alguien mejor, quizás. Aun así, Wally detestaba la idea de ver a Jinx volver a ser feliz. En el fondo, deseaba que ella se quedara esperándolo, como si supiera que seguía vivo. Quería que lo perdonara y olvidara todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, y lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos cuando Wally regresara victorioso por derrotar a Zoom. Era un deseo egoísta, pero era lo que más quería en la vida, porque él sabía que durante todo el tiempo que pasara, no sería capaz de olvidarla a ella y todo los días se estaría preguntando que estaría haciendo ella.

Se golpeó la cabeza con una mano. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que no quería eso! No le deseaba eso a su ex novia. Sí quería que siguiera adelante y lo superara. Que lo olvidara y fuera feliz con alguien más.

«O mejor, que sea feliz ella sola» dijo una vocecilla en su interior.

Que fuera feliz como ella más quisiera. Que siguiera estudiando y entrara a una universidad. Que dejara completamente atrás su pasado criminal y que los medios la aceptaran finalmente como una nueva titán. Que creciera en todas las maneras posibles. Que la vida por fin, fuera buena con ella y la colmara de todo lo que se merecía.

Que lo perdonara porque Wally la perdonaría a ella. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo por delante para perdonarla y ser perdonado. La perdonaría por haber desconfiado de él y por ponerlo celoso con un desconocido. La perdonaría incluso cuando ella decidiera dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante con sus planes para el futuro. La perdonaría cuando él ya no fuera más parte de su vida, así que esperaba lo mismo a cambio.

Dejó que los días pasaran y no desaprovechó ni un segundo para poner manos a la obra. Corrió en cada oportunidad que tuvo, pero había quedado tan exhausto por los eventos anteriores que no pudo alcanzar de nuevo la velocidad que deseaba. Tuvo que conseguirse una identidad secreta, pues Wally estaba muerto, y se convirtió en William "Willy" East, el chico más ordinario con vida. Se dedicó a trabajar para conseguir todo el alimento que debía ingerir y recuperar sus energías. Se propuso investigar los planes secretos de Zoom y destruirlos, hasta llegar a él y acabarlo también.

Decidió que la próxima vez que lo enfrentara, lo haría, no como el chico, sino como el hombre más veloz con vida y lo derrotaría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.


	16. Capítulo XV: Encuentros Inesperados

Casi tres meses, ay, lo siento mucho. Pero recuerden que nunca dejo mis historias sin terminar :D

Cada vez se acerca más el final...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

 **Encuentros Inesperados**

Dos años y medio habían transcurrido desde aquél día.

Jinx arrojó una rosa roja a la cripta y soltó un suspiro. Era demasiado irónico. En vida, él la había llenado de rosas, todas rojas, y ahora, en muerte, era ella quien lo colmaba de flores. Pero era así. Era su forma de recordarlo sin remordimientos ni malos recuerdos. Quizá, si siguiera vivo, no sería una rosa lo que le daría, pero no podía depositar en su tumba besos o abrazos. Sólo podía recordarlos, así como recordaba las risas, las miradas de complicidad y todos los buenos momentos juntos.

Dio media vuelta, se alejó de aquél lugar tan rápido como pudo y tomó un autobús hasta el campus de la Universidad Jump City.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida.

Dos años atrás, pasó el invierno más cruento de su vida y no precisamente por las temperaturas bajas, sin embargo, de alguna manera u otra, llegó la primavera y con ella, una imagen menos oscura y fría de la vida. Jinx volvió a la escuela y retomó su empleo en la cafetería pero no como jardinera de los Allen porque era demasiado doloroso ver el rostro pecoso y pelirrojo de Iris. Por las noches, antes de dormir, se encargó de realizar las patrullas diarias, y aunque se sintió triste al principio, pues nunca las había realizado sola, logró mantener la ciudad más o menos tranquila, aunque nunca se autoproclamó como su protectora ni planeaba hacerlo. Ese había sido el título de otro superhéroe y ahora alguien más debía ocupar su lugar, pero ella no era ese alguien ni lo sería nunca pues sabía que no podía llenar el lugar que el velocista dejó. Había aún demasiada oscuridad en su interior.

En verano, Gizmo logró obtener información encriptada dentro del chip del celular del pelirrojo fallecido, y tras una serie de investigaciones más profundas, se demostró, para asombro de todo el mundo, la inocencia de Kid Flash. Lo que quedaba por demostrar ahora, era si también era cierto que Hunter Zolomon era el Doctor Zoom, algo que hizo enfadar mucho a Jinx pues era obvio que esa era la verdad, debían confiar en Kid Flash ahora que se había demostrado su inocencia. No obstante, el nombre del titán caído había sido limpiado y ahora también se investigaba si su suicidio no había sido más bien un asesinato. Jinx rio con amargura aquella victoria que le sabía extraña. Si tan sólo aquellos resultados hubieran salido a la luz meses atrás, se preguntaba si acaso el destino del velocista habría sido distinto, mejor. De cualquier manera, el enano calvo salió en libertad condicional a los pocos meses y la hechicera se aseguró de conseguir un patrocinador para el muchacho que le asegurara su dote diaria de panecillos de chocolate.

En otoño, se armó de valor para visitar a los West, cosa que no había hecho desde el día fatídico en que su ex novio decidió cortar con ella, y juntos compartieron el dolor de su partida e imaginaron, que si acaso él siguiera vivo, estaría cursando sus primeros días como universitario. También visitó a los Allen y fue lo mismo, juntos revivieron anécdotas pasadas y sentimientos dolorosos.

En invierno otra vez, Jinx recibió su carta de aceptación en una universidad menor de Jump City, informándole también, que se había ganado la beca completa para estudiar ahí. La perspectiva de estudiar una carrera universitaria y convertirse en alguien en la vida, amortiguó un poco el dolor del aniversario luctuoso de quien alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los titanes se negaron a dejarla sola y la invitaron a participar en misiones importantes, así como a celebrar juntos fechas memorables como Día de Gracias, Halloween, San Valentín y muchos cumpleaños. Jinx se involucró tanto con ellos, que poco a poco fue capaz de olvidar el pasado que habían tenido juntos y aceptarlos como sus amigos. ¡Incluso a Raven y a Robin! A ellos, había jurado que los detestaría por el resto de la eternidad, pero cuando se permitió aceptarlos, se dio cuenta de lo valiosos que eran para ella. Hizo tan buena amistad con Raven, que tuvo que acompañarla a su primera cita con Chico Bestia pues no hubo otra manera de obligarla a ir. Y aunque se sintió como un mal trío, al final del día, sonrió con satisfacción pues todo había valido la pena.

En el siguiente otoño, Jinx tuvo que dejar a Señora Trapeador y a Señor Vaquito al cuidado de su vecina, la Señora Smith, pues ella no podía llevarlos al campus de su universidad. Ese día, se sintió fatal porque ellos dos habían sido como sus hijos, el pelirrojo se lo había dicho, y sentir que los abandonaba con aquella viejita, aunque confiable y amorosa, le hacía sentir la peor madre del mundo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse apropiadamente, simplemente esperó a que entraran al departamento y huyó corriendo de aquél edificio.

Estudiar en la universidad tampoco fue fácil, pues al mismo tiempo debía cumplir con todos sus proyectos, diseñar y armar cientos de prendas de ropa, lidiar contra alguno que otro villano – pues ni siquiera con los cinco titanes ahí bastaba para detenerlos a todos –, trabajar medio tiempo para solventar sus gastos y, lo más importante, buscar una venganza contra Zoom.

Había decidido eso desde que enterraron el cuerpo de Wally. No se detendría hasta haber dado con él y eliminarlo de la faz de la Tierra. Por ello, cada noche, cuando tenía que patrullar por la ciudad y lidiar con enemigos de poco talante, se aseguraba de preguntarles por Zoom, saber todo lo que ellos pudieran saber de él, pero los resultados casi siempre eran nulos, pues por lo general, a los que conseguía atrapar eran vulgares ladrones que jamás se involucrarían con un ser tan malvado como Zoom. Sin embargo, su mala suerte tomó un giro importante cuando se enteró del secuestro de dos de sus antiguos ex compañeros, See–More y Gizmo, el primero, visto por última vez en una cárcel de alta seguridad y el segundo, en un hogar de asistencia para ex convictos. Al principio, Jinx creyó que Gizmo había ayudado a See–More a escapar, pero todo cambió cuando tuvo acceso a los videos de seguridad de la cárcel y los guardias de seguridad le mostraron que un borrón rojo y amarillo había sido quien sacara al moreno de la cárcel. Entonces, lo entendió. Todo había sido obra de Zoom.

Dispuesta a ser la mejor versión de sí misma para conseguir derrotarlo, Jinx se inscribió al club de pelea de su universidad, aunque en el fondo, le hubiera gustado ser parte del equipo de porristas. Pero el de pelea no estaba nada mal. Jinx aprendió movimientos y maniobras muy interesantes, y mejoró mucho pues las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo jamás habían sido su fuerte, pero sabía que para derrotar a Zoom debía aprender todo eso y más. Tenía también que volverse rápida y certera, pues lucharía contra un personaje extremadamente veloz.

Sólo entonces, se arrepintió de no haberle dado continuidad a las peleas con Wally. Si lo hubiera hecho, entonces tendría ahora una ventaja mayor sobre Zoom, pero sólo habían peleado una vez, y Jinx había conseguido derrotarlo pero con trampa, así que no había sido una victoria justa ni que valiera la pena. Estaba segura de que cuando llegara el momento, Zoom no se detendría para consolarla si la veía llorando, o fingiendo llorar, como había sido el caso.

Fue durante el final de una de sus clases de lucha, que Jinx tuvo un encuentro inesperado en las regaderas del gimnasio de su campus. La hechicera acababa de tomar una ducha para quitarse el sudor de encima y al secarse la cara con una toalla y abrir los ojos para comenzar a vestirse, se dio cuenta de que su ropa, que había dejado colgada en la puerta, había desaparecido.

Se enrolló y amarró la toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras maldecía con enfado. Sus compañeras tenían diez años, ¿o qué? Ese tipo de bromas eran propias de gente boba e inmadura para molestar a gente inocente. Jinx se sintió de nuevo en la academia H.I.V.E. sólo que en esta ocasión, ella era la víctima y no el victimario. En el H.I.V.E. todos le tenían miedo, y no se metían jamás con ella. Ahora que era "buena" debía hacer las cosas bien, sin inspirar miedo a las personas con las que convivía día tras día. Así que resopló con enfado y golpeó la puerta para que esta se abriera haciendo mucho estrépito.

–¿¡Quién fue la graciosa!? – exclamó y volteó a ambos lados del vestuario pero no vio a nadie.

–¿Crees que esto me quedaría bien? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Jinx giró rápidamente y se encontró con un tipo alto de cabello oscuro y un mechón blanco, que salía de la caseta junto a la que la chica se había bañado, y hacía mofa de probarse el vestido negro que planeaba usar. La hechicera se lo arrebató rápidamente y se sintió irritada.

–¿Quién eres? – preguntó, derrochando enfado con cada palabra.

–¿No te acuerdas de mí? – se rio el muchacho – Si no me equivoco, tú me dijiste que eras Jinx la hechicera de la mala suerte – el desconocido extendió sus brazos a los lados, como si se estuviera presentando frente a un gran público.

Jinx sintió que su corazón omitió un latido y por algunos momentos fue incapaz de contestar. No tenía ni idea de cómo aquél desconocido sabía quién era pero eso no era bueno. En la universidad, todo mundo la conocía como Jela, la estudiante que había llegado del extranjero cuatro años atrás, y si alguien llegaba a enterarse de que en realidad era Jinx, se acabaría su vida como universitaria normal. Por eso, siempre usaba el anillo que Cyborg le había regalado, incluso cuando dormía y se bañaba, pues mantener su identidad verdadera en secreto era muy importante.

Discretamente, volteó a ver su mano izquierda y comprobó que el anillo seguía ahí, así que su piel seguía teniendo un aspecto humano, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos cafés. No había manera de que él pudiera ver quién era ella en realidad, pero por alguna manera la reconocía e incluso la acusaba de haber sido ella quién le dijera su identidad.

–No lo recuerdo – fue lo que pudo decir tras algunos segundos, todavía sin estar muy segura de cómo reaccionar.

–Supongo que estabas muy ebria – se rio el muchacho y dio un paso hacia ella pero Jinx no cedió lugar –. Hace dos años viajé a Central City y una noche, mientras me divertía con mis amigos, caíste en mis brazos y me besaste. El resto no lo recuerdo bien, pero de alguna manera terminé golpeado en el baño.

Jinx abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca. Tenía nociones borrosas e incompletas de aquella noche, pero recordaba algo y ese algo había jurado olvidarlo, pero ahí tenía al chico frente a ella, dispuesto a recordarle la noche más humillante de su vida. Lo que no recordaba fue el momento en el que le reveló que era Jinx.

–Tienes una muy buena memoria – admitió.

Ella ni siquiera había podido recordar su cara o su nombre.

–Las chicas que caen del cielo no se me olvidan fácilmente – el tipo dio otro paso hasta ella y en esta ocasión, Jinx tuvo que retroceder un paso pues de otra forma sus cuerpos se habrían rozado.

–No creerás – comenzó diciendo Jinx, negándose a coquetear con él – que de verdad soy esa tal Jinx, ¿verdad?

–No me pareces rosa ni malvada.

–Jinx no es malvada – saltó la chica pero al momento se arrepintió de haberse defendido tan rápidamente –. Es ahora una titán.

–Una vez villana, siempre villana – se burló él y se acercó más a ella. Esta vez, Jinx chocó con la pared y no tuvo más lugar hacia dónde retroceder.

Se sintió más enfadada aún, no sólo porque estuviera acorralándola sino también porque él era de esos de mente cerrada que dudaba que la gente pudiera realizar un cambio verdadero con su forma de ser. ¿Por qué nadie creía que Jinx era ahora una de las buenas? Así que, armada de valor y coraje, lo empujó y se alejó de él, asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente.

–Este es el vestidor de las chicas. Deberías irte – sentenció.

–¿O qué? ¿Me acusarás con el director? – se burló.

–Puedo encargarme de ti yo misma – dijo, intentando sonar amenazadora pero todo lo que logró fue que él se riera aún más.

–¿Por qué no reanudamos lo de hace unos años? Esta vez, vengo preparado – sacó de su pantalón una bolsa de plástico cuadrada, pequeña y colorida.

Jinx se enfadó aún más ante la insinuación y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que él ni siquiera hizo el intento de esquivar.

–Será mejor que te vayas – replicó antes de encerrarse en la caseta y aguardar en silencio, dispuesta a pelear si era necesario.

Escuchó al tipo quejarse y salir de ahí.

–Nos veremos otra vez – advirtió él antes de que se escuchara la puerta de los vestidores abrir y cerrarse.

Jinx aguardó unos segundos, respirando con fuerza, haciendo demasiado ruido al inhalar y exhalar. ¿Quién se creía ese tonto? Lo que fuera que había sucedido entre ellos dos, fue hace demasiado tiempo. Fue una tontería y ella había estado demasiado borracha como para pensar adecuadamente en las consecuencias de sus actos. Aparte, no estaba lista para tener ese tipo de encuentros todavía. Cuando lo creyó oportuno, abrió con cuidado la puerta del baño y se aseguró de estar sola de nuevo. Rápidamente buscó el resto de su ropa, que estaban en la regadera contigua y se vistió a toda velocidad, teniendo mucho cuidado de que no hubiera nadie espiándola.

Con el paso de los días, la advertencia del extraño se convirtió en realidad y en más de una ocasión se lo topó por el campus. Las primeras semanas se había negado totalmente a dirigirle la palabra, pero conforme avanzó el tiempo, se dio cuenta, con gran enfado, que comenzaba a hacerle caso. Redescubrió que se llamaba Jason – pues al parecer él ya se lo había dicho antes –, estudiaba también en esa universidad y a diferencia de lo que había originalmente pensado, no era mucho más grande que ella, de hecho, tenían la misma edad a pesar de que él lucía un par de años más viejo. Simplemente se veía muy maduro como para tener diecinueve años.

Al transcurrir las semanas y los meses, se dio cuenta de que mantenía alguna especie de relación con él, que era como un punto intermedio entre compañerismo y noviazgo, sin pasar por la amistad. De vez en cuando salían o tenían encuentros furtivos, pero nunca hablaban demasiado, así que Jinx sabía tan poco de Jason como él de ella. Sin embargo, a veces alguno de los dos esquivaba sus clases para estar con el otro, de vez en cuando andaban por los pasillos abrazados y habían compartido más de un beso en público, así que el resto de los estudiantes los calificaba como novios, aunque Jinx no lo sintiera así. Para ella, Jason era nada más que una fuente de satisfacción personal y sabía que ella representaba lo mismo para él, así que no le prestaba demasiada importancia a lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos.

Solamente, en ocasiones extrañas, se sentía culpable pues imaginaba que Wally, desde el paraíso de los superhéroes, miraba sus actos y se sentía decepcionado de ella. Aquél día de verano, luego de regresar del panteón y dejarle la rosa roja, se sentía así, culpable. Intentaba tranquilizarse cuando le asaltaban esos sentimientos, repitiéndose a sí misma lo que todo mundo le había dicho hasta el cansancio, que Wally hubiera querido verla feliz y saliendo adelante, y eso era justo lo que ella estaba intentando hacer. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, su ex novio llevaba dos años muerto, y antes de haber muerto, había terminado su relación con ella, así que Jinx era totalmente libre de andar y salir con quien ella quisiera, aunque estaba segura de que sería muy difícil que alguien pudiera alguna vez ocupar su lugar.

Cuando llegó a Jump City, le pareció imposible volver aquella noche a su habitación en el campus porque simplemente no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Jason, así que se quitó el anillo y empezó a patrullar las calles bajo la imagen de Jinx, que había cambiado un poco en los últimos años. Para empezar, como había dejado crecer su cabello rosa, el peinado que figuraban ser cuernos era simplemente imposible de realizar, así que se había dado por vencida con él, a pesar de que le gustaba mucho y ahora simplemente se lo recogía en dos coletas bajas. Y ya no había más cabello en su frente porque se había cansado de recortar su fleco cada mes para evitar que le tapara los ojos, así que lo dejó crecer también y se lo quitó de la cara. Su estilo de ropa, aunque era similar al anterior, también había cambiado, pues ahora, el nuevo par de botas oscuras le llegaban hasta las rodillas, las rayas en sus medias se habían hecho más delgadas y numerosas, el vestido que usaba era negro y llevaba guantes largos, negros y sin dedos, que eran totalmente inútiles para protegerla del frío pero le hacían sentirse mucho más ruda. Lo único que permanecía fiel a su imagen anterior, era la gargantilla con el pendiente de plata. Eso, jamás se lo quitaba.

Aquella noche, empezó siendo tranquila pues no encontró ni un solo robo o asalto por las calles de la ciudad. En cualquier otro día, habría agradecido aquella calma y se habría ido a la cama con la conciencia tranquila, pero en ese momento, sentía muchas ganas de patear traseros criminales para poder olvidarse un rato de los hombres en su cabeza y tener algo más en qué entretenerse. Además, quería de una vez por todas, saber dónde estaba Zoom y qué estaba tramando. Eso era lo que anhelaba más que nada.

Entonces, cuando escuchó a alguien pidiendo ayuda con desesperación, no dudó en acudir a su auxilio. Corrió a la calle paralela a la que se encontraba ella en aquél momento y tan sólo vio a un hombre de casi cuarenta años rodando en el pavimento mientras gritaba que alguien quería asesinarlo.

–Señor – lo llamó Jinx, agachándose para poder tomarlo de los hombros pero el extraño se asustó más al verla a ella y entró en pánico, gritando cosas sin sentido –. ¡Estoy aquí para ayudarte! – se desesperó ella también y tuvo que zarandearlo para que le hiciera caso.

–¡Me quieren matar! – chilló el hombre – ¡Van a asesinarme!

–¿Quién? – quiso saber Jinx y volteó a ambos lados de la calle pero estaba totalmente desierta. Ahí no había nadie persiguiéndolo.

–¡Van a matarme! – gimió con verdadero terror en la voz – ¡Le juro que yo no quería! ¡Me obligaron a hacerlo!

–¿Hacer qué? ¿Quién lo obligó?

–¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! – el hombre golpeó a Jinx e intentó ponerse de pie y huir pero no pudo avanzar muchos pasos porque cayó al suelo al tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Jinx se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

–Te voy a ayudar – le dijo, intentando que su voz sonara calmada –. Pero tienes que decirme qué está sucediendo.

–¡Yo no quería, señorita!

–Lo sé – mintió Jinx, que no entendía nada –. Sólo dime qué pasó.

–¡Me prometieron que no le harían nada! ¡Yo sólo les permití entrar al laboratorio!

–¿Cuál laboratorio?

–¡Lo secuestraron y ahora deben matarme a mí! ¡Me dieron la pastilla! ¡Voy a morir!

–No harán eso, no lo permitiré – Jinx sacó su comunicador y empezó a pedir una ambulancia –. ¿Lo ves? Vendrán aquí en cualquier momento.

Si era verdad que le habían dado una pastilla para matarlo, lo más seguro era que fuera veneno, así que más les valía a los de la ambulancia cargar con algún buen antídoto. El hombre siguió llorando. Jinx lo examinó a detalle. Traía el uniforme del personal de intendencia, aunque no veía por ningún lado el nombre de la compañía con la que trabajaba, por lo que si no le preguntaba más cosas, sería imposible adivinar qué había sucedido en realidad.

–¡Por favor! ¡Voy a morir!

–Contéstame. ¿A quién van a hacerle algo? ¿Quién estaba en ese laboratorio?

–¡Lo están torturando para que trabaje para ellos! ¡Juro que yo no sabía nada! ¡Me prometieron dinero! ¡Me aseguraron que podría pagar la universidad de mis hijos! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

–¿Quiénes? – Jinx se mordió un labio, pues aquello estaba resultando ser más peligroso de lo que pensaba. Eso, o el tipo de verdad estaba drogado y todo aquello era producto de su alterada imaginación.

–¡No lo sé! ¡Todos! ¡Trabajan para Zo…! – antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más, una bala le atravesó el cráneo y sus palabras murieron en el aire, al igual que él.

Pero Jinx entendió de inmediato a quién se refería. Siguió rápidamente con la mirada, el trayecto que creyó había seguido la bala y dio una artística voltereta hacia atrás justo a tiempo ser impactada por otra, que se estrelló en el pavimento, haciendo un ruido espantoso y dejando un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Jinx percibió, sobre el techo de un edificio, a un hombre armado con un francotirador seguir todos sus movimientos, dispuesto a terminar con su vida también. La hechicera dio un giro en el aire para evitar ser alcanzada por otra bala y lanzó un rayo lleno de mala suerte que chocó contra la barandilla del edificio y causó un diminuto derrumbe. El asesino se escondió y Jinx comenzó a correr hacia el edificio. Con gran agilidad, trepó por las ventanas, tuberías y escaleras de emergencia, y llegó a la azotea justo a tiempo para ver al desconocido huyendo de ella, saltando entre edificio y edificio.

Lanzó otro rayo que abrió una grieta en la balaustrada de la que se apoyaba el hombre para saltar, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia la calle, veinte metros más abajo. Afortunadamente, Jinx llegó en el momento correcto para tomarlo por el cuello de su chamarra y evitar que muriera por el impacto de la caída.

–¿Quién eres? – le preguntó con agresividad.

–Nadie que te interese. Sólo un mercenario, cumpliendo con su deber.

–¿Para quién trabajas? – demandó saber.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo con sorna.

Jinx, que comenzaba a sentir dolor por estar cargando al mercenario, se impacientó y le mostró uno de sus rayos rosas.

–Yo creo que es de mi incumbencia, y mucho.

–No vas a lograr asustarme – la desafió él.

Jinx entonces lanzó un rayo a través del brazo del hombre y mala suerte para él, porque todas las fibras nerviosas que inervaban esa zona se excitaron y al parecer, le hicieron sentir el dolor más fuerte que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. El tipo se removió tanto de dolor, que Jinx casi lo suelta porque no podía soportar mucho el peso, así que se vio obligada a tomarlo con sus dos manos.

–¡Habla! – le ordenó con un grito.

–¡Zoom! – chilló el tipo y Jinx asintió, a pesar de que ya se imaginaba que era él – ¡Él es quien me está pagando!

–¿Qué es lo que está tramando? – el hombre pareció vacilar, así que Jinx tuvo que zarandearlo en el aire sólo para que volviera a ser consciente de que su vida corría peligro.

–No lo sé – Jinx volvió a agitarlo y el tipo soltó un grito de terror –. Lo digo enserio, no lo sé. No nos cuenta sus planes. Sólo paga y nosotros obedecemos.

–¿Y qué es lo que has hecho?

–Sólo algunos mandados – Jinx sintió que sus ojos brillaban por el enfado y el hombre pareció notarlo porque compuso una mueca de miedo –. Asesino a los soplones y he secuestrado a dos personas, nadie de mucha importancia.

–¿A importantes investigadores de algún laboratorio? – inquirió Jinx.

–¡No! – exclamó – Ese no he sido yo. Tan sólo me encargué de un maestro retirado de física y de un fenómeno de un ojo.

–¡See–More! – se sorprendió Jinx y por un momento, temió que él estuviera siendo torturado para trabajar con Zoom.

–¿Así se llama? – Jinx le lanzó otra mirada furiosa – Sí, creo que sí. See–More, es él.

–¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde los tienen? – su paciencia se agotaba y sus músculos estaban a punto de ceder y perder toda la fuerza que estaba empleando para no soltarlo.

–No lo sé.

–¡Claro que lo sabes! – clamó la hechicera y soltó otro rayo de energía de mala suerte, que esta vez, al estar tan cerca del tórax del hombre, seguramente le hizo sentir que no podía respirar por algunos momentos, al mismo tiempo que un dolor incomparable.

–¡Suéltame!

–Te soltaré tan pronto como hables.

El hombre miró hacia abajo, sopesando la caída y luego miró hacia arriba, donde todo lo que pudo ver fue el rostro de la hechicera y decidió hablar.

–En el estado de Ohio – dijo, con la voz quebrada –. Hay un reformatorio abandonado, ahí los tienen.

–¿Algo más que quieras añadir para salvarte la vida?

–¡No!

–¿Seguro? – Jinx hizo que sus ojos destellaran de color rosa y el hombre entró en pánico.

–¡Robó la Caminadora Cósmica! ¡La que está en el Museo de Flash!

Jinx abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos. En ningún medio había escuchado acerca de aquél robo, que si fuera cierto, ya estaría la noticia en boca de todos.

–Imposible – masculló.

–¡Es cierto! ¡La reemplazó con una réplica falsa! ¡Ya déjame!

Jinx entonces, comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia ella para poder ponerlo a salvo, pero el hombre pareció cambiar de decisión y optó por la muerte.

–¡No!

Los dos se debatieron por algunos segundos pero fue inútil. El mercenario se agitó demasiado y consiguió zafarse del agarre de Jinx. Entonces cayó y su cuerpo golpeó el suelo de la calle, donde momentos más tarde la chica descubrió que había muerto.

Cuando la policía llegó, Jinx no les contó toda la verdad pero ellos le creyeron todo. Omitió decirles la información útil que había obtenido del mercenario. Al principio no supo muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que fue porque temía que hubiera infiltrados en algún lugar más aparte de en el cuerpo de intendentes de algún renombrado laboratorio, así que no podía arriesgarse a contarles sobre lo que había obtenido.

Hubiera intentado advertirles a los titanes sobre sus sospechas acerca de los planes de Zoom, pero sabía que estaban en una importante misión en otro planeta, así que mientras no tuviera datos precisos, no valía la pena molestarlos con sus meras suposiciones. Por lo menos, no mientras ella no supiera a ciencia cierta lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que sí hizo, fue correr a su pequeño departamento en el campus de la universidad y buscar tanta información como le fuera posible antes de partir hacia Ohio. Encontró tan sólo breves notas que mencionaban sobre la desaparición de un físico retirado de la universidad de Toronto, el supuesto escape de See–More y la aparente muerte de un investigador que trabajaba en un proyecto de algo que incluía demasiados términos científicos como para que Jinx los entendiera con claridad. Todo lo que sabía era que debía ir allá de inmediato y hacer lo que pudiera para rescatarlos y al mismo tiempo, saber qué se traía Zoom entre manos y vengar, de una vez por todas, la muerte de Wally.


	17. Capítulo XVI: Volver, volver

_Ayñ, espero que sus corazoncitos sepan perdonarme :'D ¡Ya entramos a la recta final de esta historia!_

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **Volver, volver**

Dos años y medio habían transcurrido desde aquél día.

Últimamente, todo lo que pensaba era en las ganas que tenía de volver y se animaba a sí mismo con la fiel promesa de que faltaba poco, cada vez menos. Y era eso, lo que le hacía mantener el perfil bajo, evitar a toda costa usar su súper velocidad para realizar sus actividades cotidianas siempre que se supiera observado, y perseverar en sus labores.

Dio otro martillazo a la placa candente de metal que estaba amoldando y se alegró de estar usando una careta que le protegiera de las chispas candentes que salían despedidas con cada golpe. Desgraciadamente, sus brazos desnudos no corrían la misma suerte, no tenía protección para ellos y de vez en vez se quemanan. Tendría ya demasiadas cicatrices de no ser porque su metabolismo le permitía curar a una velocidad increíble, sin dejar huella en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía marcas de aquella vez en que casi muere por desviar un misil. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo. Se sentía casi como si fuera otra vida. Una que había dejado mucho tiempo atrás pero que se negaba a olvidar.

Wally había matado al chico dentro de él. Había sido necesario. Lo había matado a la luz del día, frente a los ojos de cientos de testigos y poco a poco, había dejado nacer al hombre en su interior. Había cambiado y había mejorado. Se había ido de su país con la fiel intención de regresar siendo la mejor versión de sí mismo, y estaba seguro de que lo estaba logrando.

Al principio, no había sido nada fácil. Había luchado un millón de veces contra su deseo de volver con sus seres más queridos y explicarles la verdad. Había planteado infinitas veces en su mente la posibilidad de raptar a Jinx y vivir con ella en secreto, en alguna isla desierta donde nadie, ni Zoom, pudiera encontrarlos jamás. Pero al final, siempre su sentido del deber había salido a flote y había conseguido reunir las fuerzas necesarias para no ceder ante todos aquellos impulsos y ataques de locura, y mantenerse siempre con el mismo objetivo en mente: derrotar a Zoom.

Para ello, empleó casi dos años en entrenar y sobretodo, correr, correr y seguir corriendo. Al principio, no alcanzaba la velocidad que buscaba, creyendo que la gran carrera que hizo para salvar su vida y la de su familia, lo había dejado agotado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ese era tan sólo un pretexto. Luego, inconscientemente, evitó alcanzar su máxima velocidad porque cada vez que se acercaba a ella, sentía una extraña fuerza jalándolo hacia una realidad que aún no conocía y que no dominaba, y que, si se dejaba llevar por ella, quizá después no podría volver. Era cierto que le había dicho a Dick que aquella era una posibilidad y que por eso no había querido mostrarse vivo frente a su familia y amigos, pero cuando la sentía cerca, se sentía inquieto y sin realmente quererlo, disminuía su velocidad. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, recordaba todos sus encuentros con Zoom, todo lo que le había hecho a él y a las personas que más quería, y la verdadera amenaza que representaba aun para el mundo. Recordaba cómo él tenía la capacidad de dejarlo atrapado en un segundo, lo que significaba que podía manipular el tiempo, es decir, podía ser tan rápido como él quisiera, o más bien, enlentecer toda la realidad tanto como él quisiera y sin resultar afectado. Por eso, Wally se decía que debía ser siempre más rápido, porque de otra manera, jamás tendría oportunidad contra su viejo amigo y de nada serviría el esfuerzo que invirtiera. No importaba qué tan rápido corriera si no se esforzaba por ser verdaderamente mejor que el día anterior. No importaban sus buenas intenciones si no las ponía en práctica. Si no alcanzaba su límite otra vez, haberse alejado de todos, haber profanado un cadáver, haber arruinado su relación con su novia, todo, todo habría sido en vano.

Así que un día, convencido de que más valía morir en el intento que malgastar su tiempo, decidió correr y no dejar de acelerar en toda su carrera alrededor del desierto de la Antártida, pues era ahí donde entrenaba para asegurarse no sólo de que nadie lo viera, sino de que el clima adverso para cualquier velocista le haría llegar hasta sus más distantes límites. Siguió corriendo, tan rápido como sabía que podía hacerlo, y entonces comenzó a sentirla de nuevo. Esa extraña fuerza, al mismo tiempo aterradora y satisfactoria, desconocida y usual, empezó a succionarlo a una realidad de la que hacía poco había escapado. Wally estuvo tentado a frenar, como ya en tantas ocasiones lo había hecho, pero recordó sus motivaciones, recordó a Jinx, a Flash, a su familia, a los Titanes, a Zoom, y consiguió acelerar más y más, hasta que finalmente fue absorbido del tiempo y el espacio.

Apareció en un lugar y en ninguno. Todo se movía tan rápido a su alrededor que Wally sólo veía borrones de colores por todas partes, pero al mismo tiempo y de forma inexplicable, todo permanecía quieto, impasible, inmutable. El chico reconoció ese lugar en un instante, o quizá en un año. Pero ya había estado ahí. Quedó atrapado en esa especie de dimensión el día en que hizo creer a todo mundo que había muerto. Él había pensado que había pasado apenas unos minutos ahí, pero luego Robin le hizo ver que en realidad habían sido días. Se sentía vivo y muerto. En un paraíso y en un infierno. Pero sobretodo, sentía en su interior, esa energía voraz que siempre lo invadía al correr, que lo usaba a él y que al mismo tiempo era usada por él. Supo al momento que se trataba de la Fuerza de la Velocidad y que debía aprender a manejarla a fin de convertirse en el mejor y el más rápido. Así que corrió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes pero como si llevara toda una vida corriendo. El tiempo no existía a su alrededor porque o pasaba muy lento, o muy rápido, o no pasaba.

Nunca se sintió hambriento o somnoliento, pero sí cansado. A veces, se sentía atrapado y otras, tan libre como jamás lo había sido, pero siempre lo invadía el miedo de pensar que nunca saldría de ahí. Era entonces cuando recordaba todos sus propósitos y todos los seres amados que lo anclaban a la vida en la Tierra y se obligaba a sí mismo a ser mejor hasta conseguir salir de ahí.

Y lo consiguió. Corrió hasta lograrlo. Si estuvo muerto o no, aún no lo entendía, pero le gustaba pensar que si había muerto, entonces no moriría otra vez cuando corriera igual de rápido, sino que se alzaría otra vez, más fuerte, más veloz.

Cuando pudo informarse, se enteró que habían transcurrido casi dos años desde que desapareció. Así que decidió que ya era hora de comenzar a poner manos a la obra.

Se oscureció el cabello para que se viera castaño rojizo y no pelirrojo, y se dejó crecer el vello facial hasta asegurarse de que sería prácticamente imposible reconocerlo como Wally West. Fue así como decidió que debería adoptar el nombre de William East y comenzar a trabajar en lo que era importante. Primero, se informó sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el mundo mientras estuvo ausente. Al parecer, Zoom había permanecido con un perfil bajo, y los medios habían transmitido una disculpa pública que ofrecieron los líderes de diferentes naciones a la memoria de Kid Flash por haberlo acusado injustamente.

«Así que ya me consideran inocente, ¿eh?».

Sentía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡Se los dije!", pero probablemente no tendría mucho sentido que los cuatro vientos vieran gritar a William East esas cosas, así que se contuvo, pero se sintió emocionado porque todo parecía marchar bien.

Se consiguió un trabajo sencillo como soldador en una pequeña industria porque sabía que ahí encontraría las respuestas que buscaba. Había pasado varios meses buscando y desentrañando las redes criminales que estaban al servicio de Hunter Zolomon, y aunque no pudo destruirlas todas, pues eso sólo llamaría la atención y era algo demasiado arriesgado, sí obtuvo información importante acerca de que Zoom planeaba algo grande y para ello, estaba fabricando algo importante en una planta de hierro clandestina al norte de Siberia.

Wally se alistó bajo su nombre falso e incluso tuvo que adquirir una identidad falsa con una familia falsa para que todo saliera bien. Y todo salió bien. Consiguió el empleo y pidió horas extras de trabajo, bajo el pretexto de que necesitaba el dinero para mantener a su esposa y sus hijos, cuando en realidad, tan sólo quería pasar más tiempo dentro de la fábrica para descubrir los secretos que esta escondía.

Al cabo de una semana, ya sabía a quién sonsacarle información. También sabía que estaban construyendo una especie de telescopio de magnitudes monstruosas. A las dos semanas consiguió los planos azules de la máquina que estaba ayudando a construir y se dio cuenta de que no era un telescopio, sino la cáscara de un objeto gigante que parecía un arma de destrucción. Desgraciadamente, en esa fábrica tan sólo generaban el material de acero y no lo que iría en su interior, así que los planos completos no se encontraban ahí. Sin embargo, en la tercera semana llegó un hombre que parecía tener muchas respuestas a las preguntas de Wally.

Lo llamaban Teniente Brocatto, pero no era ningún teniente. Era tan sólo un mercenario que le ayudaba a Zoom a obtener lo que quería. Lo que significaba, que era alguien a quien valía la pena interrogar y más valía hacerlo pronto.

–¡Trabajen miserables ratas! ¡Para eso se les paga! – exclamaba mientras se paseaba por las líneas de producción – ¡Esto debe quedar terminado para mañana! ¿¡Oyeron, infelices criaturas!? ¡Mañana todo será exportado y debe quedar bien ensamblado!

Wally, con gusto lo hubiera raptado e interrogado con muy poca amabilidad, pero se presentó un gran problema y ese fue el hecho de que el Teniente Brocatto se encerró en una oficina con uno de los encargados de la fábrica. El chico, fácilmente hubiera hecho vibrar sus moléculas y lo hubiera secuestrado tan rápidamente que ni siquiera hubiera tenido oportunidad de gritar. Pero hacer eso equivaldría a generar demasiadas preguntas por parte de los involucrados que podían llegar hasta oídos de Zoom y arruinarlo todo, así que decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que el teniente, al día siguiente, partiera de vuelta hacia dondequiera que fuera su destino y en ese momento interceptarlo, interrogarlo y encerrarlo en la prisión secreta e improvisada que el mismo había creado en una cueva subterránea en la Antártida, para mantenerlo lejos de Zoom para que no lo delatara.

La espera se le hizo eterna e incluso, tuvo que esconderse entre los botes de residuos para acecharlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad pues se le acabaron sus dos turnos de trabajo y no podía permanecer dentro de la fábrica. Era terrible estar fuera con el frío gélido amenazando segundo tras segundo con matarlo. Wally hizo lo que pudo para mantenerse caliente, pero no podía evitar que los dientes le castañearan y los dedos se le entumieran. La inactividad y el frío eran los peores enemigos de cualquier velocista.

Afortunadamente, unas horas más tarde, el Teniente Brocatto se despidió fríamente del encargado de la fábrica y se subió a su coche. Wally esperó a que se alejara unos kilómetros antes de correr tras él y subirse al asiento del copiloto. Todo fue tan rápido que Brocatto ni siquiera se percató de algo fuera de lo común.

–Buenos días, teniente – lo saludó después de un pequeño momento.

El hombre pegó un brinco y perdió el control del auto, lo que hizo que trazaran curvas peligrosas en la carretera llena de hielo. Wally tomó el volante y controló el carro.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo…? – el hombre estaba asustado pero también enojado. Sacó del interior de su gabardina una pistola y sin dejar de manejar le apuntó a Wally en medio de los ojos.

Al chico casi se le escapa una risita pero se mantuvo sereno y desvió la boca de la pistola hacia un sitio donde nadie pudiera resultar herido.

–No hay necesidad de ponerse hostiles, ¿verdad? Sólo quiero tener una plática seria con usted. De hombre a hombre.

–Salte de mi carro o te mataré – amenazó y volvió a apuntarlo.

Wally sonrió, con un ágil y rápido movimiento desarmó a su contrincante y arrojó el arma por la ventana.

–Para ser un mercenario es un poco torpe – observó.

El falso teniente torció el volante y el auto del lado de Wally chocó contra las piedras que cubrían el perímetro de la carretera por un lado, pero no dejó de avanzar, haciendo que salieran chispas por la fricción de la puerta y las rocas, y que Wally, si fuera una persona lenta y normal, corriera el riesgo de salir lastimado. Todo lo que hizo fue volver a mover el volante pero sólo un poco porque del otro lado de la carretera había un peligroso barranco. Entonces, ambos comenzaron una encarnizada batalla por el control del automóvil, que terminó en un desastre porque el hielo de la pista les impidió evitar el derrape y que el auto hiciera lo que quisiera.

–¡Vas a matarnos! – exclamó el tipo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ya manera de detener el vehículo y que se dirigía justo al precipicio.

–¡No el día de hoy! – gritó Wally y actuó rápido.

Mientras el coche se descarrilaba y volaba directo a su perdición cientos de metros más abajo, el velocista desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Brocatto, abrió la puerta de su lado que estaba totalmente abollada por haberse estrellado con las piedras, agarró el abrigo del mercenario con sus manos y tiró de él para sacarlo del auto antes de que siquiera pudiera emitir un parpadeo. Instantes más tardes, observaban, sanos y salvos, cómo el carro daba unos tumbos contra los costados del barranco y finalmente caía y se sumergía en el fondo el mar helado que se extendía a sus pies.

El hombre permaneció algunos momentos completamente en shock, pero luego volteó a un lado suyo y al observar la figura de Wally, perdió el control de sí mismo y comenzó a atacarlo con piernas y brazos. El velocista soltó un bostezo, esquivó y detuvo todos los golpes de su contrincante sin siquiera ceder un paso.

–Lento – se burló cuando paró un gancho –. Muy lento – observó tras desviar una patada –. ¿Eso es válido? – preguntó cuando le detuvo la cabeza pues quiso morderlo –. Ahora es mi turno – añadió cuando lo vio jadeando por un poco de aire. Le aplicó una maniobra rápida que le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo agarró en el aire, tomándolo por el frente de su pesado abrigo.

Levantándolo del piso lo llevó hasta el borde del precipicio y lo alejó suficiente de su cuerpo para que no pudiera golpearlo.

–¿Podemos hablar ahora? – quiso saber.

–¡No te diré nada! ¡Será mejor que me sueltes o…!

–Está bien.

Wally abrió sus puños y lo dejó caer sin sentir ni el menor remordimiento. Dejó que gritara, cayera algunos metros y luego bajó corriendo hasta la saliente de una piedra y lo volvió a agarrar del abrigo, justo como un segundo atrás lo tenía.

–¿Ya lo pensaste mejor?

–¿¡Qué quieres!? – chilló el sujeto, fuera de sí por el pánico que había sentido al pensar que moriría congelado – ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Suéltame! – Wally alzó una ceja inquisitivamente y Brocatto se dio cuenta de sus palabras – ¡No, no! ¡No me sueltes!

–Excelente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo todavía – bromeó –. ¿Has visto la película de Titanic? – no esperó obtener una respuesta – Bueno, allá abajo el agua está mucho más fría que en esa película, y créeme, morirías más rápido que Jack Dawson.

El sujeto agitó las piernas y aferró sus manos a los antebrazos de Wally.

–¡Por favor! ¡No he hecho nada!

–Yo sé que no, Brocatín – el teniente soltó un gruñido de coraje –. ¿Está bien si te llamo así? ¿Brocatín? Es para que entremos en confianza.

–¿¡Qué quieres!? – repitió, esta vez, más enfadado que asustado.

–Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero hablar. Sé que trabajas para Zoom, ¿te suena ese nombre?

–¡No lo conozco!

–No me mientas – advirtió Wally sin perder la calma –. Si lo haces, lo sabré y tendré que soltarte, ¿te agrada la idea? – él no respondió nada – Quiero saber qué está planeando.

–¡No lo sé! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

–Yo sé que lo sabes. Por algo te llaman teniente, ¿no es cierto?

–¡Él nunca nos cuenta sus planes! ¡Sólo paga y nosotros obedecemos!

–Mentiroso.

Wally lo soltó de nuevo y le vio caer y gritar algunos segundos más. Después, corrió hacia abajo, esperó a que Brocatto pasara enfrente de él y detuvo su caída cogiéndolo por la muñeca. No le gustaba hacer aquello, sentía que estaba torturándolo y no le parecía bien, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo hablar. Con todos los anteriores, había usado métodos mucho más sutiles y amables, pero no era sino hasta que les infundía miedo que conseguía la información que quería.

–Brocatín, no me hagas hacer esto – el teniente le escupió y Wally evitó la saliva con un movimiento leve de cabeza –. Créeme, me disgusta tanto como a ti. Sólo habla. ¿Cuáles son los planes de Zoom?

–¡Es verdad! ¡No lo sé!

Wally resopló y lo soltó otra vez. Esta vez, lo dejó caer más tiempo, asegurándose de que Brocatto de verdad temiera por su vida justo antes de salvarlo al tomarlo por el cuello y estrangularlo, accidentalmente, un poco. El teniente se sujetó del brazo de Wally para elevarse un poco y tomar aire.

–¡Sólo sé que está construyendo una máquina enorme! ¡No tengo acceso a todos sus planes! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo sólo me encargo de que se realice la armazón de acero! ¡Es verdad! ¡No nos cuenta nada!

–¿Tampoco has husmeado por ahí? ¿No has escuchado conversaciones que no deberías? ¿Visto planos que se suponía que no deberías ver?

–¡No! ¡Una vez lo escuché delirar pero eso fue todo! ¡Él me paga bien así que yo obedezco! ¡Ahora déjame!

–¿Delirar qué? – se interesó Wally.

–¡No lo sé! ¡Tonterías! ¡Nada importante! – Wally lo empujó y lo soltó. Corrió veinte metros más abajo y lo agarró por el tobillo, dejándolo volteado, de cara al mar helado – ¡Dijo que quería ir al pasado y ser el mentor de Kid Flash! ¡Está loco! ¡Es verdad! ¡Fue lo que dijo!

–¿Qué más dijo?

–¡Que fue muy fácil derrotarlo! ¡Qué Kid Flash no fue el gran héroe que estaba destinado a ser! ¡Que él lo entrenaría y lo haría el mejor! ¡Que necesitaba darle una lección en el futuro para que aprendiera en el pasado! ¡Evitaría su muerte o algo así! ¡Lo juro! ¡No sé nada más! ¡Ese tipo está demente!

–Te creo – lo tranquilizó Wally porque el hombre estaba llorando por su vida y tenía la cara congestionada –. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

–¡No lo sé! – Wally le dio una zarandeada que lo hizo gritar otra vez – ¡En Estados Unidos! ¡Ahí tiene su base! ¡Está escondiéndose ahí!

–¿En qué parte?

–¡En Ohio!

–Ohio es un estado y uno muy grande. ¿Qué parte de Ohio?

–¡Por favor! – suplicó el mercenario.

–¿Qué parte de Ohio?

–¡Un reformatorio abandonado! ¡No conozco el nombre! ¡Lo juro!

Wally lo soltó de nuevo, pero esta vez, al salvarlo lo hizo cargándolo en sus brazos, muy al estilo de los recién casados.

–Nunca te hubiera dejado morir, Brocatín. No es mi estilo – le aseguró con una sonrisa –. Gracias por tu valiosa ayuda.

Corrió, llevándolo en brazos hasta su improvisada cárcel, donde lo encerró en una celda. Si se daba prisa, nadie se preguntaría dónde estaba el teniente mercenario, y si acaso lo hacían, todo lo que encontrarían serían las huellas de un mortal accidente al lado del barranco que había terminado con la vida del agente, así que no había nada que temer. También le dio de comer sopa caliente y vino tinto, y después se preparó él mismo para la batalla que se avecinaba contra su archienemigo.

Si lo que dijo Brocatto era verdad, no había tiempo que perder. Pronto, él y Zoom saldarían cuentas frente a frente. Se quitó el tinte del cabello y se rasuró la barba y el bigote. Se puso el viejo traje de Kid Flash que llevaba años sin usar. Entonces corrió por todo el globo hasta encontrar la penitenciaría abandonada de Ohio.

En su interior, algo se removió con excitación y felicidad. Era como volver a casa. Anhelaba terminar todo aquello y decirle al mundo que Kid Flash estaba, por fin, de vuelta.

* * *

 _Amigos lectores, espero que les haya gustado. Fue cortito pero me emociona porque el siguiente capítulo me gusta mucho jajajaja. Y este título así como en general todo el capítulo surgió a partir de que escuché una canción de Vicente Fernández que se llama "Volver, volver" y me sentí inspirada jajaja. Saludos :D_


	18. Capítulo XVII: Un Fantasma

_¡Este capítulo me encanta! No puedo esperar a que lo lean :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Un Fantasma**

Jinx observó, escondida detrás de algunos arbustos el gran edificio que tenía enfrente. Si alguna vez había sido una cárcel o un reformatorio, había sido uno muy lindo, o por lo menos, por fuera lo había sido y lo seguía siendo. Se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que se estaba llevando ahí dentro sólo por ver al número de guardias armados que había en la azotea y en todas las puertas por las que se pudiera acceder. Movió los binoculares y trató de medir todo aquél complejo, que seguramente abarcaba más de cuatroscientos metros, tan sólo de ancho. No quería ni imaginarse la cantidad de enemigos a los que tendría que enfrentarse ahí dentro, así que decidió que era necesario pedir ayuda.

–Jinx a Bumblebee – llamó, haciendo uso de su comunicador T, uno rediseñado por Cyborg, que aseguraba su completa privacidad.

–Bumblebee a Jinx, te escucho – la cara de la morena apareció al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo se veía que no estaba pasando un momento especialmente tranquilo.

–Necesito la ayuda de los Titanes del Este. Estoy frente a un reformatorio en Ohio, ya te mandé las coordenadas. Hay algo grande llevándose aquí dentro, e involucra a Zoom.

–¿Zoom? – se sorprendió la chica. Repartió algunos golpes a un par de droides voladores antes de contestar – ¿No puedes llamar a otros titanes? Estamos teniendo problemas justo ahora.

–Ya veo. Pero esto es importante. Zoom trama algo y no es nada bueno, estoy segura. Vengan aquí tan pronto como sea posible. Cambio y fuera – Jinx cortó rápidamente y elaboró un plan dentro de su cabeza.

En cuanto tuvo su primera oportunidad, sin pensarlo corrió hasta la fachada del edificio y se detuvo un segundo sólo para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera visto y así fue porque se encontraba en un estratégico punto ciego. Después, comenzó a trepar como ya tantas otras veces lo había hecho en otros lugares y justo antes de llegar a la cima se detuvo tan sólo para asegurarse de que agarraba desprevenido a un guardia a quien noqueó haciendo tan poco ruido como le fue posible y lo escondió debajo de un escritorio dispuesto en la torre de vigilancia. Le quitó un casco y se lo puso encima, sólo para asegurarse de que le disimulara un poco el cabello rosa pues no había tiempo para más y no podía exponer su identidad de Jela Nyan en esa misión, así que no podía usar el anillo holográfico. Tomó también el radio del guardia y así pudo recorrer los pasillos con algo más de seguridad, convencida de que no tendría encuentros con gente problemática. Aun así, no debía olvidar que estaba en un complejo reformatorio construido especialmente para vigilar gente encerrada en su interior, así que cualquier movimiento en vano sería su perdición.

Jinx ubicó un mapa en donde se señalaban las áreas de celdas y también lo robó, encaminándose hacia la que le quedaba más cerca, con la esperanza de que ahí estuvieran sus viejos amigos. Sin embargo, al recorrer apenas la mitad de la trayectoria necesaria, todo el personal dentro del complejo perdió el control y empezó a haber algo así como una mini guerra entre todos ellos. Jinx tuvo que refugiarse detrás de una columna para quedar fuera de la trayectoria de los cientos de balas que eran disparadas en aquél momento.

«¿Qué rayos ocurre? ¿Se están revelando contra Zoom?» se preguntó, pero en ese momento sonó el radio que había robado del guardia del techo.

– _Unidad 4-53, manténgase en su posición. Repito, manténgase en su posición._

No contestó porque no quería delatarse pero era muy tarde ya. El guardia estaba inconsciente y aunque quisiera no podría dejar su lugar.

Un hombre llegó volando hasta ella, impulsado por el impacto de la bala de una escopeta y aterrizó a sus pies, dejando a su paso un charco de sangre. Jinx se quedó inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que vio que estaba respirando y seguía vivo, aunque quizá no por mucho tiempo. Por un momento, se sintió tentada de dejarlo morir sin hacerle caso, pero entonces, mirándolo bien a la cara, se dio cuenta de que era tan sólo un joven, no mayor que ella, y se sintió conmovida.

Si ella jamás hubiera sido salvada por Kid Flash, quizá, seguiría perdida en el mundo, vagando por él, tratando de ganarse la vida a costa de su propia seguridad. Probablemente sería como él, trabajando para criminales de mayor talante, que poco se preocupaban por sus seguidores. Ella, en aquél momento, podría ser alguno de los muertos que comenzaban a apilarse a su alrededor.

Lo arrastró como pudo hasta la puerta más cercana que encontró y se encerró con él dentro, viendo que tan sólo se trataba del cuarto de intendencia. Improvisó una almohadilla para el sujeto y le dio de beber un trago de agua, pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer por él. La bala le había penetrado en el abdomen, y a menos que recibiera atención médica de urgencia, moriría rápidamente por perforación intestinal y desangrado.

Afuera se escuchaba cada vez menos el sonido de las balas, unos contra otros, y para cuando todo pareció terminarse, el muchacho al que había orillado hasta ahí, ya había muerto. Jinx le cerró los ojos con cuidado y se preocupó por el bienestar de See–More y Gizmo, si es que acaso estaban ahí, así que salió, más convencida de encontrarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos también. Ya después, podría encargarse de Zoom y de sus malévolos planes.

Salió con toda precaución y se descubrió rodeada por una decena de cadáveres que hacía un par de minutos no estaban ahí. Se acercó a una mujer que rogaba ayuda y le dio también un poco de agua, pero, al igual que con el otro hombre, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer por ella.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – quiso saber Jinx porque parecía que ella estaba en mejores condiciones para hablar.

–Fu–fuimos engañ–ñ–ñados – jadeó y Jinx la cargó hasta el cuarto de intendencia, para que pudiera estar algún tiempo a salvo –. No es lo que nos dijeron – se detuvo para tomar aire y más agua –. Intentamos escapar.

Jinx se dio cuenta de que ella también era una de las asesinas contratada por Zoom y se alegró, momentáneamente, de saber que las cosas estaban saliéndole mal. Pero pronto, se dio cuenta de que muchas personas habían pagado con su vida por aquél error en el plan del villano. La mujer falleció rápidamente y Jinx siguió con su camino, sin volver a encontrarse con una persona agonizante que requiriera un poco de socorro.

Avanzó por los pasillos del edificio y los encontró desiertos, sin estar muy segura de si era porque todos estaban muertos, o escondiéndose, o huyendo. Pero con tanta tranquilidad, incluso sus propias pisadas resonaban con fuerza y hacían eco a donde quiera que fuera, y le preocupaba mucho ser escuchada. Pudo apreciar entonces, que si hubiera ido de noche a aquél lugar y estuviera completamente sola, estaría muriéndose de miedo porque aquél edificio era la descripción perfecta de lo que una cárcel embrujada debía ser. Vieja, grande, abandonada, maltratada, grafiteada, oxidada y con esa extraña aura oscura y mística que rodea a todos los edificios viejos y encantados. Era perfecta. Era hermosa. Jinx la adoraba.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente que no servirían para nada sino para distraerla, así que siguió avanzando hasta que descendió a la planta baja, ingresó al ala oeste del edificio y llegó al pasillo de celdas, donde escuchó gritos de auxilio provenir de casi cada celda. Se acercó a una, donde había un viejo pidiendo ayuda e intentó abrirla con golpes y con sus rayos de mala suerte pero no tuvo mucho éxito, no consiguió abrir las rejas, a pesar de que estaban torcidas por lo viejas y llenas de óxido.

–No tiene sentido – se quejó la hechicera, tirando una vez más de las rejas.

–¡Jinx! – oyó una voz familiar detrás y arriba de ella.

En el segundo piso de celdas, un chico moreno de un solo ojo agitaba su brazo para ser reconocido por su antigua amiga. Jinx pegó un brinco y corrió hasta él, subiendo las escaleras que parecían estar a punto de romperse bajo su peso.

–¡Estás bien! – se emocionó la bruja y lo hubiera abrazado de no ser porque había decenas de barrotes que se lo impedían.

No veía a See–More desde hacía casi cuatro años y jamás lo había ido a visitar mientras estuvo en la cárcel, algo que siempre le remordía la conciencia porque el muchacho era de los pocos a quienes había podido considerar casi un amigo dentro de la academia H.I.V.E. Su viejo compañero no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo, sólo había ganado algunos centímetros de altura y se había dejado crecer la barba, pero al saludarla, lo hizo con la misma calidez de siempre.

–Es bueno verte de nuevo. Tengo entendido que ya estás del otro lado.

–Ahí estaba, en la batalla final, ¿recuerdas?

–¿Somos enemigos, entonces?

–No – confió al instante –. Tengo que sacarlos de aquí, ¿tienes idea de có…?

–Sigue por el pasillo a la derecha y toparás con un muro sobre el que descansa un aparato cuadrado con una pantalla y un teclado. Parecería que tienes que introducir una contraseña, pero el sistema es débil y basta con que lo destruyas para que todas las puertas se abran.

Jinx quiso preguntar cómo había sabido todo eso y por toda respuesta a una pregunta no realizada, See–More se llevó una mano al ojo y parpadeó. Claro. Seguramente con su ojo ya había visto los circuitos y había adivinado qué hacer. Jinx asintió, corrió hasta que encontró el dispositivo y le lanzó una onda de mala suerte. Al momento, salió humo del aparato y todas las celdas se abrieron, dejando libres a decenas de prisioneros que corrieron despavoridos, intentando salvar sus vidas.

No hubo nada que Jinx pudiera hacer para advertirles que fueran cautos y no se dejaran ver porque nadie le hizo caso. Tan sólo su viejo amigo se acercó a ella.

–Gracias.

La hechicera estuvo a punto de contestar que no era nada pero See–More la abrazó y le impidió decir algo. Al principio, Jinx se quedó como una estatua pero después cedió y le correspondió el abrazo también.

–Es bueno saber que estás bien – le dijo y luego se separó de él –. Pero tenemos que encontrar a Gizmo.

–¿Gizmo? – se sorprendió el mitad cíclope.

–Él también está aquí – Jinx sacó el mapa que había encontrado y le mostró el plano del lugar –. Tendremos que separarnos. Tú irás al ala sur y yo al ala norte – elevó la mirada para asegurarse de que See–More atendía a sus instrucciones –. Y tenemos que descubrir qué está tramando Zoom.

–Sólo sé que me reclutó por mi buen ojo – le informó, señalándose la cara y riéndose de su propio chiste malo –. Quería que investigara sobre todas las corrientes de energía eléctrica que atraviesan la zona y sobre lugares apropiados para establecer nuevas. Está planeando algo grande, pero es todo lo que sé.

–Gizmo sabrá más. Ahí tenemos otra razón para encontrarlo. Nos encontraremos en el patio central – See–More asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –. ¡Andando! – ordenó.

Ambos se separaron y corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Jinx no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más y más confundida porque no entendía que era lo que se traía entre manos Zoom, pero se iba convenciendo de que era algo realmente malo y peligroso. Algo que debía detener a toda costa.

En su trayecto, se encontró con tan sólo algunos hombres y mujeres armados hasta los dientes, que la ignoraron por completo, creyendo que era una de los suyos o demasiado ocupados con sus asuntos, como para que les importara la presencia de Jinx ahí. Llegó jadeando a la zona de celdas del ala norte, pero tan sólo se encontró con pasillos destruidos y celdas vacías.

–¡Gizmo! – lo llamó con la esperanza de que le contestara pero no escuchó nada, así que depositó su confianza en que estuviera en el ala sur, donde See–More ya debería estar rescatándolo.

De todas formas, para asegurarse de no cometer ningún error, recorrió los tres niveles de mazmorras y examinó a fondo cada una, pero él no estaba en ninguna. Descendió de nuevo a la planta baja, pero entonces uno de los escalones no soportó su peso y se partió en dos. Jinx fue demasiado lenta como para reaccionar así que cayó sin poder hacer nada al respecto y aterrizó con su trasero en el piso, sintiendo un terrible dolor recorrerle toda la espina vertebral, desde el coxis hasta el cuello.

La hechicera se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Se llevó una mano a la espalda baja para comenzar a sobarse cuando escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

–¿Necesitas una mano?

Por un momento, todo se congeló a su alrededor. Quiso voltear, pero seguía demasiado adolorida, así que tuvo que esperar a que él se acercara a ella y se pusiera enfrente. Vio a un hombre alto, vestido con traje spandex con los colores inversos al de Kid Flash. Soltó un grito ahogado y él pasó de lado hasta que llegó al otro extremo del pasillo y dio media vuelta para que Jinx lo pudiera ver de frente a algunos metros de distancia. Todo lo que descubrió fueron unos ojos crueles y una boca fruncida como lo hacen las personas cuando están muy enojadas.

–Zoom – entendió al instante, a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía como tal.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron y sintió la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo. El dolor desapareció y se preparó para atacar o ser atacada en cualquier momento.

–Un placer conocerte, de verdad – Zoom comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si estuviera disfrutando cada paso que daba –. Tenía tantas ganas de este encuentro. Sabía que vendrías por mí algún día y no pudiste escoger uno mejor – Jinx se puso de pie con cuidado y retrocedió pues quería mantenerse bien alejada de él –. Sólo me molesta bastante lo que has hecho y me temo que no podremos conocernos tanto como me hubiera gustado – había una falsa paciencia en su voz, como la calma que precede a la tormenta –. No me queda claro cómo descubriste mis planes y se los contaste a mis socios. ¿Has visto el gran lío que armaste? Tuve que matar a más de la cuenta y ahora me he quedado solo – Jinx no lo sacó de su error, sólo dio pasos hacia atrás conforme él se acercaba a ella. Ella no fue la causante de que sus tropas se dispersaran –. Me temo que tendré que matarte pronto a ti también.

–¡No! – Jinx lanzó una onda gigante de energía rosa que golpeó a Zoom y aprovechó su desconcierto para dar media vuelta y correr lejos de él.

Era perfectamente consciente de que jamás lo derrotaría en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque él era extremadamente rápido, pero si lo mantenía a una buena distancia podía defenderse adecuadamente usando su magia e incluso podía derrotarlo. Desgraciadamente, Zoom se recobró en un parpadeo y le cortó el camino situándose frente a ella.

–No creerás que puedes huir de mí, ¿verdad?

La hechicera no lo vio venir pero de repente estaba volando por el pasillo y azotando con su cuerpo una pared que tenía detrás de ella, cortándosele la respiración por el duro impacto. Se tambaleó para ponerse de pie y de alguna manera, sus reflejos actuaron a tiempo, así que pudo dar una voltereta en el aire y evitar un puñetazo de Zoom que terminó resquebrajando la pared y derrumbándola. Entonces Jinx le lanzó una tras otra onda de mala suerte y aunque él las evitó todas, hubo una que le rozó la cara y le lastimó la boca.

Jinx adoptó una posición de lucha y él se limpió el hilillo de sangre que le escurría desde su labio inferior.

–¿Cómo prefieres morir? ¿Te doy una pistola y te obligo a suicidarte?

Jinx gritó de dolor, sus ojos se encendieron y le envió decenas de rayos color rosa que él esquivó sin ningún problema. Jinx ni siquiera supo a dónde voltear para apuntar la siguiente carga, pero de repente, sintió golpes en cada parte de su ser y terminó en el piso, apoyándose de sus cuatro extremidades y buscando desesperadamente todo el oxígeno que sentía que se le había escapado. Apenas iba por la segunda bocanada de aire, cuando Zoom la tomó por el cabello y la arrastró hasta estrellarle la cabeza contra una columna vieja de acero.

–¿Te rompo la cabeza como si fueras una muñequita de porcelana? – se burló y Jinx exclamó de dolor – Oh, ¿pero dónde están mis modales? Esa muerte sería muy cruenta para una dama. Wally me enseñó a siempre ser un caballero, ¿lo sabías? – Jinx apuntó sus manos hacia él y sintió magia rosa escapar de la punta de sus dedos pero ningún tiro le dio, a pesar de que lo tenía tan cerca y frente a ella – Quizá si perforo tu corazón se vería más romántico – Zoom hizo vibrar su mano y la acercó al pecho izquierdo de Jinx – De cualquier forma, ya lo tienes roto, ¿no es verdad?

La hechicera actuó tan rápido como pudo y colocó sus manos sobre el abdomen de su enemigo al tiempo que dejaba salir chorros de mala suerte que lo hicieron volar y apartarse de ella. Jinx respiró con agitación y pretendía no darle el tiempo suficiente para que se pusiera de pie así que lanzó más ondas de magia pero pronto descubrió que Zoom ya no estaba tirado.

–O quizá podría disfrutar tu muerte y estrangularte.

Jinx ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar pero de alguna manera sus pies colgaban varios centímetros por encima del suelo y su delgado cuello se encontraba rodeado por el duro agarre de la mano de Zoom. Su tráquea se encontraba completamente comprimida y nada de aire se filtraba hasta sus pulmones.

Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan cercana a la muerte. Su nariz intentaba inútilmente inhalar oxígeno y su diafragma se comprimía para respirar pero todo era en vano. Agitó sus brazos y procuró hechizarlo pero él desvió todos sus intentos. También lo pateaba pero sus golpes parecían hacerle lo mismo que una suave brisa de verano.

–Es demasiado aburrido pelear con ustedes, mueren tan fácilmente. Nada como un buen velocista – comentó con voz monótona y cansada.

Se le comenzó a nublar la vista y sus músculos perdieron fuerza demasiado rápido para su gusto. Pensó que ya estaba muriendo y no había nada más qué hacer. No vio su vida pasar como lo decían en las películas. Todo lo que pensaba era que había fracasado. Había sido una tonta al pensar que había tenido siquiera una oportunidad para derrotar a Zoom. Les había fallado a todos, especialmente a Wally.

Wally.

No.

Estaba ahí por él. Se había prometido vengar su muerte. No podía morir. No aún. No lo haría.

No supo de dónde, ni cómo, y probablemente Zoom se confió en que ya estaba con un pie del lado de la muerte, pero de alguna manera, consiguió convocar hasta la última gota de su energía y transformarla en magia rosa de mala suerte, y mejor aún, direccionarla hasta el hombre que la estaba matando y atinarle en el centro de su torso.

Ella cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo pero vio volar a Zoom hasta estrellarse contra los barrotes oxidados de una celda y destrozarlos a su paso. Jinx agarró aire con su boca y su nariz, y jamás se había sentido tan feliz de poder expandir sus pulmones con ese aire tan preciado.

Entonces, se escuchó una pared derrumbarse y vio una figura salir de ella.

–¡No es justo! – se quejó de forma infantil una voz demasiado familiar para la hechicera – ¿Quién se está haciendo cargo de ti? – Un borrón amarillo escarlata se movió hasta Zoom, lo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y lo estrelló en las rejas de la celda de enfrente a la que había caído – ¿Me extrañaste, Hunter? – Jinx sintió que se desvanecía y se preguntó si no estaba muerta, o si lo que estaba viendo era un fantasma. El pelirrojo velocista, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se limpió el polvo de las manos –. No creíste que estaría muerto, ¿verdad?

Aunque en aquél momento todo le resultaba demasiado confuso y seguía debatiéndose para llenar de aire cada centímetro cuadrado de sus alveolos, Jinx vio perfectamente a Zoom ponerse de pie y componer una expresión de terror.

–¡Imposible! – lo oyó exclamar.

–Nada es imposible – corrigió el fantasma que quizá no era un fantasma, segundos antes de transformarse en un borrón de colores amarillo y rojo, propinarle otro golpe a Zoom y correr hacia Jinx –. Quizá una linda mercen…

El velocista frenó en seco y se convirtió en una estatua de carne y hueso, con un brazo extendido para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, la mandíbula totalmente separada del maxilar superior y unos muy lindos ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Jinx también quedó como petrificada y todo lo que pudo pensar en ese fugaz momento fue:

«Qué guapo es».

Wally West estaba vivo.

Kid Flash había vuelto.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: In Omnia Paratus

_Ay, que inicie la cuenta regresiva para el final de la historia :(_

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **In Omnia Paratus**

Si hubiera visto un rayo a punto de caerle en el centro de la cabeza, quizá habría reaccionado más rápido. O habría sabido qué hacer. Y ni aunque un rayo lo hubiera golpeado con toda la intensidad posible, se hubiera podido equiparar con la conmoción que experimentó en ese momento.

Porque, aunque llevaba años deseándolo, definitivamente no estaba listo para el millón de sensaciones que le invadieron el cuerpo y la mente cuando vio que era Jinx quien lo observaba desde el piso.

El tiempo se detuvo. En verdad. Y no fue obra de Zoom y su grandiosa capacidad para atraparlos en un segundo de la realidad. Fue la noción que tuvo del tiempo moverse alrededor de él. La examinó toda, de pies a cabeza. Y aunque le encantó todo lo que vio, no pudo reaccionar. No pudo gesticular ni hablar. No pudo hacer nada pero quiso hacerlo todo.

Vestía prendas que nunca le había visto usar y llevaba puesto un casco que fue el culpable de que la confundiera con una mercenaria cualquiera, pero su rostro era el mismo y sus ojos le expresaban la sorpresa que cualquiera esperaría ver en alguien que acababa de ver un muerto regresar a la vida.

Quizá eso era justamente lo que atravesaba la cabeza de Jinx en aquél momento, que estaba viendo a alguien que debía estar siendo devorado por los parásitos de la tierra.

Quiso ayudarle a ponerse de pie, besarla en los labios, pedirle perdón, estrujarla contra su cuerpo, besarla de nuevo, explicarle por qué hizo lo que hizo, darle otro beso, poner el mundo a sus pies, curar sus heridas, acariciar su cabello, llevársela de ahí, asegurarle que no los separarían de nuevo y besar la totalidad de su piel desnuda por el resto de su vida.

Pero ni siquiera fue capaz de pasar saliva o parpadear.

Fue lento, demasiado lento. Y estúpido, sobretodo estúpido. Zoom se aprovechó de ese instante de atolondramiento y tomó a Jinx como rehén entre sus brazos.

–Un paso más y la mato – llevó dos dedos a la sien de Jinx y comenzó a hacerlos vibrar contra su piel, haciendo que Jinx soltara un alarido de dolor y que un chorro de sangre le escurriera por la cara. Wally levantó los brazos y las manos en gesto de rendición y no se movió de su lugar ni un ápice –. ¿Cómo es que no estás muerto? Todos lo vimos, te disparaste en la cabeza.

Wally tragó saliva.

–Corrí – dijo simplemente y volteó a ver a Jinx a los ojos. Ella lo miró significativamente y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que le pasó casi inadvertido le dio a entender que estaba lista –. ¡Ahora!

Jinx descargó una de sus más grandes ondas de magia sobre la cara de Zoom y Wally se encargó de taclearlo hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. Alcanzó a darle un par de puñetazos antes de que él recobrara la fuerza y lo hiciera a un lado.

–¡Tornado! – exclamó Jinx.

Era su maniobra favorita y Wally la ejecutó al instante. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Zoom y lo hizo girar sobre su propio eje, como si estuvieran bailando en alguna especie de danza folklórica, lo cual, lo dejó lo suficientemente confundido como para que Jinx le lanzara uno de sus rayos y le diera justo en el abdomen, haciéndolo exclamar de dolor y enfado.

–¡Trampolín! – gritó entonces Wally y corrió hacia Jinx.

Como si hubieran practicado ese movimiento todos los días durante los últimos treinta meses de sus vidas, les salió perfectamente coordinado. Wally, sin parar de correr, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Jinx se apoyó en ellas como si fueran un escalón y saltó por encima de él. Entonces, frenó en seco, sintió a Zoom chocar contra él porque iba siguiéndolo y luego lo vio caer de rodillas, porque Jinx, desde el aire, le acababa de lanzar otra de sus ondas mortíferas.

Wally sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar que aún no perdían su toque para trabajar en equipo. Mientras Jinx caía al suelo con un delicado movimiento, Zoom se puso de pie y corrió tan rápido, incluso para Wally, que no hubo forma de detenerlo, pero de un momento a otro, ya no había nadie en el pasillo de celdas más que ellos dos.

Aunque había anhelado con todo su ser tiempo a solas con Jinx, aquél definitivamente no era el momento adecuado.

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, no sin que notara que se sentía un poco nervioso al hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

–Sí – Jinx se apartó de él con un movimiento brusco y comenzó a correr siguiendo la ruta que había trazado Zoom –. Está detrás de algo, debemos detenerlo.

Por una fracción de segundo, Wally se quedó desconcertado mientras la veía alejarse de él a toda prisa. No era así como había planeado que sería su primera conversación y mucho menos había contemplado la posibilidad de verla huir de él de esa forma. Pero se encogió de hombros y la alcanzó en un instante. Primero cumplirían con su deber y ya después habría tiempo para ponerse al tanto con sus respectivas vidas.

–¿Necesitas un empujón? – no esperó su respuesta, la tomó desde atrás por la cintura y le hizo correr tan rápido como él.

Era una de las muchas habilidades que adquirió durante todo ese tiempo. Podía hacer que otros fueran tan rápidos como él. Incluso podía hacer que los objetos avanzaran rápido. Era como si les prestara velocidad o algo así.

Jinx gritó porque odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con velocidad y esas sensaciones geniales recorrerle el cuerpo, pero para cuando pudo emitir su sonido cargado de pánico ya se habían parado en el centro del patio del viejo reformatorio. Kid Flash se detuvo ahí porque vio a dos viejos enemigos de los que debía encargarse antes.

–¡Alto! – exclamó Jinx interponiéndose entre Kid Flash, See–More y Gizmo – Todos estamos del mismo lado, ¿de acuerdo? – miró de uno en uno a los tres jovenes y sólo hasta que los vio asentir dio un paso para dejar de estar en el centro.

–¿No se suponía que estabas muerto, cara de moco? – preguntó Gizmo.

El tipo había crecido tan sólo un par de milímetros en todo ese tiempo, así que seguía siendo un enano calvo. Probablemente tenía ahora cerca de quince años, pero seguía comportándose como uno de doce.

–Al parecer no, Mini–Me – fue todo lo que dijo a modo de respuesta, haciéndolo enfadar y sintiéndose feliz por ello.

–Estás sangrando – observó See–More y con un trapo medio sucio que se sacó del interior de su ropa le limpió la cara a Jinx.

Wally tuvo que emplear cada fibra muscular para contenerse y no arrancarle el trapo y limpiar él mismo la sangre del rostro de su hechicera.

–Estoy bien – lo apartó Jinx restándole importancia y lanzando su casco al suelo –. Necesitamos detener a Zoom. ¿Alguien tiene algún dato brillante que aportar?

–Yo – Kid Flash levantó la mano como si estuviera en un salón de clases y quisiera impresionar a su maestra favorita –. Gracias a todos los millones de dólares que ha robado, pudo financiarse un ejército de contrabandistas alrededor del mundo. También, está construyendo alguna especie de arma gigante que esconde en este lugar – dijo, y luego añadió como quien no quiere la cosa –. Ah, y planea viajar al pasado y tomarme como su pupilo para manipularme a su antojo. ¿Ustedes qué tienen?

–Secuestró a las mentes más brillantes del país para obligarlos a trabajar en su gran proyecto – informó Jinx y luego, tras ver los aires de suficiencia que se daba Gizmo, agregó rápidamente –. Ah, y también secuestro al enano.

–¡Soy el genio más grande que verá la historia de la humanidad, cabeza de chicle!

–También robó la Caminadora Cósmica y dejó una réplica falsa en el Museo de Flash – terminó, ignorando los gruñidos del calvito.

Wally abrió los ojos de par en par. Zoom usando la Caminadora Cósmica no podía terminar en nada bueno. Quería usarla para viajar al pasado y entrenar a Kid Flash, de eso no cabía duda.

–Lo que planea construir es un arma de destrucción masiva, tarados – habló Gizmo –. Tiene el voltaje suficiente para hacer estiércol a todo el planeta y por si no se habían dado cuenta, hoy es el día en que la va a estrenar.

–Está demente – opinó See–More –. Me bastó una palabra a uno de sus asesinos para que todos entraran en pánico y se mataran entre ellos, porque se rehusaban a seguir trabajando para él luego de saber que al final todos morirían – platicó con expresión divertida –. Lo que no entiendo es por qué querría hacer eso – Gizmo soltó una pedorreta –. ¿Para qué matarnos a todos? ¿Qué tiene de genial? Él también morirá.

–No si piensa viajar al pasado antes de que ocurra – observó Jinx.

–Sabe que yo no elegiría a ningún mentor que no fuera Flash a menos que hubiera algún enorme motivo para hacerlo. Me va a demostrar que si me entreno con Flash, de alguna manera el mundo acabará y si lo hago con él, existirá la posibilidad de salvarnos – razonó el pelirrojo –. Por eso va a destruirnos. Pero hay un fallo en su plan. Algo que debió haber aprendido hace años y no le quedó claro. La Caminadora Cósmica jamás podrá funcionar con él. Él no es un velocista, nunca podrá viajar a otras líneas temporales.

–¿Estás ciego o sólo tonto? – le reprochó Gizmo – Él es el hombre más rápido con vida. No tú, ni el estúpido Flash. Es más velocista que ustedes dos juntos.

–Él no es rápido, calvito – se irritó Kid Flash –. Sólo enlentece el tiempo y se mueve a la misma velocidad que lo haría cualquiera de ustedes, menos tú, claro. Eres demasiado lento. Pero, en fin, eso él no lo entiende. Piensa que es demasiado veloz, tanto, que al moverse todo a su alrededor se detiene, pero no es así. Por eso no podrá usar la Caminadora Cósmica. Morirá, igual que lo haremos todos si no lo contenemos.

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por un ruido sordo que invadió todo el antiguo edificio. Al principio no oyeron nada más que engranes moverse y algunas máquinas encenderse, pero después voltearon hacia la torre que se erguía en el centro del patio, y observaron que de su punto más alto, se abría espacio una enorme antena satelital que estaba acumulando rayos de energía verde en el interior del platillo.

–Maldición – se quejó el chico moreno.

–¿Hay manera de desactivar el arma? – quiso saber Jinx sin dejar de voltear hacia la antena.

–¡Yo, definitivamente puedo hacerlo! – se vanaglorió Gizmo.

–Tendremos que apurarnos hacia la torre de vigilancia central – See–More apuntó hacia dicha torre, que se encontraba justo en el centro del patio y que seguramente, en sus tiempos había servido para mantener el orden en cada punto del reformatorio.

–Entonces, tenemos un plan – habló Kid Flash –. Yo me encargaré de Zoom mientras ustedes corren a ocuparse del arma. Les daré el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

–Es ridículo tu estúpido plan, estúpido cabeza de chorlito – opinó Gizmo, cruzándose de brazos –. No me importa si no es un velocista, eres demasiado lento para él. En cuanto él quiera, entrará a la torre, nos verá trabajando y todo se irá al escusado.

Kid Flash se sintió tentado a protestar pero el calvito tenía un punto. Era cierto que Zoom podía escapársele de las manos en cualquier momento, volver a la torre y arruinar todo.

–Habrá que tenderle una trampa – razonó See–More –. Y yo sé exactamente cómo.

–¡Pues no te veo hablando, ojo de buey!

Wally hubiera golpeado al muchacho de no ser porque sabía que Jinx aún le tenía cierto aprecio y porque era necesario mantenerlo a salvo para completar exitosamente la misión. Pero en cuanto salieran de aquella, ya le enseñaría él algunos buenos modales.

–Los controles del blaster están en el piso superior de la torre, ahí te encontrarás tú trabajando – comenzó explicando See–More –. En la planta baja, puedo modificar los circuitos para activar un campo de energía eléctrica que servirá como prisión para retener a Zoom ahí el tiempo que sea necesario. La torre está cubierta de cables que manejan altas potencias y será imposible que escape de ahí, ni aunque detenga el tiempo.

–Así que Kid Flash deberá distraer a Zoom mientras tú armas la trampa y después, guiarlo directamente hasta ella – entendió Jinx.

See–More asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, y después se dirigió a Kid Flash.

–Y en cuanto entre, encenderás el interruptor y no podrá salir. Así nos aseguraremos de que Gizmo pueda trabajar en calma.

–¿¡Y crees que puedo desactivar esa porquería de hojalata mientras el resto de sus descerebrados me disparan con sus rifles!? ¡Aún quedan algunos cuantos trabajando para él!

–En cuanto See–More disponga la trampa subirá a ayudarte – sentenció Jinx –. Yo me quedaré abajo, y una vez que Zoom ponga un pie adentro, activaré el campo eléctrico.

–Así que See–More y el Minion trabajarán arriba mientras que tú y yo nos ocupamos de Zoom en el piso de abajo – concluyó Kid Flash y todos movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo menos Gizmo que protestó: " _¡Yo no soy ningún Minion, cerebro de pájaro!_ " –. Es un hecho. Andando.

Los dos delincuentes se alejaron corriendo hacia la torre de vigilancia y tan sólo Jinx se quedó retenida en su lugar.

–¡Dame diez minutos, Kid Flash! – pidió See–More y Wally le dio a entender que lo había escuchado, después, volteó hacia Jinx con expresión de duda.

–Si vuelves a fingir tu muerte – comenzó diciendo la hechicera en tono amenazador –, o peor aún, si te dejas matar por ese imbécil, te juro que…

Wally la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y le cortó la advertencia con un beso profundo en los labios. Jinx tardó pero finalmente le correspondió el gesto. Wally tomó su cara entre sus manos y le acarició las mejillas. Entonces, ella se quedó paralizada y después lo alejó con un golpe brusco. Wally sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla sonrojada y enojada. Como en los viejos tiempos.

–No voy a morir si eso es lo que te preocupa, dulzura.

–¡Aún me debes una explicación! – se quejó, haciendo un puchero y apretando los puños – Y ya no soy tu dulzura.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero siempre serás mi Jinxy – antes de que la chica pudiera gritarle algo más, la volteó tomándola por los hombros y le dio un empujoncito hacia la torre –. Tienes trabajo que hacer. Después te daré tantas explicaciones como quieras.

Jinx gruñó, empezó a trotar hacia el edificio y se volteó sólo para darle una última amenaza.

–¡Te sacaré del infierno sólo para matarte yo misma!

Wally rio ante aquello.

–¡Ya vete! – le ordenó con una sonrisa y la vio desaparecer tras las puertas dobles de la torre.

En cuanto la perdió de vista, el momento mágico se destruyó, su sonrisa se esfumó y quedó de vuelta a la realidad. El mundo estaba a punto de ser destruido. Frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a correr alrededor de la torre, cuidando muy bien la entrada de la misma y poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta para el momento en el que Zoom decidiera aparecer.

No tardó mucho en llegar, tal y como lo esperaba. Antes de ser visto, Kid Flash se abalanzó hacia él y lo tiró de un golpe.

–No tienes que destruir el mundo para llamar mi atención. Ya me tienes aquí, ¿sabes?

–Te subestimé, Wally. Me alegra de verdad ver que pasaste la prueba.

–Entonces detén esta locura. Ya viste que soy capaz de todo.

–Eres más rápido de lo que pensaba, sí. Pero necesitas aprender. Necesitas conocer el sufrimiento de las personas y sólo así podrás convertirte en el mejor héroe de todos, aquél que el mundo merece.

–Ya soy el mejor héroe del mundo, ¿no lo sabías? – Zoom se paró de un salto y le soltó un puñetazo que Wally esquivó –. Supongo que no – entonces todo se volvió un mundo de golpes y patadas a la velocidad de la luz. Extrañamente, se sentía muy satisfactorio pelear con alguien que ofreciera algo de resistencia a una súper velocidad –. Soy mucho más veloz que antes, Hunter. ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

Kid Flash inició una carrera alrededor del mundo y Zoom no pudo evitar sentirse tentado a competir él también. Recorrieron el Océano Atlántico, el continente Africano y el Océano Índico hasta llegar a Australia donde Wally pudo asestar un golpe en el rostro de Zoom y hacerlo girar sobre un matorral, espantando a la familia de canguros que ahí tomaban el sol.

–Solías ser uno de los mejores, Hunter – le habló Wally mientras los dos se internaban en una salvaje pelea cuerpo a cuerpo –. Mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Zoom detuvo un gancho de Kid Flash antes de responderle.

–Todavía somos amigos, Wally. ¿No lo ves? Estoy ayudándote para que algún día tú puedas ayudar a todo aquél que lo necesite.

–Siempre ayudo a todos los que lo necesitan – replicó el velocista, parando una patada de su ex mejor amigo.

–¡No me ayudaste a mí cuando te lo pedí!

La rabia se apoderó de Zoom y reanudaron su carrera. Cada uno, intentaba dañar al otro y esquivar sus golpes en la medida de lo posible, pero a veces la tarea se volvía difícil de realizar.

–Sabías que no podía hacerlo – se excusó Wally mientras atravesaban las Filipinas –. Viajar en el tiempo no es como dar un paseo por un campo de rosas. Tiene consecuencias fatales.

–Por eso yo regresaré al pasado y te enseñaré un par de lecciones, Wally. Vas a entender lo que es sufrir y sólo así dejarás de negarte a ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan.

–No vas a poder, Hunter. La Caminadora Cósmica terminará matándote. No estás hecho para usarla – Zoom le dio un golpe bajo en el abdomen y Kid Flash perdió el control mientras corría por el Océano Pacífico. Rebotó dolorosamente sobre la superficie del agua antes de hundirse algunos metros y tragar algo de agua salada. Zoom lo sacó y lo empujó hasta la orilla de una playa en México.

–No me convencerás con tus mentiras – exclamó furioso antes de asestar un golpe que Wally desvió y se estrelló en la arena.

–¡Es real! ¡Ya viste lo que pasó la primera vez que la usaste! – masculló mientras seguía evitando sus golpes cargados de odio.

–¡No podrás detenerme, Wally West!

Kid Flash saltó y volvió a la carrera. Zoom lo siguió pisándole los talones. Atravesaron la Patagonia y después corrieron hasta Indonesia. Acto seguido, ambos aceleraron su ritmo y de repente perdieron noción de los sitios por los que pasaban, porque les preocupaba más mantenerse con vida que admirar el mundo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Wally estuvo seguro de que le dieron la vuelta al globo terráqueo más de diez veces seguidas en menos de un minuto.

En algún punto, Kid Flash arrojó a Zoom al suelo, usando el peso de su propio cuerpo y ambos se estrellaron contra una enorme antena de acero inoxidable. Los dos se pararon inmediatamente, Zoom hizo el intento de golpear a Kid Flash pero el pelirrojo velocista lo esquivó y siguió corriendo. Llegaron a una carretera de algún país industrial y comenzaron a correr hacia arriba por la superficie de un gran poste eléctrico conectado a gruesos cables. Al llegar a la cima, saltaron y cayeron, pero durante la caída se batieron en un duelo encarnizado que dejó a los dos lo suficientemente heridos y cansados como para que azotaran en la tierra con un golpe seco.

Wally tosió y escupió el polvo que se le metió a la boca y escuchó a Zoom hacer lo mismo.

–Hay otros caminos, Hunter – dijo mientras se tambaleaba para posicionarse sobre sus dos piernas –. Déjame corregir mi error. Encontraremos la manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

–Todo está funcionando a la perfección, no hay otra manera – repuso él mientras luchaba por conseguir aire –. Y ahora, me aseguraré de que todo se lleve a cabo según lo planeado.

Zoom desapareció dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo y tierra. Kid Flash corrió tras él y tomó un atajo para llegar antes a la torre de vigilancia en el reformatorio de Ohio pues estaba seguro de que hacia allá se dirigía el otro. Al entrar, sorprendió a Jinx quien adoptó una posición de batalla.

–¿Está…? – empezó preguntando.

–¡Tendré que matarte primero! – Zoom saltó hacia Kid Flash y lo tiró en el piso.

Entonces Jinx tronó los dedos y una ola de magia chocó contra uno de los muros. Entonces, las seis paredes de la torre, las dos puertas y el techo, emitieron un sonido chispeante y se pudo ver a través de ellas rayos de electricidad fluctuando sin parar.

–No irás más lejos de aquí – le advirtió Kid Flash.

Zoom gritó y se abalanzó de nuevo contra el superhéroe. Continuaron su batalla que parecía estar demasiado equilibrada por ambas partes como para que se pudiera decidir quién ganaría primero. En más de una ocasión, se estrellaron contra alguna de las paredes eléctricas y recibieron dolorosas corrientes de energía que probablemente los hubiera matado o dejado en shock de no ser porque el contacto era tan fugaz que no resultaban gravemente heridos. Jinx intentaba ayudar pero los otros dos eran demasiado rápidos para ella, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer más que mantenerse alejada y a salvo.

–¡Podrías usar tus poderes para hacer el bien! – exclamó Wally después de arrepentirse por empujar a Hunter hacia el techo y verlo caer lleno de dolor. Quería hacerlo entrar en razón pues odiaba saber que se estaba enfrentando a quien una vez fue tan buen amigo suyo, pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil. Hunter se negaba a aceptar que lo que hacía no era bueno.

–¡Estoy haciendo más bien que tú!

Volvieron a internarse en un combate de dos. Wally notaba el traje de Zoom destruido y muy maltratado, dejando entrever parte de su cara y porciones de piel amoratadas y sangrantes. Él mismo se imaginó que debía dar ese aspecto lastimero también. Rodaron un par de veces más en el suelo, se estrellaron múltiples veces en el campo eléctrico y después Jinx consiguió asestar un rayo de magia en el pecho de Zoom, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire. Kid Flash notó la atención de Zoom puesta en la hechicera y sus ojos cargados de venganza. Corrió hacia ella para intentar alejarla del ataque de Zoom, pero desgraciadamente él se encontraba más cerca de ella, así que la tomó con fuerza y la aplastó contra el muro de energía eléctrica, electrocutándola unas eternas décimas de segundo antes de que Wally corriera hacia él, lo empujara y alejara a Jinx de la barrera.

–Ah – se quejó débilmente la chica presionándose las costillas mientras Wally la sostenía en el piso y veía pequeños rayos de corriente atravesarle aún el cuerpo. Entonces escuchó la risa de Zoom y sintió el deseo de exterminarlo ahí mismo.

–Pensaba quitarte a tus seres queridos en el pasado pero ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea si empiezo de una vez, aunque de todas formas vayan a morir todos – informó Zoom con la voz cargada de burla.

–Estoy bien – exclamó Jinx alejándolo con un empujón y haciendo la lucha por ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Kid Flash entendió que no le había pasado nada demasiado malo y fue todo lo que necesitó para correr hacia Zoom y encargarse de él. Esta vez, se sintió más rápido que nunca. Zoom no era capaz de detener ni la cuarta parte de todos sus golpes y Wally tampoco pudo ser capaz de contenerse para no hacerle daño, porque eso era todo lo que buscaba. Hacerle tanto daño hasta dejarlo inmóvil tendido en el piso, objetivo que estuvo a punto de realizar en numerosas ocasiones. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, lo cual no era bueno porque no quería dañar permanentemente a Hunter. Así que cambió de táctica y empezó a correr en círculos dentro de la estancia. Era tan rápido, que aunque Zoom también corrió tras él, Wally lo alcanzó por lo menos treinta veces.

Entonces, se paró en seco, Zoom no lo vio, Kid Flash le metió el pie y lo hizo caerse y rebotar varias veces en el suelo. Jinx lanzó una onda de magia al suelo, abriendo una grieta gigante en la que Zoom quedó atrapado de las piernas. Antes de que se liberara, Kid Flash corrió hacia él y le aplicó una llave por detrás, deteniéndolo pos los brazos e inmovilizándolo, entonces, Jinx conjuró demasiada energía rosa en la punta de dos dedos de su mano derecha y la arrojó directamente al corazón de Zoom. Y todo ocurrió muy rápido. Wally gritó porque no había estado preparado para eso. Zoom dejó de moverse para librarse del agarre y ambos salieron volando hacia atrás, dejando en el camino del suelo un cráter alargado por la fuerza del impacto con que sus cuerpos golpearon.

Wally sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho porque el rayo de mala suerte había atravesado a Zoom y había alcanzado a impactarlo a él también. El velocista se llevó una mano al pecho y se preguntó si era así como se sentía un infarto agudo al miocardio. Jaló aire con una bocanada ruidosa y se apoyó sobre los codos para incorporarse.

–¡Oh, maldición! – exclamó Jinx con tono preocupado y corrió hacia él – ¿Estás bien, Wally? – preguntó llena de angustia.

Kid Flash agitó una mano para restarle importancia y dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte de Hunter. Entonces, su corazón le demostró que no estaba infartado porque comenzó a latir con fuerza y rapidez. El velocista corrió hacia Zoom y le dio vuelta a su cuerpo para que quedara bocarriba. Descubrió una expresión de sorpresa en las facciones de Zoom pero no lo vio respirar. El chico se asustó y llevó sus dedos hacia el cuello del villano pero no sintió ninguna contracción en ninguna de sus dos arterias carótidas. Hunter no respondió a ningún estímulo.

–No tiene pulso – dijo en voz alta.

Acercó su oreja a la cara de Zoom pero no lo sintió ni lo escuchó respirar.

Wally frotó sus dos manos una contra otra, más allá de la velocidad de la luz hasta que vio un rayito de energía eléctrica que dirigió hacia el corazón de Hunter y entonces inició con la reanimación cardiotorácica. Puso sus dos manos sobre el esternón del chico y comenzó a empujarlo rítmicamente hacia abajo, tratando de imitar el movimiento del latido cardiaco. Después de realizar algunas decenas de compresiones, abrió la boca de Hunter y le sopló aire un par de veces antes de continuar con las compresiones.

Jinx se acercó y lo observó, demasiado pasmada como para hacer algo al respecto.

Kid Flash realizó dos insuflaciones más y siguió comprimiendo.

–Vamos, Hunter – intentó animarlo, seguro de que no estaba muerto y podía escucharlo –. Sé que eres más fuerte que esto.

Estaba tan absorto en su labor de resucitación que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Gizmo y See–More bajaron por las escaleras circulares, y anunciaron a gritos que el mundo no sería destruido. Tan sólo escuchó a Gizmo decir con su irritante voz:

–¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? Debería hacernos un favor y dejarlo muerto.

Cerca de un eterno minuto después, mientras hacía las compresiones, Hunter abrió los ojos de par en par y jaló aire con la boca emitiendo un ruido sonoro y lastimero. Después, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y su tórax fue capaz de funcionar adecuadamente. Wally se dejó caer hacia atrás y sintió un gran alivio en su pecho. Hunter lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y luego perdió el conocimiento.

Kid Flash se asustó de nuevo pero al verlo respirar y sentir su pulso en la arteria radial, pudo tranquilizarse.

–Sólo es un desmayo – informó a nadie en particular.

Corrió hacia una esquina de la torre y tomó una cuerda con la que amarró tobillos y muñecas de Zoom.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Jinx en tono serio – No tenía sentido dejarlo vivir.

Kid Flash se puso de pie y la miró directamente a los ojos.

–Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad – dijo con dureza, mirándola significativamente. Jinx desvió la mirada hacia el suelo –. Él lo hará mejor la próxima vez – añadió, tratando de suavizar sus palabras.

–Es hora de irnos – informó See–More y se alejó corriendo, seguido de cerca por Gizmo –. ¿No vas? – le preguntó a Jinx pero ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza así que los dos siguieron su camino a través de la puerta que ya no estaba electrificada.

Wally intentó correr para detenerlos pero Jinx se interpuso y lo tomó fuertemente por la muñeca.

–Acaban de salvar el mundo – le recordó con severidad y fue su turno de mirarlo a los ojos –. Zoom no es el único que merece segundas oportunidades – dijo soltándolo con violencia.

Wally resopló y quiso decirle que no era lo mismo, ya que él pensaba entregar a Hunter a las autoridades y que todo lo que hizo fue salvarle la vida, pero se ahorró sus palabras porque no tenía ganas de discutir con ella. De todas formas ya sabía cómo eran ellos dos y que en cualquier momento harían algo tonto y pronto terminarían en la cárcel o en algún reformatorio.

Zoom se agitó en el suelo, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño. Wally levantó su cuerpo del piso y se lo echó sobre un hombro, como si tan sólo fuera un costal de harina. Jinx se cruzó de brazos y miró toda la escena con severidad pero de todas formas habló.

–Los Titanes del Este ya están fuera, se encargaron de los mercenarios que Zoom contrató.

–Vamos a entregárselo – opinó Wally.

Avanzaron en silencio. Salieron de la torre, cruzaron el patio y se internaron en el ala este. Wally volteó a ver a Jinx y la encontró cabizbaja, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión consternada. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando o si había algo que le preocupara.

–Hicimos buen equipo – se aventuró a decir para romper el hielo.

–Sí – contestó ella dedicándole una falsa sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y de nuevo, se sumergieron en el silencio.

Wally se sintió raro. Era como si de repente, un muro se hubiera interpuesto entre los dos y fuera imposible estar juntos de nuevo. Pero Wally no lo permitiría. Llevaba años deseando volver con ella y regresar a su vida con ella a su lado, así que trabajaría incansablemente hasta quitar cada ladrillo de esa barrera invisible.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Sí – respondió sin detenerse a pensarlo –. ¿Y tú?

–Como nuevo – mintió.

Otra vez, el molesto silencio. Wally volteó a verla de nuevo y la admiró de pies a cabeza. No había cambiado mucho. Lo más extraordinario era su cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y aunque lo traía despeinado y un poco quemado por la batalla, se le veía bien. Jinx notó que estaba siendo observada y frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó con agresividad.

A pesar de todo, seguía siendo la misma. Su carácter fuerte no la había abandonado durante todos esos años y Wally se alegró de aquello.

–Te creció el cabello.

Jinx se sorprendió y agarró uno de sus mechones rosas entre sus delgados dedos grises.

–Ah, sí.

Más silencio. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar? ¿Por qué Jinx no quería mantener una conversación con él? No era tan difícil. Quizá hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y aún más desde que tuvieron una conversación decente, pero los dos, en el fondo, seguían siendo los mismos. No habían cambiado mucho y aún podían salir adelante juntos.

–Aquél día, fui tan rápido como nunca lo había sido. Por eso la bala no me impactó y tuve que conseguir un cadáver para hacerlo pasarse por mí – confesó y captó toda la atención de la bruja –. Como Zoom había amenazado con matar a mis padres, a mi tía Iris y a ti si yo no hacía lo que le pedía, tuve que mantenerme escondido porque de otra manera él no habría tenido piedad con ustedes – después, le relató rápidamente todo lo que había sucedido, de principio a fin.

Jinx no hizo ni una pregunta o algún comentario, escuchó todo en el más absoluto silencio y solo al final de la historia realizó una pregunta.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por las lágrimas que intentaba contener – Pasé el peor tiempo de mi vida. No te costaba nada hacerme ver que seguías vivo –. Wally apretó los labios pero le explicó que todo lo había hecho por su bien. Que no hubiera sido capaz de arriesgar su vida. Vio la decepción de sus ojos y supo al instante que no lo perdonaría fácilmente –. ¿Y nadie lo sabía? ¿Cómo hiciste para que los forenses no delataran tu secreto?

–No hubo forenses – dijo y lo siguiente le costó mucho trabajo decir –. Robin encubrió todo y se encargó de los detalles.

–¿Robin? – se sorprendió la chica y frunció el entrecejo – ¿¡Le dijiste a Robin y no a mí!?

Wally asintió con la cabeza y Jinx volvió a quedarse en silencio, cruzando los brazos. El velocista supo que estaba enojada pero también luchaba contra sí misma para no iniciar una discusión absurda. Así que cuando comenzaron a andar por el túnel a través del cual antes entraban los autos, supo que en cuanto salieran del edificio sería muy difícil seguir hablando debido a los medios, los policías y los titanes, así que decidió dejar en claro algunas cosas.

–Entonces, ¿estamos bien? – quiso saber el chico.

–¿No acabamos de decirlo ya? – cuestionó ella con cierto enfado – Un poco heridos, pero creo que en el fondo bien.

–No, es decir, nosotros. Nuestra relación – aclaró.

Jinx desvió la mirada hacia la pared del túnel.

–No hay más relación entre nosotros, Wally – remarcó con amargura.

–Sé que antes de irme terminé lo nuestro. Creí que era lo mejor pero…

–Eso quedó ya en el pasado – lo interrumpió Jinx –. No importan ya nuestras peleas ni discusiones. Ahora sabemos que fueron estúpidas y no vale la pena hablar sobre ellas – murmuró sin mostrar alguna expresión de emoción en su voz –. Sólo tengo que decir que lamento haber dudado de ti – dijo a toda prisa y volvió a ruborizarse.

–Disculpa aceptada – contestó al instante –. Yo siento haberte cortado y haberme enfadado contigo.

–Disculpa aceptada – repitió ella –. Ahora ya estamos bien, ¿lo ves?

Wally frunció la boca porque no era eso todo lo que buscaba. Quería estar bien, bien.

–Pero no como antes. Jinx, quiero…

En ese momento Zoom se removió sobre el hombro de Wally e hizo un sonido como de gruñido. Wally tuvo que tomarlo con ambos brazos para inmovilizarlo. Jinx vio lo que sucedió y soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

–No es el momento para hablar de esto – declaró.

Wally la miró y luego miró al frente y vio que casi llegaban al final del túnel, así que asintió en silencio. Podía escuchar el relajo de allá afuera, con los sonidos de las sirenas, los mercenarios quejándose, los reporteros agrupándose. Pasó saliva y se preparó para lo que venía. El mundo entero se enteraría de su regreso y sabía que eso significaban horas y días enteros de entrevistas y explicaciones hacia los medios, su familia y sus amigos. Exhaló con cansancio y siguió avanzando.

La luz del atardecer de afuera los impregnó cuando salieron del túnel y Wally sintió una pequeña brisa de lluvia cayendo sobre él con delicadeza, algo que se sintió muy bien, casi como una caricia. Los titanes fueron los primeros en reparar su aparición y corrieron a darle la bienvenida.

–¡Estás vivo! – prorrumpieron al mismo tiempo Más y Menos y lo tiraron al suelo en un abrazo salvaje.

–Chicos – se alegró Wally de verlos y observó que habían crecido algunos centímetros durante esos dos años y medio.

Le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, Kid Flash les agitó el cabello a los dos y vio cómo se llevaban a Zoom a un carro blindado especialmente para metahumanos donde lo contendrían mientras lo dirigían hacia una cárcel especial. Después se acercó Bumblebee quien también lo abrazó con fuerza hasta sacarle el aire de los pulmones. No pudo separarse de ella cuando Aqualad y Speedy hicieron lo mismo y lo rodearon con los brazos.

–¿Pero cómo? – preguntó la chica morena con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Te vimos en el ataúd – aseguró Aqualad.

–Y Robin nos dijo que… – Speedy se detuvo y pareció comprender algo – Ya veo. Mentirosos. Nos deben una gran explicación – exclamó sin dejar de sonreír pero cruzándose de brazos.

Después, se acercaron los reporteros y periodistas, dirigiendo sus cámaras hacia los titanes, especialmente hacia él y lo asaltaron con cientos de preguntas.

–¡Kid Flash! Eres Kid Flash, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo le hiciste para engañar a todo el mundo?

–¿Moriste y volviste a la vida o todo fue una farsa?

–¿Está Zoom muerto?

–¿Tienes resentimientos hacia los gobiernos por inculparte?

–¿Tú mataste a Zoom?

–¿Cómo le hiciste para derrotarlo?

Kid Flash sonrió, porque le encantaba ser el centro de atención de todos y había añorado con todo su ser el estar rodeado por gente muriendo de ganas por hablar con él. Extendió los brazos para hacerlos callar y tomó la palabra.

–Zoom está vivo pero ha sido derrotado. Jamás me hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Jinx – apuntó hacia su derecha y giró sus ojos hacia la misma dirección pero tan sólo se encontró con un arbusto –. ¿Jinx? – preguntó y miró en todas direcciones. No la vio por ninguna parte y el agua que caía del cielo sobre sus ojos sólo ayudaba a hacer las cosas más difíciles – ¿A dónde ha ido?

Los titanes se encogieron de hombros o negaron con la cabeza. Wally buscó en todas partes algún rastro de cabello rosa pero sus ojos no encontraron lo que anhelaba ver. Se había ido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

–¿Sigue siendo tu novia? – escuchó que algún periodista le preguntaba.

«No aún» se dijo para sus adentros, sin poder ignorar el vacío que se había apoderado de su ser.


	20. Capítulo XIX: Sólo una razón

.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Sólo una razón**

Jinx miró desde las escalerillas de metal laterales al reformatorio cómo el mundo abordó a Kid Flash y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Se había ocultado de los reporteros como moscas y los titanes porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Ahora, se puso el anillo que le dio Stone y se volvió una chica ordinaria, y sólo así, pudo pasar entre la multitud, rogando en su interior que Wally no reparara en ella porque era el único que podía reconocerla cuando se disfrazaba como civil.

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos, se sorprendió a sí misma siendo capaz de llegar a salvo a su nuevo hogar en Jump City. Se sentía tan cansada por no haber dormido en las últimas veinticuatro horas que cayó rendida en su dura cama un martes en la noche y no despertó sino hasta que ya estaba anocheciendo el jueves siguiente.

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de qué día era y se preguntó cómo había podido dormir tanto. Su compañera de cuarto le dijo con gran alivio que se alegraba de verla despierta porque se había preocupado de que estuviera en coma. Jinx casi se arranca el cabello de la cabeza de pura frustración. Había perdido tres días de clases y al día siguiente tenía el examen final de Historia del Arte, y por si fuera poco, aún debía diseñar y construir una colección completa para la pasarela del lunes.

Soltó un grito cargado de estrés, se bañó tan rápido como pudo y bajó del edificio de dormitorios, dispuesta a pasar la siguiente noche y todo el fin de semana en vela para poder hacer todo lo que debía. Si reprobaba tan sólo una materia, perdería la beca y no podría seguir estudiando.

–¿A dónde vas tan agitada? – escuchó una voz masculina siguiéndola – Creí que estabas muerta – bromeó.

–Estaré más que muerta si no me doy prisa – le dijo a Jason sin dejar de avanzar –. ¡Dormí casi 48 horas! – sentía el estrés apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Intentar salvar el mundo y salvar el semestre al mismo tiempo no eran juntos una buena combinación. Tendría que recordarlo el próximo curso.

–¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber el chico de cabello negro.

–Necesito un café bien cargado y un tiempo a solas.

–¿Todo bien? – preguntó e intentó darle un beso en los labios pero Jinx se alejó de un golpe.

–Sólo déjame – replicó con enfado.

–¿Quieres que te recoja más tarde? – ofreció a pesar de todo.

Jinx se detuvo de golpe y se arrepintió de haber sido tan grosera.

–No tienes que hacerlo, ya es algo tarde.

–No es problema, ¿a qué hora paso?

Jinx se mordió el labio y observó su reloj, eran las nueve y sintió que necesitaría por lo menos dos horas para estar completamente lista así que le dijo que a las once. Jason asintió, la besó profundamente y le mordió el labio inferior, antes de alejarse de ella. Jinx permaneció algunos momentos de pie, sin poder hacer nada, mirando el camino que seguía Jason pero después agitó la cabeza y reanudó su camino.

Había una cafetería dentro del centro universitario que abría toda la noche, al igual que la biblioteca, durante las últimas dos semanas de clases de cada semestre. Jinx entró y no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo de ver casi todas las mesas ocupadas por estudiantes ojerosos muertos de cansancio por estudiar arduamente para sus exámenes finales. La hechicera resopló, pidió un espresso doble, así como un sándwich de panela y un muffin de arándanos para cenar. Después, se sentó donde encontró lugar, en una mesita pequeña en el centro de la cafetería.

Sacó su libreta llena de apuntes hechos a la carrera y comenzó a leer de ellos porque sabía que ya no tenía tiempo para volver a estudiar las lecciones del libro o ver todos los videos de la clase. Sin embargo, la televisión del lugar estaba prendida y en ella se transmitían las noticias, así que no pudo evitar distraerse cuando la mencionaron a ella como un miembro clave para haber derrotado a Zoom. Jinx casi sonríe ante aquello de no ser porque al instante mencionaron a Kid Flash y entonces se sintió muy mal aunque no supo explicarse por qué.

Toda la vida, había creído que los milagros no existían y los deseos pedidos a las estrellas fugaces no se hacían realidad. Los primeros meses luego de la supuesta muerte de Wally, Jinx había rogado por un milagro para que él volviera a la vida pero sintió que sus palabras nunca fueron escuchadas. Y ahora que sabía que lo tenía de vuelta, no entendía por qué se sentía así. Se sentía feliz, era cierto, le encantaba saber que estaba bien y que mantenía su sentido del humor tonto y su buen ánimo intacto, pero debía admitir que se sentía muy molesta con él. Más que nada porque no le confió la verdad sobre la farsa de su muerte. Y porque, maldita sea, si hubiera sabido que estaba vivo jamás se hubiera involucrado con Jason de la manera en que ahora lo hacía.

Le dio un sorbo a su café que le supo más amargo que nunca, y por algún extraño motivo, casi como si estuviera esperando que aquello pasara, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Wally West se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

–Eres el único ser del reino animal que hiberna en verano – le informó con una sonrisa boba dibujada en la cara.

–¿Tú..? – iba a preguntarle cómo fue que supo que durmió tanto tiempo pero al final le pareció estúpido hacer tal pregunta. Seguramente sólo tuvo qué preguntar dónde vivía si ya no estaba en su departamento de Central City y de ahí lo siguiente que hizo fue buscar en cada rincón de la universidad – Olvídalo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Sólo quería platicar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Bueno, pues escogiste un muy mal momento. Estoy muy ocupada – levantó su portafolio para que viera lo mucho que tenía qué estudiar.

–Aw, ¿no tienes un par de minutos para mí, Jinxy?

–¡No! – replicó, molesta por escuchar ese apodo.

–¡Jinx!

–Cállate – le ordenó –. Cuando estamos en público soy Jela, ¿recuerdas?

–Por favor, he estado esperándote todo este tiempo.

–Pues espera un poco más – le dio otro trago a su café.

–¿Cuánto?

–Hasta la próxima semana – replicó al instante.

–¡Eso es demasiado! – se quejó el pelirrojo – ¿Por favor? – Jinx lo ignoró y fingió que leía de sus apuntes – Jinxy, por favor – susurró para que nadie escuchara su verdadera identidad.

–No.

–Seré rápido y luego podrás seguir estudiando.

–Después hablaremos.

–¿Es tu escuela más importante que yo?

–Sí – mintió.

–Bien – fingió indignación y se cruzó de brazos pero no se movió de su lugar.

Jinx soltó un gruñido y lo miró a los ojos.

–Necesito estudiar.

–Pues estudia, me quedaré aquí hasta que termines. Si quieres puedo ayudarte. Pero no te estreses demasiado o tu cabeza se volverá más loca.

–No voy a terminar pronto – le informó, ignorando la parte de que estaba loca.

–Bien. Tendré paciencia.

¡Agh! ¿Por qué no entendía que no podía estudiar si estaba él viéndola? ¡La ponía nerviosa! ¡La distraía! Es decir, ¿quién no preferiría perderse en sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo antes que en la historia del arte? Sus ojos eran arte aunque no pudiera aprender mucho de ellos que le fuera de utilidad para el examen. No podía concentrarse. Releyó miles de veces una misma frase y no le halló sentido, ni pies ni cabeza. Todo lo que pensaba era en el chico que tenía enfrente de ella y en lo mucho que deseaba aplazar dicha conversación tanto como pudiera pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tenerla de una vez por todas aunque no estaba segura de qué decir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué pensar o qué sentir. Todo era demasiado confuso. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar alguien tras enterarse de que el amor de su vida estaba vivo y no muerto como creyó por tanto tiempo? Es más, ¿cómo podía decidir que aún era el amor de su vida? ¿Quién decía lo que era un amor de por vida y lo que era simplemente un ex novio más? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en ser tan cruel con ella?

Jinx se rindió y bajó los papeles sobre la mesa. Entonces Wally leyó en voz alta.

–Historia del Arte. El arte prehistórico es el desarrollado por el ser humano primitivo desde la… – se enfadó de leer y la miró directamente a los ojos – ¿Qué carrera estás estudiando?

Jinx se sorprendió de que el chico no supiera eso. O sea, ¿investigó dónde estudiaba y en qué parte se quedaba a dormir pero no pudo preguntarle a alguien más qué era lo que estaba estudiando? Era eso o estaba fingiendo ignorancia.

–¿Cuál crees? – Wally alzó una ceja y Jinx se reclinó hacia adelante – Veamos qué tan bien me conoces. Ya sabes que tiene que ver con el arte. Tú dime, ¿qué estoy estudiando? Y no se vale hacer trampa. Si ya lo sabes mejor admítelo.

–No lo sé. No quise preguntárselo a Robin porque esperaba que pudiera usar esto como tema de conversación – confesó –. Pero acepto el reto – dijo sonriendo de lado a lado –. Veamos… – la miró a la cara como queriendo examinarla a detalle –. Siempre te gustó dibujar y pintar. Diría que artes plásticas pero sé que no te gusta trabajar con tierra y ensuciarte así que no podrías dedicarte a la escultura, por lo tanto, queda descartada. Diseño gráfico podría ser una opción, pero creo que no va tanto contigo. Fotografía no y tampoco diseño de interiores. ¿Voy bien? – Jinx asintió con la cabeza – Tampoco creo que estés estudiando historia del arte, más bien esa es una de tus materias. Siempre te gustó lo relacionado con la moda así que apuesto a que estás en algo relacionado con ella. ¿Sí?

–Estás cerca – admitió.

–Podrías ser asesora estilística pero creo que eres más ambiciosa que eso – Wally sonrió con satisfacción y a Jinx se le escapó una sonrisita también –. Estudias diseño de modas, ¿verdad? No me cabe duda.

– _Touché_ – le informó.

–Eso es genial. ¿Vas a empezar tu segundo año?

–Estoy terminando el segundo semestre, sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Pudiste empezar la ingeniería mientras estuviste muerto?

–No – dijo y la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro –. Creo que es un requisito estar vivo para estudiar. Así que perdí la beca.

–Lo siento.

Se sentía un poco culpable aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Tal vez porque sabía lo mucho que había sacrificado Wally en los últimos años para mantener con vida a sus seres queridos, incluyéndose ella. O tal vez porque ese tipo de becas son de las que no se consiguen dos veces en la vida. O porque sabía que las ciencias eran lo de Wally y que había malgastado dos años lejos de ellas. De lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que se sentía mal por él.

–No importa. Industrias Wayne también ofrece becas para la universidad, así que no estoy desanimado.

–¿Y piensas iniciar este verano?

–Sí, en unos días me dirán si fui aceptado o no.

–Pues buena suerte – le deseó de todo corazón –. ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Y tus tíos? ¿Qué dijeron cuando te vieron?

Wally rio al recordar aquello.

–Creo que estoy castigado de por vida o algo así. Tengo prohibido hacerme el muerto o en su defecto, morir – Jinx roló los ojos y también rio un poco –. Lo digo en serio. Tuvieron una rara mezcla de alivio y enojo al verme. No sé por qué todos reaccionan así. Mi madre estuvo a punto de prohibirme ser superhéroe.

–¿A punto? Yo te lo hubiera prohibido.

–No puede hacerlo porque ya no viviré con ellos. Estoy rentando mi propio departamento, así que vivo bajo mis propias reglas.

–No tienes remedio, Wally.

Charlaron tranquilamente durante la siguiente hora. Jinx se sintió tan relajada que ni siquiera percibió el tiempo pasar. Cuando la mesera llegó con toda la comida de Wally y este empezó a comer como si no tuviera fondo en su estómago, la hechicera se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado y no pudo evitar llorar en su hombro, abrazarlo y después golpearlo por haberle hecho lo que le hizo. Cuando se tranquilizó, pidió otro sándwich porque después de todo, llevaba dos días seguidos sin comer y también tenía mucha hambre.

Se pusieron al corriente en sus respectivas vidas, en sus nuevos sueños y aspiraciones. Jinx le informó que había tomado la decisión de dejar de lado su vida como titán para dedicarse por completo a la universidad, algo que no le sentó muy bien al pelirrojo pero a ella no le importó mucho lo que él opinara al respecto. Ya lo había decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, casi un año. Al tiempo que se prometió que no pararía hasta completar su venganza con Zoom, se dijo a sí misma que una vez que lo lograra dejaría de lado todas esas cosas y viviría el resto de su vida como una ciudadana ordinaria, alejada de enemigos mortales y poderes incontrolables.

–Pero una vez que eres una titán, siempre serás una titán, Jinx – los dos habían bajado el tono de su voz para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara.

–Pues voy a ser la primera en romper esa regla. No puedo seguir así, no nací para salvar vidas. Quiero dedicarme completamente a mí, ¿sabes? Terminar mis estudios, poner mi propia línea de ropa, no sé, incluso formar una familia junto con Señora Trapeador y Señor Vaquito. Quiero dejar de rendirle cuentas al mundo y vivir sólo por y para mí. Soy muy egoísta.

La expresión de Wally fue seria, casi triste pero no insistió más en el tema. Jinx estaba segura de que se oponía totalmente a su decisión porque él no entendía lo que era querer dejar de ser superhéroe ya que él toda su vida había fantaseado con serlo pero Jinx no. Jinx llegó a ese camino por distintos azares del destino. Ella nunca lo pidió.

Lo más difícil, fue contarle sobre Jason. Fue extremadamente incómodo para los dos porque Jinx no podía decirle que era su novio pues sería una mentira pero tampoco podía decirle que sólo era su amigo porque también era falso. Tampoco podía aclararle lo que sentía por él, porque estaba segura de que le gustaba y la forma en que la hacía sentir pero definitivamente nada se comparaba con lo que alguna vez sintió, o todavía sentía, por Wally. Así que simplemente se limitó a decirle que estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Jason que también estudiaba en la Universidad de Jump City.

–Así que lo amas – creyó entender Wally y Jinx vio la decepción en sus ojos.

De verdad lamentaba decepcionarlo. Jinx ya no era lo que Wally quería que fuera y eso se sentía fatal.

–No – contestó con seguridad.

–¿No lo amas? – preguntó en tono animado.

–Ya te dije que no.

–¿Entonces por qué eres su novia?

Jinx quiso golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano porque eso era justamente lo que quería evitar tocar en su conversación.

–No soy su novia.

–Pero dijiste que…

–Dije que estoy saliendo con él – aclaró como quien no quiere la cosa –. Eso no quiere decir que seamos novios.

Wally podía correr tan rápido como nadie más en el mundo, pero también era lento de entendimiento. Tardó años en captar lo que Jinx quería decirle.

–Pues entonces déjalo – dijo después de una eternidad –. Ya no andes con él – sugirió Wally como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Disculpa? – se indignó la chica.

¿Quién se creía él para darle consejos de amor? Nadie se los pidió. Y aparte, por si ya lo había olvidado él fue el peor como novio… Bueno, no el peor, pero sí uno muy irritante. Siempre coqueteaba con otras chicas que no fueran Jinx, ¿o ya lo había olvidado? Ah sí, ¿debía recordarle que fue él quien decidió terminarla?

–No, no me pidas disculpas. Sólo termina lo que sea que tengas con él. No vale la pena andar así con alguien – mientras hablaba, Wally sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo puso frente a Jinx sobre la mesa –. Es más, llámale en este momento y dile que ya no quieres saber nada de él.

–No voy a hacer eso – replicó con enfado y le devolvió el teléfono.

–¿Por qué no? No lo amas.

–Pero es mentira decir que ya no quiero saber más de él.

–Bueno – cedió el chico –. Dile que escuchaste a tu corazón o algo así. Volverás conmigo.

–¿Qué? – Jinx analizó su última frase y se sintió más indignada – ¿¡Qué!? No voy a volver contigo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no – Wally la siguió mirando porque no quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta –. ¡No lo sé! Simplemente no.

–Eso no es una razón. ¿Por qué no quieres volver conmigo?

–¿No escuchaste? Dije que no lo sé. Deja de preguntar cosas ridículas.

–No es ridículo. Sabes que quieres que volvamos a estar juntos.

–No, no quiero – mintió. La verdad era que no sabía lo que quería.

–Sí quieres y yo también. ¿Por qué te encanta hacerte la difícil? Jinx, no estás logrando nada con eso.

–Bueno, ¿y a ti qué? – se molestó la chica – No estoy haciéndome la difícil y no eres el centro de mi vida. No todas tus ex novias morimos de ganas por volver contigo. Además, ¿qué te pasa? No finjas, si me hubieras querido todo este tiempo no te habrías ocultado de mí. Todos a mi alrededor me decían que debía dejarte ir, olvidarte y seguir con mi vida, porque seguramente era eso lo que tú querías para mí, así que lo hice. Seguí con lo mío, ¿y ahora que intento relacionarme con más gente vienes tú y me dices que debo volver contigo sólo porque de repente se te ocurrió que era eso lo que querías?

–¡No fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente! – se defendió el pelirrojo – Ya te dije que me arrepentí desde el inicio de haberte cortado y cada día durante los últimos años soñaba con volver contigo.

–Deja de mentir.

–No estoy mintiendo.

–Sí lo estás.

–No, no lo estoy. Lo digo enserio.

–Mentiroso – siseó ella –. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que puedes conseguir a cualquier otra chica del planeta?

–No quiero a otra.

–¿Por qué no simplemente quedamos como amigos?

–¡No quiero!

–¿¡Desde cuándo tu obsesión conmigo!?

Wally se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos. Soltó un suspiro y frunció levemente el entrecejo antes de contestar.

–Desde el principio – dijo mirando su taza de chocolate caliente pero luego elevó la mirada hasta los ojos de Jinx –. Tú eras una ladrona y robaste mi corazón. Y yo no fui más que tu víctima complaciente.

Jinx se conmovió al escuchar aquello. También se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada, recordando aquellos días gloriosos cuando acababan de conocerse y el mayor de sus problemas era definir en qué bando se encontraba. Recordó cómo Wally le mostró una alternativa distinta a su forma de vivir. Le dijo que tenía mucho más potencial del que ella creía y la sacó de su miserable vida como líder de un patético grupo criminal.

–Te dejé ver las partes de mí que no eran tan lindas – recordó. Recordó todos los momentos juntos, los buenos y los malos, todos lindos cuando los miraba en retrospectiva –, y con cada caricia tú las arreglaste – Jinx recordó cómo Wally le hizo ver que ella valía demasiado como para ser una vulgar villana, cómo creyó en ella cuando Robin no la consideraba digna de confianza, cómo la consoló y la escuchó cuando le contó el delicado tema de su infancia, cómo le ayudó a rehacer su vida y darle un nuevo significado –. Pero eso ya quedó atrás. Fue lindo mientras duró pero debemos seguir adelante, cada uno por su cuenta. Podemos ser amigos, y de los buenos, ¿recuerdas?

Ella lo recordaba. Un día, hacía más de tres años, Wally le dijo que podían ser amigos, que no tenían por qué odiarse y Jinx decidió confiar en él. El resto era historia.

–Lo recuerdo – admitió él –. También dijiste que me amarías por siempre.

Jinx le dio un golpecito a la mesa. Aquello era injusto.

–Éramos jóvenes. Y tontos. No sabíamos lo que decíamos.

–Yo sabía lo que decía y sé que tú también – Wally desvió la mirada hacia una mesa vecina –. Ayer que fui a comprobar si seguías dormida te escuché decir algo entre sueños – Jinx abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella revelación –. Dijiste algo que nunca me habías dicho despierta.

–¿Te hablé a ti? – se sorprendió ella.

Wally asintió con la cabeza.

–Dijiste que no querías que me fuera y que no me odiabas – Wally dejó escapar una risita y Jinx quiso replicar algo pero él le ganó la palabra –. Jinx, dime que ya tuviste suficiente de lo nuestro y dejaré de insistirte, lo prometo – la hechicera abrió la boca pero no pudo decirle eso, porque no era verdad –. O dame una razón, sólo una, de por qué ya no quieres volver y no voy a molestarte más.

Jinx miró hacia el interior de su taza ya vacía y la apretó con las manos. No tenía una razón, no la conocía. No sabía que sentía ni qué quería. Sus ojos se humedecieron y le ardieron mucho.

–Wally, míranos – su voz sonó quebrada así que se esperó unos segundos más antes de continuar –. Esto se acabó hace mucho, está escrito en nuestras cicatrices. Nos dañamos mutuamente y aprendimos a vivir el uno sin el otro. No tiene sentido volver – Jinx se sintió muy mala persona cuando vio la tristeza apoderarse de la cara de Wally y quiso soltarse a llorar otra vez, pero tenía que controlarse –. Lo siento, no lo entiendo. No sé de dónde viene todo esto. Pensé que estábamos bien – volteó a verlo directamente a la cara y no pudo soportar lo cristalino de sus ojos. Recordó de nuevo todos los momentos juntos. Su camaradería. Sus peleas y mejor aún, sus reconciliaciones –. Lo teníamos todo – admitió, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas y un gemido. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos dos? ¿Por qué lo perdieron todo?

–Tu cabeza está volviéndose loca, otra vez. Jinx, todavía lo tenemos todo – Wally explicó con tranquilidad y la tomó de las manos. Jinx sintió el tacto cálido y no se alejó de él –. Y todos los problemas están sólo en tu mente.

–Pero esto está sucediendo.

No todo estaba en su mente. De verdad se arruinaron mutuamente. Los problemas, las peleas, la distancia, todo era real.

–Has pasado por muchas cosas – comprendió él –. Muchas las causé yo. Lo siento, de verdad. Pero podemos solucionarlo juntos. Sabes que sí. Tienes que confiar en mí. Antes solías contarme todo, ¿recuerdas? Solías estar tan cerca de mí que juntos éramos uno. Podemos recuperar eso, pero tendremos que trabajar en ello.

–Pero ahora no hay nada más que un vacío entre nosotros – Jinx se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarla porque seguía sintiendo el deseo de llorar.

–No es verdad.

–Lo es – Jinx se descubrió la cara –. Antes nos amábamos pero ahora no sé qué sucede con nosotros. Nos destruimos, ¿no lo ves? Se acabó, Wally. Se acabó.

–No se acabó. Podemos aprender a amarnos de nuevo. Y yo nunca me detuve, sigues escrita en mis cicatrices.

–Wally, no somos más que una pareja rota.

–Nos arreglaré. Me encargaré de eso. Lo haré por nosotros.

–Pasó demasiado tiempo.

–Nuestro amor es suficiente.

–¡Estás aferrándote a esto!

–¡Y tú lo estás dejando ir demasiado fácil! – Wally se puso de pie y la miró desde arriba – ¡Nada es tan malo como parece! – le prometió en voz alta y con la respiración agitada – Saldremos juntos de esta.

–¡No podemos!

–¿Por qué no? – Jinx negó con la cabeza. ¡No lo sabía! – Sólo dame una razón, es todo. Con una pequeña es suficiente. No estamos rotos Jinx, tan sólo torcidos pero podemos aprender a amarnos de nuevo – Jinx volvió a esconder el rostro y en esta ocasión no pudo evitar llorar con energía. Escuchó a Wally sentarse en su asiento e intentar calmarse también –. ¿Tiene que ver algo el chico con el que estás saliendo? – Jinx tardó pero al final negó con la cabeza. No era culpa de Jason la razón por la que no se sentía lista para volver con Wally – ¿Es porque estás enojada? – volvió a negar con la cabeza porque seguía llorando y no podía articular palabra alguna – ¿Ya no sientes algo por mí? – de nuevo movió la cabeza de lado a lado ¡Claro que seguía sintiendo algo por él! Idiota – ¿Entonces qué es? No te entiendo. Me quieres pero no quieres andar conmigo. ¿Jinx?

–No lo sé – exclamó y se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a marcharse –. Sólo necesito estar sola – dijo con la voz entrecortada –. Tengo mucho que estudiar– dejó el dinero necesario sobre la mesa así como la propina, tomó sus cosas e hizo su camino hacia la salida –. Es muy pronto, Wally – le dijo a manera de despedida y se alegró de que no fuera tras ella porque de verdad quería estar sola.

Comenzó a andar a pie de regreso hacia los dormitorios. El campus era lo suficientemente grande que hacía veinte minutos del café hasta su cuarto pero no le importó demasiado porque quería aprovechar la caminata para terminar de llorar aunque no lo logró. Su llanto sólo empeoró cuando vio la motocicleta de Jason acercarse y detenerse frente a ella.

–¿Ahora qué pasó? – le preguntó con su enérgica voz al verla llorar y moquear como si fuera una niña pequeña.

–Nada. Regresaré caminando.

Jinx hizo el intento de seguir adelante pero Jason le cortó el paso y la estrujó contra su pecho, lo cual era muy raro. No solían abrazarse de esa manera a menos que alguno de los dos estuviera durmiendo sobre el otro. Pero Jinx no se detuvo a pensar en eso y terminó de llorar sobre su camisa blanca y percudida, dejándola empapada de lágrimas, moco y baba.

–No sabía que eras del tipo sentimental – le dejó saber en tono de burla mientras Jinx se secaba la cara –. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás así? – Jinx le dijo que no – Es por el estrés de los finales, ¿no es cierto? Descuida, a todos nos pasa y al final nos va bien. No es el fin del mundo – Jinx se secó los ojos con un puño y Jason le levantó la cara para depositar en sus labios un beso –. ¿Quieres que te lleve o no? – Jinx apenas iba a contestar que no cuando Jason le dio otro beso – Yo sé que sí – respondió por ella y le puso su casco para moto.

* * *

 _Owmm, la idea de este capítulo, y en general del final de esta historia me vino gracias a la canción de Pink - Just Give Me a Reason_


	21. Epílogo

**.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Sabía que debía haberla raptado y llevado hasta una isla desierta donde nadie pudiera molestarlos nunca. ¿En qué momento pensó que aquella era una mala idea? ¡Era una idea brillante! ¡La mejor! ¿Por qué no la había llevado a cabo? ¿Por qué dejó que se convirtiera en un sueño que tenía con los ojos abiertos? Debió haberla puesto sobre sus brazos y correr con ella hasta asegurarse de que todo estaría bien. El mundo podría conseguirse otro velocista e incluso otra hechicera de la mala suerte, pero él no podría encontrarse otra Jinx. Había solamente una, y acababa de rechazarlo.

Se encontraba sobre una antena, en el punto más alto, donde podía ver perfectamente toda Central City a sus pies. Le gustaba estar ahí. Era su sitio favorito para estar solo. Aquél día en particular había estado demasiado tranquilo, así que sólo se dedicaba a mirar el atardecer sin hacer nada más que existir. Hacía un mes, Jinx lo había rechazado en más de una forma y aun no podía olvidarlo.

Cuando Jinx salió de la cafetería un mes atrás, fue tras ella todo el camino sin que se diera cuenta. La vio llorar y se contuvo de ir a consolarla porque sabía que no se lo permitiría, así que se conformó con cuidarla durante el trayecto. Pero todo cambió cuando vio que un tipo se aproximaba a ella y lo reconoció al instante. Era el mismo con el que ella tuvo sexo en el baño de un club, tiempo atrás, cuando recién habían cortado. Lo vio besarla y abrazarla, y supo que era verdad, la había perdido. Por él, ¡por él! ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué tenía él que a Wally le hiciera falta? Era por la moto, ¿no es cierto?

Se había quedado plantado en su lugar, echando espuma por la boca y humo por las orejas pero no hizo nada más. La vio subirse a su moto, abrazarlo por la cintura y alejarse con él.

Y ahora, no hacía sino pensar de más todo. Preguntarse cómo habrían pasado las cosas si hubiera obrado de manera distinta, si hubiera pensado mejor antes de actuar. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a regresar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas? Hablar con el Wally de dieciséis, diecisiete y dieciocho años. Aconsejarlo. Decirle que debía dejar de coquetear con otras, dejar de hacerla enojar, evitar que descargara sus frustraciones en ella y sobretodo, evitar aquella conversación en la que decidió ponerle un fin a su relación. Quizá, sólo así, podría ser él quien la tuviera y no otro.

Soltó un suspiro prolongado y se recostó para mirar el cielo. Intentó convencerse de que estaba mejor solo pero le estaba resultando muy difícil.

Hacía apenas unas horas se había armado de valor y había ido a buscarla a su nuevo cuarto dentro de su universidad pero no la encontró. No había nadie dentro. Así que no pudo hablar con ella. Regresó después cada diez minutos, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. ¿Estaría con el chico de la moto, acaso?

¿También él debía seguir adelante, como lo hizo Jinx, o debía luchar por arreglar las cosas? La noche del café, lo había dicho enserio. No todo estaba perdido y podían recuperarlo. Pero era un trabajo de dos. Wally, aunque quisiera, no lo podría hacer solo.

Apoyó su brazo justo sobre su cara para evitar que el sol lo encandilara. Podía sentir su espíritu agrietado, como a punto de estallar. Nunca le había pasado. Nunca había estado tan inmerso con alguien en una relación así.

Platicara con quien lo platicara, todos le aconsejaban lo mismo. Le decían que si Jinx lo había superado él también debía hacer lo mismo. Que no la dejara quedarse en su corazón. Que para empezar, la relación entre ellos dos ni siquiera debía haber existido, eran totalmente opuestos. Que era un mundo demasiado grande y ya encontraría a la indicada. Que al fin y al cabo, ella era tan sólo una chica más.

Por mucho tiempo, el pelirrojo velocista se la pasó pensando en todas aquellas palabras, sin llegar a una conclusión propia.

Wally no podía creer que mientras él estuviera sufriendo ella se dedicara a flirtear con alguien más. ¿Por qué era tan mala?

Él no podía pensar en iniciar una relación con alguien más. Es decir, podía ir por ahí diciéndoles a las chicas lo guapas que eran o guiñando el ojo de vez en vez con alguna de ellas, pero nunca podía ir enserio. Había algo que lo hacía aferrarse fuertemente a la bella hechicera.

La amaba. La amaba. La amaba demasiado. No había dejado de hacerlo ni por un segundo. Y estaba segura de que ella tampoco lo había dejado de amar. Sólo estaba confundida y enojada. Y por eso le estaba dando tiempo. Le dejaría razonar la situación. Darse cuenta de que no era con Jason con quien quería estar. Era con él, con Wally.

Jinx no lo había superado aún, por eso lloró sin saber qué decir el día de la cafetería y por eso no podía auto declararse novia de Jason.

Entonces, tal vez, sus amigos tendrían que confrontar que Wally no quería a otra chica. Jinx sería su única, ya lo había decidido.

La dejaría quedarse en su corazón, toda la vida si era necesario.

No le importaba si su relación no estaba destinada a existir. Él, había recibido sus poderes en un accidente que tampoco estaba destinado a suceder. Y helo ahora, siendo el ser más veloz con vida. Tampoco le importaba si eran demasiado opuestos. A él le gustaba así. Todas sus diferencias eran precisamente lo que los unía.

El mundo no era demasiado grande. ¿Cuántas veces había logrado darle la vuelta entera en menos de un segundo? Y ya había encontrado a la indicada. ¡Era ella!

Jinx no era simplemente otra chica más, era la chica con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida y compartir cada momento de ella.

Se puso de pie con determinación.

Estaba convencido de que Jinx y él debían estar juntos. Ahora sólo quedaba convencerla a ella de lo mismo. Corrió de nuevo hacia el dormitorio de la chica. Y si no la encontraba lo volvería a hacer diez minutos más tarde. Y así sucesivamente. No se rendiría. No lo haría jamás. Jinx era el amor de su vida, lo tenía decidido. No le importaba qué tanto tendría que insistirle, lo intentaría siempre.

Jinx era la chica por quien pelearía hasta el final de los caminos y los días.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

El fin. la verdad es que he querido hacer la continuación pero el tiempo no me alcanza. Por ahora he decidido concluirlo aquí.

Gracias por continuar leyendo :D


End file.
